Mortal Kombat: Kitana's Daughter
by dana prince
Summary: kitana has a baby with Liu Kang! Many other characters are featured! No one under age should read this! serious lemons! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Mortal Kombat: Kitana has a baby!

I do not own MK.

**Rated M: not old enough? Don't read! There are some serious Lemon Scenes for people of age to read. Anyone too young may be scarred for life if they read this.**

Liu Kang's P.O.V~

She was sitting by a smooth running stream dipping her bare feet into the cool water as she set her thigh high cerulean boots beside herself. I walked over trying to act nonchalant as she looked up at me with her loving brown eyes. A smile touched her thick pink lips making her look like the beautiful princess she was more than the dangerous fighter she was on the battlefield. I sat beside her and laid back putting my hands behind my head. Kitana removed her tiara and set it with her boots then her earrings. She laid back in the soft green grass as we were hidden from the sun's hot rays by the caring shade of the trees.

"Liu Kang," I heard Kitana say from beside me. I looked over seeing her on her side watching me. Just the sight of her made me love her. From her bueatiful round face, brown eyes, perfect full lips and her amazing figure; Kitana was a Priceless Diamond. She reached out her hand and brushed her fingers delicately on my inner bicep. "You seem tense. Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing wrong; everything is right." I rolled over to her and touched her face. Another smile graced her lips as she rested her hand on mine. "Kitana, I feel complete around you and without you I feel like a part of me is missing; torn away from my heart." Kitana sat up and bite her bottom lip. She then stood and grabbed her things. "Did I say somthing wrong?"

"No, come with me," She grabbed my hand and pulled it to my feet pulling me to her castle where she and her mother resided. When we came close to her mother's throne room she stopped me behind a wall and told me to wait. She stepped out and smiled nervously to her mother who was busy talking to Jade.

"Kitana? What is it?" Sindel asked. I peered around the corner being sure not to be seen as Kitana chewed her cheek.

"Mother, be sure no one disturbs me. I wish to sleep and d not desire to be awakened."

"Yes of course, you must be very tired then. I'll be sure to tell anyone who wishes to see you." Sindel replied turning back to Jade. Kitana jogged over and grabbed my hand.

"Come on," She tugged me away leading me down another hallway to her bedroom. When we were before the door she turned to me and smiled like a little trouble making ten year old. She reached up and held my face with both of her hands. "Liu Kang, my Champion, I can't wait any longer." She pulled me down and roughly pressed her lips to mine. My hands automatically raised and came to rest on her hips. She pressed her front to mine. When I felt her pull away a wave of disappointment hit me but it was what she did next that made my heart leap to my throat.

Kitana pulled me into her room and sat me on ehr bed while she ran to her closet. My head was spinning around trying to think about what she was up to. I sat there ringing out my hands until I heard her walk out. When I looked up my jaw dropped.

She came out, but only in her bra and panties! It was only about 3 in the afternoon… so, I guess what I was expecting was not the way it was going to play out. But that was fine with me! My eyes must have been huge; I had only seen this in my fantaties of her, never in reality! She walked over and pushed me back and climbed beside me. We stretched across the bed and began to kiss, gently at first, but then it became hot and passionate. We were deeply French kissing and I was rubbing my hands over areas I had never tried or had opportunity to touch before. I felt like I was going to explode inside! It was heavenly!

I finally got bold enough to unhook her bra. Kitana offered no resistance and let me slide it off making no attempt to cover herself. I began to caress her breasts, and gently kiss and suck her nipples. I was touching her breasts for the first time in my life! It was fantastic and sucking her pert nipples was so delightful and I could tell she was enjoying it as well.

Her breasts were nicely large, and very shapely and very firm. I was amazed at their softness and overwhelmed by her beauty. I slid my hands down further and on inside her panties. This was another first and she flinched a bit; it was a first for her too, but she opened her legs for me. Since I wanted to experience her fully as I slowly slipped her panties off and then hurried out of my own clothing. We pulled the covers back and began to kiss and caress each other.

She began to caress my manhood, amazed at how it "grew" to her touch and at the softness of its head. She had never actually "explored" a man before in this manner. Being touched this way by Kitana was an exquisite feeling! I ran my hand up her inner thigh and she opened her legs for me so that I could fully caress her in her most private area. We were kissing passionately and giving each other hickeys and just totally lost in each other. We explored every inch of each other's bodies and the rest of the world just didn't exist.

As I was sucking her breast and rubbing between her thighs I noticed that she was really wet and even felt sort of slippery "down there". I didn't know that this was the way it was supposed to be. Her love for me and mine for her. We wanted each other but I never knew it would be so steamy and passionate like this.

I began to slip one finger and then another inside of her entrance, and finally getting brave enough, decided to attempt "going all the way" with her. I slowly rolled on top of her; she seemed to understand my intent and spread her legs almost as if by instinct. I began to feel around and finally guided myself into her well lubricated opening. I began to push into her but once I was half way in, it seemed as if that was as far as I could go. I was sort of disappointed as I had thought that the man's manhood would go all the way in, deep inside of the woman.

I began to thrust gently, not sure how hard I could or should actually do it. I knew a virgin girl was one who had never "done it" before and I knew for some reason it hurt her the first time, and sometimes they bled. But I had no idea why… I didn't know that I was just coming up against her hymen and I needed to push on through.

I came much too quickly and the first time was over. She had not seemed to have felt any pain, I had heard that virgins always did… and that they always bled, but none of that happened. I didn't say anything, but I was a bit disappointed, thinking it would be more than what I experienced. I thought about some of the pictures I had seen in magazines and wondered why they showed the man so deep inside the woman… maybe I was doing something wrong? She didn't understand why I was all "soft" again… and why a man could not just stay hard or get hard again quickly.

We talked and discussed our bodies, learning more about each other. She began to "explore" me, tracing every curve on my manhood with her fingers and gently exploring my balls. Then it was my turn, she allowed me to look at her…she spread her legs wide, and I pulled open the lips of her womanhood looking deep inside of her.

It was the most amazing and beautiful thing I has ever seen, we began to kiss and caress each other again and soon I was hard again and ready to make love to her. I rolled on top of her as before and after a few fumbling attempts, inserted myself into her. I put my hands under her back holding onto her shoulders from behind and pushed in harder. Something was different this time, I felt something give way and she let out a little gasp and flinched a bit. I felt myself go all the way inside of her and I began to thrust again, gently at first and then harder and harder.

She was moaning and clutching my back and meeting my thrusts with her body. This was more like it, this felt so good, I wanted to do it again and again and so did she. After I came, she wanted to go to the restroom for a moment; I noticed there was a spot of blood on the bed. But she soon came back ready for more.

We went on like this for several hours; the light was fading so we turned on a lamp. We didn't want to stop or break the mood, but we were both getting hungry. She got up, dressed and got something for us. While she was gone I showered and put on my clothing. She sat the food down, kissed me, we began to French kiss and then she pulled away... laughing, saying that while she knew that I was going to stay hot, our food was going to get cold!

We ate, threw away the mess, and then as I started to take off my clothes, she came up and asked if she could undress me. It was quite exciting to have her remove my clothing, especially when she removed my undershorts. I then helped her out of her clothing and panties and we went back to bed.

We made love again and again, with lots of foreplay and sometimes just talking about our new life in between sessions of making love. We tried several positions, she got on all fours and I entered her from behind, thrusting for all I was worth in her nice tight but no longer virgin womanhood. We decided to try it with her on top, and she wanted to put it in herself. She took a gentle but firm hold of me and guided it up inside of herself and began to rock up and down and back and forth. It was delicious, and I was able to caress both of her breasts at the same time. After I came, I pulled her down close so that I could suck them; I ended up making her nipples quite sore by the time the night was through.

We had started making love around three in the afternoon and it was now about four in the morning. I didn't want to let this first night go, but she finally asked if we could go to sleep. We slept in late, and made love again as soon as we awoke. We showered and dressed, and since it was Sunday. As we walked down the hallway, hand in hand, she told me she felt sort of embarrassed, feeling that people could just look at us and know what we had been doing all night. Well, that might have been true, we both had hickeys on our necks!

When we rounded the corner, standing just a few feet down was her mother Sindel, arms crossed and on her face was a half smile. Kitana's cheeks burned red as I felt my jaw swing open. Sindel shook her head.

"Did you think I wouldn't hear you?" She leaned against the wall. "Kitana, is you moaned any louder all of Edenia would have heard you two."

"Mother, I-." Sindel held up her hand stopping her words.

"I'm not mad or anything. You are an adult in your own right and I can't tell you what to do." Her white eyes must have looked at me but I wasn't truly sure; she didn't have pupils or colorations to her eyes. "Liu Kang, if Kitana becomes pregnant I trust you will be by her side?"

"Of course, I will."

"Good, I'll hold you to that. If you lied to me, I'll be sure to ensure you will never sleep with another woman am I clear?"

"Yes, Sindel," I said with obvious fear cracking in my voice. Sindel was a caring queen but she was very protective of her only daughter and heir to the throne. Sindel walked over to her daughter and smiled.

"Don't look at me with those wide eyes, Kitana. Before you even had sex with him I knew you were hiding him behind that wall. You made up that little lie thinking I was going to forbid you from being with him. Right?" Kitana's cheeks were utterly fiery red and her brow was lined in a nervous sweat. Sindel shook her head and pulled her into a hug. "I was the same way when I fell in love with your father."

"Really?" Sindel held her at arms length.

"Of course, my mother was very strict and wasn't ready to let me go when I met your father. When I became pregnant with you she had to relent and she let me marry your father."

"It is amazing how you gained all of your old memories back," Sindel turned to me and laughed.

"It is amazing but I feel complete to have all of my memories because of that horrid clone of my daughter, Mileena, Jerrod was killed, again." Sindel shrugged. "When I went to revive him again he wanted to come back and so I revived him. I'm also just happy to see my daughter in love." Sindel turned and walked down the hallway to the next corner. "Take care of my daughter; no good deed goes unpunished or rewarded and you never know when a pissed off Queen will sneak up on you."

"I'll keep that in mind!" I replied...

_**Two months later...**_

Sindel's P.O.V~

Kitana was now pregnant meaning Jerrod and I were going to be grandparents soon. I rolled over and rested my head on his shoulder. I enjoyed having my husband back in the flesh instead of that spirit like self. Jerrod put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. I sat up, holding the blanket to my naked chest and sighed.

"Jerrod," He looked up at me and smiled. "What?"

"Seeing you like that reminds me of when we were younger and when we first made love." I flicked his chest.

"Stop letting your dick talk for you, Jerrod." I said. He sat up and took me into his arms. "But I think we should stop talking and get to it." I pressed my lips to his and pushed him back so I came to straddle him. His hands ran up my back and into my hair. With a slight tug, he pulled my head back and started to kiss and suck the skin of my neck. "Jerrod!"

He held me close as our bodies began sweating ever so lightly. The wetness made us seem to stick together literally His kissed streamed down my chest, to my stomach and then I found myself on my back and he was kissing my inner thighs. He lowered his head, and I felt his tongue gliding over my entire womanhood. The truth is that it has been years since I have had my love hole eaten and even longer since I have had any sort of good sex. His tongue was running circles around my clit.

"Oh Jerrod, I missed this feeling for so long!" He then started to rub his tongue over my clit. "Do me like you used to. Make me yours all over again!" I laid there in ecstasy at the pleasure I felt between my legs. My juices were flowing into my already wet entrance. I already felt more pleasure and was more turned on than I had ever felt with my unwanted husband Shao Kahn. I was just moaning, telling Jerrod how great he was making me feel.

I was getting close to an orgasm. I started bucking my hips into his face, yelping in a high pitch that people in the hall must hear. My breathing slowed, I was laying on the bed catching my breath. Meanwhile, he took off his clothes to reveal his handsome body. I just stared at his 8+ thick inches of his man-meat. He laid on top of me, the head of his dick at the opening of my very wet entrance.

I felt his large manhood splitting my lips apart. I had almost forgotten how big he was. He began to push further. I placed my hands on his strong biceps. I felt so safe and protected. He pushed deeper into me, filling me with half of him. "Jerrod don't play games with me. I want this to be just like when we first made love."

"Fine by me, Sindel." Then he jammed the entire thing deep inside me. It felt like his dick was splitting me in two. It hurt so good. Then Jerrod began thrusting hard, pushing my frame into the mattress below this powerhouse. He was pulling out so just his head was inside, then jamming it hard inside me. He was pounding me harder than I had ever been fucked with the biggest cock I had ever had. I knew that I was getting broken in for many hot times ahead.

"Fuck me Jerrod, just fuck me!" I couldn't help but blurt out in pleasure. He began bucking his hips. I was on the verge of an orgasm, too. Then I felt him unload his seed deep into me. Jerrod flopped back as I tried to catch my breath. It had been so long since I felt him inside of me and his strong arms around me. I was the Queen who finally felt she had her true King back.

I crawled over to his side and flopped down cuddling into his chest. My right leg fell on top of his left as he pulled up the blanket concealing our naked bodies. Before I knew it I was drifting into a deep...sleep...

Kitana's P.O.V~

_**five months later**_...

Shang Tsung was dead along with...Liu Kang. Liu Kang fought and killed himself and Shang Tsung to protect Edenia. Standing by the headstone reading the engravings my hand gently rested on my stomach feeling the head of our unborn child move to rest where my hand was as if to comfort me in his or her own way. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and looked to my left. Standing beside me was my mother, her white eyes still showing sadness and sorrow for my loss. I then glanced down at my other ahdn holding his red sash with the Elder Gods Meallion on it. This was all I had left of him aside form the life growing inside of me.

Dark grey clouds rolled in overhead as my mother led me home. When we entered the palace the rain poured down as if the Gods were expressing their sorrow for Liu Kang's death as well as I was. I kept looking at the sash in my hands when my mother's hands lightly touched mine. I looked up at her as tears streamed form my eyes, down my cheeks and off my jawline.

"Kitana, Liu Kang would want you to move forward to raise your child even without him." I lowered my head and let my tears fall onto the sash.

"Mother, I can't...I-I-."

"Kitana, I know how this feels. I lost your father when you were an Infant and then again because of Mileena."

"But you have father back. I lost Liu Kang before he even got to see his child!" I sobbed.

"Liu Kang would want you to live and go on." She lifted my head and placed a hand on my stomach. "Your baby needs you now, and you need to focus on raising your child." My mother was right; I needed to move on and focus on my unborn child's future. I smiled through my tears and nodded...

_**Two more months later**_...

I was in a pool of warm water relaxing back feeling my contractions but they weren't very painful. There were two Midwives and even my mother was there. Mother was talking to me keeping me relaxed as I felt the slight prick of pain in my back. Mother was even brushing back my hair soothingly whispering to me as I waited the arrival of my baby. She sat beside me in the water pushing back my hair from my face. The touch of my mother's soft fingers made me feel at ease as the rush of my water breaking fainlly sent me into full blown labor.

It was nearly painless as I breathed calmly pushing. I think the Midwives were more in a panic than my mother and I were. I'm not sure how long it was but the birth was over before I knew it and the oldest Midwife was handing me my baby girl. She was adorable with her black hair and she was average size. She was rested against my chest as she flexed her little fingers feeling my skin. The youngest Midwife gave me a small towel that I covered my daughter's back with to keep her warm.

Kissing her head lightly, she gave a little moan and flexed her fingers again. Mother reached over and softly touched her granddaughter's cheek with the back of her index finger. She lifted her tiny hand and grabbed her index finger holding it with a tiny but tight grip.

"You'll be a fine mother, Kitana." Mother whispered to me as she got her finger back. She kissed my temple and then lightly rubbed her grandchild's fuzzy little head. Oh, Liu Kang if only you could see your baby girl; you'd be so happy. "What are you going to name her?"

"Salarnia,"

"Unique and eligant, a lovely name for her." she said, pushing my hair back behind my ear. I looked down at Salarnia and smiled thinking she was half of me and half of Liu Kang; she was beautiful.

"Sindel, my love," Mother looked up to see father walk in and crouch down looking down at his newborn granddaughter. "I was going to ask how it went but I see the little one is fine."

"Kitana has named her Salarnia." mother said, rubbing my arm.

"I am so proud of you Kitana. You'll make a fine mother and if you need help, Sindel will gladly help you as will I in anyway we can." I looked up at my father and smiled.

"Thank you, father." I looked back down at Salarnia who was now fast asleep absently flexing her little fingers...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Two weeks later...**_

Salarnia was sleeping beside me on her belly, on my bed. I ran the back of my fingers softly down her back causing her fingers to flex. I had then noticed these two thin light pink lines on her back; ones I had never seen before. But her flexing her fingers was like that was her way to motion she was aware of anyone around her. I rolled onto my side and watched her back rise and fall with her smooth breathing. Then groaned moving her tiny hand toward me since she couldn't crawl just yet. I knew what she wanted; she was hungry. I sat up and gently picked her up craddling her in my arms and positioning her by my breast. I removed my top over that one breast and assisted her to latch on.

Once latched on the right way she silently fed and gripped my index finger. For a two week old baby she was already strong with her tiny grip. At one point I had to take my finger back from her to lightly press down on my breast to make sure she was getting all the milk she needed. When she was finished I set her down on her blanket and fixed my top then set a towel on my shoulder picking her back up. Usually mother's had to pat their baby's back to make them burp but that wasn't the case for Salarnia. I just had to hold her upright with the towel on my shoulder and she'd burp herself.

"I told you that you'd be a good mother." I looked up to see my mother standing at the doorway. Sometimes I swear she could appear out of thin air. It was then that Salarnia gave a little burp then did that cute little grumble groan. I leaned back into the lines of pillows slowly and car3efully moving her down to rest on my chest close to my neck and shoulder.

"Is there something wrong mother?"

"No, I just came to see if you were okay." She walked over and sat beside me leaning back against the pillows. Salarnia cracked open her eyes and looked over at her grandmother. Mother smiled and touched her cheek softly. She giggled and smiled reaching out her small hand. "What cutie?" she asked Salarnia. She giggled louder and grabbed her fingers in her hand.

"She really loves her grandmother," I said as Salarnia grabbed her finger with her other hand. Mother tickled her little belly as she gave a louder giggle. But I knew there was one person who had not seen her yet and I knew he would. Liu Kang.

"Kitana?"

"Huh," Mother had gotten her finger back from Salarnia and her face was expressing utter concern for me.

"I can tell when something is wrong with my daughter so don't try to lie to me." she was right; it was never easy to hide anything from your mother no matter how hard you tried. I shrugged and lightly pressed my cheek to Salarnia's head. She reached up her hand and touched my chin. Just the touch of my daughter's little fingers seemed to give me strenght to tell mother what was so wrong.

"Liu Kang," that was all I had to say and her eyes softened (from what I could tell). "He missed the birth of his daughter and now he's missing the chance to raise her."

"Sindel," mother opened and closed her mouth when father came in. Her words were stopped when she saw Raiden walk in beside father. "Raiden, wants to talk with you." Mother touched my shoulder then walked out to talk with the Thunder God...

Sindel's P.O.V~

"What is it Raiden?"

"The Elder Gods have done your daughter a great favor. They felt that her daughter should not be raised without her father." Then my eyes moved to a shadow standing behind one of the pillas. "Liu, come out," Liu Kang, the father of my grandchild and Kitana's lover walked out and bowed to me respectively.

"Sindel," he stood and smiled. "Where is Kitana?"

"In her room with the baby; your daughter." I swear I saw his eyes light up with the mention of his daughter. He took a deep breath and walked into the room Raiden and I peered in and watched excitedly...

Kitana's P.O.V~

Salarnia gave a little moan and flexed her fingers as I gave her a small kiss on her head. It felt good to be a mother now, having a child you could love and care for. Holding her made me feel happy and just overjoyed about the fact that I could watch her grow and one day find a love of her own. Salarnia was the best thing to happen to me aside from meeting her father and falling in love with him. I guess she had great parents and a lot to live up to. Being she was now a Young Princess and the daughter of a Mortal Kombat Champion many would hold her to high standards but I would love her no matter what standard she was at. With the thought of her father, my heart hurt that she might never know him.

"Kitana," I sighed, looked up and-by the Gods...Liu Kang! I sat up as quick as I could while being sure not to scare or hurt Salarnia. She still gave me a protesting little groan as I stood and slowly walked to Liu. I wasn't sure; my heart was racing and my blood was pounding in my ears. "It's me," Tears began streaming down my face as I stood before him. He put his hands on my shoulders and smiled. "The Elder Gods brought me back as a gift to you because they felt our daughter shouldn't be raise without her father, like you were."

"I was raised by a father; a false father, Step or not." He wiped my cheeks before the tears could fall from my face. "Salarnia,"

"What?"

"Her name; our daughter. Her name is Salarnia." Liu Kang looked down at her and his smile widened. "Here, hold her just watch her head." I handed her to him as he carefully craddled her head. I could tell by watching him that he was proud to be a father and happy to be holding his first child.

"She looks like her beautiful mother," I smiled and touched his arm.

"I missed you Liu; I glad to have you back." He carefully leaned down, holding Salarnia securely and kissed me just as we had the first time: filled with love; always love...

_**Two years later...**_

With Salarnia on my hip, I walked outside and found her father meditating by the fountains. Her little head was rested on my shoulder by my neck as she kept tapping my earring to make it swing back and forth. She was getting bigger standing up a little pass my knees in height. Her black hair was getting longer but she wasn't much of a talker. Salarnia was mostly quiet and she would mostly sit with me and just stay silent. In a way I worried about her but I guess she just wasn't a chatter box. I mean she does talk but she tries to stay quiet mostly. I walked over to Liu and sat down setting Salarnia between us. Liu Kang looked over and patted her head then smiled up at me.

"Do you ever think she will be able to train-"

"Not yet, but in time she might." Salarnia stood and hopped down from the fountain edge then ran back to the palace. When I looked up I suddenly knew what she was doing. She was running to grandma. Mother picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Hey sweetie, what do you want?" Salarnia just rested her head on her shoulder. "Oh I love you too, sweetheart." mother carried her back over to us and gave her to me. Salarnia, of course, must hate when I wear my veil because the first thing she did was pull it off my face and then touch my cheeks.

"Sister," I looked to my right and saw Mileena, three months pregnant, walking toward us. Would you ever guess she chose a human guy over Baraka? Well she did. The guy was even in love with her enough to push her out of the way of a speeding car. Yeah he got hit and he later died at the hospital but he taught Mileena one thing she now thinks and believes more than anything. Even a wild animal has a soft side because, well, she was considered a woman with the rage of a wild animal. Now she was a mother-to-be and a caring aunt to Salarnia. Oh and Jade had a daughter herself named Ruby who was only a year old. "How long did you have your sickness?"

"For a while but it depends on the person," Mileena sat down and exhaled weakly. I put a hand on her shoulder. "Trust me once the sickness is over you'll feel, well a little better."

"Ugh," she groaned. With that she stood and stretched her arms. "I'm going to go and rest for a while." Then she left back into the palace where she could rest. I knew what she was going through being here I was a mother.

"Kitana, I meant to ask you if you've seen Jade."

"No, I haven't." I looked around and spotted her carrying her baby girl with her. "There she is," Jade stopped and nodded to mother.

"My ears were ringing; did someone need me?" She asked. She set Ruby on the grass. I watched as a tiny lady bug crawled onto her hand and she giggled at it as it sat there. Salarnia carefully climbed down and sat with her. Jade was Salarnia's Godmother so that made little Ruby her godsister anyway and those two got along so well even though Salarnia was a year older.

"I did," Mother leaned toward her ear and whispered something to her. "We'll watch Ruby as you go get that for the kids."

"Yes, your Majesty," Jade knelt down and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Be good, sweetie." She stood and left into the palace. Ruby picked up the lady back and handed it to Salarnia. She held out her palm and took the bug then set it back in the grass. Ruby tried to grab the bug back from the blade of grass but Salarnia gently grabbed her hand and shook her head. It was like they had some unspoken language because Ruby sat back and watched the bug instead. "Heel girl!" I looked up and saw Jade holding the leash of a small but seemed to be strong puppy.

It ran over to the kids and started licking their faces but when it knocked Ruby over Jade snatched her up and fought to hold the wiggling pup. When it calmed down she set it down again and it went right for Salarnia who was laughing while the puppy licked her face. I looked up at mother and gave her a puzzled look. She shrugged and smirked a bit.

"What, she's a gift to them so they have a playmante and besides every kid wants a puppy." Mother sat down and petted Salarnia's head pushing back her granddaughter's black bangs from her face. When she drew her hand back Salarnia stood and put her small hands on her grandmother's knees begging to be picked up and sat on her lap. Being mother couldn't or just never wanted to say no to her first grandchild, she picked her up and sat her on her lap.

You know sometimes I found myself thinking about the kind of weird family I brought Salarnia into. She has a princess mother and Champion father, half Tarkata aunt, Army General Godmother, a normal (the only one normal) Godsister, an undead Edenian Queen and an undead Edenian King. Oh yes and her cousin on the way was going to be a quarter Tarkata. Well I guess every family is weird in their own way but this was insane. But thinking of Mileena's baby I wonder how his or her mouth would be since they would be only a quarter Tarkata...?

_**Six months later...**_

I was standing beside Mileena as she was bent over gripping the bed side with a death grip. She was about four hours into labor and with her standing it was helping her dilate. I was rubbing her back to keep her calm and trying to help her relax as much as she could. When the midwives came in I assisted her to lay back down. They checked her dilation...9 centimeters so far. I sat beside her and pushed her hair from her face as her eyes looked up at me.

"Sister, please stay with me...I'm...scared..."

"You? Scared? Mileena, that scares me that you're scared." I pushed back her bangs and wiped her brow of the sweat beads on her skin.

"She's fully dilated!" the eldest midwife said. "Mileena, take a deep breath and give me a big push okay?" Mileena nodded and took a deep breath then pushed. Her head pushed back into the pillow as a loud hiss came from her mouth being she couldn't actually close her mouth because she had no lips sadly. When she stopped pushing to try and breathe I kept whispering to her that she was doing fine and everything was going fine. I kept her calm until the moment her hissing groans and snarls were replaced by the crying of a newborn baby. I looked over to the babay and saw she had a normal mouth but no Tarkata teeth yet or was she lucky not to have them?

Mileena reached up her hand and touched my arm weakly. I looked down into her tired eyes and saw in a way she was happy. Sure her mouth showed she was always smiling even when she was pissed or sad but her eyes were her only real way to explain her emotions to someone. I took her hand and smiled at her then helped her sit up. The Midwife handed Mileena her baby. "It's a beautiful baby girl,"

One thing I noticed in Mileena was that she's changed into a totally different person since she met that guy who fathered her baby. He gave her something more she never had before; a lover and now her baby girl. Maybe it was true that every wild animal has a soft side because I was seeing it in Mileena as she sat there holding her daughter.

"Have you thought of a name?" I asked her softly. Mileena looked up and nodded.

"Amor," she looked down at her child. "It is Spanish for love; Jared told me I was his amor when I went to his side after he'd been hit by that car. He said: 'Te amo con todo mi corazón, mi amor' which he translated to me as him saying: 'I love you with all my heart, my love'." She looked back up at me and tilted her head to the side. "He taught me some Spanish when we were together."

"Then say something you know,"

"Usted ha sido muy importante para mí, Kitana." she said. When I gave her a questioning look she laughed. "I said: 'you have be great to me, Kitana'." I smiled at her and kissed her head. I know Mileena was just my clone crossed with Tarkata blood but she was family not born from my mother's womb but born still of royal blood whether from magick or by normal birth. All in all she was my sister; clone or not. As long as she drew a breath, she would always have a home and love; always and forever love...

**please R&R! this is not over yet! R&R please! Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**16 years later...**_

I was in the stands watching as Salarnia walked in arm laced with a rather cute boy to her graduation ceremony. She was wearing her light blue graduation robe and under it she donned a lovely strapless black dress and her wedge heels made her seemed four inches taller than normal. With me was her father, my mother, Amor, Mileena, Ruby and Jade. Now the girls in the graduation were carrying a small bouquet of white roses accompanied with baby's breaths. It took hours to do Salarnia's hair being it was as long as mine but it was all worth it being this was the night she graduated from Edenian High. When the entire class was standing before their seats the headmistress stood at the podium and asked the students to be seated. Now mother was there for another reason because being she was Queen (and since father couldn't make it) she was to award the students their diplomas. When the headmistress introduced mother, she walked over and stood before the podium.

"Tonight, our children of Edenia have made it. From years of hard homework and tests, they made it to this day and they should be proud. I know I am because my granddaughter is one of those graduates. Sure many of the students here hated the homework, tests and projects but they dreamed big and here they are today. Tonight I not only stand before you as the Queen of Edenia but a proud Grandmother as well. So tonight as each of these wonderful students recieve their diplomas I want them to remember what they went through to get here. Remember everything you faced and conquered in these last four years of school. Thank you," Applause roared in the gymnasium as she stepped back from the podium and sat in the chairs behind it to wait for the dipolmas to be awarded.

Speeches were given one by one, awards for Honor students recognized, and the school band _Blackened Rain _sang a song that I think made most of the female grads cry because it made them remember their past years in high school. When everything was finished, mother stood before the podium as the class advisor Mr. Leon stepped up to the podium. The first row of students on each side stood in union and walked around in a perfect line. As their name was called the stepped forward shook mother's hand and were give the booklet incasing their dipolmas. When some names were called you could hear people cheer for that person or blowhorn cans being blarred. Flashes from cameras flickered from just about every direction as their graduate came up to shake mother's hand.

When Salarnia came up Jade did her whistling, Mileena cheered as did Amor and her father took her picture. I could see Salarnia's face a bit flushed pink and when she shook her grandmother's hand I read mother's lips. She told her she was so proud of her. After the entire ceremony was over and the Students threw up their caps in celebration after the transistion of the tassles, Salarnia walked over to her Grandmother and whispered in her ear. Mother took the microphone and spoke.

"Tomorrow starting at noon at the Edenian Club, in honor of the Class of 2011, I will be holding a graduation party for the entire graduating class. Bring swimsuits and extra clothing. Bags will be checked at the door. Congrats to the Class of 2011!" She put the microphone back and hugged Salarnia. Amor and Ruby ran over to her then and hugged her as well asking if they could go to the grad party when I walked up. When Salarnia spotted me the first thing she did was fly into my open arms. I was so proud of her and right now all I wanted to do was hug her tightly.

"Mommy, I'm glad you and dad made it." she said. I kissed her forehead and smiled down at her. To think even through she was now eighteen years old she still called me 'Mommy' instead of just 'mom' or 'mother'. But in Edenian age she was considered still a child. I mean I was over 10,00 years old as was Jade (Mileena doesn't count) and mother was way over 10,000 years old. Being Edenians were desended from gods were lived a very long life.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world, sweetie." I said. She just kept holding me tightly until mother pulled out a small box and I turned her around to see it.

"Congrats, my little graduate." Mother said as Salarnia opened the box finding in it a Ty beanie baby Mother bought from Earthrealm. One things for sure, Salarnia was a Ty beanie Maniac and any Ty beanie made her happy so often we'd get her those as a gift. For one birthday she got five shoe boxes filled with different ones and she was overjoyed to have them. In her room she has a giant glass front shelving piece stuffed to the max with them. Now she has a new shelf piece for even more of them to be added to her insane collection. And this Ty beanie baby was a Priness Diana Bear in honor of Earthrealm's Enland's Princess Diana of Wales.

It was rather cute being it had a dark shade of Purple fur with a purple ribbon around the neck and a white rose placed on the left side of the chest (if you face it looking away from you). She took it out of the box and her face said it all. She loved it. Then without warning she leapt up hugging her grandmother nearly knocking her over backwards in happiness.

"Oh thank you; thank you!" she said over and over. Mother regained her balance and kissed her temple.

"Anything for you sweetie." mother replied...

_The next day..._

**location: Edenian Club**

The club DJ was blarring music the teenagers loved and even some girls and boys were dancing on the second floor to the remixes. Jade, Mileena, Liu Kang, Mother and I were the primary supervisors of the party as the kids ate subs, pizza or pasta dishes while others went to the pool or into the basketball gym. Others were dancing or getting spray tattoos done by the corner area. Prizes were given out for the winners and some were just sitting around talking while their friends took pictures together. Mother and I were on the second floor watching out over the side as Salarnia ran out of the food area and over to the spray tattoo area to get one done. From what I could see she chose a flaming dagger one.

"The party is going great," I heard mother say from beside me. I looked over at her and saw her watching the kids joking and having fun. "If only I had remembered my past long ago then many of these kids wouldn't have suffered like they did."

"What do you mean?"

"I was a brainless monkey to Shao Khan and I killed everyone."

"But mother we're alive now right?" I said as she looked at me with her white eyes. "You didn't know,"

"No, I was a fucking brainless idiot brought back by Quan Chi's magick." She looked down at Salarnia. "At least she doesn't know what her grandmother once was; an evil empress bent under the will of a ruthless emperor."

"Mother, stop it. You couldn't control the fact that they brought you back as a mindless slave." I said touching her shoulder lightly. With that Jade walked up and stood beside us.

"Ma!" I peered down to see Ruby was with Salarnia and on their forearms were those spray tattoos of daggers. Theose two were running their way up the stairs while Amor was running out of the gym from playing dogdeball. I could tell plainly that these kids were enjoying the fact that mother had thrown this big huge party for their graduating class. Salarnia stood between me and mother leaning against the railing. "This party, grandma, is awesome! Thank you so much for this." She kissed mother's cheek.

"Of course, sweetheart." Mother put her arm around her shoulder and kissed her head. That was just something mother loved to do is make her grandkids happy (that of course included Amor because even though Mileena is just my clone she was her own living person and technically my DNA came from my mother as it was)...

_One month later..._

I was brushing Salarnia's hair, something I always did for her as she grew up but she knew how to brush her own hair. This was more like one of our ways to bond as a mother and daughter. One thing anyone could notice about me and Salarnia is like mother our hair free stands before it falls in it's own way. But Salarnia had bangs like me while her father just had shaggy hair and mother's hair was all flowing back. I was just about done with her hair when a guard rushed into the room.

"Princess Kitana!" I looked up and saw in his face was fear; untter and complete fear.

"What is it?"

"Shao Khan!" The color drained from my face at that name while Salarnia looked up at me with a puzzled look. "The King and Queen have gone to fight him but news has come back that Jerrod is dead!"

"No, not Grandpa!" Salarnia said leaping off my bed and pulling me up. "We have to help them!"

"I have to; not you. You are not ready for this." Fuck that even I wasn't ready for this. For years I was working more as a mother than as a Mortal Kombat Fighter. In a way I think I might be rusty but Liu Kang was here and he would fight with us. I rushed out of the room and found Jade and Mileena in the hallway.

"We must hurry, Sindel can't face him forever."

"I know," and we rushed out...

Salarnia's P.O.V~

Who was this Shao Khan? Why was he here? Why was Grandpa dead? Why wouldn't mom let me go with her? I've been trained to fight too! I couldn't just sit here and wait to find out who dies because of this Shao Khan guy. I ran out of the palace and found some huge muscle bound guy holding a giant hammer. He batted away mom and Jade and Mileena then turned to grandma. She was about to scream when he hit her backwards into the side of a building.

"Victory is mine!" The hammer vanished from his hand and was replaced by a green glowing spear. He took aim at grandma as she struggled to get to her feet. She was bruised and beaten and a bit bloody. I couldn't let him kill her! I dashed forward pass mom who screamed at me to get back but my focus was on saving my grandmother first. I stopped in front of her and faced him as the spear left his hand. Before I could react or anything I felt something pierce the skin of my chest and crack the bone plate that protected my heart. Pain blazed through me as time really seemed to slow down.

The Spear head was through my chest pushing through the back as blood sprayed forth from my body and gushed from my mouth. The spear finally pushed through my back pulling me backwards off my feet. I flew back blood just flying everywhere from me. My mind was racing as fast as it could remembering everything I lived through. Amor and Ruby, mom and dad, and even grandma and grandpa. I'd miss them but if this ensured they would live I'd die to ensure it. That was what a future Queen could do to save her people right?

When I finally fell on the ground my vision was darkening and my voice wouldn't work because it was coated in blood. The spear vanished and I could feel the blood rushing out of my body. My heart beat was fading as well as life itself. Had I truly saved everyone? Was my death going to mean Edenia would survive? My hearing was fading fast but the last words I heard was mother screaming while that Shao Khan guy was laughing. Finally the world grew black and my body grew cold. Death was my only salvation and my realm's only savior...

Kitana's P.O.V~

Even Liu Kang couldn't hold me back as I ripped away from his arms and ran to Salarnia's side. I pressed my index and middle finger to her neck checking for a possible sign of life but...there was...none. I set my hand on her chest finding a hole as wide as four of my fingers. Tears were burning in my eyes as I bent down and kissed her forehead. Liu Kang went after Shao Khan as mother crawled over and touched my shoulder.

Salarnia was dead; my baby girl was dead because of Shao Khan. I was so focused on Salarnia that I had not noticed the clouds above were parting, revealing a ray of golden light shining down around me, mother and Salarnia. I finally looked up and watched as a golden dragon flew down slithering through the air. It floated down and swirled around me then put it's nose to the wound on Salarnia's chest. The dragon began to sink into her body and the golden light began to shine under her closed eyes and glow in her mouth. The blood around us was drawing away back into her body as the wound was healing before my eyes.

The wound fully closed and the first thing she did was take a deep breath of renewed life. She sat up and on her chest where the wound was was now the Elder Gods' symbol. She stood and without a word began walking toward Shao Khan. Liu Kang was knocked back as she stepped forward.

"No, you're dead! I killed you!" Shao Khan stepped back from her and in his hand appeared his hammer. He swung down on her but her hand sht up stopping it without strain. She kicked up her foot shooting him back with such force it tore down three buildings. It was then I noticed there was a deep red energy surrounding her. Four whip like tentacles shot forward and grabbed his arms and legs lifting him up in the air. "You can't kill me! I'll just be revived again!"

"Quan Chi can only revive a body that is in one place, as a whole. If the body is broken into piece and scattered he will never be able to revive you..." her voice was echoed by dozens more added to her words. Her hand flew forward into his chest and from it extracted his heart. The tentacles began to pull him at that time and soon his arms and legs ripped from him blood spattering everywhere. She crushed his heart in her hand and hen threw it aside his body parts. "Scatter these piece of the man in each realm in unknown and unreachable locations!" She raised her hand over his pieces as they vanished.

When she turned to us the red energy faded and the Elder Gods mark darkened to a black brand. She fell to her knees and sighed. It was also then that Raiden, Thunder God appeared and knelt beside her.

"Raiden, why are you here?" I asked running over.

"I knew the Elder Gods would do this so I came here to further explain what they've done to Salarnia." he explained. "They've branded her as the Beast."

"Beast?" mother asked walking up.

"The Elder God's Beast is a powerful branding that can only be done to the person they chose when they are killed in battle. Salarnia was willing to die for Edenia and her family so that triggered their branding dragon to desend from the heavens and revive her as the Beast." Raiden continued. "The Beast can only be a woman and the Beast is a powerful creation that was the reason that Earthrealm and Outworld were seperated. During a battle to merge the realms as one between Outwarld and Earthrealm a woman was seen on the horizon standing there staring at the battle. A whip of red energy hit the ground between the two armies splitting the realms in two. At that time the Elder Gods created the Mortal Kombat tournament to keep the realms from merging so long as Earthrealm won. The Beast was crafted to ensure this if the Gods could not."

"So my daughter is some overly powerful Beast thing that can kill any who dare to try and merge the realms without winning Mortal Kombat?" I asked helping Salarnia to her feet. "But why?"

"They see great potential in her and so they find her useful and her body has not rejected the Beast power. Her body has instead embraced the power and made it her own as you all witnessed non too long ago."

"Then why had her voice echoed?" mother asked as Raiden stood.

"The Beast power still contains the energy of each pervious Beast. They talk through her when she uses the power." Salarnia shook head head.

"So is this brand gonna stay for all my life?" She leaned against me in exhaunstion.

"Until you die; th Beast is a life long job only I have never heard of Edenian royalty ever becoming the Beast until now. You'll be tired the first few times you use the power but after a while your body will grow accustom to it."

"Lovely..." She sighed...

_**If I don't get more than 10 reviews I won't wanna post any more on Salarnia. I know someone has to like her or the story in general. R&R please!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The next day...**_

"Focus your mind and concentrate on balancing on the wood pole." Liu Kang instructed Salarnia as she tried to balance on the pole on one foot. Sadly she was having some problems with that. Mileena was training Amor and Jade with Ruby. Mother and I were sitting watching as one time after another Salarnia fell off the pole and into the water. When she fell, She got out and looked even more depressed about the fact that she couldn't do it than the last time. Yet Salarnia wasn't a quiter so she forced herself up onto the pole again despite being tired or winded. In a way she was overwroking herself which was not a good idea to do. When she got back onto the pole again her balance was completely off and she automatically fell back into the water. Liu Kang shook his head and helped her out of the water. Dripping wet, she sat on the side of the fountain. Liu sat beside her and tried to talk to her but she stood aburptly and walked away despite leaving a trail of dripping water puddles.

I walked over to Liu Kang and touched his arm stopping him from going after her. In a way I was better at talking to her than he was. Sure he was her father but when talking to a young teenager like Salarnia he was still a bit lacking on. He looked down at me and nodded. I had to simply follow her trail of water to find her by the one fountain mother would bring her to have a little picnic and watching the clouds. she was staring up at the clouds, her wet hair fanned out over the grass. She seemed lost in thought when I walked up and hid half behind the nearby tree. She sat up and hugged her knees to her chest with a sad expression on her face. Then she sat in the lotus fashion as her fingers grazed the brand on her chest by her collarbone. Her finger traced the symbol then fell into her lap.

"I know you're there, mom, so you can come out now." She said not even looking over at me. I walked out and sat beside her on the grass.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied trying not to look at me. I put my arm around her despite her being wet and dripping.

"It isn't nice to lie to your mother, Salarnia." She looked up and me and frowned. She looked back down at her feet as her hand absently lifted to brush the brand on her chest with her fingertips. "What's wrong?" She shook her head and stood.

"I don't wanna talk about it," she tried to walk away as I grabbed her wrist stopping her from escaping. She sighed and sat back down.

"No one can help you if you don't talk about what is bothering you so much." I said pulling her into my arms. She was still damp from falling in the water but that wasn't as important as getting her to open up and just tell me what was wrong. She felt tense and in a way she seemed to want nothing more than to resist my touch but within a few seconds she relaxed and leaned against me in search of a mother's comfort. Her head was under my chin and her left ear against my chest over the collarbone. Holding her like this reminded me of how when she was younger and when she came home upset I'd just hold her like this and she'd relax and tell me what was wrong. I guess even at eighteen years old when your mother used to do something to calm you down it just kinda sticks and becomes an old habit or feeling. "Salarnia, I'm right here for you as well as grandma and your father. You have family to talk to; there is no need to bottle anything."

I felt a tear drop glide off her cheek and onto my chest running down my clevage. I looked down at her face and saw she was crying softly trying to silence her sobs by keeping her mouth closed but her body was shivering with the sobs instead. I kissed her brow trying to relax her as she slipped one arm around my back and locked her fingers together hugging me back. I kept my lips to her brow, another thing I did when she was younger when she was in my arms like this.

"I don't want this," she sobbed.

"Want what?" she pulled back and looked down at her chest. I knew what she meant; the brand of the Elder God's Beast. In a way I felt bad for her. Aside from the fact that before she was branded she was already held to a high standard but now aside from being the future Queen of Edenia she was a realm protector meaning she had no choice but to fight in Mortal Kombat.

"Why did they have to brand me?"

"They chose you,"

"I don't care! I didn't want to be some Beast thing!" She went to pull away fully but I locked my arms around her keeping her from running again. She sighed and sat still. "Mom, why me?"

"They saw something about you; I'm not sure what it is but they branded you because of it." I lifted her chin making her look me in the eyes. "Salarnia, there is a lot that no one is truly perpared for. You might not have been prepared for this but it's your burden to bare now but you don't have to do it alone. You have me and the rest of your family." Salarnia finally gave me a weak smile but at least it was a smile. She snuggled back into my arms and fell silent.

"Mom,"

"Hm?"

"Can I just sit here in your arms for a while?" I smiled and kissed her head.

"Of course you can," I replied...

Jade's P.O.V~

I was nearby watching Salarnia and Kitana while braiding Ruby's long hair. In one way I think I was a bit jealous of Kitana being the father of her child was with her. Ruby always asked me but I never told her or I changed the subject. How could I tell her about her father and even he had no idea about her? I hated to keep the fact that the father of Ruby was Jax Briggs. By now he could be married and have other children. Also if I told him now after 17 years, he'd never forgive me for keeping the truth of his child from him. I felt horrible doing this but it started with a blind fear or rejection. I kept it from him because of a dream.

_The dream was that I was sitting in his living room ringing out my hands in a nervous attempt to calm myself down. He was sitting before me with an expressionless face. He didn't speak; the silence was killing me as I waited for his reply._

_"Well?" I asked._

_"Get rid of it," With those words my heart sank and I felt the world shatter around me._

_"Wh-why?" I sobbed._

_"Get. Rid. Of. It." he stood and walked out. The world around me melted away and I was left alone in ths darkness of uncertainty._

"Mom," I shook myself mentally and looked down at Ruby. She was staring up at me with a concern look looming over her face. "Are you okay?" I opened and closed my mouth like some fish out of water then scrunched my mouth to the right side. Ruby turned to me fully and frowned. "Mom, what's buggin' you?"

"Nothing,"

"Mom," She said with a slight hint of irritation echoing in her voice. "You were thinking about how you never told me about my father?" My eyes widened at her statement. Sometimes I could swear she knew me better than I knew her. "Who is he?"

"Ruby-."

"Mom, please I just wanna know." she begged. Why was I doing this to her? I was making her suffer by not telling her who her father was. I felt so vile for hurting her like this for so long. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Ruby, your father is... his name is...Jax Briggs. He's a Special Forces Major in Earthrealm." I said feeling my heartbeat burning blood into my ears. Ruby stood and stared down at me with a face that was hard to read. I couldn't tell whether she was upset with me or if she hated my guts now. "Ruby, I'm sorry I-."

"You kept it from me..." Her words came out cold and lifeless. Those words felt like they brushed my skin leaving ice trails in their wake. I wanted to just punch myself in the stomach or hide under a rock for doing this to her. Now her expression was hard and cold as if her heart was purely made of ice. "You lied to me for years...How could you...?" I was about to speak when she turned and stormed away from me. Salarnia watched her go by as both her mother and her peeked back at me. I felt my heart sink to my feet as sad tears streamed down my tanned cheeks. I felt horrible; lifeless and cold hearted. I kept the fact of her father from her for years. I deserved this; I hurt her. I was her mother and I hurt her dearly. What kind of mother was I...?

Ruby's P.O.V~

I walked into my room and locked the door then looked over at my mirror lined with photos of me and mother. I walked over and started ripping them down one by one. How could she do this to me? She kept me in the dark about my own father! I threw the photos in the trash and sat hard on my bed. Star, my cat walked up slowly and bumped my arm with her head. I looked down at her as tears st4reamed down my face. Star climbed up with her front paws and touched my face in her way to wipe away the tear drop. I picked her up and laid back on the bed with her on my stomach.

"Star, mom lied to me. She never told me about my father for years."

_"Go to Earthrealm and see him." _I loved that I had an affinity to speak with animals. I could easily talk to Star and the other animals.

"But what if he doesn't believe me?"

_"DNA test maybe?"_

"Okay, you have a point," I sighed. "Okay I'll go see him in Earthrealm." I sat up and slid my suitcase from under the bed...

**Location: Earthrealm**

I walked down the street looking for the Special Forces Office. I got the address from a local woman written on a napkin. She was even nice enough to pay for my cup of Iced Tea. I stood before the Special Forces Office and took a deep breath. My dad could be in there and he might not believe me when I tell him who I am and why I was there but he had a right to know...right? I walked in and up to the front desk where a woman was searching in the stack of folders for something. Her hair was drawn back in a ponytail and it was a nice shade of blond. She looked up and smiled.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked.

"Is Jax Briggs in?" I aasked nervously. She stood up right and I was able to read her Dog tags. They read: SONYA BLADE and that she was a Lieutenant.

"He's in the back, Why do you need to talk with him?"

"Y-yeah," Sonya scrunched her mouth forward and nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Ruby," She waited silently.

"No last name?"

"I'm Edenian, most of us don't go by a last name."

"Edenian? Like Sindel and Kitana?" My eyes widened.

"You know them?"

"Yeah, in fact you look like one Edenian I know named Jade." I smiled.

"She's my mother," Sonya laughed. "But I'm here to tell Jax something important."

"Tell me what?" I turned to see a big muscular black man with robotic arms walk out and hand Sonya a blue folder. "Who the kid?"

"Jade's daughter," She said. "She came here from Edenia to see you for something; well to tell you something important." I felt my heart quicken as he smiled at me. This guy was my father? Wow, mom had good taste in men if she chose a big buff guy like this one.

"So what did you wanna tell me?"

"I rather tell you somewhere more private." He looked up at Sonya and then back to me. He motioned for me to follow. I walked toward him and the door he was going through when Sonya touched my shoulder.

"You can leave your bag with me; I'll watch it until you're done." She smiled softly. I gave her a smile back and then followed Jax; my father into a room.

"Don't worry; those are sound proof glass. No one can hear us." I heard him say as I touched the glass of the room. I felt weird by being here in the same room with the very man who was my father. The one man mother lied to me about for years. I was worried he won't believe me as he shut the blinds on the windows and sat down at the table. I took a deep breath and sat down getting ready to tell him about how mom kept the fact of who my father was and how she kept me from him for so long...

Sonya's P.O.V~

I secretly clicked the button to listen into the conversation. I was curious about what she had to tell him. Sure it was wrong, but curiousty killed the cat. I waited silently and listened with excitement to hear what was so improtant that she had to tell him.

"Jax, seventeen years ago, my mother had a relationship with you,"

"She did,"

"What she never told you was...she got pregnant...with me."

"Kid, do you know what you're saying?"

"I'm your daughter. Mom kept it from you and never told me about you until today. I wanted you to know this." Oh my goodness! Jax got Jade pregnant seventeen years ago? Ruby was his child? I clicked the button off and walked to my desk with such haste I swear I left fire trails behind me...

Ruby's P.O.V~

"You aren't mad are you?" I asked as Jax rubbed his face and then temples. I felt as if I should start running but when I stood up, Jax held up his hand. I stopped and waited as he stood and sighed. "Should I leave?"

"No," He grinded his bottom lip with his teeth. "Jade kept my daughter from me? Wait you never told me your name."

"Ruby," I said as he walked around the desk. He stood before me and put his hands on his hips. He inhaled and exhaled loudly then without warning he embraced me in a tight hug but not too tight. I guess he was afraid to snap me in half with those robotic arms. When he let go of me I saw his face was happy and excited.

"Looks like I got a lot of birthdays to make up for!"

"So you're not mad at her?"

"Who Jade? I'm upset about her keeping my kid from me but I know you now right?" He walked to the door and standing there was mother with a grim look on her face. Sonya was standing behind her shrugging innocently as Mother pushed pass dad and pulled me back.

"I had not told you to come here and tell him."

"He need to know,"

"Jade," Mom turned to him and frowned.

"Jax, I'm-."

"You kept her from me. I'm upset at you but...I still love you." Mom's tense shoulders slumped down with his words. "In fact I wanna catch up with you." Mom's face was reddening which was usually hard to see on her tanned face. Dad put his hands on her shoulders (well robotic hands). "Would you like to?"

"I-I-I...Sure, I guess." mom said. I shrugged and laughed.

"I'm going home to Edenia." I said and left...

Jade's P.O.V~

Ruby went back to Edenia while I stayed in Earthrealm with Jax. Sitting in his home, I felt regret for not telling him sooner about Ruby. I was so deep in thought though that I hadn't noticed Jax was handing me a glass of red wine. I looked up and saw it in his hand. Taking it from him, I remembered that night we made love and when I later found out I was pregnant. Even with robotic arms and his massive intimidating frame he was so gentle with me in bed. I took a sip of the wine and set it on the coffee table on one of his coasters. He sat down beside me and leaned back thinking.

"Jax, I should have told you sooner about-." He held up his hand physically stopping my words. I sighed and turned to fully. He looked over at me and chewed his cheek.

"I never stopped loving you, y'know."

"Really?" I was surprised. Most men who find out a woman kept their child from them for so long would be pissed and may not even love that woman anymore but Jax still cared about me. "I thought you'd be upset and never want to see me again." Jax leaned over to me.

"How can I hate the only woman that makes me feel alive?" He pulled me closer and kissed my cheek. His hand held me close as his kisses trailed down from my cheek to my lips, jawline, neck and then to my chest between my breasts. I felt a surge of passion overwhelm me as me hands explored his torso, running my fingers over his abs and chest. Sitting in his embrace as he started kissing and sucking on my neck made me feel safe and loved. Feeling his lips caressing my skin made my thighs tingle with desire as my hands glided down to his belt. It felt like the night when we first had sex; the first time we made love. Nothing else mattered to me right now; I just wanted his hands and lips all over me. His hand slid up my leg and curved around my back falling on my ass. My arms came to rest on his shoulders as our lips met in a fury of delight and passion. I parted my lips allowing his tongue to battle with mine. Our tongues danced in a fiery motion of want; of need. I hadn't even noticed he carried me into his bedroom until he threw me back on to his bed. "I'll just show you how much I love you."

He took off his Dog Tags and then started pulling off his belt as I watched in delightful excitement. He whipped his belt off with a loud snap then he threw it aside. I crawled off the bed and stood before him undoing his pants. He was undressing me the whole time I teasingly acted like I was taking off his pants for him. After a few minutes of teasing and undressing, we were both naked kissing and caressing one another. My hands were lightly rubbing his aroused manhood making him moan against my lips. He held my hips as he walked forward pushing and leading me back onto the bed. He was over top of me with my legs opened wide under him exposing my womanhood for penetration completely. He kissed my neck again probably leaving a damn hickey. He pushed his hips down prodding my entrance. Only the tip pushed through but just the feeling of Jax getting ready to push into me made my spine shiver and my nipples erected faster than the goosebumps on my arms.

He pushed down again, sinking more of the head into my womanhood. The chills were dancing more and more up and down my spine as he kissed me trying to distract me from his dick pushing even further into me. It had been years since I felt this; the feeling of a man entering me. The walls of my cervix might have even closed up a bit from years of a sex-free motherhood. With him getting ready to re-pop my cherry, I felt my cervix tight around him as he sank further still. My nails sunk in to the skin of his back as he gave one final hard push into me. I couldn't help but shriek in pain as the wall gave way to him. He pushed fully into me to the point where his front was pinned against me. Jax kissed me again before he dared to move his dick in fear of hurting me. When he broke the kiss and stared down at me, I smiled and nodded giving him permission to make love to me.

He pulled out enough to where only the head was still inside before plunging back deep to hit my core. Soon his slow motions became fast rythmic thrusts as he held my hips pulling me into each thrust so his manhood could sick deeper with each hit. I felt my body heat rising to a point where I swear you could fry an egg on my stomach. My breasts were bouncing up and down so fast they practically felt like they could go flying off soon. He was moaning loudly as we were both getting close to our climaxes. He pulled out of me and rubbed his manhood until he climaxed but of course it was on me; my stomach to be more specific...

"That felt great," I said walking out of the bathroom wiping off his seed from my stomach. Jax was laying in bed, still naked but the covers concealing his pride. I looked up at the clock and sighed. I needed to get back. "Jax, I have to go. I gotta get back to Edenia."

"Okay, but I wanna see Ruby around the holidays whether Edenian or Erathrealm Holidays, okay?"

"Of course," He leaned down and kissed him. After getting dressed I kissed him once more and left to get back to Edenia...

Kitana's P.O.V~

Jade came back looking like she was just dancing on cloud 9. She didn't even stop to say hello to mother and I but she stopped in her daughter's room alright. I do admit that when Ruby came home she seemed happy too. But I wasn't about to be nosey or anything. It was up to them if they wanted to tell me or anyone in general. I shrugged and looked back at mother and Salarnia. Salarnia was slung out behind mother arms up and she was asleep. One thing Salarnia failed to notice is that her most ticklish spot was now in clear view for attack; her stomach. Mother gave me her mischevious little smile and turned. Once her fingers connected to Salarnia's stomach, Salarnia flipped up and over, nearly taking mother's head off as she fell off the bed.

"Grandma!" She groaned getting up. Her hair was in her face now blocking her eyes. She stood and fixed her hair. "That was so not cool!" She crawled back on the bed and laid on her stomach trying to be sure mother souldn't do that again. "Can we get a trampoline?" she asked.

"Trampoline? Why?" mother asked. Salarnia rolled over and yawned.

"To jump on what else? They're fun!" She sat up and scooted over to mother resting her head on her shoulder. If it was one thing I noticed it was the great relationship between mother and Salarnia. I mean when Salarnia was younger she'd enjoy just laying on the grass outside with mother watching the clouds or when Salarnia was six she loved sitting with mother and listening to stories or just fall asleep in the safe comfort of her arms. I was glad they were close because of the one time when she was eleven and her father took me out for three days to relax in Earthrealm. Salarnia had no problem being watched by grandma but when I got back I got the hug of a lifetime. "Can we please?" Her words brought me out of my mind ramble.

"I'll think about it," mother said. She put her arm around Salarnia and kissed her head. "You're coming with me tomorrow to Earthrealm. I need to speak with Queen Sheeva of the Shokans."

"What's a Shokan?"

"A four armed speices that includes them being tall and strong. Part dragon; part human."

"Cool," She smiled. "Why do you need to talk with their queen?"

"To maintain a well balanced relationship between them and us. Besides they invited me to be there."

"Why aren't you going mom?" I shrugged.

"I've got a appointment at the Spa tomorrow so I can't go."

"Getting your nails done again?" I nodded. "Mom, you're insane." She laughed...

_**anyone have a request on a character to be added in to the story? as long as they can somehow fit my plans I'll try to do it!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**The next day...**_

With Salarnia gone with mother for the day I got my nails done but was welcomed home by Liu Kang offering to massage my shoulders. While he rubbed my shoulders I couldn't help but wonder how our friend Kung Lao. I haven't seen him since the last Mortal Kombat Tournament and I was wondering how he was doing all these years. I looked up and Liu.

"Have you seen Kung Lao lately?"

"No, actually I haven't but I wonder what he's been up to as of late." he replied...

Kung Lao's P.O.V~

I was hiding behind a tree watching her bath in the river like I was some pervert. But can you blame me? She might be made of Blood and Magick and one of Shao Khan's warriors but she was so beautiful. One thing was for sure was why was she here in Earthrealm? In a way it wasn't my business aside from the fact that my eyes couldn't help but keep glancing down at her lovely breasts as the water smoothly ran down her creamy skin. I admit I was getting a hard on watching her wash her curvy boobs. She was amazing and I couldn't help but have fantasies about her walking out of that water and asking me to fuck her. I shook myself mentally and sighed knowing that she'd rather kill me than have sex with me anytime soon. She was a foe but a damn sexy foe. Okay, I know I'm a former Shaolin Monk and should be able to control my male desires but that was kinda hard watching a woman bathe. I was about to leave when something across the river caught my eye. Standing behind a tree was a Tarkata; Baraka to be exact. He was staring at her, his eyes filled with lust; for sex or blood. Skarlet was completely unaware of him.

I ran out and threw my hat to try and scare him off. It missed and got stuck in the tree behind him. Skarlet was about to run out of the water when her ankle became locked between two rocks. She couldn't reach her weapons as Baraka ran down into the water and right after her. I ran down just as he grabbed her trying to pull her back. She was struggling against him as I ran into the water and kicked him back. That was when I found out he was trying to rape her. Damn was this because Mileena fell out of love with him and that he now has no pussy? Seriously? I turned back to her and helped to free her foot so she could run. I hadn't even noticed Baraka was up and running at me until his blade slashed open my back. I fell forward into the water hearing him hissing and running away...

Skarlet's P.O.V~

I had slashed Baraka making him flee as I helped the man who saved me out of the water. He was bleeding bad from his back and whatever blood touched me was soaked into my skin making me stronger with each drop. I slid him up the bank and set him down, got dressed and made a fire. Was this man insane for turning his back on a Tarkata? I stopped his bleeding and then sat by the fire keeping watch over him as he recovered and might soon awake. I reached down and wiped back his wet bangs looking at his rather handsome face. I know; I know he was an enemy of Shao Khan but he just saved my life or better yet my virginity. Baraka was attempting to rape me and this man saved me from him. When he began to stir I pulled my hand back as he struggled to sit up.

"W-what happened...?"

"You saved me," He looked up and smiled weakly.

"Your welcome, Skarlet." He stood but fell back to his knees. I knelt before him and touched his face softly.

"What's your name?" I asked him snatching my hands back. What was wrong with me? I felt my heart quicken when I touched him and when he said my name. What was the deal with my heart; my emotions? He smiled and looked around. I knew what he was looking for; his hat. While he was resting before I went and got his hat from the tree it was stuck in. I reached behind myself and pulled out the hat handing it back to him.

"Thanks, I'm Kung Lao." He said putting his hat back on. He tried to stand again but he couldn't even make a stand. I touched his shoulder and shook my head.

"You're hurt, Kung Lao, try to rest." There it was again; that feeling, the quickening of my heart when I touched him. What was this about? I pulled down my veil to kindly show him my whole face.

"I thank you but I have to go, agh!" He tried to stand again and fell to one knee. I grabbed his hands; heart beating madly, and sat him on the log beside me. He pulled off his hat and sighed. "Why are you here in Earthrealm?"

"I'm just wondering around," He looked up into my eyes. I felt my cheeks warm with heated blood which was funny because I was made completely of blood. I shook my head and sat beside him hugging my knees to my chest. I was made to kill damnit! What was this feeling? Why was it that when I touched him I felt my heart beat race and my thighs tingled? "I have nothing better to do...why did you save me?"

"I couldn't let Baraka hurt you when you were defenseless. Why was he trying to rape you anyway?"

"He has feelings for me, not that I know what that means or anything."

"Having feelings is a strange thing that happens to someone when they like someone else whether they know it or not." I looked over at him and frowned. He laughed and continued. "Some say your heart quickens and you feel a desire to be with that person." I felt my heart sink to my boots when he said that having feelings for someone can cause your heart to quicken. Could I... no; no I was not having feelings for him...was I? I sighed and looked away from him trying to hide the thoughts bouncing around in my head.

"So that's what that means?" I asked looking back at him. He smiled and nodded. "So what would you say if...my heart was racing when I touched you?" WHAT WAS I SAYING? I wanted to run off a cliff! Kung Lao didn't do anything; he just shrugged. "N-never mind! I'll just finish healing up your back!" I said quickly standing and walking behind him. I cut up my palm and dripped in my blood. I watched the skin repair itself then he was able to stand up finally.

"So your heart is quickening around me?" I felt my cheeks flush red. "You're blushing; you look cute when you blush." my face was burning red I know it! He stepped toward me and stared into my eyes.

"What?"

"Have you ever felt other emotions aside from rage?"

"Anger,"

"Never love, happiness?" I shook my head. "Would you like me to show you what those emotions are like?"

"How?"

"Happiness is a nice feeling when someone does something nice for you and you smile." He took my hands and smiled at me. "I'm happy right now,"

"Okay so what's love?" I asked. He stepped closer and his smile never wavered. "Kung Lao?"

"Love is more of a feeling; something abstract that can be felt but not seen but it can be shown."

"So show me," He stepped closer again putting my hands on his chest. His heart beat was fast as his hands pressed my back pulling me closer. He was so close I felt his heart beat and I could practically hear his blood flow. He leaned down toward my face and before I could comprehend the situation he pressed his lips to mine. My heart felt like it was going to burst from my chest and run away as he lifted me, setting me on the grass softly. His right hand slid down my back and traced the curve of my ass pulling my leg up so he could rest between my legs. My hands lightly touched his face as he pulled off his hat setting it aside. Was this what love felt like? Wait was love going to lead to...sex? Oh, who cares, I liked him and apparently he liked me too. He broke the kiss and stared down at me with a smile on his face.

"You are so beautiful," He said. He leaned down and kissed my neck. "Do you know what a lover does to with the women he loves?"

"No not really," I kissed him softly. "Show me, Kung Lao, be my teacher right here and now."

"With pleasure, Skarlet," He kissed my neck; his lips running down to my chest as he started to undress me. The touch of his lips felt so warm and caring that my heart was screaming and the blood throughout my body was boiling wildly. He exposed my breasts to the chill of the night and sat back gazing at them. "Beautiful," He said before leaning down and taking one of my nipples between his lips. I felt his tongue flick over the nub more than once as his other hand took up pleasing my other breast. His free hand slid under my loincloth brushing my womanhood with his fingers. Just the slightest brush made my hips buck upward at his hand. He sat back and pulled off his shirt then his pants revealing he was 'pointing' at me. He took my hand and sat me up. "This is easy, take it in your mouth and suck while moving your head back and forth, okay?" I nodded and opened my mouth taking him as far as I could into my mouth.

I admit this felt weird but this was a lover's way to show love to the one he cared about. I was moving my head back and forth while listening to him moaning and the touch of his hands on my shoulders and breasts. He kept teaching me how hard to suck and how to move; things I never knew about before. Within a few minutes he gently pulled me up and kissed me. Gently he laid me back into the grass and ran his hands from my ribs down around the curve of my hips, onto my waist line and then between my legs pulling them apart slowly. Just the brush of the chilled air down there made me shiver. He ran his two fingers up and down the lenght of my sex before stopping at my moistened entrance. He didn't look away from my eyes as he slid his fingers in making my hips buck upward at his hand. I felt my skin bathe itself in a thin line of sweat as he slid his other hand under the curve of my back. He pushed and pulled his fingers back and forth to a point when I couldn't think.

My sex was burning with desire but...what was it I really wanted? What was it about Kung Lao that made me blush and feel those emotions? He slid in a third finger and continued to pump into me until it almost hurt. His lips were showering kiss over my neck and chest as he removed his hand and slid down, kissing my stomach and waist line. His face lingered down my my sex when I looked down at him. He blew on me causing my womanhood to tingle with wild excitement. Then something moist flicked against the hard nub. I looked down again and saw him licking me. He parted my lips and licked me with such haste I swear I was nearly about to explode. His fingers slid into me again causing the sense of need and desire to rocket beyond anything I ever felt. His touch; anything about him made me want this more and more. Was I going insane? Why was this happening to me?

He sat up then and wiped his mouth of my juices then moved up to where his 'little solider' was poking my sex. He smiled at me and stared deep into my eyes.

"This might hurt a bit,"

"Why?"

"This is your first time right?" I nodded slowly. "Then it'll hurt because you've never been popped before. I'll try to be gentle as I can." He kissed my neck. He began to direct himself into my sex pushing agasint the walls of the cervix that demanded he not enter. When he pushed in it didn't hurt so what was he talking about. He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed in harder until we both felt something giveway and he sank in; our skin clapping together. My hands clutched the grass ripping it, roots and all out of the ground. Now I understood what he meant by it would hurt. He didn't move at first as he brushed my hair from my face. "You alright?" I looked up at him seeing something in his eyes. Was this what he had called love before? That sparkle in his eye, was it love?

"You were right it did hurt," I laughed. "Wait what emotion was that?"

"You're happy and so am I. Skarlet, why do you serve Shao Khan?"

"He created me so I have to." He pulled me up onto his lap, holding me close. "That was what I was made for."

"Mileena was made for the same reason but like her you have a brain of your own. I can help you," As he spoke, I suddenly felt water streaming down my face. "You're crying; sadness."

"I-I don't know if I can do that, Kung Lao! He created me so I serve him!" Kung Lao held me tighter.

"Skarlet, you can do it. Chose your own path; not one made for you." He wiped my face and kissed me softly. "I love you, Skarlet. You're beautiful and you can be your own person. Just let me help you." I stared down into his eyes and ketp remembering how Shao Khan treated me. He had me mostly chained up and he never treated me like a person; not like Kung Lao has within these last few minutes. I felt that in my heart I wanted to be with someone who made me feel alive and cared for and here he was. A Shaolin Monk was holding me tightly in his arms telling me he loved me and thata he would help me. I leaned down and kissed him.

"Okay, help me become a person and not some weapon. I love you, Kung Lao." He smiled as our lips pressed together tightly while he laid me back in the grass. His hips moved back and forth as his manhood pushed in and out of me. I couldn't tell where he ended and I began as our moment of love grew into passionate caring love. He held me in his arms as he pressed his lips to my skin. his exhalations from his nose were warm against my skin as the sweat from our bodies made us almost literally stick together. If this was love, than I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms as he made love to me. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as we finaly reached our peaks...

Kitana's P.O.V~

_**hours later...**_

I was on Liu Kang's lap facing him with him literally up my ass. I got off of him and laid beside him in his arms when a knock hit the door and luckily it was locked.

"What?"

"Mom, when you're done with dad in there, Dad's got a visitor; Kung Lao." Oh how I love her bold mouth. She never really thought about her words before saying them and I can tell you that it got her in trouble a lot of times. Liu Kang sat up and got dressed as I quickly got dressed myself. We walked out and found Kung Lao with...Skarlet! What was she doing here?

"Liu, how you been?" Liu was about surprised as I was.

"Great..." Kung Lao noticed we were wary around Skarlet.

"Oh, you guys know Skarlet right? We're a couple." I think my jaw swung open as Liu's eyes widened. Kung Lao was in a relationship with a bad guy? "Kitana? Liu?" I turned and scratched the back of my head.

"You two are a couple? When did this happen?"

"A few hours ago," Skarlet replied. I wanted to run head first into a wall at hearing this. She was a puppet of destruction in Shao Khan's army! "Is something...wrong?"

"Oh no, just that you're a bloodthirsty ninja who rather kill than love! What the hell are you planning?" I blurted. Now I see where Salarnia gets it!

"I'm not planning anything. I killed Quan Chi, my task is over. I'm in love with Kung Lao. What's so wrong with that?" I threw up my hands and leaned against the wall.

"Sorry about her. She's a bit on edge since our daughter was branded by the Elder Gods as the Beast."

"The Beast? I've never heard of that before."

"I'm not edgy!" I hissed.

"Kitana can also be a hot head at times." Liu explained.

"I'm right here!" I said reminding them I was still standing there.

"Maybe I should leave, now doesn't seem to be a good time." Skarlet said pulling Kung Lao away. This was getting weirder and weirder each day...

Mileena's P.O.V~

Amor was kneeling before her father's gravestone setting her flowers down before it. I could practically feel her pain; she never got to meet her father because he died when I was 3 months pregnant. Amor was even lucky enough to have her cheeks and mouth but she still had some sharp teeth. I think it was because her father was Puerto Rican. Standing here by his grave made me remember how we first met by the lake...

_**~flashback~**_

_I knelt down by the lake edge and pulled down the veil staring at my horrid face in the reflection. Sure in a way I felt like I was smiling non-stop but who could love something like me aside from other Tarkatas? I pulled up the veil and sat down pulling off my boots; I needed to soak my feet. Dipping them in the water, I heard something from beside me. Walking up was a rather handsome man with black spiky hair and dark brown eyes. He seemed lost in thought as he kicked a can across the grass. He spotted me and smiled. I nodded my head and turned back to the water._

_"What are you doing out here alone?" He asked walking over and sitting down._

_"Nothing aside from relaxing," He looked over at me._

_"What's with the ninja veil?"_

_"I'm not very pleasant to look at..." I said feeling my heart squeeze. He laughed. "What?"_

_"Can I see that for myself? Come on take off the veil." He really didn't know what he was going to see but I reached up and pulled it off anyway. His eyes didn't widen and his smile didn;t waver either. I felt confused; most would be running by now. "Nice, teeth." He wasn't scared?_

_"They don't scare you?"_

_"I don't judge anyone by how they look. Besides you're beautiful." can I jump in the water now? I felt my cheeks burn red as he held out his hand._

_"Julio,"_

_"Mileena," I shook his hand. Could this...? No, Mileena stop thinking like that..._

_**One Month later...**_

_Maybe this wasn't so bad. Julio and I were excepting a child and we were walking down the street when he stopped for something. I began to walk across the street to the nearby park to sit at the lake we met at. I hadn't even noticed the speeding car that was swerving wildly through the lanes until I felt someone shove me forward and I heard a loud crash and the crushing of glass alongside the crunch of bones. I whirled around to see the car speeding away and on the ground was...Julio! I ran over and knelt down beside him, tears streaming down my face. He was covered in blood coughing up more with each breath._

_"Julio, oh god, no!" I cried. He weakly reached up and touched my face despite knowing I really had no cheeks just more teeth._

_"Mileena, stay the same and raise our child..." He coughed up more blood. "...If I don't make it..."_

_"No, you'll make it! Please stay with me!" I wiped some of the blood from his face. "You're the only person who makes me feel human; loved!" He smiled and with a final cough he died on the ground before me. I felt my heart sink so low I felt it in the heels of my boots. I heard the medical professionals stop around me as two hands tried to gently move me. My poor Julio was dead..._

"Mom?" I looked up and found Amor looking at me with concern. I petted her head and looked beyond her to the gravestone. "What was dad like?" she asked. I peered back down at her and 'smiled' (even though Julio said I just look like I can't stop smiling) at her using my eyes instead.

"He was kind and caring. Your father didn't care about my mouth being well, horrid and dangerous as it is."

"But you're not dangerous,"

"That's because he taugh me how to control my anger and rage out bursts." I hugged her tightly. Amor rested her head on my chest. I loved her so much being she was the only thing I had left of Julio. I missed him desperately but he saved my life at the cost of his own. Well aside from my life he saved his daughter too. If I had gotten hit I might have lost my life and Amor's.

"Te quiero mamá," I forget to mention Amor took Spanish for years and was now completely fluent in the language. I knew what she said too. It was: "I love you mom."

"Yo también te quiero Amor." I said resting my head on hers...

third person narrator~

As time slowly ticked down they had no idea that in a distant abyss world unknown to even the Elder Gods a new foe was planning to not merge but obliterate the other realms. Reviving the pervious foes as his mindless minions he was one step closer to the ultimate plot: destroy all who sealed him away. His next minion...The Dragon King, Onaga. His hands waved over the book of spells as he read the words backwards causing the Dragon King to form before him. once complete the Dragon king dropped to one knee.

"Master,"

"Kill the Queen of Edenia and her daughter. Fuel the Beast's anger."

"Yes, Master," The Dragon King felt the black world of nothingness...

_**With the new threat playing the biggest role behind the curtains will Salarnia and her family be ready to face a powerful force?**_


	6. Chapter 6

Salarnia's P.O.V~

_This was weird, I was in some kind of octagon or something and it looked high up. I looked around trying to make heads or tails of where I was at. Then giant light blue figures that I could see through appeared at the ends staring down at me at once. I felt so tiny (oh the irony; compared to them I was tiny) and weirdly I felt like I knew them; not by name or anything._

_"Salarnia," they said in absolute union I stumbled back and fell on my butt. I had never seen anything like them before. "We are the Elder Gods; the ones who have branded you as the Beast."_

_"What do you want from me?"_

_"Your mother and grandmother are in danger. A Clone of the Dragon King Onaga is on his way, sent by HIM to kill your family." I stood and dusted off my ass._

_"Why?"_

_"Because of you,"_

_"That says a lot," I grumbled crossing my arms._

_"You must save your realm as you are the Beast."_

_"Wait can you enlighten me on why he's doing this because of me?" I asked._

_"Even we are not clearly sure of his motive but he is within a realm that does not exist." I was about to ask more but I woke up..._

Kitana's P.O.V~

Salarnia was sleeping, her head rested on my lap and her breathing smoothly raising and dropping her back. I kept finding myself feeling a weird chill up my spine like something bad was going to happen. I shook myself mentally and petted my baby girl's hair back. I also kept glancing at the brand on her chest thinking about why she was branded. My fingers glided over her hair as mother walked into the room and sat beside me. To think we had the three generations of female royalty sitting in one room. Mother was the Queen, I was the heir; princess, and Salarnia was my heir; the young princess. I can tell you one thing though. Salarnia somehow has white tipped hair now. Guess that came from my genes being mother was the only one with white hair. It kinda reminded me of the Earthrealm Black foxes. They were all black with a white tip tail. I looked up at mother who was absently watching me.

"Kitana, have you been feeling like something bad is going to happen?" she asked. I wasn't the least bit shocked at her question. It seemed at times mother could tell how I felt just by looking at me. That and she also would get those weird same feelings too.

"Yeah, something really bad. Do you know what it could be?" She shook her head. Salarnia sat up then and rubbed her eyes while yawning. She sat back and I swear I saw her arms bubble with goosebumps faster than ice melting on a hot day. She looked up at us and frowned. "Something wrong baby?"

"I need to tell you two something. The Elder Gods spoke to me in my dream," she explained. Mother and I were intently listening to her as her next words would shock us greatly. "The Dragon King; or well more like a clone of him is coming here to kill both of you."

"Clone?" I asked.

"Yeah, they said the real Dragon King is imprisoned and there is someone who made a clone of him. They can't find the person because he's in a realm that doesn't exsist." My face, as well as mother's were question marks. "Trust me, I don't know what that means or anything but this is bad." She climbed off the bed and walked to the door peering out and to the right. "I knew you were there Raiden." Okay what did she have some weird see-through-walls-vision or something? She stepped back as Raiden walked in.

"It would seem I did not need to come here and warn you of the danger. I forgot the Elder Gods can talk to the Beast in her dreams." He said. "Salarnia is indeed right though, it is not the true Dragon King coming here to Edenia; it is merely a clone of him morphed from Reptile because their DNA is so close."

"Is it because they're both scaly and ugly?" Salarnia asked leaning against the wall. "Never mind me," She added when mother and I gave her the 'you-aren't-helping!' look. Raiden crossed his arms and looked over at Salarnia.

"The Elder Gods are expecting you to fight him," Salarnia nearly fell.

"Okay now wait a minute! I did not sign up for the 'All you can fight' convention!"

"You are a Kombat fighter like your mother, father and grandmother. You also have no choice. If you don't fight, you will have sentenced Edenia to invasion and your family to death." Raiden explained in a way that was harsh but utterly hard to deny. She rubbed her neck and sighed walking to the window. Lulu, her dog which mother got her. (remember the puppy?) Lulu sat beside her foot and whined up at her putting a paw on her leg to get her attention.

"Raiden, to keep my mother and grandmother safe, get them out of here; take them out of Edenia until I've dealt with the clone." She said looking at us in the reflection of the window. Her face looked absolutely serious from what I could tell and her shoulders were a bit tense. Raiden nodded his head low and turned to us. Mother and I stood and walked to his side ready to leave if it meant us being safe and Salarnia being able to focus on her fight ahead. As we left I couldn't help but watch her until she was out of my sight and we were in Earthrealm...

Salarnia's P.O.V~

There was no way I was going to let some clone thing kill my family like they were pigs in a slaughter house. I turned and walked out of the room, down the hall and out into the Edenia town. I could feel that something wasn't right at all. Everyone wasn't outside; instead they were inside and some were peering out the windows. I looked up at the sky that was growing a dark grey color. This was unusual for Edenia being this was a flourishing world with bright colors to lighten anyones day. The dark clouds were a bad sign; grandma told that on the night when Shao Khan invaded Edenia long ago the sky grew dark grey. It was our realm's way of saying something bad was going to happen. I began walking down the road until something caught my attention from the side. It rushed out at me trying to knock me back as I dodged the creature. It was the Clone of the Dragon King. Damn was he ugly!

"I will be sure to make your death quick!" he growled. When I turned to him his eyes widened when he spotted the brand. "So you are the Beast,"

"Yeah and what's it to ya?" I mocked. I felt the red energy from before forming around me surging incredible strength through me. The ground under my feet cratered when the surge of power became fully visable. He drew into his stance and I with mine; my mother's stance. He tried to grab at me but as soon as his hands tried to touch me the red energy shot forward and burned him. I kicked up my foot catching his chin and knocking him back with such ease. He fell back and rolled back to his feet.

"The Beast is a powerful force. No wonder the Elder Gods relie on a weapon to fight their battles."

"Bite me," I jumped back as his claws came down trying to slash at me. He cut the ground leaving lines about four inches down into the soil. He spun whipping his tail at me. I lifted my arms and waited allowing it to his my ribs then brought my arm down locking his tail in my hold. I hooked my other arm under the tail hugging it tightly as I began to spin counter-clockwise lifting him off his feet and whirling him around like those whirly bird toys. When I let him go he flew into a nearby gate wall breaking it mostly down around him. He struggled to get up as I walked up toward him.

"For a child you wield the power as if you have always had it. Shame though that you won't live pass today!" He flew at me as I threw forward my hands noticeing claws sprouting from the tips of my fingers. I felt the claws pierce his tough skin and the feeling of his fleshy organs being ripped to shreds from the claws. From the tearing feeling, I knew those claws weren't flat sided; they were barbed. I ripped my hands back tearing from his body his heart and a lung. He chocked coughing blood on to the ground as he staggered back pinning his hands to his chest. Before my eyes he morphed back into a reptile guy which I knew had to be as he looked. Reptile. "He...He will not stop...He will kill you if he has to..."

"Who?" I demanded. Reptile fell to one knee.

"A-Asesinato...he will not stop..." With that Reptile fell face first into the ground, blood pooling around him. I knew that word from Amor teaching me some Spanish. It was Spanish for Murder. Whoever this guy was he was named for something he was planning to do. He wanted Reptile cloned as Onaga the Dragon King to attack and kill my mother and grandmother but...why? I jogged back to the palace and went into the back courtyard.

"Raiden! Raiden where are you?" As I called his name he appeared with mother and grandma beside him safe from harm. Mom automatically ran to my side but I didn't return her hug. It was kinda hard with these claws still out. she held me at arms lenght and looked at my hands.

"Barbed claws?"

"Stage two of the Beast," Raiden threw in. He stepped forward and took one of my hands. "They are kind of like barbed swords that only the Beast has. Theen there is the stronger version of the Beast..."

"Wait, Salarnia had thin lines on her back as a baby. Raiden what does that mean?" mom randomly asked. I never knew I had lines on my back since I was a baby. Why didn't she ever tell me? Oh well, maybe it was a good sign or was it?

"Salarnia is not just the Beast. She's the Guardian Beast, the most powerful version of the Beast because of her healing kiss that can revive the dead." He turned to mother and crossed his arms. "It seems Salarnia is the ultimate weapon."

"Is that why some guy named Asesinato is trying to kill me and anyone close to me?"

"What did you say?" Raiden whirled around to me with shock.

"Asesinato, clone morph Reptile into the Dragon King." Raiden rubbed his forehead. "What's wrong?"

"Asesinato is the creation of the Elder Gods. He was meant to be a protector but his heart was tainted by the touch of darkness. He fought the Elder Gods and lost because they crafted the first Beast; a Guardian Beast. She fought and defeated him and it was said he just vanished."

"No he's in a realm said not to exist." I replied. "The Elder Gods told me in my dream." Raiden took him amulet off his chest, looked at it and then placed it back.

"The Amulet hasn't shattered yet."

"You're the protector of Earthrealm. Doesn't it only shatter or crack when Earthrealm is in peril?" Grandma asked.

"Salarnia is a mixed blood of Edenian royalty and an Earthrealm Shaolin monk. She is both realms at once that is why the Elder Gods branded her to not just protect Edenia but Earthrealm. If Edenia falls here then Earthrealm may follow in destruction. Your granddaughter is the protector of both realms meaning if she dies everyone in both realms will be no match for Asesinato." Raiden explained.

"Can you give me a bit more background on Asesinato, Raiden?" I asked sitting on the edge of the fountain. Mom sat beside me and put her arm around my shoulders. I just leaned over resting my head on her shoulder.

"Then I shall explain." He replied. "Before the worlds were parted at they are now, The Elder Gods created a protector named Asesinato to protect the world. One day he was tainted by darkness; promises of power whispered to him from Shinnrok. Because of his tainted heart he tried to attack the Elder Gods but they had created a woman; the Guardian Beast to fight him in Mortal Kombat. Asesinato once had great golden wings but The Guardian Beast ripped them from him which helped her defeat him. He then vanished never to be seen again. As a reward for her valiant effort to protect the Elder Gods the Guardian Beast was awarded the Golden Wings which now every Guardian Beast will recieve."

"So I'm bound to get wings or something?"

"Exactly,"

"Then why did Reptile almost willingly throw himself at my barbed nails?"

"He may be on the Bad side but if Asesinato gets his way even Outworld and other realms will fall. You see the Guardian Beast was crafted to keep balance within the realms and protect them from harm."

"Then why didn't the Elder Gods make one curing Shao Khan's rule?" Grandma asked narrowing her white eyes.

"They could not then. They can only craft a Beast every 20,000 years. Salarnia was born in the very year that added up to 20,000 making her the perfect chose to be Branded aside from who her parents are. But now I see they have crafted a Guardian Beast because of the threat of Asesinato. But there is one thing Salarnia needs to unlock her full powere if she is to defeat Asesinato." Raiden said raising his hand over his head. He vanished in his down pour of blue lightning.

"What does that mean?" I asked. "One thing to unlock my full power?" I stood and watched my barbed nails jet back into my hands. I felt slightly weirded out by all of this happening to me. Here I thought I was just going to be raised on how to fight and be groomed to be a Princess then full Queen but now I was some damn Protector? Why me...?

Raiden's P.O.V~

I arrived at the very temple it was at; the one thing that Salarnia would need. I walked toward it resting in the stone hands jetting up from the floor. It had rested here since the last Guardian Beast had need it's power to save the realms. It was the Sword of the Gods. I grabbed the handle of the sword and lifted it. Even I could feel the power of it surging through it like a non-stop electrical current flowing through wires or something. I raised my hand over my head to return to Edenia and deliver the weapon meant to be hers for this pending fight against a powerful fighter like Asesinato...

Salarnia's P.O.V~

I was thinking, chewing the inside of my cheek while mom and grandma were only feet away whispering. I looked up and watched them until mom's right eye peered over at me through the corner of her eye. Dad walked into the courtyard then as she practically launched herself into his arms. Aunt Mileena walked in with Amor beside her while Jade with Ruby. I stood and began to leave the courtyard when someone's hand grabbed my upper arm. I turned and found it was grandma and her face was expressing concern for me. She released my arm and petted my head.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked, her fingers brushing the side of my neck.

"Does everything have to fall onto me?" I asked her. She frowned and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I know how you feel, Salarnia." She rested her cheek on my head. "Once Shao Khan invaded Edenia, forced me to marry him. I'm undead y'know." I pulled back a bit from her.

"Seriously?"

"I was revived because I committed suicide to save Earthrealm. I was revived as evil," I shook my head stopping her words. "What?"

"Grandma, I'm gonna be honest and say I'm scared." Grandma pressed her lips to my forehead. "I don't want this to happen anymore!"

"Shhh, Salarnia," She whispered on my brow. I don;t know what it was about when my grandmother or mother wispers on my forehead like this but it always calmed me down since I was a child. Maybe it was the warm pleasant feeling of their lips to my skin or just the soothing tone of their voice. Whatever it was it always worked on me. I rested my head on her chest as she rubbed my back. Grandma might be one of those women that you'd be scared of at first glance but she was very benevolent meaning she was rather caring and would give up her own life for someone else. "Life sometimes can be unfair but we have to play the hand we are dealt. Even if life is no game, sometimes it feels more like a game of poker."

"I know," I looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks, grandma." she kissed my head and smiled down at me.

"You should know by now that family is everything to me." she said. We turned back when Raiden appeared holding a sword in his hands. When I saw it I was in awe. The blade was a shiny gold while the Guard was a intricate stiff line of silver and gold woven as one. The Pommel was a hand of silver claws clutching a crystal of rainbow colors all rolled into the smooth sphere. The entire hilt looked similar to the guard piece making the whole sword a weapon more of beauty than of bloodshed. Raiden turned to me and held it out.

"This was the very sword used to defeat Asesinato before. Gods can wield it as well but it enhances the Guardian Beast's power to the fullest." As he spoke the Sword vanished in a golden flash and appeared tip down in my hands. Surprisingly it was really light and fit my hands perfectly. I turned it up and held it up to eye level studying it. The sword looked like it had never been used before. "You can call it to your hand at anytime." I held it out to grandma and walked a few paces away.

"Sword come," It vanished from her hands and came to mine. "Okay this is cool,"

"Focus, can you feel it's pulse?"

"That sword's alive?"

"Very much so. It is alive and it fuels the wielder with power." I fell silent and focused on the sword suddenly feeling something surging into my body from the sword itself.

"I feel it,"

"Good, you are linked to the sword already."

"That's good then," I turned to mom and dad. "You guys can't fight this battle."

"We're not gonna just let you fight this alone!" Mom said trying to reach forward at me. I stepped back out of her reach.

"If you fight and die, I'll only blame myself. If that is on my mind than I really wouldn't be able to fight." I took a deep breath. "I just want you to be safe."

_Salarnia... _I felt light headed and when I looked up Amor and Ruby were wavering as well as if we were all dizzy. My vision blurred as the sword slipped from my hands and I fell back hearing two other bodies fall to the ground too...

**Location: Heaven**

When I woke up I was in that weird Octagon thing but with Amor and Ruby with me. We stood and looked around. Amor was peering over the side when they decided to appear scaring her behind Ruby and I.

"Salarnia, your mind wishes to know the answers to your questions."

"Yeah, why does this Asesinato guy wanna come back so bad?" I asked as Amor stepped out from behind me.

"To become the One Being."

"Explain please on why you brought me and Amor here!" Ruby replied.

"Every Guardian Beast has her allies. Amor you are the daughter of Mileena; you are the Unitor. Ruby you are the daughter of Edenian General Jade; you are also a Unitor."

"What's a Unitor?"

"Children born of two realms. All of you are But Salarnia is the Guardian Beast and thus the leader. The Unitors are her closest allies and the reason the first Guardian Beast defeated Asesinato. Although, she ripped the wings from the back of Asesinato she could not have won without her allies by her side."

"Then what's the whole story?" I asked trying to learn more.

"We will not tell you, but show you instead," when they vanished we were thrown into a vision of the events that happened...

_"Elder Gods! I challenge thy!" Asesinato dressed in a black robe flew up toward the heavens. Decending down at him was not one but three women. The leader was the Guardian Beast followed by her two Allies; the Unitors. In the Guardian's hand was the very sword I was going to use. The Unitor to her left shot arrows from her golden bow while the other stabbed forth a spear with a barbed tip head. The fight was brutal and bloody as they slashed stabbed and shot at Asesinato. The Guardian grabbed his wings at one point and pressed her feet to his back. Pulling as if life depended on it, The wings ripped from him and he fell vanishing into nothingness. The three women returned to the heavens and we watched as the Guardian was awarded the wings for tearing them from his back. The Unitors were rewarded with branded hands and wings that weren't as large as the gold wings on the Guardian's back but they were wings..._

"As you see, Asesinato vanished into the darkness of a realm we cannot find ourselves. Now he has begun to use he dark magick given to him by Shinnrok to become the One Being by destroying and reviving the realms as one. This is why we have branded your friends as well Salarnia." I turned as they both lifted their left hand showing the Elder Gods symbol fitted squarely in their palms. I was shocked that they'd keep this from me and maybe even their mothers. Was this how it was going to be though? Three young Edenia Teens facing a huge threat like Asesinato?

"You guys had brands too?"

"Yeah, the day you were branded they appeared on our hands but since we already wore gloves over our hands no one ever knew." Amor explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We thought you'd be mad," Ruby replied.

"Mad if you told me? No, I'm upset that you didn't tell me." I shook my head. "Whatever, I can't stay mad at you two. We need to focus on fighting and defeating Asesinato." Amor stepped closer to me and smiled.

"I'm with you," A bow and arrow appeared in her hands. "We're cousins and I'll be damned if I let you fight alone." She said holding up the bow. Ruby stepped forward then and nodded.

"Even if we're just Godsisters doesn't mean I'm letting you fight alone either." A barbed headed spear appeared in her hands. "We fight as one," Amor held out her branded hand then Ruby and I set my bare hands on their branded hands. A light started to shine from our hands blinding our eyes...

When I woke, Grandma, mom and dad were kneeling around me with a deep expression of worry on their faces. I sat up and looked over at Amor and Ruby. They sat up and were now holding the weapons that appeared in their hands in heaven. Mileena and Jade looked at them in shock as we all stood up; I grabbed the sword and walked over to them.

"You have to show them; they're your mothers." Ruby and Amor looked at each other and nodded.

"Mom, I need to show you something." Amor said taking off her left glove and holding her hand out to her mother. Mileena peered down at her daughter's hand and her eyes really widened.

"What is this?"

"I'm a Unitor, both of the blood of two realms. We all are; Me, Ruby and Salarnia but Salarnia is the Guardian our leader." Jade listened to Amor explain and turned to Ruby.

"Is this the same with you?" Ruby nodded and pulled off her glove extending her hand toward her mother. Jade sighed as she traced the branding with her finger. "Unitors; born from the blood of two worlds."

"Amor, Ruby and I are born of Edenian and Earthrealm blood. We are the ones to face Asesinato. This time this isn't a fight for you guys; it's our turn. We fight as one," I said as Amor and Ruby walked to my sides holding their weapons tightly. "These weapons were the same ones used by the first Guardian and Unitors to defeat Asesinato." It seemed this was a lot to take in. If you think about it in their eyes; their child is going into a life or death battle to save the realms from utter destruction and revival to create the One Being.

"We can't stop you," mom said. She weakly smiled. "I don't want you to but this is the fate of all the realms. If we stop you, everyone will die. You can do it." Her smile gained some life to it.

"Ruby, use what I've taught you," Jade said.

"Will do, mom,"

"Amor, remember your training." Mileena added in.

"Of course," Amor replied with a smile. "We fight as one; no one stands alone."

"Then you all are ready. The First Guardian and Unitors fought as one themselves." Raiden smiled. We turned to one another and smiled. This was out fate; our fight and we were bound to face it together as one rather than alone...

~Third Person Narrator~

"Rise Shang Tsung," The figure hissed as Shang Tsung appeared before him on one knee. "The Elder Gods have branded Unitors. Become Liu Kang and become my spy, do not kill. Be my eyes and ears as you gather information on the girls."

"Yes Master," He said.

"To ensure Liu Kang does not appear while you are him, I give you permission to only kill him." He said his red eyes glowing red. A black line pupil was the only thing visable in the red eyes. Shang Tsung stood and nodded. He left the Blackness of Nothing...

_**WIth Shang Tsung back what new challenges await Salarnia, Amor and Ruby as they are the Realm Protectors?**_


	7. Chapter 7

Liu Kang's P.O.V~

I was standing alone in Earthrealm at the beach staring out into the sunset wondering how any of this could happen. First my daughter was killed and revived as the Elder Gods Beast and now she was foudn out to be the Guardian beast while Amor and Ruby were discovered to be Unitors. They had a battle to fight and something told me they could do it but I still had my own fatherly doubts. I turned to see Shang Tsung walking up behind me. How could this be? He was dead!

"Ah Liu Kang, Long time no see. How's your beloved Kitana?"

"Leave her alone," I growled.

"Why would I hurt her? It's you I was sent to kill you not her." he had one hand behind his back as he walked up. I readied myself for a fight. "Fighting won't save you this time, Liu Kang. I'm much stronger than before thanks to Asesinato." He threw out his hand and something pulled me closer. He thrusted his hand into my chest...

Kitana's P.O.V~

I was sitting in the dinning hall with mother, Jade, Mileena, Ruby, Amor and Salarnia silently sipping my tea while the girls were chatting. I set down my tea and cleared my throat. Salarnia turned to me and patted my arm. I smiled and touched her hand softly. Mother was staring at me with concern lingering in her colorless eyes. I mouthed to her that I was fine and stood sliding the chair back with my legs then silently walking out of the dinning hall. This was all so much; maybe too much for a mother to take in like this. My daughter was born to save the realms from this powerful being named Asesinato who planned to destroy the realms and then revive them as one so he could become the One Being. I was halfway down the hall when I heard high heels echoing my steps. I stopped and turned around finding not Jade as I was expecting but Mileena ringing out her hands. Her Tarkata eyes even displayed concern for me and in another way she held the same motherly instinct of desiring to protect her child but she couldn't.

"Is there something wrong, sister?" Mileena asked walking closer and touching my arm. I sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I hate this; that we can't protect our daughters from this Asesinato. They have to fight them; it's their fight." I replied. Mileena lowered her head and nodded. I noticed it was becoming more and more clear that her time with Julio was really what changed her; what made her a person and not some slave weapon of Shao Khan. Sure she was a child minded woman at times but she was a mature mother too. She cared about Amor just like I cared about Salarnia and Jade with Ruby. This was all just our motherly instincts kicking in to protect our baby girls but here we couldn't. "Mileena, you've really changed." She looked up at me with wide eyes.

"How so?"

"You've learned to control your temper, become a wonderful mother and aunt, and more than a weapon as Shao Khan had wanted to made for. Julio really showed you what life was about didn't he?" I asked pulling her veil off to show her sharp teeth. This was her true and only flaw. If you took away her mouth she was a normal person like everyone else. And Maybe Julio was right; she did look like she was always smiling and couldn't stop.

"It wasn't just him; you helped me too. You gave me a home and showed me what a loving family was about." Mileena said. She pointed to her teeth. "It doesn't matter that I have these teeth or not. What I was in the past is done and gone but I'm changed for the better." She pulled her veil back up.

"There you are Kitana," I looked over and saw Liu Kang walking over.

"Hello Liu," I watched his eyes dart to Mileena whose eyes narrowed and she stepped back a pace. What was with her? She never acted like that before. She didn't say another word as she escaped back to the dinning hall back down a ways. "I thought you weren't going to be back until tomorrow,"

"Well I decided to come back and relax with you."

"Oh well then...okay." I smiled and walked into the bathing area where I could soak in a nice hot bath to relax my over tense muscles...

Salarnia's P.O.V~

I was leaving the Dinning hall when Aunt Mileena came scurrying back like a scared puppy. She nearly ran into me if I hadn't reached out my hands to grab her shoulders. Even her eyes displayed fear as she turned to look at me.

"Aunt Mileena, what's wrong?" She looked back and grabbed my wrist pulling me into the nearest room. After locking the door she leaned against it with her ear pressed to the door. "Can you tell me what's going on?"

"Something isn't right about your father. It doesn't feel like him; not the same energy." She said.

"How can that be?"

"I'm not sure but be careful around him." I nodded as she unlocked the door and opened it peering out to make sure that everything was clear. We walked out and went back to the dinning hall where grandma was eating her third cup of strawberry yogurt. Amor was still talking with Ruby and Jade was reading a book while sipping her tea.

"Hey everyone," I turned to see 'dad' (or was he?) walk in. Mileena was right; something felt off like this wasn't him. He instantly ruffled my hair. "Hey Kiddo," Sign one: Dad never called me 'Kiddo', he always called me by my first name or my nickname: Honey B. (If you dare laugh at that nickname I hope you live near a hospital!) He sat down and ate some sausage. Sign Two: Dad only liked bacon. I was feeling uneasy when I felt Amor and Ruby pulling me out of the room by both arms.

"Okay something is off about your dad," Amor said.

"I know, your mom just told me."

"Is anything different so far?" Ruby asked.

"Two things: He called me Kiddo and eat sausage." I replied. Amor and Ruby looked at one another and then back to me.

"We've had bad feelings all morning. I felt something really bad when he walked into the room." Ruby explained. Just then our friendly old Raiden decided to drop in blue lightning and all. "Speak of bad feelings and look who shows up!"

"Salarnia, where is your mother?"

"I think she went to the bathing area, that's where she goes every morning after she finishes her tea." I replied. Raiden peered into the dinning hall and motioned to my grandmother. She stood, spoon still in her mouth and jogged over with yogurt still in hand.

"What?" she asked removing the spoon from her mouth.

"Shang Tsung was spotted by Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade in Earthrealm. I fear he could be allied with Asesinato."

"Damnit, can't we get a day off already?" She hissed tapping her lips with the spoon. "This whole being 'all poweful' shit is becoming ad nauseam," she addeded putting air quotes around the words.

"Oh, you're grandma's got a mouth!" Ruby whispered.

"I can be at times Ruby but otherwise I'm benevolent in nature." Grandma said shocking Ruby that she heard her. She turned back to Raiden and frowned. "So what do we do?"

"Keep an eye out, that is all you can do for now." He groaned as he had one of his visions. "Liu Kang is dead," he said.

"No, he's in the dinning room." Grandma said after swallowing a mouthful of yogurt.

"Grandma, something is off about him." I explained to her. She frowned again and peered back into the room.

"I was wondering why Mileena seemed on the defense with him around." Mileena was in her seat eyeing him out of the corner of her eye while eating more of her breakfast. It was clear she was very wary around him. "I say we deal with him right here and now!" she said trying to go back into the room.

"No Grandma, let's play along then I'll catch him." I said grabbing her wrist. "He needs to think we're not onto him so just play along okay?" She looked down at me and sighed.

"Alright," She looked down at her yogurt. "But I'm getting one more yogurt."

"Jeez, you're like addicted to yogurt!" I laughed.

"What, it's healthy." she said walking back into the room and snagging another yogurt from the table. She walked back out to us and ripped the seal from the top. All I did was roll my eyes as her addiction to strawberry yogurt...

Kitana's P.O.V~

I was neck deep in the comforting jets of the bathing pool letting the hot water soothe my tired and over worked muscles. When I heard the door open I looked over to see it was just Salarnia walking in. I rested my head back on the edge as she walked over and knelt down.

"Mom something isn't right about 'dad'." she said putting up air quotes.

"What's with the air quotes around 'dad'?"

"Raiden said he's dead but how is he here. Then Sonya and Johnny saw Shang Tsung in Earthrealm." I turned around to face her bring up my arms onto the edge still hiding my naked figure under the jetting bubbles.

"Are you saying the Liu here could be Shang Tsung in disguise?"

"Yeah, but we're gonna play along so he doesn't know we're onto him." I wiped my face with my wet hand and sighed.

"Okay, that all?"

"That and I was coming to bath myself but I wanted to tell you at least." Salarnia stood and walked over to the curtain piece. To get the rest of my hair wet I dunked my head under the water and even heard her get in. When I came back up she was resting on the other side, eyes closed and relaxing her head back on the edge. If that was Shang Tsung acting as Liu Kang then he was somehow working for that Asesinato. In a way I felt these things were getting out of hand because Liu, again was dead, and Shang Tsung could be disguised as him right here in the palace. Again I felt helpless but if this Liu was Shang Tsung then what was he doing here? What did Asesinato send him for?

"Salarnia,"

"Yeah mom?" she said not even looking over at me.

"Have you cleaned your room like I asked yesterday?"

"You had to bring that up?" I glared over at her. "Okay I did a little." I raised a brow at her, something that made her usually spill the beans on if she did or not. She shrugged and slumped down more in the water. "Okay; okay, I didn't."

"When you're done bathing I want your room cleaned. You maybe some Guardian Beast but that will not get you out of cleaning your room."

"Agh, mom-."

"No," I cut her off...

I was sitting in my bedroom reading a novel when 'Liu Kang' walked in. I peered up at him out of the corner of my eye then looked back at the book. I could feel his eyes lingering on me as I tried to ignore him. When I went to turn the page the book was snatched from my hands and thrown away onto the floor. I sat up and was suddenly pinned down by my wrists.

"What's wrong, Pirncess? Scared?" He transformed back into then young looking Shang Tsung. "Don't act like you aren't scared; I can feel it." He leaned down nuzzling my neck. I was trying to fight him off but his knees were even pinning down my legs. When I tried to scream he slapped me across the mouth. I'll admit I was scared.

"Let go of me!" I hissed. Shang Tsung pinned my hands over my head with one hand and cupped my mouth with his now free hand.

"Be nice and I'll try to be gentle." He mocked. When he moved his hand he took a pillow and set it over my face pressing it down with his elbow. I was trying to wiggle out from under him but his knees and one arm were keeping me in place. Please if anyone can hear this help me...

Salarnia's P.O.V~

I was walking down the hallway when I heard some voices in my mom's room. I carefully pinned my ear to the door to listen in on the conversation.

"Be nice and I'll try to be gentle," That voice wasn't dad. Mom sounded like she was in trouble. I threw my hand back calling the sword to me. It materialized it my hand as I stepped back getting ready to kick open the door. With one foot I hit the door causing it to break the hinges and fly forward. Shang Tsung was over my mother about to remove his pants when I came in and slashed at him. He rolled off of mom the other way and stood on the other side of the bed. Mom got off and scurried out of the room running right into Mileena. Mileena walked in and hissed loudly removing her mask.

"You! I knew it!" She hissed. She leapt over the bed tackling him down trying to sink her teeth into his neck. He had his hands around her neck trying to keep her from biting him. I walked around the bed and lifted Mileena away from him.

"Shang Tsung, what did you do to my father?"

"He's dead," I grabbed his collar and lifted him up off his feet.

"You bastard!" I thrusted the sword forward into his gut and set him down as I ripped it up splitting the top of him in two. Then with an eligant spin I cut his lower and upper parts seperate from one another. When the bloody pieces fell I raise my hand over them and called the energy to take the pieces to other realms scattering them to never be revived again. The Pieces of Shang Tsung vanished as mom peeked back in.

"Is he gone?"

"Yeah, I killed him." I said turning to her and smiling. At that point Raiden appeared int he room with my father's body beside him on the ground.

"Liu!" Mom ran to his side and knelt beside him. I walked over and fell to my knees on his other side. Then it hit me as I watched mom crying.

"Raiden what was that that you said a Guardian can do?"

"You have the Healing Kiss that can revive even the dead." I reached over and touched mom's shoulder. She looked up and then back to dad's pale lifeless face.

"Mom," she just nodded her head and smiled. I leaned down and kissed dad's forehead feeling something flow through my lips and on to dad's skin. When I sat back I watched his skin regain it's life and the wound on his chest began to heal. When the healing was finished dad's eyes snapped open as he gasped loudly for air. "Dad, you're back!" I say hugging him as he sat up."

"But Shang Tsung killed me,"

"I brought you back dad; I could see mom sad like that." I said sitting back from him. Mom kissed his cheek and smiled at me. "I killed Shang Tsung," I added smiling happily...

_**~Third Person Narrator~**_

"Curse that fool Shang Tsung!" Asesinato pounded his fist on the spell book. "Quan Chi!" A figure walked up behind him and stood silently.

"Yes, Lord Asesinato?"

"My plans have changed, I'll make them think they have won. No one else will be sent out. The Guardian Beast is seperating their dead body parts so I can't revive them."

"You want them to think everything is over with so they lower their guard?"

"Exactly," He laughed, his sinister red eyes glowing red with amusement...

_**I hope everyone is loving theis epic rising battle. To any who wanted Sonya and Johnny Cage I may be putting that in very soon. Thank you for the comments and I love you all! Thank you and be sure to R&R please!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Next Day...**_

Kitana's P.O.V~

All the crasy activity caused by Asesinato has at least dulled down now as I was sitting out in the courtyard by the pool reading while Jade was on the chair beside me getting a darker tan (not like she needed to be any darker). Mother was drifting along on a raft piece sipping her drink while Salarnia jumped in canon ball style making a huge splash that hit me and Jade. Jade was awoken from her sleep and flipped out of her chair. When she sat up she glared over at Salarnia who shrugged modestly. Ruby and Amor walked out and set their towels on the pool area gating before they jumped in. Mileena was in the shed getting out the water gun possibly to soak the girls with like she usually does. Then of course the girls run into the shed and come out with water guns of their own soaking just about everyone as they try to get Mileena who then flees form them. All I know is that I'm glad that right now we could just be a family relaxing by the pool with a nice cool breeze and comfortable day. And just how I said before about Mileena and the water gun? She came out and shot Amor then Ruby but Salarnia was missing.

"Hey Mileena!" Mileena whirled around and was shot dead center int he chest by Salarnia's water gun. Mileena fired back unaware that Amor and Ruby had scurried into the shed now and were getting their guns ready. Soon enough Mileena was facing three on one and she had had enough as she dropped the gun and jumped into the pool to get away from their attack. With high fives and cheering they were victorious. I stood and walked to the edge near the deep end plunging in and swimming under mother's raft piece. She set her empty cup by the edge of the pool and got off the raft throwing it up onto the side; again Jade was sprayed by water.

"Salarnia, get the giant ball!" Mom called. Oh I knew what she had in mind. Our old game of water volleyball. Our game was you had to keep the ball in the air of course but if you miss you have to stand or float by the egde until 10 seconds were up. Mom swam to the edge and grabbed Mileena's discarded water gun. Taking aim at Jade she shot her in the forehead with great accuracy. Jade sat up and crossed her arms. "Get your tanned booty in here and play some water volleyball!" Mother laughed. Jade sighed and stood walking to the edge and jumping in. Ruby and Amor leapt in as we watched Salarnia walk out of the shed with the gaint beach ball held over her head. When she threw it in it hit Jade (was she the target today or something?). Jade shook her head and swam under the ball pushing it up with her head then batting it another way with her hands. Mother leapt up and hit it back toward the edge but Amor got it before it went out knocking it backwards.

The game went on for hours until either someone was tired and they went inside or it got dark. The last ones to head in were me, mother, Salarnia and Amor. We were dripping wet but well exhausted and hungry. The smell of roasted pork made Salarnia and Amor inhale deeply and their stomach growl loudly. They darted into their rooms and got dried and changed then ran out and down the hall in a race to the dinning hall. When mother and I got there on the table was the roasted pork, salad, biscuits and cheddar cheese with crackers dishes (the Cheese n crackers thing was mainly for the girls). Jade was already here talking to Ruby when we sat down. Amor and Salarnia were already devouring some of the homemade buttermilk biscuits while Mileena was pretty much crunching on a pig foot. Yeah she ate just about everything on her plate and if the meat had a bone to it, that was nothing for her tarkata teeth to crunch into.

I sat down beside Salarnia and loaded my plate of mostly the salad made of the regular lettuce and tomatos but also had crutons, chucks of ham and chicken, and mashed hard boiled eggs. I also grabbed a glass of red wine and took a quick sip before adding some vinegar to my salad and eating. After a few minutes of mostly silent eating; aside from the girls whispering to each other so we couldn't hear, Jade looked up and while chewing she fell into thought. When she looked up from thinking she swallowed.

"Anyone notice the random bad guy revival shit stopped?" When Ruby stared at her with a opened mouth she pushed her head down. "I mean first it was Shao Khan, Clone Onaga, then Shang Tsung I mean what has Asesinato stopped?"

"No," Everyone looked at Salarnia. "He wants us to think that. Maybe he wants us to lower our guard so when we're relaxing and carefree he can just throw an enemy at us and possibly kill us. He's toying with us." She explained not even looking up form her food. I looked up at mother who was intently listening and I could tell by the expression of her face that she went into plan mode.

"Then we'll play along with his little game of chess. He pulled back his knights and we'll act like our guard is down." She said talking over the sound of Mileena crunching through another bone. With mother glaring white eyes Mileena lowered her head and placed the bone innocently on her plate. "Act like you have no care in the world if you have to; just make him think we've thrown in the towel." It was funny to watch as Mileena slid her hand up the table trying to go back for her bone still covered in the meat of the pig as Mother shot her another glare and she snatched back her hand.

"Okay, we live life and keep our eyes peeled secretly." Ruby added as she was practically slap fighting with her mother who kept pushing her head down. We all agreed and went back to eating until Lulu the dog decided to chase in a stray cat. The cat automatically chose a person's lap to jump into and can you guess whose it was? Mine. It was a well groomed cat for being stray and it was a lovely whtite female. Lulu was barking and trying to nip at the cat as the feline hissed and swatted her paw at him growling and snarling. Salarnia grabbed Lulu's collar and removed her from the room as the ruffled cat settled down and even meowed peavefully at me. She was a very pretty cat with blue eyes too. Her fluffy white coat was soft and unmatted meaning she must have recently runaway or someone got rid of her. There was no tags or anything.

"I think Kitana's taking a liking to the kitty," mother teased before eating a cruton.

"Mommy, can I keep her?" I joked. Mom laughed silently laughed and went back to her food. I soon found myself absently petting the cat and everytime my hand brushed the base of her tail she'd stick her butt up, tail pointing upward. The cat was purring loudly and rubbed her head on my stomach. "I think she'd be a nice new memeber to our family." I said as the white cat climbed up my chest with her front paws and bumped my chin with her head.

"Yeah but Lulu likes to chase cats." Salarnia said.

"Maybe they'll get along after a while." Jade said through a mouthful of salad. "Some animals do and others don't."

"So if you're keeping her mom, what are you gonna name her?" Salarnia asked. I scratched the cat behind her ears as she swished her tail left to right over my knees.

"Little Lady," I replied. She settled down in my lap curling into a ball. She was a very beautiful cat and I liked her so maybe Lulu will soon...

Jade's P.O.V~

I was sitting outside my window staring up at the Edenian night sky watching the stars sparkle and the clouds drift by the full silver colored moon. Ruby was in the lounge chair beside me sleeping silently curled up facing me. I reached over and brushed back some of her hair that had been blown by the wind out of place. When my fingers grazed her cheek she opened her hazel eyes. Ruby was a beautiful young woman who everyone said looked like me in almost everyway. She was a close friend to Salarnia like I was with Kitana but mostly because they were godsisters. Ruby had tanned skin like mine and her hair was just as dark in color. She lifted her branded hand and rubbed her eyes before sitting up. I smiled and sat up a bit more in my seat.

"Come here, I'll brush your hair for you." I said grabbing the brush from the open window. Ruby stood and sat between my legs as I gently glided that brush through her hair. After a few minutes of brushing her hair she turned to me and leaned over resting her head on my shoulder. Both of her legs fell over my right leg as she snuggled against me. She closed her eyes and fell back to sleep as I wrapped my arms around her. Resting my cheek on her head I couldn't help but think how I might have lied to her when I told her who her father was. I be honest and say I wasn't sure if Jax was because while dating him I was...unfaithful. I was having an affair with Kung Lao around the time I got pregnant and Ruby may or may not be Jax's daughter.

If she was Kung Lao's, then I had lied to her and to Jax and even Kung Lao. How was I going to find out without anyone else knowing? Fuck if I knew. What if she was Kung Lao? Would she hate me for lying to her? Would Jax and Kung Lao ever forgive me? I mentally shook myself as the idea hit me. I could secretly get a DNA test done. I just needed a glass or cup Ruby drank from, her saliva would be on that but how would I get one from Jax or Kung Lao? I felt Ruby snuggled further into my front rubbing her cheek on the base of my collarbone. I got it! I'd invite Kung Lao over and give him something to drink. When he left or was finished I'd take it and then have the test done. If it came out positive or negitive I would know who her father was.

You must think I'm a terrible mother for doing this to my daughter but I was scared she'd hate me and no mother wants their child to hate them not even a little bit. I kissed her head and kept hoping; kept praying that if this worked than she'd be Jax's.

"Mom?" I looked down at her as she stared back with concerned hazel eyes that looked darker in the moonlight. To cover up what I was thinking about I smiled and kissed her forehead but even that didn't convince her enough to make her go back to sleep. "Something's wrong; I know it." I looked down into her eyes and saw she wasn't going to be fooled. Maybe she'd understand; or hate my guts until times end (Stop thinking like that!). I sighed and pressed my lips to her forehead.

"Ruby, I'm going to be honest with you." She pulled back a bit from me and stared into my eyes as if she was trying to read what I was saying. "I'm not sure if..." Come on Jade just say it! She's your daughter and she deserves to know! "If...Jax is your father." I bite my lip waiting for her to reply but instead she pulled away and stood. Her expression was cold and her eyes stared into mine with anger blazing in them. Great, she hated me.

"Why..." She stepped back two paces. "Why did you lie to me?"

"Honey, I wasn't sure." I reached out for her hand but she snatched her hand away slapping my hand away in the process. "Please you havve to understand-."

"What that my mother's a fucking slut?" she snapped. I felt my heart sink at her harsh words. "How could you do this to me? What mother does this to her child?" I stood trying to reach out to her and calm her down but she lept backing away; kept glaring and spitting painful words at me. "You're the fucking worst mother ever! I hate you!" And with that she ran off crying leaving me alone in the darkness spiritually and emotionally bleeding from her words. What kind of mother was I? Had I been so sex crazy before I had her that this was what it led to? I dropped to my knees and cried. What had I done? I made her completely pissed off and she may never speak to me again. I knew this was my fault but maybe I could calm her down and talk to her; get her to understand that it was because I was admittedly stupid. I stood wiping away my tears and ran after her following the low sound of sobbing crying.

It wasn't long before I found her sitting curled up by an Oak tree. When I walked up she stood and shook her head. I reached toward her and grabbed her wrist before she could flee again. Of course, she struggled against me trying to pull free but I was stronger than she was. She finally turned and tried to swing at me but I caught her wrist and pulled her into a hug. She tried to pull back; tried to get free.

"Ruby, I'm sorry! I was stupid and it is my fault! Please don't be angry!" She stopped trying to pull away as my tears fell on her shoulder. "I hate myself for doing this to you; I'm so sorry." Ruby's body relaxed and within a few seconds I felt her arms lift and wrap around me. "I admit when I was younger I was stupid; a virgin who because a sex addicted slut."

"No you're not," I heard her whisper. She hugged me tighter. "You're not a slut; you're my mother." Ruby looked up at me and smiled weakly.

"I knew you'd be mad when I told you." I said kissing her forehead.

"Who?" she said as I looked down at her. "Who else could be?"

"A Shaolin Monk named Kung Lao. When I was with Jax I was unfaithful to him and I was having an affair with Kung Lao around the time I got pregnant with you. I'm not sure if Jax or Kung Lao is you father." Ruby wiped her tears and rested her ear on my chest over my heart. "I'm sorry I put you through this,"

"They need to know,"

"What?"

"Kung Lao and Jax need to know,"

"Ruby, what do you want me to do take this to Earthrealm on the Maury show?"

"If you have to, yes!" She pulled back breaking away from me and taking my hand. "They have a right to know."

three days later...

Well still no bad guys running lose but I was sitting in my room with the results in my hands. I ripped opened the envelope and pulled out the paper. My hands were shaking as I unfolded it. Ruby was sitting beside me her arm wrapped around mine. I read the paper and exhaled with relief as I read Jax was her father. Ruby leaned her head onto my shoulder and smiled.

"Problem solved," she whispered. In a way it was now I just needed to tell Kung Lao he doesn't have to worry and Jax so he'll stop being pissed at me."No more secrets mom?"

"No, I told you everything. I'm still sorry for doing that to you." I put my arm around her shoulders.

"Well I'm not mad at you. I love you mom." I leaned over and kissed Ruby's head...

Kitana's P.O.V~

I kept looking at the picture of Liu Kang, Salarnia at five, and I smiling happily together by the Edenian fountains. I hated that Liu and I couldn't get married because he said Earthrealm needed him. It was more like we were friends with benefits and parents. I mean when Liu came over sometimes we'd have sex or he'd just be here to visit and leave. Salarnia hated the fact that her father wasn't always around but he never had anything keep him from coming to her birthdays and other special events. I set the picture down and sighed thinking how at one time I nearly got married to Rain. I never even liked the guy it was just that when I was the 'daughter' of Shao Khan he felt Rain was worthy to be my husband. When I first met Rain he was too into himself and didn't really care about what I had to say or what I wanted. I was glad I was able to break off the engagement when I found out my true past and my real father.

I haven't seen Rain since then but it wasn't like I wanted to see him. From what I've heard though he was still proclaiming that he was the Prince of Edenia; ha in his dreams! I shook myself mentally from the thought of him and sat up waking my new cat, Little Lady from her sleep. She stretched and rubbed against me. I had just gotten her a lovely blue and diamond collar that complimented her blue eyes and lovely white coat. When I stood, she followed me leaping down from the bed and trotting beside my feet to keep up with me. I walked outside through the front of the palace to find Salarnia meditating like her father taught her to maintain her strength. I walked over to her and didn't try to disturb her. Little Lady leapt up onto the fountain edge and sat beside her in that famous cat statue like state where they sat still with thier tail curled around and over their front paws.

"Is there something on your mind mom?" I looked down at her as she opened her eyes and looked up at me. "You seem withdrawn,"

"I'm just thinking,"

"About dad not being able to marry you?" I felt a jolt of shock slap me in the face. Salarnia had a habit of knowing maybe too much for her own good. I sighed and nodded knowing full well their was no hiding something from her once she practically reads your thoughts. "Mom, you know he's Earthrealms Protector. Oh and Sonya Blade sent a message asking if her and Johnny could have their wedding here. Grandma agreed but she said you had a say as well."

"I say it would be a brightening change so they should have it here in Edenia." I wonder how Sonya and Johnny were doing...?

Sonya's P.O.V~

I was living in Johnny's mansion that over looked the city with a beautiful view. I stood at the large window staring through my reflection and out onto the city watching the cars and people. It's been a long time since I had my hair done from the ponytail and it made me look more like a gentle woman than a ass kicking, head strong special forces officer. I wasn't in uniform either; I was in a pair of dark blue jeans and a tight black shirt with a diamond necklace that Johnny bought me only a week ago. I was so zoned out that I hadn't even noticed that Johnny was walking up behind me despite his reflection approaching mine. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back into his front. He set his chin on my shoulder and kissed my neck sweetly.

"Sonya, you really seem stressed." He said nuzzling me behind my ear. I heard him inhale deeply probably because he loved the smell of my coconut shampoo. He turned me around and held me close so that my boobs were smashed against him chest. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing much I was thinking how I went from being a single lady with a job where at any time I could be killed and now I'm about to be married to a movie star." I took his face into my hands and pressed my lips to his. His hands ran from my hips back onto my butt as he squeezed. I broke the kiss and playfully slapped his chest. "Do you ever behave?"

"How can I with a beautiful woman in my arms." He kissed my neck and dragged his sweet kisses down to my chest just over the clevage. His hands came from my back and ran under my shirt pulling it up slowly. The touch of his fingers on my skin made me shiver with desire and delight. His fingers grazed my black lace bra as he pulled the shirt up over my head. He kept kissing my chest as his hands slid back to unclasp the bra. He pulled it forward and exposed my boobs to the air making the nipples erect faster than my racing mind. He cupped my breasts in his hands and being sucking one as his index reached up and flicked the erected nub making me push my chest forward at him. He stood back and took my hand leading me back into the bedroom.

When he closed the bedroom door he turned back to me as I grabbed his belt pulling it off with a loud exciting snap. He helped me out my my pants and panties as I pulled off his Joe Boxers then crawled on the bed. Before I could flop onto my back he grabbed my hips pulling me back a bit as his thumbs parted the lips of my sex. I felt his tongue slither out and slowly lick up the entrance of my womanhood. I was grinding my teeth on my lower lip as he continued to lick my sex hungrily with demanding passion and need. My arms couldn't hold my torso up as I dropped down to my elbows giving him more of me. My mind was buzzing with aimless thoughts as he continued to pleasure me, his tongue moving up and down; in and out of my sex.

When he sank his tongue inside of my entrance he moved his hand down so his thumb could run circles around my clit. My hands were clutching tightly on the bed sheets as I let myself sink deep into the moment. He then sat up and assisted me to lay on my back. When he was about to climb onto me though I sat up and stopped him then got onto the floor on my knees. I ran my hand up his manhood pinning it back against his waist then placing my tongue at the base where his shaft met his balls. I teased him by only licking an inch up then back down. He crossed his arms as I gave a little laugh for his expression. I slid up my tongue up and down his shaft making him tilt back his head and moan my name. I then took hold of him and took the head into my mouth first slowly sliding down then pulling back. The sound of him moaning my name made me move faster and soon enough he pulled me up and led me back onto the bed.

He laid me back and parted my legs running his index and middle fingers between my lips. then he removed his hand and prodded my entrance with himself before he pushed in the head. He grabbed my hips and pushed in shoving his manhood deep inside of me hitting my core. I closed my eyes and flexed the wall of my cervix around him the way he loved it. He pushed up my legs to where my knees were sitting beside my breasts as he thrusted in and out of my womanhood. He moved my hands so I was holding back my legs so his hands could cup my breasts or he could pull me back a bit to thrust deeper into me. His slow movements began to gain speed and keep in a continuous motion that made me forget the world around us even existed. Johnny Cage became my world as he thrusted harder and faster. he slumped forward and began hitting into me harder to where it almost hurt. He was nearing his peak; I knew because he starts to buck his hips faster. I was nearing my own peak too as I felt a rush of relief building in me.

He was panting heavily as he continued to buck his hips into me, clapping our skin together with an agressive push. He pushed in one final time as I felt his seed being shot deep inside of me making me feel like a damn twinkie. He slumped his head down and kissed my sweat bathed neck then he rolled off of me and laid beside me, panting and tired. I turned over and rested my head on his tattooed chest. To think I was at one time not even attracted to him but then I fell in love with him and now we were going to be married and hopefully in the beautiful realm of Edenia...

Kitana's P.O.V~

I was sitting beside Salarnia with Little Lady sitting in my lap and Lulu calmly laying at Salarnia's feet. It was strange how one day Lulu was chasing Little Lady into our dinning hall and now she was peacefully relaxing with Little Lady close by her. I was petting her long white fur while talking to Salarnia about mindless little things. When mother walked out Little Lady meowed at her and then held out her paw. I guess that was her way of saying hi or something. Mother scratched her behidn her ears and looked at me.

"Mother?"

"I've been thinking about something, I did some of my own researching on Asesinato." She looked over at Salarnia. "He wasn't only winged; he had a whip like tail with a blade at the end."

"Doesn't make a difference, grandma. I'll rip that tail from his ass and beat him with it." Salarnia said with confidence that was almost tangible. She stood and smiled. "I'm not going to let him win, he can try but he won't beat us." Grandma patted her head and smiled. "Hey has anyone seen Mileena today?"

"My mother just got back from surgery in Earthrealm."

"What?"

"Mom come out," Amor motioned as her mother walked out stitches keeping her new cheeks and mouth on her face. Mileena had a longer than normal mouth and by her watering eyes she was in pain. "she got the surgery to finally have a better face." Mileena's eye was twitching and her hands shaking from the pain. Now I see what they mean by surgery hurts.

"Maybe I can relieve the pain. Come here aunt Mileena." I stood and walked over to her. She bent down a bit being she stood at 5'9" while I was an average 5'4" tall; the average woman hieght. I lightly kissed her new cheek and felt the same magick that revived dad flow from my lips into her skin. The stitches vanished and her skin healed together. When I backed away her hands lifted up and touched her cheeks then drifted to her lips. "Better?"

"Yes," She smiled and I mean smiled. The muscles around her face were perfectly working. She now looked more like Amor. Mileena's mouth stretched maybe about an inch onto her cheeks. Her teeth were even filed down a bit more and pushed together which made her exactly like Amor. "I hated the fact that I couldn't kiss Julio the whole time we were together." Amor hugged her mother resting he head on the side of her mother's breast.

"Maybe I can fix that." I said. I raised my hand and focused my Beastly energy to revive without the kiss. Would it work? I wasn't sure. I remembered one time going with Amor to her father's grave and the picture of him her mother gave her. I felt the flow of energy flood into my hand as my fingers began moving by themselves. I began to see something form on the ground, laying on it's back. First there were just bones forming a skeleton of a man then the muscles and rogans took shape. The body started to move as the magick was making me weak. Then the skin was forming as I closed my eyes from exhaustion but when I heard Mileena gasp with happiness and heard something thud down to the ground I released the energy and fell back onto thte fountain edge. Amor ran over to me and grabbed my hands keeping me from falling back.

"Salarnia, are you okay?" Mom asked me touching my shoulder.

"Yeah, just tired." I fell forward against Amor's shoulder as I fell into a deep sleep...

Mileena's P.O.V~

Julio sat up and rubbed his head. He was naked sure but Sindel was handing me a large towel. I took it and handed it to him as he stood and wrapped it around his waist. He looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back at him feeling good to have the mouth to do so. He touched my new cheek softly with his fingers and stepped closer to me.

"Okay before you two decide to make-out, can you at least get him some clothing first?" Kitana said stopping me from my possible reunion kiss with Julio. I took his hand and led him inside and down to my room. He sat on the bed and waited as I rushed out of the room. I ran into the closet that held extra clothing for some random reason. When I found something to suit him I ran back and handed it to him.

"Thanks, Mileena." He got dressed and then smiled holding open his arms. I stepped into his embrace and let myself melt into his touch; something I missed for so long. I looked up at him as he looked down at my mouth. "You got facial surgery? It makes you look even more beautiful."

"I still have my teeth though." I said smiling and showing him my dangerous smile. He put his forehead to mine. "I missed you, Julio."

"I missed you too Mileena." He moved his head so that our lips met in a sweet soft kiss. I felt excited and overjoyed to feel his lips against mine. I loved him and now I had him back in my arms.

"Mom?" I broke the kiss and turned to see Amor. "So this is my dad?"

"Yes, this is your father." Julio walked pass me and over to Amor. She stared up at him as tears built in her eyes. When they spilled over she leapt up and hugged her father. "Julio, this is our daughter Amor."

"You named her 'love'?"

"Of course, it was what you showed me; you helped me become the woman I am now." I said walking over. Amor was still clinging to her father when he put his arm around me as well. We had our family back together as one. Amor now had her father and I had my lover back at last. I felt so complete now that I had everything I wanted back in my arms...

~Third Person Narrator~

Glowing red eyes were the only thing you could see in the darkness of the abyss. Quan Chi was sitting before the eyes silently waiting for his master to speak.

"I want you to go,"

"Go?"

"Fight the Guardian Beast." He hissed, blinking his red eyes slowly.

"But I will die,"

"When you are dead my army will rise. Do you want to be revived at my side when the worlds are revived as one?"

"Yes of course,"

"Then go," A black clawed hand flew out pointing for him to leave. Quan Chi stood and walked away vanishing into the darkness. "The Guardian will fall one way or another, I will have what is rightfully mine." he hissed...

_**Quan Chi returns and not Skarlet doesn't hesitate to kill him but they soon find out it was part of Asesinato's plan. The War of Realms is about to begin but can Salarnia expertly lead an army? Find out as the Mortal Kombat KHAB! continues.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Asesinato's P.O.V~

Soon my plans would come to life giving me my rightful claim as the One Being as I should have been long ago if it was not for that putrid Guardian and her Allies the Unitors. Soon Quan Chi would perish and then my final revival sacrifice would be completed making my army rise from the depths of the shadows. We will destroy the armies that came before us and then destroy the realm and everyone in them. When all of this was completed I would revived the realms as one making me _**THE**_ Elder God and _**THE**_ One Being as I should have been. I ran my clawed finger down the spell book page that wore the picture of the one who ripped my wings from me. I wanted nothing more than to defeat the new Guardian by ripping the wings from her. Then I felt it; the death of Quan Chi. The poor fool, I tricked him. I wasn't planning to revive him when the worlds were as one. All of those I revived and even the clone of Onaga were fools. What would I care if they perished for my ell being. I was going to become the ultimate ruler and be worshipped by the new races I would create.

Soon it would be all mine; the power, the glory and the worlds! I am Asesinato and I am _**THE **_Elder God and _**THE **_One Being!

_?'s P.O.V~_

_The Child was branded as the Guardian but she could not beat him alone. When the time comes she will call upon me with her Unitors assisstantce. I was going to have to slay my own brother who fell into the darkness so long ago. Was this something I desired? Of course not mortal, how dare you thik of such a putrid thought. I was a Goddess in my own right, a slumbering protector awaiting the day I was going to awaken. Asesinato, my brother your heart and mind has failed to let you see the ending that shall befall thee. If only you had not allowed your ears to be tainted by the dark whispers of Shinnrok. If I must slay you then so be it. So it is said and so mote it be. I shalt not allow you to darken the world with your black shadow. If only you had kept your heart alined with our parents then you would never have this fate to perish. Maybe this is what my true fate is, to kill you and protect the realms that you want but were never meant to be yours..._

Skarlet's P.O.V~

I was laying Kung Lao's arms when I kept having a weird feeling. I shook myself mentally and ran my hand down his chest runing my fingers gently over his naked skin. Kung Lao turned to me and smiled kissing my forehead. Then that feeling came back again making me shiver from the chill up my spine. I sat up and ripped the sheets from my legs.

"What's wrong?" Kung Lao asked as I quickly got dressed. I grabbed my kunai and ran outside without answering him. Luckily Kung Lao and I were staying in Edenia but what I saw when I walked outside wasn't what I wanted to see. Walking into Edenia was Quan Chi. I grabbed one of my Kunai and tossed it at him slashing his cheek. Quan Chi looked over and his eyes widened.

"I killed you once; I will do it again!" I ran at him readying myself to kill him once again...

Salarnia's P.O.V~

I sat up in my bed and had a weird urge to go outside. I walked out of my room and found Amor and Ruby were about to knock on the door. They seemed ruffled as they grabbed my arms pulling me out of the room and down the hallway. We ended up outside and found Skarlet holding a guy by his neck while she was about to kill him.

"Why did you return here Quan Chi? You should have stayed dead!" Skarlet stabbed his shoulder. "Now I'll kill you again and this time stay dead."

"I will not, because once I die Asesinato will have his last sacrifice to raise his army. You will perish!" Skarlet slashed his neck killing him. We watched as a green orb shot from the killing wound intot he sky causing the clouds to swirl in anger. I ran over to Skarlet and whirled her around.

"Are you mad? You just helped Asesinato! Why did you kill him?"

"I was created to kill him and so I merely carried out my life duty." She looked up at the sky. "But I see now that my task has now caused something worse than Quan Chi."

"Salarnia!" I turned to find Mom, Mileena, Jade, and Grandma running out with Raiden leading the way.

"Raiden, we have to do something!" I said. I felt my brand blazing with power as the clouds swirled tighter together.

"I had forseen this through one of my visions. Liu Kang, Sonya and Jax are getting the rest of the Earthrealm warriors and the Shokans."

"Skarlet!" I blurted. "You caused this and you are fighting with us!" I said over the wind that was rushing around us. A portal opened as a fleet of four to six armed Shokans walked through led by Queen Sheeva and Prince Goro. After them came Earthrealm warriors led by dad and Sonya Blade. Then marching up was Jade's Edenian Knights. The armies were appearing by the second; everyone knew of the danger if Asesinato gets his way. Everyone would perish if he wins. Then another portal opened and out walked...Tarkatas! Baraka walked up to me and suddenly bowed his head.

"We are here to lend our blades in this fight."

"Who told them?" I asked.

"I did," A guy ran up with a blindfold over his eyes. "Name's Kenshi."

"Nice to meet you," I rubbed my temples to think. With all the noise of chatter I couldn't though. "SILENCE!" I screamed. Everyone fell silent as I shook my head. "We need to stop buzzing like mad bees and figure this out." I motioned to Amor and Ruby.

"What are you thinking?" I winked at her and then turned to everyone.

"Goro, Sheeva lead your people as well as you Baraka but you will still listen to me. I have a plan but we need to work together not as seperate races but as a unit because if we lose this we all die."

"Then we are ready young princess," Queen Sheeva said as Goro nodded. Baraka growled and cracked his knuckles. Sheeva turned to her people "This time we do not fight for ourselves! We fight with the humans to ensure the realms are not destroyed. Bring honor to yourselves by fighting to the death for our survival!" The Shokans cheered raising their four weapons high in the air. I turned back to Skarlet and sighed.

"Join the ranks, we're one of us."

"I feel I should fight alongside you because this was my fault." She said running to join the crowd. A loud thunder clap boomed overhead as a bolt of black lightning struck the ground just outside of Edenia. I faced the direction of the bolt and saw a black cloaked figure crouched down. As the person stood I watched as a serpent like tail with a blade at the end flung out holding up the bladed end so that we could see the dangerous steel shimmer even in the darkness. The figure turned and pushed back his hood revealing a normal mans face but it donned red glowing eyes and teeth almost as sharp as Baraka or Mileena.

"Guardian, I am called Asesinato." He raised his black clawed hand as an army of black no detailed men rose up from the ground holding bow and arrows, swords and javlins. "You will not win this war! Proclaim your loss and I may spare you."

"How about you take your threat and shove it up your ass!" he hissed and shook his head.

"I will give you four hours to change your mind. We will meet on the Edenia Battle Fields were my last battle took place at with the first Guardian." then he snapped his fingers and vanished along with his black shadow guys.

"We need to plan and regroup." I said walking through the crowds of willing fighters. Amor and Ruby were right behind me as Everyone, Human, Edenian, Shokan and Tarkatan alike followed us into the Palace courtyards. " Sheeva, Baraka, Grandma, and Jade come with me." I motioned to them. They followed me out and into the dinning room where I sat in one of the chairs. They sat down as well and waited for me to speak. I was thinking though. What could be done to ensure victory then it hit me. I looked up and smiled. "Grandma, your sonic scream can blow things backwards right?"

"Yes, of course."

"Good, I saw they had archers but we'll make them run out of those arrows by blowing them back at them. I had a sonic roar when I'm the Beast." I turned to Baraka. "Now Baraka, how does the element of surprise sound to you?"

"As long as I can slash them with my blades I find it great." He replied.

"Great, I want you; while we stand face to face with Asesinato's army to act like you are fleeing back but you sneak into the woods on the army's right side flanking them and destroying their numbers. Sheeva," I turned to Sheeva who was listening intently. "Your men have broadswords and those large axes. I want them to shift to the front lines when I give you a signal of two fingers pointed up behins my back. That way when the archers fall and we move in your men can take down even more of the numbers."

"What will the Edenian Knights do?" Jade asked.

"Our people are skilled swift killers who can kill withing seconds. We'll save them for last to make Asesinato think they are our weaker forces but when they run in killing like madmen and women his army will be practically vanquished."

"And what of the Earthrealm warriors led by your father?" Grandma asked.

"Keep them back with the Edenian Knights, I want mom with them as well." I said. "Does everyone understand their tasks?" Everyone nodded. "Good, because if we lose this..."

"We all die," they said in union. We left out of the dinning hall and into the courtyard.

"Go tell your people the plan s they are ready for this." I felt a surge of power flood my body as the brand blazed again.

"Salarnia, our brands have been blazing like mad." Amor said ungloving her hand. "Does this mean...?"

"You fight draws near," I turned to them. "We fight as one against him, I'm nothing without you two, You are my Unitors; my Allies." Amor and Ruby nodded their heads as we heard theclatter of weapons being handed out to the Edenian Knights, the sound of battle ready Shokans and Tarkatas, and the sound of rain clouds rushing in. Would we survive this? Probably not everyone. Would we win? I wasn't sure but I was going to fight this to the end...

_**4hrs later...**_

I'll admittedly say my heart was racing and my blood was burning in my veins. The army of Edenian Knights stood behind me as one section and to their right was the Tarkatas led by Baraka then to the left of the Edenian Knights was the Shokans. The final section was towards the back where the Earthrealm fighters waited to battle. I was leading the whole army with Amor and Ruby by my sides. Behind me directly was Grandma. I swear I could hear the sounds of everyone's racing hearts beating at once. The feeling of pelting rain on my shoulders felt like I was being hit by wet rocks. We stopped yards from the black shadow guy army and glared up at Asesinato as he walked up onto the hilltop.

"What have you to say?" He demanded.

"I'm gonna shove a damn spear up your ass!" I barked. Asesinato's eyes narrowed as he glared down at me.

"They you have sentenced your people to a cruel end." At that moment, Baraka began to making his forces flee back as I acted like I was surprised by this. They moved back down the steep hill and vanished into the woods on Asesinato's army's right side. "Archers,"

"Grandma, get ready," I said as the red energy around me began to blaze like a wildfire. She stepped out before Amor and Ruby with me taking a deep breath.

"Fire!" The Archers shot their black arrows as they whizzed through the air down at us. Grandma and I began the blowback plan as she screamed using the sonic waves to throw them back at the enemy while my roar did the same. One by one the archers and several of the other fighters in his army fell being struck by their own weapons. The more they shot they more were blown back at them causing more of the enemy to fall reducing their numbers. Then from the woods the Tarkatas rushed out hissing and blades extended. They flooded into the opposing army slashing through their ranks. I put my hand behind my bakc and pointed up two fingers. The Shokans moved before us and started to run forward at the army. Everyone else followed as I focused along with Amor and Ruby, summoning the wings to take flight. Large golden wings spread from my back as medium ones shot from their backs.

We flew up and toward Asesinato who was shocked by the reducing number of his army. I flew into him knocking him backwards as we landed. He staggered to his feet and slashed his tail forward trying to hit us. We leapt back and called our weapons; my sword, Ruby's Spear, and Amor's Bow and Arrows. Amor readied her arrow as Ruby lunged forward at Asseinato. His focus taken off of me, I stabbed at him catching him on the back cutting a bit of his lower back open. He hissed and whirled around trying to slash at me but I ducked in time for Amor's arrow to hit his shoulder. His tail whipped around hitting us all not with the blade but the tail itself. We were flung back but weren't hurt as he ripped the arrow from his shoulder.

"You putrid children will never defeat me!" He ripped off his cloak revealing he was naked but...heehee he literally had no manhood! He was a scaly lower halfed creature with a tail. He hissed loudly and shot his tail forward hitting the ground as we leapt out of the way.

_As one... _something spoke into my ears and apparently Amor and Ruby heard it too. _Be as one..._

"Be as one..." I said standing. Aseinato whipped his tail forward but dodged it and wrapped my arm around it stopping him from moving it anymore. I raised my left hand as Amor and Ruby did the same as if by instinct. Red energy formed from my hand as Asesinato tried to pull back his tail. Blue energy formed in Amor's and Purple in Ruby's. Then our hands thrusted the palms upward shooting the energy into the sky parting the clouds. I felt like my body wasn't under my control anymore. It was as if someone else was me. Then a bolt of white lightning hit the ground before us leaving a white woman standing behind him. When we could see it better I noticed it was a white winged woman with long silver hair. She raised her hand and suddenly became a cloud of white dust that poured into me through my nose and mouth.

"NO! Not the Beast Guardian Mikia!" Mikia that name was familiar. I read it in a history book about how a woman name Mikia was the soul creator of Edenia. She was the daughter of the Elder Gods and yes all of them were her parents, don't ask me how. She was a white winged guardian who was said to be in a slumbering state until she was needed. Was it our energy that called her? It didn't matter as she was taking over my body checking the functions of my limbs. She summoned my sword for me and ran her finger down the side of it morphing it into a longer blade made of silver and gold with rubies and emeralds lining the blade.

"_Asesinato, you have come to claim what will never be yours. Because of this, these girls have called upon me to slay you."_

"Mikia, You will not kill me."

"_We will see," _I could see everything but I couldn't do anything as she made my body move forward. Asesinato slashed his tail at me but Mikia slashed at the tail cutting off the blade. She kept moving at him as he staggered back from her. She raised the sword as a bolt of white lightning struck it giving it power. She made my hand snap forward and grab his neck crushing it slightly as she made me lift him up. My arm drew back and then without warning, with a swift unstopable motion Mikia made my hand thrust the sword forward into his chest then puled it out and drop him. I felt something rip away from me as I had control of my body.

_"Slay him," _She said standing beside me. I slashed the sword through his neck making his eyes widen to their limits. His head rolled forward and to my feet. I stepped back as the body and head vanished into a cloud of black dust flooding over the battle below snatching away his army. I walked to the edge and looked down at the army blood soaked and some that had died. Elder Gods rest their souls. Mikia touched my shoulder. "_Well done, you have rid the realms of a threat worse than Shao Khan or Onaga."_

"Mikia, why did you come here?"

"_You and your friends called me." _She smiled and then became the white dust drifting back to the heavens. The rain softened washign away the blood off of the other fighters faces. They looked up at us and then a Edenian Knight cried out in a cheer leading the cheers of victory. I spotted mom and dad smiling up at me as we walked down into the crowd of people...

With the Tarkatas and Shokans gone back to their homes, the Edenian Knights returned home for a well deserved rest; the Earthrealm fighters and my family celebrated with a feast in the dinning hall. Julio and Mileena were cuddling in the corner together while Jade was chatting with Jax. Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage were talking to my parents about having their wedding here. I was standing alone looking out the window up at the clear night sky. Grandma walked up beside me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm really proud of you, Salarnia. You'll make a fine queen one day."

"Thanks grandma," I hugged her tightly. "I'm glad we were able to beat him."

"No, honey, you beat him; you were the leader today." She kissed my forehead.

"Mother's right, you were the leader today." Mom petted my head as she walked up. "We're all proud of you." she added...

_**The war maybe over but this story might not be...By request only I will continue this with some little adventures.**_

___tell me who you're favorite charater is  
>~what was your favorite part of this?<br>__**~R&R please!~**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**One week later...**_

Jade's P.O.V~

I was sitting in my room with Ruby curled up sleeping beside me. We had been talking before but her tired little self caused her to fall asleep on my bed. I kept thinking about how I was when I went through some sex crazy time period when I was dating Jax. It was because of that that I had not actaully known who her father was until I had the DNA results that said that Jax was her father. I'll admit honestly that I was stupid and I should have learned then what I know how. Keep your legs closed to any other man if you're dating someone. I think the main reason I was unfaithful was because all I wanted was sex then but Jax was working most of the time so I found comfort in Kung Lao's arms. I'll even admit now that I was foolish and I could have lost the love of my daughter because of my past. I'm not the same now as I was then. Basically I'm not as sex addicted as I was then.

I looked over and gently brushed a few of her bangs back from her face. She was the exact image of me more than her father. She was closer to my skin tone and her hair was my shade of dark brunette but her eyes were a lovely mix of Jax's brown eyes and my green that made her have a lush coloration of Hazel. I still couldn't help but think how she acted to those secrets I told her. Ruby was mostly a gentle but when she became cold like that it was scary even for me and I was her mother. I remembered her eyes had looked lifeless and cold while her expression was hard and unreadable. But looking at her now sleeping it was hard to ever think that she could be so cold. I rolled over on my side and kissed her forehead while pulling up the bed sheets to cover her with so she would be more comfortable. Soon I was yawning then I fell asleep beside my baby girl...

_~Flashback Dream~_

_I had only had sex with Jax hours ago but being back in Edenia I was getting horny again. Sure I tried to ignore it and soon I couldn't take it anymore. I went back to Earthrealm but in China where the Shaolin Monks lived. I peered around the trees and found him, Kung Lao. He was training shirtless which made my sex drive go insane. I watched his muscles flexed and move so well that my head was spinning. I couldn't help the fact that my thighs were burning with desire as I bite my lower lip to keep myself from breaking down and desperatly begging Kung Lao to fuck me. I looked away and sat on the ground breathing deeply trying to calm myself down. I needed a man or just some way to get rid of my sexual urges. I blame the fact that I was a virgin at one point, one that had her cherry popped and now couldn't stop thinking about sex._

_I was about to make myself leave back to Edenia when I looked up and jumped back. Kung Lao was peering around the tree while smiling at me. I nervously smiled back at him and stood. My eyes glanced down at his sweat bathed body. My sex drive was in overdrive as I watched a bead of sweat run down his chest and on to his abs. I hadn't even noticed he was talking to me._

_"Jade?"_

_"Huh?" I looked up and fought not to look back down._

_"I said what are you doing here?" He asked as my eyes just happened to glance down again but not to just his abs, it was to his pants. I was shocked to find that from his training he had a slight boner. I swallowed back my sudden burst and took a deep breath._

_"I was bored so I came for a visit," I lied. I wasn't there just to visit it was to get my brains fucked outta me. I had to cross my arms over her breasts as the nipples were erecting from my horny desire. Kung Lao and he's absent minded self had not even noticed as he just smiled at me._

_"Do you wanna come inside amd relax?" He offered holing out his hand. I looked from his hand up at him then back to his hand before setting my hand into his. He led me into his hut off the side of the temple. Sure there wasn't much in here beside a bed and a small table then there was a small room which turned out to be a bathing room. Kung Lao let me stay in the main room with the bed and table while he went to quickly bathe to get rid of the sweat from his training. I sat there rocking back and forth, grinding my teeth over my lower lip. Becoming impatient, I stood and suddenly noticed the bathing room door was cracked open. I couldn't help myself as I peeked in secretly._

_I was shocked to see Kung Lao wasn't just bathing, he was masterbating! I couldn't take my eyes away from him as I watched him leaning against the wall stroking his shaft. I felt the tingling between my thighs getting worse as my eyes lingered on his manhood. His head was tilted back and he was slightly moaning from the pleasure of his hand stroking himself. My eyes refused to look away forcing me to watch him. When he was nearing his climax his hand started to stroke faster until finally he shot his white seed. He let go of himself and my refusing eyes made me watch the muscles of his manhood unload his seed onto the floor. He quickly cleaned up his mess and was about to come to the door as I quickly ran back to the bed and sat down acting like nothing happened._

_"Sorry I took so long," I looked up at him, drying his hair but atleast he had his pants back on. He dried his chest and then put the towel around the back of his neck. "So how've you been?"_

_"Horny," I muttered under my breath._

_"What?"_

_"Good; good and you?" I replied quickly hiding what I really said. Kung Lao sat down beside me and his arm grazed mine. I had to cup my hands together to keep me from following the impulse to go for his pants. Agh, what was wrong with me? Was I this bad with sex that just being with a guy meant I wanted him?_

_"I've been great," He leaned back resting on his hands. "You seem tense, is something wrong?" Yeah I want you but I wasn't going to say that._

_"No," He sat up and stared at me trying to read my face. "But I am tense lately, being I am the General of the Edenian army."_

_"I could give you a shoulder massage to help you relax." I looked up at him and saw my chance. Let him relax me then I'll 'relax' him._

_"Okay," I turned my back to him as he set his hands on my shoulders. I melted into the feeling of his hands rubbing the tense muscles of my shoulders relieving the pain of frustraion from me. My head dipped forward as his hands massaged my neck loosening the last few muscles that needed attention (well not really). When he removed his hands I turned back to him and smiled. Kung Lao smiled back oblivious that my hand was moving. He finally noticed when my hand came to rest the spot over his manhood. He gasped and tried to stand but I grabbed his hands pulling him back down._

_"Jade?"_

_"Please, Kung Lao I need you," He looked confused and scared. I lifted my hands to the strings of my outfit pulling them and the top of my suit down. Kung Lao's eyes fell from my face to my now bare breasts. I moved closer to him and took his hands. "Kung Lao, I need you to help me," I set his hands on my breasts. Kung Lao was shaking a bit from the shock but soon his hands started to massage me breasts. The felling of his palms moving over my nipples made them erect to his touch. My hand reached down to his pants finding he was hard again (is it just me or was I not the only horny one?). He started to go with it as he leaned down taking on of my nipples between his lips. I tilted my head back letting my lust rush forward. His other hand was massaging my other breast while his tongue grazed my nipple making my womanhood burn with want and need. Suddenly Kung Lao sat back and looked at me without moving his hands from my breasts._

_"Are you sure about this?" He asked. I stood and pulled my outfit the rest of the way off._

_"Does this look like a joke?" I asked. He shook his head and walked to the door locking it then he closed the curtains and turned on a light. "Sit," I commanded. He sat down on the edge of the bed as I knelt before him running my hand over his bulging lump in his pants. I unzipped his pants and helped him take them off, sat him back down and started running my tongue over just the head of him. With each pass of my tongue I heard him breathe in quickly then moan out with pleasure. Me doing this was more of teasing him than fucking him. I placed my tongue tip at the base of his shaft then slowly licked up to the head._

_"Oh, Jade!" I kept doing this to him for a few more seconds. Being a bit sassy in nature I was enjoying this. Having had enough in the pleasure of teasing him I took only the head of him into my mouth sucking until my cheek fell inward. He was clutching the bedsheets moaning my name as I slowly kept giving him head slowly moving down his shaft until I felt the tip of him hit the back of my throat. I pulled back leaving him soaked in my saliva as he took my hands pulling me to my feet. "My turn," He sat me down on the bed putting his hand between my knees and parting my legs. I laid back and set my feet up on the bed edge keeping them open for him. He knelt down and leaned forward. I felt his tongue graze my clit making me buck my hips at him. I looked down and could only see his face from the bridge of his nose up._

_He was looking up at me while his tongue was working the magic of eating me out. While his tongue worked my clit he rubbed my entrance with two fingers before inserting them into my wet hole. My hands went to my breasts massaging them as Kung Lao had been before. His tongue was doing wonders making my body heat rise beyond what Jax had done to me earlier. For a Shaolin Monk. Kung Lao was sexually enlightened. He inserted a third finger and swirled them around making me arch my back in desire. My need for him was only raising. Soon he stood and I found his manhood was standing completely at attention ready for sex. He had me move up to the pillows so I could be more comfortable as he climbed on the bed and leaned over me, his hands sitting on the sides of my chest._

_"I'm not sure of what you want," He teased. Oh I wanted to slap him, but I went with it as I leaned toward him._

_"Fuck me," He smiled and kissed my neck._

_"Yes ma'am," He sat back and guided himself into me. That did it; that made me go insane for him. He was bigger than I thought, maybe as big or bigger than Jax which was surprising since black men had big packages. He held my hips and pushed in fully, our skin clapping together loudly. I gripped the pillow tightly as he pulled out till only the head was still inside of me then shoved it back in. He leaned over me again and started to slowly thrust into me hitting my core. His bangs were matted to his forehead from the sweat forming as his thrusting got faster and harder with a rythmic movement I could keep up with by thrusting up my hips to meet his thrusts. Then he just suddenly stopped pulling out of me. I was about to protest when he rolled me over and kept me flat on my stomach. He pushed my legs apart and laid on me, his manhood pushed back into my womanhood._

_I pushed my hips up a bit as he thrusted into me again. I wouldn't call this doggy style but it was different than what I'm used to. He was laying against me, his sweat and mine made us stick together practically as he kept pushing into me. Soon enough he started gripping my hips and bucking his. We were both reaching our climaxes quickly as he hit into me faster and faster. Then with a final push into me I felt his seed spill out into me warming my womanhood with his warm white load. He slumped to the side and rolled off of me pulling himself from me. I didn't feel like moving and I really didn't have to as he pulled the bed sheets over our naked bodies..._

_I felt a light kiss on my neck when I woke up. I looked to my left and found Kung Lao was still sleeping but his arm was slung over my back. I carefully slid out from under his arm and gathered my clothing, got dressed and..._

_"Jade?" I looked up and found him looking at me with sleepy eyes. "Where are you going?"_

_"I have to get back to Edenia. Thank you," I leaned down and kissed him. "But I have my other duties to attend to in Edenia." With that I left his hut and went bak to Edenia being caught by Kitana coming back. I lied explaining to her that I was with Jax even though in all actuality I was cheating on him with Kung Lao. She accepted the answer and walked away leaving me to burn with slight guilt of being a cheater..._

_~End of Flashback Dream~_

I woke laying on my other side with my back to Ruby but she was snuggled against me. She was snuggling her head into my upper back when I was about to get up. I rolled over and hugged her close. I felt her stir after a few minutes.

"Mom?" I heard her tired voice chirp. I kissed her head softly.

"What is it Ruby?"

"I had a weird dream," She looked up at me and rested her head against my shoulder where her head fit perfectly in the curve of my neck. "I had a dream that I was a tiger,"

"I'm not surprised," I laughed.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I was nicknamed the Tigress and when you were born everyone called you my tiger cub." I explained resting my cheek on her head.

"Mom?"

"Hm?"

"I love you,"

"I love you too, Ruby." I kissed her forehead and held her tightly as she soon fell back to sleep in the safety of my arms...


	11. Chapter 11

Mileena's P.O.V~

I was sitting in front of my mirror poking at my new cheeks and lips noticing how good it feels that I can smile properly and kiss Julio. Now everyone can say I really look like Amor's mother being I had a surgery to place the woman's (who sadly died in a car accident) cheeks and mouth on my face. It was thanks to her that I now have what I was created without. Yes, I know I'm a clone of my sister but what was the difference? Twins are basically clones of each other right? You could say I was a Twin to Kitana being we looked the same aside from my teeth and eyes; eyes which even Amor got. It felt weird and nice at the same time to be able to put on lipstick along with the rest of my make-up. My hair was getting longer so it wasn't just at my shoulders but it would take me forever if I wanted hair nearly as long as my sister's. While staaring at myself int he mirror I couldn't help but think of how much of a monster I was. I really did stand up to the title of being a monster because aside from my one flaw of a mouth I was bloodthirsty and ruthless that was until I Julio.

You could say Julio was a kind, gentle, caring and copassionate Puerto Rican man with the looks to match. I never thought in my wildest dreams I'd have fallen in love with such a handsome man being most would have seen my old mouth, tucked their tail between their legs and started running the other way. But Julio, he was different. He saw my mouth but he didn't judge me for that. He wanted to know me for who I was rather than just for my looks. I guess that was one of the things that won me over with him. He taught me how to love and what love felt like. He showed me how to control my temper which soon made me like I am now. I was mostly gentle and docile until I knew I had to protect my family and friends. Can you believe most people are still shocked I didn't chose Baraka as a lover? I wanted my heart to truly belong to someone not a love hate fling thing where the only good part about it was the sex.

Hell, I remember sitting in the Park with him; sure I had my veil on, but we sat on a blanket under the shade of a tree and when I was pregnant I'd sit leaning back against him while he had his hands lightly set on my stomach. He'd set his chin on my shoulder and we'd just watch the clouds together talking about the baby or just mindless little things. It was a time of joy because I was living with Kitana here in the palace and I wasn't trying to kill her anymore for the status of Princess, I was pregnant and then I was already an Aunt when Kitana gave birth to Salarnia. I'm not even sure if Sindel truly accepts me yeet but she's gotten used to me at least and she can't deny her second granddaughter (even though I'm her other daughter not birthed from her womb). Part of my DNA was Kitana's which meant I was also partly Sindel as well but she was getting used to me like I said.

I looked away from the mirror and over to the doorway seeing Julio with one towel around his waist and another one around the back of his neck that he was usig to dry his hair. I glanced down at his nicely toned chest and abs remembering what it was like to be able to run my hands over those grooves of muscle. Julio was a rather dashing man with dark hair and eyes, a nice medium build and a prince smile. Julio took pride in his appearance being he spent a long time being sure his facial hair was groomed just right. He walked over and leaned down pressing his lips to mine making me feel that weird tingling through my face and body. I guess it just felt great to be able to kiss him like I had wanted to so long ago. He then broke the kiss and walked back to the door locking it. Oh, I knew what he was up to. I walked into his arms and smiled up at him.

He bent over and kissed me gently on the mouth and I melted against him. I felt his strong hands press my thighs toward him. He towered over me standing at 6'4" and his chest felt so good against me. Oh! That felt so good. He held me closer and gently but firmly pressed my sex toward him. "Y'know I love your cute little butt." He said patting it gently.

"Do you really?" I asked sheepishly.

"Oh, Yeah! I love watching it when you walk." He smiled at me again and brushed his lips against mine.

"I'll have to walk more'" I laughed. He released his grip and I turned toward the bed, kicked off my shoes and lay down on the bed dragging him down beside me. Julio gently moved the part of my outfit covering my breasts allowing my mounds to be freed from their cage. He ran his hand over my nipples, urging them to rise and meet his demand. We kissed again very passionately, mouth open, breathing heavier. His warm hand was kneading my entire breast. He slid his hand down into the lower part of my suit finger probing inside the slit, I moaned a little, feeling the bliss swell in my sex. His hands rubbing my flat belly, then back to my slit. I was panting louder and louder and undulating my body under his touch. I looked into his eyes deeply, pleadingly with my half opened eyes. He knew what that meant, kissed me again, then nibbled my neck some, as I felt him removing the towel from his waist.

I felt the bed move as I sensed him get off the bed, I looked over and watched as he removed his towel and shorts he wore under the towel with one sweeping motion. A long thick tubular cock jumped out in front of me. My mind was racing; I forgot how big Julio was! I reached for it as he stood next to the bed so I could reach him. I grasped it firmly and felt it growing to my touch. He heaved a sigh as I ran my thumb pad over the head tip. Julio lay back down next to me, completely naked and again kissed me deeply. I knew what I was about to do and I knew I was more than ready and Julio knew it too. It had been too long, way too long. He knelt on the bed between my legs and removed my suit with one action as I lifted my butt off the bed to make it easier for him. All open now for him I was looking at him with eager eyes. He looked down on me from his kneeling position and smiled.

He was on top of me, my legs wide open, my body completely exposed to him, but I didn't care I was giving myself to the man I loved willingly. It had been so long, so long, years and I really didn't care if I was naked or not. Nothing else mattered. Only now, only Julio, Here and now – please oh please. His long thick cock was above my entrance, throbbing. He reached between us and ran his strong finger up my slit then down, then back up. He massaged my clitoris gently in a circular motion which drove me right out of my mind. I sighed softly as he touched me gently on the inside of my thighs, then I watched as his copious, curved, elongated cock came closer and closer. He put one hand on each side of my torso and I watched as the knobby, flanged head came nearer and nearer to its target. I felt it contact my aperture making me jump a little. I clutched his curved tool hanging over me and directed it to my sex. His arms went under my shoulders, probed through my long hair and cupped my head in his hands. I began to slither the helmet shaped head the full length inside my gash, smearing it with my ooze.

Julio sighed softly and pushed down. I felt the hot head throbbing I wheezed, feeling it dividing my pussy lips and then gently slipping slightly inside. The knobby head divided the opening and I felt its width cross the threshold with the massive head. It opened up my sphincter muscle, and I relaxed willingly. With a jerk the flanged head coupled with me and encased itself firmly in my needing womanhood, then lowered immediately within. He filled me full with that gnarled tube, deep inside my damp love hole with one thrust. I felt his hot piston descending inside my lubricated cylinder as he snuggled his firm body between my legs securely.

I yelped out loud, "BY THE GODS!" His hands behind my head compelled me toward him slightly as he cuddled my shoulders to him. His solid tool jammed securely inside now, my pussy clinched it responsively. We were locked together now. I reached and touched the back of his head, my fingers in his hair holding him close as possible, as he lay against me and started the rhythmic humping against me. Sliding his manhood up and down very slowly, giving me delight in every inch.

"Oh Yeah!" He cried feeling it as my wet vagina clinched his cock tight. I yelped occasionally as I felt its girth spread my vagina even wider gently, and then he allowed it to rest inside for a few seconds to adjust to this trespasser. I stroked his hair, feeling the closeness. My wet entrance surrounding his massive manhood. Feeling its mass fill me full as if we were meant to fit together was one like lego pieces.

"That feels so good" I thought to myself, then sighed audibly. I lifted my hips to accept his tool over and over again, his passionate hands clasping both sides of my hips, pulling me to his dick on each thrust. The bed shuddered and squeaked under our movements. It felt like nothing I had experienced in a really long time. Or even ever. Pull out, back in, pull out, and back in, slow now, faster, slow, and faster. He kept working the inside of my vagina and rubbing that meaty shaft tightly along my clitoris up to a crescendo, to a peak. It hadn't taken me long to get there at all, I felt my summit coming, closer, and closer. I couldn't control it – I didn't want to control it. I needed to be free of my sexual deficiency and bad.

I reached to his back now humping a little faster, and pulled him to me. Directing his motion now, using him, feeling his thrusting long strokes under my direction. All the way up, then all the way down. Julio lifting his butt withdrawing his cock then I pressed it down, up and down, more, more, more. "Ahhhhh!" I bellowed as my pent up orgasm burst under him and around his imbedded instrument. I pulled down as deep toward me as possible while I breathed harder and harder climaxing in total bliss. My hips went up to meet his thrusts; they didn't stop, faster – faster. The refuge of my vagina convulsed harder and harder around his bulky tool. Peak after peak of extreme passion spread out through my thighs.

"Yeah! Baby! Yeah!" He gasped feeling the glove like fissure clasp him tight then let go then clutching again repeatedly.

I whispered loudly, "Oh! Yeah! Do it Julio – Do it! That's it – Oh Julio! Don't stop! Please! Agh, I'm coming!"

"Yeah! I feel it coming. I feel it!" He shrieked as I twisted and quivered under him. I clinched the walls of my vagina tightly around his buried sex.

"Don't stop!" I yelled out loud as my passageway convulsed repeatedly around his impaled manhood. Two orgasms in a row – damn! My body was totally out of control now. My skin quivered with passion and desired more. He started thrusting his large piston inside my vagina, slipping on my juices, faster and faster until I felt his torso tense up a little, my legs enclosed his back, my arms held him to me tightly as I clutched his shoulders, then lifted my vagina up to him hard, his cock voiding ejaculate in me. I felt the rush of the hot slimy semen squirt into me and the head of him pulsate its load, rushing into my yearning wet hole. I perceived a spray type of sound produced from around our united sex parts as his cargo discharge out and around his embedded little soilder as it filled me, I orgasmed again.

"I haven't had an ejaculation in such a long time." He breathed a sign of relief. We lay a few minutes in the afterglow, letting our sex parts quiver together then finally relax as the abundant stream of semen flowed out of me to the bedspread around our united sex. We lay locked in our embrace listening to each others heart beats or breathing. Julio finally rolled off of me and rested beside me handing me a towel to wipe off the juices of my sex and his seed. I then rolled over and rested my head on his chest loving the feeling of having him back in my arms. After a few minutes of laying together we got dressed and left the room finding Amor was about to knock on the door.

:"Hi mom, dad,"

"Something wrong?" I asked petting her head. She shook her head.

"No I was wondering if I left my sketch pad in here." I turned and glanced around seeing it resting on the vanity by my mirror. I walked over grabbed it and walked back handing it to her. Oh yeah, Amor is an artist being able to draw full scenaries and life like pictures of people. She hugged me and then her father than ran back to her room probably because she had a drawing idea in mind. Oh I love being a mother. I smiled back at Julio as he put his arm around my shoulders...

Sindel's P.O.V~

I was kneeling by Jerrod's grave running my fingers over the words and thinking back to when he first met. I wasn't a princess when I was younger, and I wasn't even a Noble. I was a commoner who loved to read. I was in the library when he walked in with a friend. I remember it like it was yesterday...

~_flashback~_

_My hands grazed over the spines of the books reading the titles until I came to a gap part where I could peer over at the door when the Prince walked in with a friend of his. I shook my head and took a book from the shelf and turned it to read the back cover summary. While reading the text I felt someone's eyes lingering on me. I peered up and then to my right; nothing, then to my left and sure enough the Prince was standing down the way staring at me absently as if he was frozen in place. I set the book back on the shelf and walked the other way searching for something interesting to read. I moved to the next shelving line and looked around for a book but when I looked down the way. I found the prince was peering around the side. What was he so interested in about me? I turned my back to him and walked to the fiction section on the other side of the library. I finally found a book without him staring at me and sat down in a large cosy chair by the large window._

_I sat with my legs pulled up so I came to sit in the lotus postion. I had that feeling again. I looked up and over to my left finding him sitting beside me acting like he was reading but I watched him look up from the corner of his eye at me. I acted like it was nothing and looked down at the book again._

_"What's your name?" I looked up at him as he smiled._

_"Sindel,"_

_"That's a beautiful name," He said. I looked back at down at the book. "May I ask why your eyes are white?"_

_"Prince Jerrod, why are you here? I thought the palace had a library."_

_"Filled with boring books, and it doesn't have pretty women in it either." He said as I looked over. He stood and extended his hand to me. "I would enjoy having you over for dinner tonight at the palace."_

_"My mother would never let me out,"_

_"Tell her it is an invite from the prince, she might then." I finally took his hand and stood._

_"Then I'd be honored," He smiled at me happily..._

_~End of Flashback~_

I smiled at thinking the first time we met was when he was acting like a shy stalker peering at me. I kept thinking about our first time. My mother had been so strict that I was a virgin when Jerrod and I did that. To be honest, Jerrod was the first man to take my virginity. Shao Khan was more of a rapist rather than a lover. I hated him and I dreamed of being back in Jerrod's arms again. My first time was before we got married; before we got engaged. Just the thought of it brought back the memories...

~_Flashback~_

_"I'm not sure about this, Jerrod." I said sitting in the bed with him. I was down to my underwear while he was too. "What if someone walks in?"_

_"The door is locked, Sindel." He leaned forward and kissed me softly. We'd been dating for a year now and here we were about to have sex. I was nervous of course, this was my first time. Jerrod's kisses started to lead to my jawline then my neck. The touch of his lips against my skin felt as if it was meant to be. My arms wrapped around him as he pulled me closer sucking the skin of my neck. I knew there was going to be a hickie left but I wasn't going to stop him from this, it felt too good. His hands went the back clasps of my black lace bra undoing it and pulling it forward off of me. Shyly I crossed my arms over my chest hiding my boobs from him. "It's okay," He gently took my hands and moved my arms from my breasts so he could take the view in fully._

_"I've never done this before," I said him. Jerrod looked up at me and kissed me._

_"I'll be gentle, I promise." He pressed his lips to mine as his right arm wrapped around me and his left hand glided down my stomach and to my panties. I shivered at his touch as his fingers curled under the waistband. "I love you Sindel," He whispered against my lips. His finger brushed my sex's lips making me flinch breaking the kiss._

_"I don't think we should do this," I said pushing him back._

_"Sindel, you're over reacting,"_

_"No you're under reacting," I went to stand up as his hand caught my wrist. "Jerrod,"_

_"Sindel, I want to marry you; I want to be with you." He stared into my white eyes. "I want you," I felt my heart flutter as I let him lay me back into the bed beside him. I wanted to be with him too. He started to kiss my neck again and his hands were slowly removing my panties. Soon I was laying under him naked while he was kissing the space between my boobs. I arched my back as his fingers traced my sex. I was nervous, I'll admit but this was something he wanted and in a way I did too. I loved Jerrod and he loved me. He sat back and smiled down at me._

_"What?"_

_"I was thinking of how great it'd be to have you as my Queen."_

_"And having you as my King would be a delight," I replied smiling back at him. He put his hands on my knees and pushed them apart exposing my sex to him. "It'll hurt won't it?"_

_"Yes, but like I said I'll be gentle." He said towering over me. I felt him prodding at my womanhood; my virgin womanhood. I was afraid to do this. I wanted and loved him but this was scaring me. What if I get pregnant? What would my mother say? Would she ever agree to me being married to him? I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind as he pressed his lips to mine making the thoughts go fuzzy and a distant non-threatening image. I relaxed allowing my body to ease itself as he pushed the head through just the lips of my sex spreading them apart. I kept breathing slowly trying to make my body fully relax as I felt him slid in more. The head of him was pushing through as I whimpered against his lips. He broke the kiss and stared down at me. "You're scared aren't you?"_

_"Yes," He took my hand and wove his fingers through mine._

_"It'll be okay," He kissed me and postioned him legs better so he could support himself better over me. He unwove his hand from mine and put his hands on my shoulders from under. I placed my hands on his back hoping I wouldn't do that usual thing where women scaratch the guy's back to hell. He took a deep breath and pushed into me pushing pass something that felt like a huge cracking pop. He also smashed his lips to mine to muffle the sound of my scream before it could blast him right out of me. I mean I knew how to control my banshee screams but sometimes I couldn't. When the pain faded awy he broke his lips from mine and stared down at me. "Are you alright?"_

_"Yes, it just...it just hurt like you said." I said trying to relax._

_"Do you want to continue? We don't have to if you don't want." I reached up and touched his cheek._

_"No, no, I needed to be popped one way or another. If we get married and have a child this is the only way to have a baby." I kissed his cheek. "I love you,"_

_"I love you too, Sindel." He slowly pulled out and then pushed back in as I bite my lip trying to keep from screaming. This only worked for a few minutes but when his motions started to get faster and harder I pinned a pillow to my face muffling any sounds. My fingers were tearing into the pillow fabric as he thrusted into me. How was no one hearing us I couldn't tell you. how could they not hear me? Jerrod was holding my hips pulling me into each thrust. I felt like I was being split into two by his huge manhood pushing into me. I was trying not to scream too loud as he sat up and gripped my hips tighter. With each thrust I felt our skin meeting together with a loud slapping sound._

_He started to buck his hips into me as I felt the walls of my cervix tightening. He must have felt it to as he pulled up my hips up more thrusting in to hit my core. I was trying not to scream but it was becoming harder as we were reaching our peaks. Soon enough I felt it; his seed spill into me as I climaxed around him. He sat back and removed the pillow from my hands. I clasped my mouth shut tightly to hold back the scream. He pulled out of me and got off the bed away from me as the scream couldn't be contained anymore. With no way to hide or cover up the scream I let it out making things shake off of the walls and windows crack then shatter. Jerrod had to duck from falling pictures and vases until my scream ended and I flopped back._

_"Can you hand me my clothing?" I asked him. He gathered my things and handed them to me. A knock hit the door._

_"Jerrod, is everything alright?"_

_"Uh, yeah mother. It was just Sindel's banshee scream." He said getting dressed. When we were dressed he flopped on the bed and lounged back onto the pillows._

_"Okay, just be careful if she broke anything."_

_"Alright," I climbed into the bed beside him and was afraid to lean into him. "Hey, what's wrong?"_

_"You came in me didn't you?" I asked nervously._

_"Yeah, but you have a 50/50 percent chance of getting pregnant." I turned to him and snuggled into his side. "I promise if that happens I will not leave you out in the cold. I would make sure you and our baby would be taken care of."_

_"Thank you," I felt I little better knowing he would take care of me and our child..._

_**~Two months later~**_

_"Congrats to our newly married King and Queen, who are expecting a child; Queen Sindel and King Jerrod!" my father announced holding a glass of white wine. I wasn't drink anything but water for the sake of my unborn child. Jerrod was sitting beside me with his hand on my right knee. Once and a while Jerrod would move his hand to my stomach being he was so proud and happy to be a father soon. With his father dead and his mother stepping down from the throne, Jerrod and I would be the next rulers very soon and we'd be having an heir to the throne soon as well. I looked up at Jerrod and smiled at him as I set my hand ove his as it rested on my stomach..._

_**~Seven more months later~**_

_I was resting in bed holding her; our little baby girl, Kitana. She was sleeping happily after I had just fed her, a smile on her small mouth. Jerrod was sitting beside me rubbing the back of his finger on Kitana's head. She was so beautiful and it was around then that I was dreaming about one day being a grandparent..._

~_End of flashback~_

"Grandma!" I turned and nearly got tackled to the ground by Salarnia. I swear she looked so much like Kitana aside from her white tips on her ends of her hair. That was the part she got from me through Kitana. I loved my granddaughter and the way she was so independent and strong, determined and benevolent. I hugged her tightly thinking of how that day; the day I gave birth to Kitana made me hope I'd have a granddaughter just like her. I guess wishes do come true. "Come on, we were heading to the pool to play some water volleyball."

"Okay sweetie," She took my hand and ran leading me to the pool area. We could play more often being that Edenia was in an era of peace...

_**Upon request I have done two new chapters:**_

_**~Jade Flashback chapter**_

_**~and now one on Sindel and Jerrod's first time.**_

_**~Mileena and her lover Julio**_

_Come one people! send me request and I'll try to fulfill them. Tell me a paring you want to see, or a new adventure based around a character._

_I love to hear requests and make my fan happy._

_So come on peeps! Send me request and I'll send you the love!_

_**R&R please and thank you! I love you all my fans!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**One month later...**_

Kitana's P.O.V~

It was a beautiful afternoon for this wedding and it had went off without a single problem poping up. Everyone was enjoying some of the wedding cake, well except for me. I was sitting alone at one table mostly poking at the frosting of the cake feeling like a bit of an outcast. While Sonya and Johnny were now married here I was with an 18 year old child and I've never been married. Okay in a way I think I was jealous of them because Liu wouldn't accept being married to me because he says Earthrealm need him more. Well Edenia needed him too! He came and went when he pleased and lately he's seemed distant. I hope he wasn't forgetting what mattered most; his family. I shook myself mentally and sighed as Little Lady leapt into my lap. She was a fixture by my side lately, rarely leaving me to be actually by myself. I looked up at Sonya and Johnny together talking to Jax and the others then I turned to the left and spotted Mileena taking full advantage of her new surgically placed mouth by making out with her lover and father of Amor, Julio. I tore my eyes away from all of this staring down at the cake that I had poked a dozen or so times making the frosting unrecognizable. I felt someone's arms wrap around my neck and a head set on my right side. I peered out of the corner of my eye and saw it was Salarnia, the joy of my life; my only child. She then sat beside me and looked at the cake.

"You killed it!" she joked pointing at the beaten up cake. I set down the fork and petted Little Lady in my lap. "Something wrong, mom?"

"No, I'm just a bit tired."

"Okay that was the biggest lie I 've heard yet. You sleeping on your cloud like bed with your fluffy pillows and you're tired." She leaned back into the chair and crossed her arms. She was so intuitive being she could see through someone's lies. Even I had a hard time lying to her if I needed to or had to. Salarnia was always the kind of girl who wanted to know everything.

"Okay I was thinking about your father," She smiled and nodded.

"Why were you thinking about me?" We looked up and found Liu Kang was standing behind me. I smiled up at him and shrugged. He extended his hand out at me and smiled back. "Would you like to dance?" I took his hand and stood as he led me over to the dance floor. I had one hand in his and the other on his shoulder while he held my one hand and had his other hand on my hip. I forget how long we danced together but I noticed we had more dance stamina than the bride and groom did. Most of the time we were dancing I spent staring into his eyes. Soon I noticed we were the last dancers on the floor as Liu Kang stopped and held my hands. "I know how to make today even better,"

"How?" I asked curious about what he meant would make today better.

"Kitana, Princess of Edenia, will you marry me?" I felt my heart skip a beat and my mind go completely blurry. I felt weak in the knees and soon my body just fell backwards...

Salarnia's P.O.V~

By the Gods! Mom fainted! Dad asked her to marry him and she fainted! I ran over and knelt beside her as dad and grandma were. I noticed that even though she fainted there was a absent smile on her face. I grabbed a glass of water off the nearest table and dumped it onto her face. She woke with a start and sat up wiping her face of most of the water. I set the glass back on the table and took one of her hands while dad had the other and grandma was behind her as he helped her get to her feet.

"Liu, I - I thought you couldn't because Earthrealm needed you." was her first reawakig words as she looked up at dad. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "What changed your mind?"

"Not what; who." He looked over at me as she followed his eyes. I couldn't help but smile and shrug modestly.

"Salarnia, you; you made your father change his mind?"

"The great art of pursuasion," I said clapping my hands together. "I told dad that you seemed a bit down because other's were getting married and I reminded him what was most important; his family." Mom smiled and held open her arm inviting me over to her side. I walked over and hugged her as she kissed my forehead. "I wanted our family to be together so we could be just that; a family."

"She made me realize Earthrealm is protected by Raiden and the others." Dad said. Mom looked up at him and chewed her lower lip. I was waiting her answer as much as everyone else was. I noticed that everyone was watching us with excitment welling up. I could practically feel the awkwardness building as she finally nodded.

"Yes, Liu, I'll marry you," everyone bursted out into a cheer as dad joined our family hug...

_**The next day...**_

Kitana's P.O.V~

I was flipping through the wedding dress magazine when Salarnia walked into the room and snatched the magazine from my hands. I sat up and watched her throw it into the waste basket. I was about to protest against what she did when she suddenly shoved a sketchpad into my hands. I knew who it belonged to; it was Amor's. I looked down at opened it finding a beautiful drawing of a white wedding gown that was sleeveless but it had a strap that was pinned to the middle of the front chest and slung over the left shoulder. The skirt fluttered down with fancy frills that resembled something close to flower petals. I turned tha page and found the back view of the dress with the strap pinned to the middle of the back and the model drawn there was also donning a silk scarf piece that would rest on her inner elbows. the back of the skirt was the same frill style as the front too. I turned the page again and found the veil piece that would drift downt he front of the bride's face. The banding was a intricate design of flowers the were as big as the tip of my finger. The veil was even silk and I knew all the fabrics because of the notes on the sides of the drawings.

"What is this?" I asked her looking up from the drawings. She smiled and motioned to the door as Ruby and Amor walked in.

"We designed your wedding dress for you based on your personality. We all brain stormed and Amor did the drawings." She clapped her hands together. "So do you like it?"

"Like it? You three did amazing on this and I...I love it." I replied standing off my bed. "So are you three taking this to the Edenian wedding dress designer?"

"Yeah but we wanted to get your okay on it."

"Then go get it done, I love this dress. I must say you three saved me some stress." I said handing the sketchpad back to the owner. "Now I gotta worry about the decor, the cake, The entertainment." I rubbed my temples.

"No, you don't have to worry about the decor, Jade's doing that, and Mileena is working on the entertainment part." mother said as she walked in. "You just worry about the flavor of your cake."

"What are the samples?"

"Lemon, coconut, Vanilla, and marble cakes." I scrunched my mouth to the side and pondered about what would be the best choice. Not many people like lemon or coconut but Vanilla was a nueteral flavor while Marble was a mix of chocolate and vanilla. It would be good to get Vanilla but marble is fancier. I took a deep breath and replied.

"Marble sounds good."

"Okay I'll tell the baker." And with the mother and the girls left to get what they needed to do done...

_**Two months later...**_

I was finished getting into my dress designed by the girls and it fit my figure perfectly. Nothing felt too tight or too loose; it was just right. My boobs didn't feel like big dogs in an overly small cage. They were able to breathe being that the dress was sleeveless and only had that strap over the left shoulder that was pinned over my cleavage to keep the dress up. My flowers were a nice mix of white and pink roses along with baby's breaths. I flipped the veil over my face and picked up the flowers holding them close to my chest. I looked into the mirror and saw Salarnia walk in. She was dressed in a nice light blue dress with a blue arm sized ribbon wrapping around her stomach.

"You look great mom," she said walking over. "Dad looks really nervous too,"

"What do you mean?"

"He was pacing around his room, I could hear him through the door." She said picking up the brush and turning me around so she could glide it through a few times to be sure it was smooth. "I can tell you're shaking a bit,"

"I am," I sighed. "Why is it that we're so nervous? We've been in love for years, we have you." She set the brush down.

"Because you two are becoming as one, and everyone gets nervous no matter how long you've been in love or known each other." she smiled and touched my hand. "I'm just glad we'll be together as a family and not seperated like we were."

"This it thanks to you," I stood and flipped back the veil then placed a kiss on her forehead after brushing back her bangs that fell like miine. She smiled wider and moved my veil back over my face.

"Come on the ceremony is soon." she said taking my hand and leading me from the room...

The sky outside was nice and clear of even clouds as I stood waiting for the music to send me out and down the aisle. When it began to play I walked out and saw everyone of our friends were there. Sonya and Johnny, Jade, Jax, Kung Lao, Skarlet, Salarnia, Ruby, Amor, Mileena, Julio, Mother and even Raiden. I walked down as Liu Kang turned. I watched his eyes widen in excitement as I came up. We was wearing his fighting garb which was a nice fit to our fairly unusual wedding. He held out his hand to me as I set mine into his and he assisted me up to his side. I hook my arm into his and faced the Protector God of Edenia, Argus's wife Delia.

"Under the eyes of the Elder Gods we stand here to unite these two as one. Princess Kitana and Earthrealm's Champion Liu Kang wish to be joined as one through marriage." We reached out our hands, fingers laced together as Delia set a white ribbon upon our hands. "If the Gods so chose for this to be binding the ribbon will be tied by their hands." Suddenly the ribbon ends lifted starting to tie itself around our hands. I felt Liu shaking a bit and I felt my heart racing faster. When the ribbon was done being tied Delia had us move to face each other as I handed my flowers to mother. I set my free hand in Liu's and faced him as a lump formed in my throat. Why was it that we were so nervous but so much in love? "You may say anything you wish to one another,"

"Kitana, my love, since the day I saw you I fell in love. Your eyes captivated me, locking me in the embrace of love's arms; an embrace I didn't want to leave. I love you and I agree to this marriage." He said, his eyes expressing every word he was saying. It touched my heart so much that I was tearing up from them.

"Liu Kang, not only are you the champion of Earthrealm but the Champion of my love. You won my heart and still have after all these years. I love you too and I also agree to this marriage." I said as the tears spilled over and down my cheeks. Delia turned to mother and Raiden. time for them to agree as well if they didn't then the marriage would not be binding.

"Sindel, do you speak for your daughter?"

"Yes,"

"Then do you accept Liu as your daughter's husband?"

"Yes, I do." Delia turned to Raiden.

"Do you speak for Liu Kang?"

"Because of the absents of his parents, yes."

"Do you accept Kitana as his wife?"

"Yes, I do."

"So it is said, so mote it be." Delia said. The marriage was binding and at last I was married to the man I loved. I had my king, my lover and the very father of Salarnia...

_**Hours after the wedding...**_

Liu Kang's P.O.V~

Kitana was standing outside on the balcony staring out while crossing her arms over her chest. She was only wearing her panties and a silk blue robe that fell just under her butt. I walked out and hugged her around her waist while kissing her neck. I loved the view from her balcony. You could see out to the Edenia waterlands since her room was towards the back of the palace. Kitana tilted her head to the side so I could kiss her neck better. Between the light kisses I asked her if she'd want another child but she turned to me and chewed the inside of her cheek.

"I can't," she said with sadness present in her voice.

"Why not?" She sat back on the railing and sighed. I didn't know what she was going to say.

"Did you forget?" She said. I think I did forget because when I didn't answer her back she sighed with annoyance. "I had that accident remember, when Salarnia was ten."

_~Flashback~_

_(Randomly) Sindel's P.O.V~_

_We were outside in earthrealm just sitting in the park having a picnic while Kitana and Salarnia were tying to get their kite to fly. Kitana ran witht the string while Salarnia ran not far behind her trying to get the kite to take off. Amor and Mileena were staring up at the clouds while Jade and Ruby were eating some watermelon. There was a guy mowing the lawn not to far away pass Kitana and Salarnia. He had on those headphone things while driving it around. I looked down to my book when I felt some errie vibe like something bad was going to..._

_"MOM!" My head snapped up and found Kitana on the ground with Salarnia kneeling beside her. The man on the mower jumped off and ran over shocked form what I could see. I threw the book aside and ran over shocked to see a pair of hedge clippers louged into Kitana's waistline. _

_"I-I didn't see those things on the ground, Oh god what have I done?" the man said as he pulled out his phone calling for help. Kitana had her hands cose to the clippers to kepp them steady as Salarnia looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I knelt down and slightly lifted her head._

_"You'll be okay Kitana, just hold on." She didn't speak, she just tried to keep breathing..._

_We were waiting in the hospital, Salarnia was tense beside me when I set my hand on her shoulder. Jade was leaning against the wall hugging Ruby while Mileena was sitting silently ringing out her hands while Amor rested her head on her mother's shoulder to comfort her. When I looked up I spotted the doctor coming out of the O.R. room. He snapped off the gloves and smiled._

_"How is she?"_

_"She's resting now but..." He wiped his mouth and sighed. "We had to remove her ovaries meaning she can no longer have childern." I looked down at Salarnia who was getting tenser by the second._

_"Can we go see her?" I asked._

_"Yes but she may be drowzy," We all nodded and went to her room. She was laying on the bed with her eyes closed but her hand rubbing her forehead. On her index finger was a heart monitor piece that kept track of her pulse through the tip of her finger. Salarnia instantly ran to her side and grabbed her other hand. I saw Kitana's eyes open and peek over through the corner of her eye down at her daughter. She couldn't talk because of the mask over her face but it was easy to see she was extremely exhausted. "Now during her healing she cannot engage in any sexual activity,"_

_"How long will it take for me to heal?" I looked over at Kitana who was setting the mask back on her face after blurting out a question._

_"Six to eight weeks. I want you to return every week to make sure your wound is not infected or if it is healing properly." Kitana set her hand on Salarnia's head and by her expression I could tell she was upset. She couldn't have children anymore and she had to be sex free for the next month or two but the bright side was she wouldn't get her period anymore. I'm not so sure if that was the greatest thing being she loved to be a mother..._

_~End of Flashback~_

Liu Kang's P.O.V~

"That caused you to..."

"Lose the ability to have children anymore. I hate it, I really do but Liu, from all the other times we had sex don't you think I would have been pregnant from all those times you came inside of me? I didn't because I couldn't." Her voice held the sound of tears welling in her eyes and sure enough she turned away from me and gripped the railing as if she let go she'd fall from the balcony. I heard her sobbing and I knew this hurt her because she couldn't have anymore children; Salarnia was our only one. I pressed up to her and rested my chin on her shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her waist and just held her until her tears stopped. "Believe me, I wanted more children but those ten years we could have we didn't. In that time span you were so busy training for the tournament that I barely saw you so we couldn't have a child then."

"Kitana, it's okay." She turned and placed her hands on my chest.

"No, it's not! Damnit Liu, I wanted another child as much as you!" She pushed me back and ran pass me into the room then into the bathroom. I walked in and bite my lip thinking how I just made her upset and here it was our wedding night, a time when we're supposed to be together happily. I sat on the bed and then flopped back listening to the water turn on in the shower. Why was it that when she was upset she always took a shower? I sat up and stood walking to the bathroom and walked in. She was behind the white curtains with her head against the wall and the water probably streaming down her head. I leaned against the sink and crossed my arms. "Go away Liu,"

"I can't; not when my wife is upset." She poked her head out and frowned. "What?"

"Then get in here," She said pulling her head back. I shrugged and got undressed stepping into the shower with her. She was standing under the water with it soaking down her bangs over her eyes. I stepped forward and brushed them away then pressed my lips to hers while hugging her close. She wrapped her arms around my neck as our naked bodies were pinned together. Standing there kissing her, I couldn't help but grasp her lovely butt; a cheek in each hand. When I gave them a slight squeeze I felt her moan into my mouth then her hands glided down to my chest. She pushed me back against the wall and waved her finger at me. "Naughty boy, do I have to teach you a lesson?"

"I think you do," I said as she set her right hand on my chest and gave me a sweet passion filled kiss. Then she started to move downward until she came to rest on her knees before me. She lightly grasped me in her hand and ran her thumb pad over the tip. A surge of pleasure bolted through me filling my limbs with the tingling desire for only her. I could feel the heat of our bodies rising aside from the fact of the hot water streaming down behind her kicking up the steam.

"I remember our first time, before I got pregnant." she whispered as she licked the head. "I'm sorry I can't give you another child..."

"Kitana, I don't mind that because I love you for you not if you can or can't have children anymore." she shook her head and sighed. Without another word she took me whole into her mouth using her hand to assist her in the motion of her mouth massaging me. The feeling of her lips around me as well as the softness of her hand, was making me go insane. She would stop and circle the head with her tongue then lick from the base of my shaft back up to the head before she continued the blowjob. I kept thinking how this had to be the cleanest way to be dirty by having sex in the shower. I know most of the time we did it in bed and once we even had sex on her balcony which was cold and weird. Soon I was so heated from her mouth work that I felt I was reaching my peak to fast. I stopped her and helped her to her feet. "My turn now," I bent down a bit and took one of her nipples between my lips. Luckily it was already erect and completely sensitive. She was moaning and her hands grasped my hair entwining among the locks of hair.

She was tilting her head back and moaning my name, grinding her teeth on her lower lip as my left hand massaged her other breast and my mouth sucked on the other. Soon enough I felt her move her legs tighter together before pushing me back into the wall. She smiled and then stepped back. "I'm sorry I yelled at you before," She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I got out as well and wrapped my arms around her naked waist. Kitana turned to me and gave me a puzzled look. With a little smirk, I lifted her up and sat her on the sink. I stood between her knees as my hands rubbed the outside of her thighs.

"I hope that wasn't all we were going to do." I said, my voice filled with a husky sound of lust. Kitana scrunched her mouth to the side and then smiled.

"No, it wasn't but it was too cramped in there for us to have sex." She said leaning forward and pressing her lips to mine. I broke the kiss after a few seconds and knelt down pulling her more towards the edge of the sink.

Kitana's P.O.V~

Sure we were sripping wet form the shower and a bit of our own sweat but that wasn't going to stop us from enjoying each other on our wedding night. I was upset that I couldn't give him another child since I had those damn hedge clippers shot into me the way it had. Then just as my mind got onto the thought of that accident I felt Liu's tongue flicker over my clit making my mind fizz out any other thoughts but him. I felt the world practically melt around us as I leaned back resting on my hands for support as he continued to pleasure me down there. My heart was racing to match the flow of ecstacy raging through me as I felt the temperature rising even more in this bathroom. I tilted my head back and saw the mirror was more steamed than it had been before. I could even feel Liu grinding his teeth gently on the lips of my sex making my surge of desire burn brighter and hotter than a wild fire.

"Liu, damnit just fuck me already!" I blurted out mindlessly. It kinda wasn't me talking it was more of the lust in me speaking. Liu stood and smiled wiping his mouth of my juices. I peered down and saw his little soldier was at full attention pointing at me begging to enter. He leaned forward as his head prodded my entrance and kissed my neck. I wrapped my legs around him, locking them at the ankle before pulling him forward forcing him to penetrate me. He sank in fully as his hands gripped my hips to assist with the invasion of his dick. He lifted me up as I leaned forward wrapping my arms around the back of his neck to keep from falling back as he held me up by having his hands under my ass.

He started to move, thrusting in and out of me as I leaned my head forward onto his shoulder. I could tell my breathing was making him sweat because of the thin layer of sweat forming on his chest where I was leaning toward. When I could tell his arms were getting tired of holding me up he pressed my back up to the cold tile wall making me shiver from the temperature change to my back. Here I was in complete and utter heat from this and he pressed me against a cold wall. He pulled out of me and, pointing down, swirled his finger telling me to turn around. I did as he asked and turned to the wall. His hands grasped my hips pulling me so that I bent over and moved back. Standing doggy anyone? That was what he was about to do. He gripped my hips and pulled me back as he sank into me. I felt the muscles in my legs tighten and soon they grew numb from the fact that was I ignoring them so that I could be pleased by my husband.

"Oh Kitana, no matter how many times I fuck you, you always feel tight again!" He moaned as he thrusted faster. I felt new beads of his sweat drip onto my back as he gripped my shoulder pulling me back further to deepen his penetration. Then I felt it, I was reaching my peak. My walls were clutching him tighter as I felt him bucking his hips. Liu was reaching his peak too as he leaned forward wrapping his arms around me. He pressed his lips on my shoulder and then it happened; his seed unloaded out into me as I climaxed as well. It was like a battle of climaxing inside of me as Liu remained pinned to me breathing into my shoulder. When he was half way recovered, Liu stood and pulled out of me as I needed to sit. I sat on the edge of the bathtub and grabbed my towel wiping my body of the sweat and Liu's seed; a load of seed that would never make me birth another child. "Kitana?"

"Hm?" I said looking up at him.

"You were thinking so hard I could see that steam coming from your ears." he said as he pulled on his pants. "You were thinking about that again weren't you?"

"Yeah," I replied honestly. "I can't help it, because at one time Salarnia really wanted a sibling but you weren't around as often and the only way I could have gotten pregnant was by cheating on you which I would never do to you." I sighed grabbing the silk robe I had been wearing before. "I need to get my mind off of it though,"

"That's why I made plans for you and me to get away for three days and four nights at Cape May New Jersey in Earthrealm." I looked up at him and frowned.

"And we're leaving Salarnia here?"

"Well that was the idea. Kitana," He set his hands on my shoulders. "We need some time together during our honeymoon. Your mother can watch Salarnia but why would she. Salarnia is 18 years old."

"In Edenia years she still considered a baby."

"And she can handle herself. Besides Jade and Mileena are here too. Stop worrying so much," He kissed my brow. "We leave tomorrow morning."

"Does Salarnia even know we're leaving?" He shook his head slowly. "You know she gets pissed if we keep her in the dark about something."

"Then you go tell her," I laughed and playfully slapped his arm as I walked out into my room grabbing my clothing and getting dressed. I then left my room and went down the hall to Salarnia's When I came up to her door I felt something rub against my legs and looked down. I should have guessed it was Little Lady but she was accompanied by a fluffy black female cat. Where did that one come from?

"Yeah mom?" I looked up and smiled as Salarnia stood by the door. I could see in and saw she had Ruby and Amor over with a bag of marshmallows and already made smores sitting on her bed.

"Salarnia, your father and I are going on our honeymoon tomorrow in Earthrealm."

"I should have guessed but you two need some time alone together." She held out her hand. "Want a marshmallow?" I looked down and saw she was holding a few.

"No thank you, but do you know where this black cat came from?"

"Oh that's grandma's new cat Shadow. She gets along really well with Little Lady," she replied.

"Oh okay, well grandma is going to be watching you while Liu and I are gone so behave missy." She ate a marshmallow.

"Yes, mommy," She hugged me tightly. Well I knew one thing was for sure I was going to miss her those three days I was going to be in Earthrealm with Liu...

_**~upon a request from a fan I have made it offical: Liu has married Kitana! But I added that twist that I guess no one was expecting. Poor Kitana...~**_

_**Come on~**_

_**~more requests?  
>~new Ideas?<strong>_

_**I love to hear from my fans so don't be shy!**_

_**R&R too please!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Sindel's PO.V~

I was laying in bed reading while Salarnia was sleeping with her ear pinned to my stomach. Salarnia was like a cuddly kitten at times and she was the light of my life next to Kitana. When I felt her stir I set my hand on her head. She turned her head so she could face me with her ear still pinned to my stomach.

"I can hear the apple you ate talking." she laughed.

"Oh and what's it saying?" I asked.

"He says...It's dark in here." she said sitting up and slumping onto the pillows beside me. "Hey grandma,"

"Yes," I set the book down on the nightstand.

"Was you're eyes always white?"

"No, I had my eye color was originally black but one day they randomly changed white and I can't guess why." Salarnia rested her head back into the pillows and grabbed the picture of me with Kitana as a baby from the other nightstand. I can say for a fact that Salarnia reminded me of Kitana when she was younger. When Salarnia was a baby she was the exact image of Kitana. "Y'know you look exactly like your mother." I said reaching into the drawer of my nightstand and pulling out a photo of her and Jade around Salarnia's age. Because I had not been there around that time because I committed suicide to help protect Earthrealm, Kitana gave me a lot of pictures she took throughout her growing up. I handed the picture to Salarnia and pointed to Kitana. "See you look just like her,"

"And she looks like you meaning I resemble you as well then,"

"True, they always say the child resembles their parent. Sons look like their father and daughters resemble their mothers. Some to the extent of practically being a clone of their mother." She handed me back the photo and sighed.

"So grandma did you ever wonder what your mom had to go through when you cried as a baby at 2 in the morning? I mean because of your banshee scream." I honestly had no idea what my mother went through. I do know that back then I barely knew how to control my powers but now I can control the volume of the screams.

"Y'know what, I'm not sure. Maybe she had ear plugs or something." Salarnia laughed and flopped back holding her stomach from laughing so hard. "Well you weren't much of crier, sweetheart."

"I wasn't?" she asked turning over to me.

"No, you did a soft sounding groan to tell us you wanted something. I think I maybe heard you cry once." I petted her head as my new cat, Shadow leapt up onto the bed. Jeez was our palace suddenly becoming a zoo? We had a dog and two cats now. There was Salarnia's Lulu, Kitana's Little Lady and now my Shadow. Shadow climbed over me and settled between me and Salarnia while her fluffy black tail flopped back and forth absently. Shadow was just like her name said a shadow. Most of the time she was following me around and when ever I had an audience to speak with over a matter reguarding laws or what not being I was still the Queen, Shadow would curl up in my lap. I guess having a black cat and looking a bit gloomy and gothic made me seem mean and cold but most people knew I was very kind hearted and caring in otherwords very benevolent in nature. The only time I'm mean and scary is when my family is in danger and I have to protect them but on the day Edenia was invaded by Shao Kahn I was too afraid to fight...

_~Flashback~_

_The sky outside was red as blood as the sounds of slaughtering warriors filled the air. With Kitana in my arms I fled into the deep cellar areas of the palace to hide from the war outside. It was dark down here and maybe, just maybe I could hide here as long as Kitana stays quiet too. Well that wasn't going to happen. Kitana woke up and started to cry. I was trying everything to calm her down but I think she could feel that I was scared and she was becoming scared as well. Then I heard the doors to the cellars swing open. I slid back further into the dark corner trying to conceal myself and Kitana in darkness as she finally stopped crying. I held my breath and clung tightly to her hoping and praying it was one of my army's men and not that Shao Kahn. I was so tightly into the corner I couldn't go back any further because of the wall being in the way._

_Please don't find me; please leave... A bead of sweat was running down my temple as I watched a dark figure walking around. It was too bulky and large to be Jerrod so who was it? I didn't want to find out. I just wanted this person to leave. I was scared for my safety; for Kitana's life. Surely if Shao Kahn found us he would kill her. Kitana made a little groan noise making the figure whirl around and look over at my direction. My heart was beating so fast I was afraid I was going to have a heart attack. Sweat was now pouring down my face as I waited in silence holding Kitana tightly. The figure inched his way over moving his head side to side trying to see us. Please let something distract him, please! Every muscle in my body went tense as my blood pounded in my ears while watching the figure inch closer and closer. Maybe I could stun the person with a scream then make a run for it._

_He reached out his hand toward me slowly his hand came closer to my throat when something got knocked over on the other side of the room by a rat. Great a rat...wait that was a good thing! He stopped reaching for me and went over to investigate the knocked over item. I peeked out risking being seen when I noticed something, my eyes had been wrong, It was Jerrod. I was so scared I hadn't seen him right. He turned and spotted me._

_"Sindel!" He rushed over and knelt down hugging me. "I'm so glad you're okay."_

_"But you won't be for long," Jerrod turned and there he was; Shao Kahn. I quickly ducked back into the darkness as Jerrod used his body to sheild me from his view. Jerrod stood and faced the dark emperor. "Because Edenia will be mine,"_

_"Run Sindel!" I did as he said darting from the corner and out through the back cellar area to the exit door. I practically ran up two steps at a time and swung open the door when something sent a shock through me. I heard a large hammer come crashing down along with the sound of snapping and crunching bones. Jerrod must have been killed. I shook myself mentally and kept moving running up the stairs to the third floor then into the last closet door on the right. I knew there was a small hiding door in this one incase of this. I opened it and slid inside craddling Kitana closely as I did. I set the door piece back over the wall and caught my breath._

_"You can't hide from me, Sindel." I heard outside the closet door. I was so afraid for my daughter's life. Please someone, stop this man! The door was kicked in as I bit my tongue to keep from screaming. Kitana was snuggled up to my breast which kept her from crying because she had fallen back to sleep even with everything going on. "I know you're in here," Then there was some movement and then there was knocking. Oh no, he was tapping the walls for a hollow spot! I slid down more trying to hide but this hiding door only went but so far. Then he tapped the door. He checked it again to be sure then it was ripped away revealing me and Kitana..._

_"Take the child," Shao Kahn commanded. Two Tarkatans stepped forward to take Kitana from me._

_"No, you can't!" I cried stepping back from them._

_"I am the Emperor, I can do whatever I want!"_

_"She's just a baby; she doesn't know any of this! She...you can..." Shao Kahn leaned forward in his throne as the tarkatans stepped abck from me. "Train her to be an assassin or something,"_

_"I will spare her on one condition,"_

_"What is that?" I said nervous about what he was going to say._

_"That you become my wife," That did it; my heart sank to my feet. But to keep Kitana alive I had to marry this man; I had to become his empress? "Well?" I looked down at Kitana and knew this was the only way. I looked up at him and replied._

_"Yes, as long as you spare Kitana." He leaned back in his seat._

_"I will," I hated to do this but I had to save Kitana; I wasn't going to let him kill her..._

_~End of Flashback~_

"Grandma," I came back to reality from the sound of Salarnia snapping her fingers in my face to get my attention. She sat back and frowned. "Jeez, it was like you drifted into dream land or something. Are you okay?"

"I was thinking,"

"About...?" she dragged out the word trying to pull an answer form me.

"Edenia duing Shao Kahn's invasion. I had to marry him to save your mother's life when she was a baby." Salarnia's face twisted in disgust.

"Did you have to sleep with that guy,"

"I tried not to after my forced wedding, but Shao Kahn...raped me because I wasn't cooperating with him." She slid over scooping up Shadow and moving her despite her meow of protest. Salarnia rested her head on my shoulder.

"That guy deserved to die."

"He died twice. Once by the Elder Gods and then you killed him."

"Well he was going to kill you," she said looking up at me. In so many ways Salarnia was so caring and she had a big heart. She cared more about others than herself which was like me. I mean why else would I kill myself to protect others? Because I believe that Shao Kahn would somehow try to invade Earthrealm so I wanted to protect them. I put my arm around Salarnia and felt that her skin was slightly cold. Y'know how your skin gets cold but you don't kinda thing. "I wasn't going to let that happen,"

"Sometimes it is so easy to see how you are wiser beyond your years." I said kissing her head. Another thing anyone could tell was that we had a great relationship. Which reminds me, I wonder how the honeymoon was going...

Kitana's P.O.V~

My head was feeling fuzzy from having sex with him four times already. I could barely feel my legs and my sex was on fire from the invasion of Liu's manhood. I know this was only our first day here in Cape May but boy I don't know if I could make it back on my own two feet if we kept this up. Liu was laying beside me and what wasn't helping with him wanting to have his way with me was that he was watching porn. I snatched the remote from him and turned off the TV.

"You keep watching that and after today I won't be able to stand." I said setting the remote on the nightstand on my side. "And I thought you were a Monk. Aren't monks supposed to control their sexual desires?" I asked flopping back on the pillows.

"I was making up for those ten years I missed."

"Oh hell no you aren't! You do that and I will never walk again! I'm fine with once or twice but up to four times is the daily limit." I said turning over so my back was at him.

"Can I atleast have the remote back?"

"No you'll watch that porn again and want me again."

"I won't,"

"Promise?"

"Yes," He kissed my shoulder then my neck. I reached over and grabbed the remote handing it to him. I heard him turn on the TV and change the channel.

"I'm gonna go to sleep for a bit," I said. I need to sleep and recover from having four orgasms. I curled up hugging the pillow close and tried to fall alseep while thinking back to when I first fell in love with Liu. When I was sent to kill him and failed to. He spared me saying the encounter never took place that I had disgraced no one. When he won the tournament and we were leaving I couldn't help but look back at him feeling something inside me I had never felt before. Now here we were on our honeymoon in Earthrealm. Sure he would have to spare time to be Earthrealm's champion and Edenia's future King but he was willing to do anything he had to. He wanted to be with his family because he had missed so much. Yeah, he made it to every birthday of Salarnia's and came over to visit but in those ten years span we missed out chance to have another child if we wanted to.

Damnit, I'm not supposed to be thinking about that! I was on my honeymoon; a time for me to relax with my husband and leave all my worries behind. But how can you leave all your worries behind? I had Salarnia to worry about because I was a mother. Oh stop it Kitana! Stop thinking about it! I was yelling at myself in my head when I felt Liu put his arm under my side and the other around me. But his touch didn't help me, I hated that I had been at the wrong place at the wrong time... Damnit, he was grinding against me. I peeked out the corner of my eye and sure enough he had been watching the porn again. I turned over and thumped my forehead to his. He shook his head and looked down at me.

"What?" I pointed my head to the TV. "I was flipping channels," I gave him that one look that always made him tell the truth. "Okay I couldn't help it, the girl was getting banged by two guys."

"Turn. It. Off." I said slolwy and dominatly. Liu turned off the TV and smiled at me like a child who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Come on, one more time?"

"Liu!"

"Please?"

"No, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep then we're going out to eat." I said settling down into him. "But you can hold me," I added loving the warmth of his body giving me a sense of security. I fell asleep in the loving embrace of my newly wed husband...

_**Later...**_

I was sitting across the table from Liu as we ate some Chicken Alfredo and drank some white wine. The place was a nice dim and romantic area perfect for our honeymoon. Liu reached across the table and touched my hand. I looked up at him and smiled. I loved the look of the place with the dark red velvet and dim lighting creating a loving romantic feel to the night. We had gotten a nice table close to the window so we could look outside to the night sky filled with bright stars dancing in the blanket of darkness with their mother moon watching over them. The courtyard of the resturant housed a lovely fountain surrounded by a circle of white and res roses with a random appearance of a pink rose within the flower bed. I looked over at Liu who was staring back at me pass the soft glow of the candle's flame. I felt his fingers rub the back of my hand.

"Salarnia, would have loved seeing this courtyard." I said.

"Yeah, she would," His fingers curled under my hand. "Maybe one day we should bring her here as a family." I smiled and gripped his fingers. I knew this was going to be a lovely honeymoon with my new husband; the man I loved...

Salarnia's P.O.V~

_**Two to three days later...**_

I knew this was not a good idea; this would be considered misbehaving in so many ways. I was an adult in Eathrealm terms but in Edenia I was nowhere near being an adult. But we were using protection so it should be fine, right? I was making out with Daken as he leaned over me under the bed sheets. I felt him prodding at my sex begging to take my virginity. I was scared, I'll admit but I wanted to do this so bad just to get a feel of what this was like. Of course I'd have the guy use protection; never was he gonna go bare into me unless he was my husband or something. He suddenly sank into me making me flinch and gasp into his mouth. But doing this meant I was lying to grandma about just hanging out and that there was nothing between us like this but I was lying.

I got lost in the moment as he was thrusting himself into me and his kisses moved down to my neck. I didn't notice reality until I saw something grey and black wrap around him and lift him up and threw him to the back wall. I sat up pulling the covers over my naked frame and seeing grandma staring at me with anger lingering in her eyes. She then looked at Daken and grabbed his pants.

"Get your fuckin' pants on and get out!" She roared. Daken got on his pants and made a run for it pass her as her eyes came back to me. "You lied to me; you lied and were having sex? Are you insane? Do you want to be an underaged mother?"

"We were using protection, grandma."

"That doesn't matter! It can break and they only protect 89% of the time!" she bite her lip. "Get dressed,"

"But - ."

"GET. DRESSED!" she barked. her voice making the wall shake. I grabbed my clothing and got dressed them stood. She walked over and grabbed my arm leading me out of the room...

Sindel's P.O.V~

"Kitana, I'm glad you're home. You'll never guess what I caught Salarnia doing." I said catching Kitana as she came in.

"What did she do?"

"I caught her...having sex." I whispered as I watched Kitana's body went tense as she just stormed pass me swiping away my hands as I tried to stop her. I had to jog to keep up with her as she went to Salarnia's door. Kitana knocked calmly at first but her expression became angry as she knocked again with more haste. Salarnia didn't answer at first which was making Kitana become more frustrated by the second. Kitana started to pound the door with her fist until it opened. Salarnia seemed confused as Kitana pushed her way in.

"Mom, what are you - ?"

"What were you thinking?" She said cutting her off. I was afraid of what Kitana was going to do or say as she stared down at Salarnia. "Having sex? Are you insane? What were you thinking when he decided to do that?"

"That I'm an adult,"

"Only in Earthrealm not - ."

"I know I'm not here," Kitana's eyes widened then narrowed dangerously. Without warning she swiftly slapped Salarnia across the face leaving a red hand print on her daughter's face.

"Don't you ever cut me off!" She snapped. Salarnia cupped her cheek and stared at her mother with a sheepish fear. Kitana turned and left the room. I looked back as Salarnia sat on her bed with her back to the door. She was still cupping her cheek and I heard her sniffling meaning she was crying. I've never seen Kitana this upset with her before - I mean I've seen Kitana mad at her but never to this extent, not enough to slap her daughter. I carefully closed the door and walked down the hall trying to find Kitana...

Salarnia's P.O.V~

How dare she slap me! I did a minor little thing as in sex and she goes and slaps me for that and cutting her off? I stood and walked to my closet pulling out my backpack and shoving in some clothing and then some money. Can you believe that the Edenian money was pure gold which can be gold pawned in Earthrealm for cash? I grabbed my black hoodie and sunglasses putting them on and slinging the backpack onto my back. I couldn't out the back way or mom would see me. I opened the window and climbed out but climbed up to the roof to ensure noone could see me. I snuck along the roof until I got to the far side then leapt down into the tree and then down from there. Ducking into the tight poor section of Edenia I kept moving in the shadows until I reached the portal piece to get to Earthrealm. I looked back once hearing all of Edenia going into a panic. Jeez did they just notice I was missing and are looking for me? Too bad, I was going to teach her a lesson. Slap me and I can get even. I know; I know, this wasn't like me to be doing this but it wasn't like I could slap my mother back.

I stepped through the portal and came into New York. I was standing in an alleyway then I walked out to the street and turned left finding a gold pawn shop right here. That was handy. I walked inside and up to the counter.

"What can I do you fer?" the old man said looking up at me from the diamond he was examining.

"I got some gold I'd like to exchange for money."

"Okay so what will ye be tradin'?" I reached into my backpack and dropped a handful of the gold coins onto the counter. He looked down at them and his mouth flapped open. "Young lady, this is real pure gold!"

"I know, what can you give me for it?"

"How did you get this?" He asked.

"I'm from a place called Edenia and I'm royalty so I have pure gold money. What can I get for it?"

"$20,900 is what I can give you."

"I'll take it." He started to count out the money laying it out on the counter. When he finished I scooped up the cash and shoved it into my backpack under all the clothing. "Thank you," I said while leaving. I looked around and shrugged. With this money I was going to be able to survive a while and I have more gold so I was good, I hope. I walked down the street and into a small store buying some little snacks then heading out to find a motel or something...

_**~EDENIA~**_

Kitana's P.O.V~

Well I was sleeping untilI felt two hands shaking me violently. I waved away the hands and rubbed my eyes trying to get them to focus on the person who had been trying to wake me. My eyes began to focus bringing in the fact that mother had been trying to wake me and by her expression it was something important. I sat up and yawned.

"What is it?"

"Salarnia's gone!" Er...what? Were my ears just still waking up or did she just say Salarnia was gone?

"What?" I yawned. Mother took my face into her hands forcing me to focus only on her.

"Salarnia ran away," Okay now my ears weren't waking up - they were awake and burning. I ripped the sheets from my legs and bolted for the door running down the hallway to Salarnia's room. I pushed open the door and found her closet was open and some of her clothing was missing along with her backpack. My mother instincts went into overdrive as I started thinking of where she would go. The only place I could think of was Earthrealm because if she stayed in Edenia we'd catch her too easy and she was smarter than that.

"She must have run away to Earthrealm! The portal; she must haved used that!" I said tears burning down my face. I didn't know where my baby was and it was scaring me. She could be hurt, or lost or...stop, stop thinking about! I ran out of the room and right into Liu's arms. "We have to get to Earthrealm!" Without snother word we took off out of the palace and to the portal.

"Where would we start looking?" Liu said from behind me.

"Anywhere we have to!" I snapped. "I have to find my baby girl!" I grabbed his hand and pushed him into the portal. I ran through then and met up with him in the alleyway. When I walked toward the street I heard someone else come through and looked back. It was Jade and Mileena.

"You aren't going to be searching for her alone." Mileena said walking over. "She's my niece and I'll be damned if I don't help you find her."

"Okay, I just hope we can find her before something happens." I replied...

Salarnia's P.O.V~

I was sitting in the hotel room laying on the bed watching TV when I had a weird feeling. I got up and went to the window peering down on to the street. I felt my breath stop dead in my throat causing a lump to form in my throat. My mother and father were here searching around showing people a photo of me. I even watched one of the people point up at the hotel. I staggered back from the window and grabbed my things writing a note stating I had to leave in a haste and here was the money for the room. I walked out of the room and went to the elevator taking it up to the roof instead of down to the ground floor where mom could possibly be at by now...

Kitana's P.O.V~

The manager led us up to Salarnia's rented room and unlocked the door but it was empty and all that was left was a note saying she had to leave in haste and there was the money for the room. Damnit we just missed her! I thanked the manager and left the hotel thinking about if I was her where would I go. Then I looked up and noticed a girl with a black hoodie with the letters EHS on the back, walking hastily down the street. I started walking toward the girl but the crowd of people thickened making it hard to reach her. Soon enough I couldn't see her and if that was Salarnia then she had escaped me...

Salarnia's P.O.V~

That was close; too close. I gotta learn to blend better and not get spotted. If it wasn't for the thickening crowd mom might have caught me. Then it hit me; my hoodie didn't help me. I forgot about the logo on the back was the EHS which was Edenian High School. Damnit was I stupid or what? I walked down the street until I came across a clothing store. I went inside and instantly found nice hoodies and t-shirts. I picked out a nice plack black hoodie that was a size larger than my usual which I was a medium and this was a large. I paid for it and put it on taking off the one that would give me away and then left the store pulling the hoodie over my head and putting on my shades. I walked down the street and pass the police station nearly bumping into Sonya Cage (formerly Sonya Blade but now she's married). I felt her eyes linger on me as I walked by keeping my head down. Now was not the time to get caught...

_**With Salarnia on the run and Kitana desperately trying to find her what could happen? Find out in the next chapter!**_

_**R&R please!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**One week of being on the run...**_

Salarnia's P.O.V~

I found an area of the subway that was abandoned only recently meaning everything was pretty much in a good condition down here. I was able to practice acrobatics leaping from the beams and running up the walls to leap to other areas or scale up to the next beams. This would all come in handy to escape being caught. I even got the company of a male dog I named Blue. He was a german shepard dog with one blind eye and a sliglty limp. I ran at the wall and scaled up grbbing the beam above and pulling myself up to sit. I then pulled up my legs and pushed off the beam flipping back and landing on my feet and hands on a beam six feet away. When it came down to it I was getting amazingly good at this and it was a great way to stay in shape to avoid being caught by my mother, father, aunt of godmother.I mean one thing was for sure I needed to be able to escape now that they have Sonya, Jax and the whole police force looking for me. I nearly got caught yesterday by two cops but I was able to scale up a wall to get to a fire escape and flee along the roof to another and down into the subway.

I was now able to leap over anything and avoid stuff. How do I know I can avoid things? Try at night when the search has died down some, I dodge cars by leaping over the hoods or running along the cars. I know it sounded like I was nuts and gone crazy but I was trying to practice avoiding being caught when I clearly didn't want to be. I've even been practicing dirty moves to escape like tossing dirt into someone's eyes by using the dummies I made down here and I had to do that to a theif who tried to steal my bag. Some might say I was becoming a monkey being able to acrobatically jump around like this but I knew this was something my mother couldn't do and luckily grandma wasn't around because of her hair and her ability to levitate. Now Jade was fast but she also couldn't scale around like I do but Mileena can teleport. I got rid of her once when she teleported before me and I had that handful of dirt and dust.

I landed on the ground floor of the place I was staying near Blue who simply looked up and yawned at me. I grabbed a rag and wiped the sweat from my forehead and face. It was then my stomach growled and I had the taste for some of that vanilla chocolate swirl Ice cream at the _Haagen-Dazs Shop _at _South Street Seaport _the _Pier 17 Building. _I loved their Ice cream. I grabbed some money and shoved it into my hoodie pocket, petted Blue on the head and left out of the subway risking yet again to be caught. I walked to the shop and got my cone, paid for it and exited eating the scoop of creamy delight. My eyes kept darting around though to be on the look out for my mother or anyone looking for me. I think over this week I've bought all new clothing and new shades, worn different make-up and even tried to dress like a guy as a disguise but it was hard to hide from your own mother - I mean she was my mom, the woman who birthed me and knows me better than I know myself.

I started down the street looking around and eating the ice cream as I kept my head low and tried to act normal. I think it was once I got down to the waffle cone that I looked up and found here walking down the street in my direction while looking around. She wasn't alone either, Grandma had come to join the search! This was not my day. Then mom looked up and spotted me, narrowing her eyes to get a better look. When she noticed it was me she started toward me faster. I threw away the cone and turned taking off back down the street I came from. I heard people behind me being shoved or dodgin mom as she was rushing after me. I turned the corner nearly loosing balance and kept moving using my hands to stablize myself. I had to leap over mailboxes and dodge people as I ran down the street knowing mom was hot on my tail. I turned and ran across the street dodging cars and made it to the other side.

Mom got through the traffic of cars because the light had turned red stopping all the automobiles. I jumped over the stone fencing around the park and kept moving refusing to look back. They alwasys said that is what makes you slow down is when you look back because you get afaid their gonna catch you and then they usually do. I ran through the park and through an alleyway that led to nothing more than a deadend. Surely mom thought she had me but she forgets one thing: I can scale up walls now. I ran at the wall ad leapt the side using my feet to scale up and my hands to catch the wall pulling me up and over and out of my mother's reach.

"Don't think you got away," I turned and spotted grandma running at me. I started to run scaling back up the wall and reaching up the fire escape. I kept moving up trying to escape her when I reachd the top. I tried to run but grandma's hair wrapped around me. I had enough time luckily to gather a handful of dirt and dust on the roof as she pulled me over I turned and threw it in her face making her yelp and drop me allowing me to escape. I jumped to the next lower roof top and climbed down escaping back into the subway area nearby. Again another skillful escape by the Runaway Princess Salarnia of Edenia...

Kitana's P.O.V~

When I got up to the rooftop I found mother trying to clear her eyes of dust and dirt. Luckily with me I had a bottle of water so I walked over and helped her. Apparently Salarnia was serious about not being caught and she even would fight her own grandmother to make sure of it. I tilted mother's head back and poured some water into each of her eyes to clear them of the dirt, sure her make-up would wash away too but that wasn't as important right now.

"Damn she's a sly one," mother said as she wiped her face of the dripping make-up. I helped her to stand up and sighed. "Did anyone catch her?"

"No she got away again," I replied in utter disappointment. I was worried about Salarnia being out here on her own and at times I couldn't sleep or eat thinking she might get hurt or worse, killed. I just wanted my baby back home where she belongs; where she was safe. "How are we gonna catch her? She obviously learned some new tricks to avoid being caught."

"She's angry," mother said pulling me out of my guilt only to toss me back in. I know she's angry; she's angry at me but right now I don't care what she did before, I just want her back in my arms. I sighed and set my hands on my hips walking to the edge of the rooftop looking down.

"Where could she be hiding that we can't find her?" I asked myself trying to think like her which was practically impossible. I know I should know her better than I know myself but she was being sly and showing just how intelligent she really was. This was no wonder she graduated at top of her class. Salarnia enjoyed chess, a game of pure strategy and it would seem she was using her logic to her advantage. I turned seeing Mileena and Jade climbing up to join us.

"She got away again?" Mileena asked frowning. I nodded and rubbed my temples trying to push back the headache forming from all the frustration of chasing her. I head was pounding and my body was hurting from the constant chasing and at night I could barely sleep wondering if she'd be alive the next day. I needed to sleep, I know but how can any mother sleep when she's worried about her baby?

"Can either of you guess where she could be hiding at?" they both shook their heads. "Yeah, neither can I," I walked back to the ladder to go down. I had to keep looking because maybe if I caught her then I could reason with her to come home but being she was pissed at me this might be harder. When I reached the bottom Liu walked up looking sweaty and tired. "She got away again,"

"Damnit," He said wiping his mouth. "Why is she doing this?"

"She's angry at me," I said plainly walking by him and leaving the alleyway...

Salarnia's P.O.V~

I leapt from beam to beam down to the ground floor and grabbed a can of dog food for Blue. I cracked it open and set it by him. He sniffed the can first then stood and started eating it slowly because he was pretty old. I sat on my pallet bed and pulled out a can of chef boyardee ravioli cracking it open and starting to eat. Sure this wasn't the lavishing dinner I was used to when I was at home but I'l be damned if I go back before mom learns her lesson. Besides I liked this realm, there's so much here aside from the fact that I'm being chased most of the time but that keeps me in shape. When the can was empty I threw it away and laid back as Blue walked over and flopped down beside me. I petted his head and couldn't help but think about my family. They had to worried about me but I was fine; I was surviving just fine on my own.

I turned over and fell asleep knowing that if anyone or anything came down here Blue would start barking and alert me to the threat...

When I woke, I stood and climbed up to peek out the drain piece that wasn't really used. It was dark outside now so that made it a better cover for me to go out and relax without much threat of being caught and if there was I could get away better. I dropped back down and grabbed some money to head out. I climbed up to the landing and out of the subway staircase. The night was nice being there wasn't a cloud in sight and it was filled with glittering stars and a beautiful silver moon shimmering in the night painting. I strolled down the street be wary for any sings of my parents or family in general. I bough a snack cake at one of the small stores and then continued walking remembering all the routes I could take to get back to the subway. I turned and headed down an alleyway while eating the second cake of the twin package.

"Salarnia, it's time to stop running," I turned around and found grandma walking into the alleyway arms crossed. I was about to turn and run but mother was blocking the other way with her arms crossed too. I tried the left; Jade and then right; Mileena. "Don't try to escape upwards because Sonya, Johnny, Jax and your father are waiting for you if you try." I looked around trying to find a away out when I noticed I was standing on a rather large manhole cover piece; one of the ones I used to get underground.

"Then you guys really need to brush up in the game of chess," I said stomping down on the cover piece. It shifted enough for me to fall through and flip back closed. I landed on the dried bed of the old swer drain which I must say didn't smell at all. I dashed away as I heard them trying to remove the cover. I made it back to my little hide out and climbed up to the landing. I could hear two pairs of feet moving down toward this place. I hurried down the way and ran up the stair case back into the night. I foolishly looked back and suddenly hit into someone. I staggered back to see it was mom. "No, I'm not going home!"

"Salarnia, I've been worried about you,"

"Then you should have thought about that before you slapped me!" I hissed stepping back from her. She started towards me as I crouched down back from her. "No," I sprang up and over her landing behind her before taking off but I had to stop when grandma stepped out from beside a building. I felt someone not far behind me.

"Please stop running from us Salarnia," I heard mom beg. I turned to her and narrowed my eyes.

"No," I said plainly making my voice sound flat and cold.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry and I'm not just saying it to get you home, I'm really; really sorry." She tried to step closer to me as I back away from them both. "I know you're mad and you probably hate me right now, but Salarnia I've been worried sick about you being out here."

"I can take care of myself out here, thank you very much." I threw open my beastly wings preparing to fly.

"I'm not the only one who misses you. Ruby does and Amor, all of Edenia is worried about their young princess." my wings fluttered a bit then disappeared. She held out her hand to me. "Please come home," I felt a slight whisper graze my ears as my head tilted to the heavens by itself.

_"It is time you stop running, you have made your point."_

_'No, I have not,' _I shouted back through my thoughts.

_"Look at your mother's face," _I looked down at mom seeing tears slowly dragging down her cheeks, her brown eyes slightly red from crying. _"Her words are true and you know it,"_

_'She slapped me,'_

_"And for that she is sorry. Go to your mother and stop running," _with that the voice of the Elder Gods faded and I was left with my thoughts and staring at mom's outreached hand. She had been crying and right now she'd been begging me to come home, that everyone missed me and was so worried. I glanced up at her tears soaked face then back at her hand. I was only feet from her, enough to take her hand. I hesitated thinking about what she must have went through; her pain and her anger at herself for this. My body seemed to be forzen in place forcing me to think; forcing me to accept that I had finally lost this game of cats and mouse. Mom was waiting for me to say or do something, anything to let her know my choice. I felt the movement melt back into my body as I swallowed back the flood of tears before I could show her my choice.

I lunged forward wrapping my arms around her neck hugging her tightly. I knew she was shocked because it took a few slowly and delicate seconds to hug me back. At last I let my tears flow freely as the streamed down my face and onto her shoulder then ran down her back. She had suffered enough and now was the time I stopped running and go home with her. One of her hands stroked my hair as her other hand helped hold me close to her. Standing there hugging her, I could feel her love for me; her never ending unconditional love for me; the girl she brought into the world. She was crying to, I could hear her silent sobs as the clouds overhead drizzled down cold rain.

Grandma walked over and touched mom's shoulder then kissed my head. I then felt her love too. They had been worried and scared for me, searching night and day for me so they could bring me home to Edenia whee everyone was worried about me there too. I burried my forehead into mom's neck feeling her pulse beat against the bridge of my nose. Mom tilted her head so that it softly rested against my own head as I heard her softly whisper. "Welomce home, Salarnia." I was home, I was safe in her arms; that was my true home. I heard others run up and stop when they saw I was in mom's embrace. I pulled back a bit from her and smiled.

"Can we go home now?" I asked then my eyes peered over at Blue as he staggered out of the subway staircase. The dog looked up at me and ran off down the alleyway nearby, maybe he knew it was time to move on. Mom leaned forward and kissed my forehead softly.

"Of course," She said putting her arm around my shoulders. "I think it was time we go home," She kissed my head. I leaned my head against her shoulder and followed her back to the portal to Edenia. When we walked through we found all of Edenia cheering at the sight of me. I felt my cheeks warming to the thought that everyone was hoping for my return. I felt so touched by this and started to cry of joy. Grandma walked before us as the crowds parted for us to make our way to the palace. When we made it to the Palace I heard someone cry out: "Our beloved Princess, please never leave us again!"

"I won't," I replied back to whoever had yelled out. I waved to them all and entered the palace with my family where I belonged...

_**The next day...**_

I woke in my bed as Lulu leapt up and licked my face. It felt good to have my dog wake me as well as waking to my room. I sat up and ruffled my dogs furry ears being she was a golden King Charles Cocker Spaniel. She panted happily while her tail wagged back and forth, while I messed with her ears. she leapt away and crouched her head down, butt high in the air wagging her tail still. When I motioned for her to come she bounced up and forward knocking me back and washed my face with her wet kisses. Apparently she missed me too. When she was done slobbering me with her doggy kisses she leapt down off the bed and through the opened door as mom was standing there looking down at me with a smile on her face.

"Hi, mom," I said. She stepped in and closed the door then sat on the edge of the bed. "Look, I'm sorry about what I've been doing as of late."

"Salarnia, one the sex thing, you're still young yet so live your life first then you can thinking about that. And the running away thing; that was my fault more than yours. I was angry and instead of talking to you I slapped you when you deserved to atleast have someone sit down and talk to you about that." She said brushing back my bangs that fell exactly like hers did in the same fashion and everything. It always felt good to have a mother's touch. It was a welcoming and safe feeling of being with the one who loves you more than anything in all of the realms.

"Mom, I'm just glad to be home right now. To be honest I missed Edenia but in a way I was having too much fun in Earthrealm."

"Fun? What running around?"

"Kinda, I mean those sly moves of mine were out of desperation. When I was about to take off again the Elder Gods stopped me and told me I had to stop running, that I had hurt you enough." I said lowering my head. Mom slid closer and put her arm around my shoulders pulling me close so that my head came to rest on her shoulder in the curve of her neck. I always noticed how my head fit perfectly in the curve of her neck.

"At least you're home now back in my arms." She kissed my head softly then rested her head on mine. "But I know, one thing you must have missed while being out there,"

"Which is what?" I said looking up at her.

"Those Buttermilk Pancakes you love so much," I smiled brightly because it was so true, I love pancakes so much that i could eat them for every meal. If the chefs didn't make it for breakfast they usually would hear by bickering mouth until they made them. "Come on, I know you're hungry."

"Yeah, I am," I whipped the sheets from my legs and followed mom out and to the dinning room. Grandma was sitting eating her usual yogurt and sipping her cup of white tea. Jade was talking to Ruby while Mileena was chatting with her daughter and lover. I sat down and looked up and saw the pancakes stacked freshly on a platter before me next to the crispy bacon and platter of fresh fruits. Did you ever wonder what they did with the leftover food? Y'know when we don't eat it all. They take it to the poorest side of Edenia where those who are known as commoners get a meal provided by the royal family. We weren't the kind of royal family that didn't care about the affairs of our people. We wanted to help them as best as we could even if what they got was the leftovers of our large lavishing meals. I looked up at grandma who was reading the Edenian Newspaper as she brought the cup of tea to her lips. "Gandma," She looked up at me with her white eyes that, I'll admit, made me shiver at the sight of them.

"Yes, sweetie?" she said setting the cup down on the tiny plate.

"I wanted to apologize for throwing the dirt and dust into your eyes back in Earthrealm." Grandma smiled sweetly and laughed.

"I'm not mad at you," She said sipping her tea. "I guessed you would apologize but you don't need to." She set the cup down and looked up at me smiling again. I was glad she wasn't mad at me being she was scary when she was mad. I smiled back at her when something nudged my leg. I peeked under the table and found Lulu panting up at me. I grabbed a single strip of bacon and broke a piece off handing it to her under the table cloth. Lulu chomped it out of my hand and I heard her eating it as mom glared over at me.

"What it's bacon," She shook her head and ruffled my hair as I got two large pancakes on my plate and coated them in syrup. With one mouthful bite I smiled and noticed it felt good to be home here in my lovely realm of Edenia...

_**Okay now upon request someone wanted me to go back to Skarlet and Kung Lao so we're gonna take a break from the royal family of Edenia to see some more of Skarlet x Kung Lao. I may even add another sexy female MK character (no it's not Frost).**_

_**R&R please, I love to hear from yall!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Kung Lao's P.O.V~

I was sitting at home laying in bed next to my blood rose, Skarlet. She was fast asleep still naked from our love making hidden under the thin white covers. When ever she got cold though she'd snuggled back against me nuzzling her face into my neck under my chin. I wrapped my arms around her and laid there listening to her gentle breathing. So far I've been able to help her learn more of the other emotions and that she was more than some weapon. Have you ever seen her without her mask on? She has the most beautiful lips; full and a lushious pink color. I felt her snuggled into me more as she slid her right arm under my side and her left hand slugn over my other side. She sleepily shifted her head and kissed my neck where my neck met my chin, under my jaw. With her chest pinned to mine I not only felt the softness of her breasts but her beating heart thumping gently. I moved my head so I could look at her seeing her smoky grey eyes staring up at me.

"Hello my beautiful Blood Rose," I whispered to her. A tired smile appeared on her lips as she heard her nickname that suited her so well. Skarlet for one was made of blood and magick but her hair reminded me of a red rose so I called her my Blood Rose. She sat up and held the blanket to her bare chest. She bent her legs up against her breasts and rubbed her eyes then got out from under the blanket not worried about showing me her naked figure. She had a nice body as it was. Her curves were perfect in every way and her walk made her look even sexier with each step. She walked into the bathroom and I heard her vomit for a few seconds. I stood and walked to the door as she got up. "Something wrong?"

"I just feel a bit sick, that's all." She said walking into my arms. "I'm not sure why I feel like this,"

"Maybe you should go see a doctor or something," I suggested. She looked up at me and tilted her head to the side.

"Are you sure I should?"

"Just to be safe - I mean you've been vomitting like this for two days now." I kissed her brow and rubbed her back. She pressed her forehead to my collarbone and nodded.

"I'll go as soon as I get dressed," She moved from me. "You don't have to come with me, I'm able to get there by myself."

"Are you sure I shouldn't go with you?"

"Kung Lao, I'm fine. I just need to go find out what's wrong. Please, you don't have to come with me." She said as she started getting dressed. I found my pants and put them on then turned around as she was fully dressed and removing her weapons. "I won't need these," She said putting them on the dresser. She walked over and kissed me then left to go see a doctor about her sickness. I sat on the bed and rubbed my face wondering what could be wrong with her. I was startled when a knock hit the door. Wondering who that could be I stood and walked over opening the door. I was surprised to see Li Mei standing there smiling like she was up to something.

"Why are you here?" I asked. She tilted her head to the side.

"Is that anyway to talk to your guest?" She said sweeping pass me into my place. I hadn't even invited her in. "Nice place, could use some redocorating though," she added sitting on the bed. She elegantly crossed her right leg over the left and smiled at me.

"You need to leave," I said plainly motioning toward the door. She stood and walked over pushing the door closed and locking it. "What are you doing?" I asked as she walked toward me. I kept stepping back until my back hit the wall.

"Getting what I came for,"

"Which is?" I asked as she stood less than an inch from me. Her soft form was pressed agasint me as I felt her hands touch my sides running up to my shoulders. "Li Mei?" She grinded her teeth on her lower lip as she pressed herself fully against me.

"A little game," She purred. Her hand slid down going for my pants when I shoved her back from me. "Wrong move, I came here to get what I want!" She growled as she stood. She moved so quickly that i wasn't able to stop her as she pinned me to the wall by my throat. "And You'll give me what I want!"

"Go to hell!" She brought up her knee into my stomach. The blow completely knocked the window out of me as she let me drop to the ground. I crossed my arms over my stomach and coughed trying to get my breath back. When I looked up she kicked up her foot connecting with my face. I fell back and hit my head on the wall as she grabbed my hands tying them together behind me. "Stop, Li Mei,"

"No, I'll get waht I want even if I have to take it." She pulled my legs making me lay flat on the floor. "Now be a good boy and give momma what she wants," she teased. Li Mei stood over me and crouched down running her hands over my chest and stomach which now held a slight bruise thanks to her.

"Get off of me!"

"Shut up!" she snapped digging her nails into my chest. I groaned in pain as she got onto her knees straddling me. Li Mei leaned forward and stared down at me. "Behave or this will get more painful for you," She added digging her nails into me again. She then crawled back and yanked off my pants leaving me exposed to her. I watched her grind her teeth on her lip as she ran her hand over my little soldier. I tried to ignore her touch but the nerves in my shaft wouldn't do the same. Her touch was making me harden as it soon came to stand straight up from her soft hands caressing me. She purred as she pinned down my legs with her knees and leaned down taking me into her mouth. I always wondered how a woman could rape a guy and I guess this was how. I moving my legs out from under her knees but she sank her nails down on my stomach making me stop.

"Li Mei, stop this at once! I have a girlfriend!" She pulled her mouth off with a sucking pop.

"She doesn't have to know," Her tongue grazed the head making my hormones surge out of control. I couldn't help it; my body was the one running my thoughts not me alone. Li Mei then crawled up and removed her lower clothing before slowly bringing her warm sex upon the tip of me. I felt her pulse throb from her womanhood as she ran her nails, gently this time down my chest. I was about to protest against her again when she sat back forcing me to sink deep into her. Surely she wasn't a virgin because I slipped into her fully on the first try. Li Mei rocked her hips forward and back then side to side. I was fighting the urge to thrust up into her as she leaned back still rocking her hips around. "Oh, come now, Kung Lao you know you want to fuck me." She purred nastily.

"S-Stop doing this to me," I protested through clutched teeth. She moved her legs to a position where she was squatting down with me still inside of her. She started moving making me fuck her unwillingly her hands pinned down my legs as her womanhood engulfed me moistening my shaft with her juices. I clutched my jaw tightly as she was moaning bouncing harder and faster.

"Oh come on, moan already! You know you love this!" She panted as her left hand stopped pinning my leg and she reached down massaging my shaft as the same time as her womanhood engulfed me. I felt my climax on the verge of bursting into her as she continued what I would consider raping me (Is this truly even possible?). Right before I was about to bust my seed into her she got off of me and started rubbing my shaft as she took me whole into her mouth. I felt the tip of my manhood hit the back of her throat while her other hand was working my balls. I felt like there was an trigger about to go off inside of me when my bodily trigger released the white bullet into her mouth. She held me in her mouth for a moment then sat back tilting her head back and swallowing. Okay, so Li Mei is a swallower not a spitter.

"Why?" I asked her as she sat back.

"I like you and I'm jealous of that red head you've been fucking. I never got a taste of what your dick felt like inside of me." She leaned forward and pulled me up to sit as she sat closer. "Why do you have to be with her?"

"Because I love her," I replied. Li Mei's nostrils flaired with anger.

"You love that weapon? You don't want a real woman? Fucking her is like fucking a gun hole." She said grabbing my face with her sharp nails. "She was created as a weapon and she will always be a weapon. I'm a woman,"

"A woman I have no feelings for!" I growled. "Now untie me and go home."

"No, I won't..." She stood, her body overly tense and irritated from my refusal to be hers. "I want you, Kung Lao and if I can't have you then I will have your baby!" She pushed me back with her foot and stood over me. "Forget Skarlet! I'm a real woman, I'm not some weapon!" She squatted down. "Say you want me and not her!"

"No, I love Skarlet!" Li Mei grabbed me and put me inside of her. I was still semi-hard but not by much. "If she finds out, she'll kill you!"

"Then you better unload your seed quickly!" She started moving like she did before which made my little soldier stand up. Damnit, why can't I tell it no and it stay down? She was forcing me to get her pregnant trying to force me to give her something I wasn't willing to give her myself. Then out of nowhere the door was kicked open and Skarlet walked in grabbing Li Mei's hair and tossing her against the wall.

"Don't you ever fuck my man you whore!" She said. Li Mei pulling back her lips in a feral snarl as she glared at Skarlet. "I'll give you two options: Leave and never bother us again or I can kill you right here and now!" Li Mei glared at her in silence before getting dressed and leaving with Skarlet staring after her. When she slammed the door shut, she walked over and untied my hands.

"I think I need to take a blistering hot shower after that." I looked up at her. "I didn't willingly," She nodded.

"I know," she pulled off her mask and smiled. She was about to help me up when Li Mei kicked open the door holding her sword pointed at Skarlet. Skarlet stood and clutched her fist. "You'd really try to kill someone whose pregnant?" Li Mei's face drained of all it's color.

"No..." she shook her head. "No, no, I was supposed to get pregnant by Kung Lao before you!" She clenched and unclenched her jaw. "I will not allow you to give him his first child!" She lunged forward at Skarlet as she tried to move but the blade caught her arm gashing her forearm open. I jumped up and yanked my pants up then grabbed Li Mei's sword hand.

"I would rather her give me a child than you." I shoved her back as she tripped over her own two feet spinning around. She fell on the ground and her sword was flung away from her. Skarlet walked over and stepped on her leg pulling on her hair to pull her head back.

"Maybe I should kill you, but I don't want to revert back to being nothing more than a weapon. Get out while you can or I will be sure you visit the Netherrealm." I heard her hiss dangerously. She lifted Li Mei up by her hair and threw her to the door. "Now get!" Li Mei complied leaving our home and running from here. Skarlet shut the door and looked down at her arm. "Bugger, I hate that."

"Wait, you said something about you being..." My voice trailed off as I tried to think of what she said.

"That's right, I'm pregnant." She cupped her hand under her bleeding forearm gathering her blood and dripping it back on her arm. That made her skin heal faster. "But I'm nervous about this,"

"Why?"

"Kung Lao, I was created not birthed. I had no mother and also what if my body can't carry the baby to full term?" She asked rubbing her newly healed arm. I took her hands in mine and smiled at her.

"If you can't have the baby, then at least I still have you and every woman has to have some instinct of being a mother." I leaned down and kissed her. "And I'll be there to help you along the way." She hugged me tightly snuggling into my clawed up chest.

"Thank you," She said softly. I held her tightly thinking about what it would be like being a father. Maybe I could talk to Liu Kang about that and Maybe Kitana would help Skarlet adjust to being a mother. I was happy to have a woman I could love and possibly a baby to whom we can share our love with...

_**9 months later...**_

Well Skarlet was able to carry the baby to full term and now I was pacing outside as she was giving birth. I couldn't control my racing mind as I paced back and forth thinking and hoping she'd be fine. I tried to sit down but my nerves were going insane. Seconds felt like hours as I waited and waited for the news. Then I looked up and saw Kitana smiling at me. Knowing she'd been with Skarlet I jumped up and asked her how she was. Kitana kept smiling.

"She's fine and you have twins," I felt like doing backflips down the hall and singing on the highest point. I didn't have just one baby; I had twins! I was a father! She led me to the room where Skarlet was resting back holding one of our children in her arms. I looked over to a midwife who was holding another. "Skarlet's holding your son who she wants you to name and Mina is holding your daughter, Faith." Kitana explained. I went to Skarlets side and looked down at my boy. He had his mother's red hair and grey eyes.

"Maverick," I said. Skarlet and I caught each other's gazes. "That's his name, Maverick."

"That sounds like a proud and strong name." Skarlet replied. I turned and took Faith from the midwife. Now she had my black hair and my brown eyes.

"Skarlet, can I ask why Faith?"

"You had faith in me to be more than a weapon; to be a person." I leaned over and kissed her softly.

"I will always have faith in you," I said smiling at her...

_**I know a tade short but this was short, sweet and to the point. Skarlet and Kung Lao are parents! Now that that request is done. I will take more requests but until then I will move back to the royal family.**_

_**R&R please!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Liu Kang's P.O.V~

I was helping Salarnia learn to meditate to control her chi and maintain her strenght. I remember when we had to chase her in Earthrealm. I volunteered to stay behind to watch over Edenia because I was considered the Prince of Edenia beind married to the very Princess of Edenia. Sure I had wanted to go out and look for her but Edenia needed someone to watch over them. I wanted to help because even while I was waiting here for the news, I was worried about her. I'm just glad she got home safely with her mother and grandma. I will say I was there for the first three days of searching but Sindel asked me to watch Edenia because she wanted to help the search too.

Shaking myself from the mental rambling, I looked over at Salarnia who was balanced perfectly on the pole above the water. I could feel her chi was moving at a steady and peaceful pace as she kept her breathing smooth and at a good pace. She was balancing on one foot to help her keep her concentration. As long as she concentrated, she could keep her body focused to balance her chi just right and allow her body to maintain her strenght and keep a clear focused mind. She was taught to block out the world focus on her chi and she could feel another person's chi around her. I smiled thinking about how far she came in her training. At one time she had the concentration of a peanut but now she was perfectly balanced and concentrating as if she was born doing it.

"Alright, I think that is enough for today, Salarnia." She opened her eyes and smiled. I held up my hand and helped her down onto the dry ground. "We should go get something to eat."

"Can we go into town and get some Edenian Pie?" She asked as we walked inside the palace. We walked into her mother as she asked that.

"Y'know I think that's a great idea, don't you think so Kitana?" Kitana smiled and ruffled Salarnia's hair. She waved away her mother's hand and flattened her hair. When her hair was fixed she walked into her mother's open arms. I loved seeing them back together like they were before the runaway fiasco. Everytime I looked at them together it was easy to see that Salarnia was almost an exact copy of her mother but the white tips at the end of her hair was from her grandmother. It was hard to tell who she got the brown eyes from being we both had brown eyes; light brown eyes.

"I think that would be a great idea for you both." She replied.

"Well I'm gonna get changed first," Salarnia pulled out of her mother's arms and went to ther room to change. I looked up at Kitana and saw her in a deep thought. When I lifted her chin she just smiled.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked her as she chewed her cheek.

"You need to become closer to your daughter. You weren't here here for ten years and all those times you were here it was for such a short time that Salarnia barely got to know you." She was right. Salarnia had a much closer relationship with her than she did with me. During those ten years I was training for the Mortal Kombat Tournament and couldn't make it to Edenia. I needed to get to know her better than just being her mentor for her training. I looked pass Kitana and saw Salarnia walk out of her room with Lulu in toe behind her. Kitana walked over and took Lulu as Salarnia smiled at me.

"Ready to go dad?"

"Yeah, come on." I walked beside her and led the way there...

In the Edenian bakery the smell of fresh baking breads, cakes, Edenian Pie, and cookies wafted around the whle place attacking your sense of smell with the delicious aroma of baked goods. I heard Salarnia inhale deeply loving the smells of the bakery run by a woman named Franisca. She was a rather short woman with long white blond hair and silver grey eyes. She was the one who made the Edenian Pies the old fashion way keeping the traditional flavor alive. Franisca looked up over the counter and smiled.

"Ah, Salarnia come back for some more Edenian Pie I see?"

"Oh you know I love that thing! This is the only time of the year I can get some." Franisca smiled brighter and went into the display case to get out he Edenian Pie which only had two slices left. She handed one to me and one to Salarnia. We sat at a window and at first ate in silence. I looked up at her and frowned.

"You're really quiet."

"What do you want me to say?" That was a shock.

"Anything really," she sighed and put down her fork.

"Father, I don't know you all that well so how can I say anything? I barely saw you growing up and now you're trying to bond? A little too late." She looked down at her pie and slid it away from her. She slid over to the window more and stared out.

"Salarnia, I know I wasn't around that much but I want to get to know my daughter better." she looked at me from the corner of her eye. "Just give it a chance,"

"If you really want to know me, then stop just being my trainer and be my dad. I don't know you aside from you being the Champion of Earthrealm and my father."

"I'm your dad," I corrected her.

"A dad knows his child better and a father is just a sperm donor!" She stood and threw down a napkin walking away from the booth and me. I looked out the window and saw her walking away with her head low. Maybe she was right. I was acting more like her trainer and her father rather than an actual dad. I had Franisca wrap up our pie pieces and I left back to the palace finding Kitana looking for me.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Salarnia seems a bit distant."

"She mentioned you not being around didn't she?" I nodded to her. "I knew it," 

"How can I get to know her better?" I asked walking into the palace with Kitana beside me. I went into the kitchen and set the pie slices in the fridge. "She said I need to know her better as a dad and not a sperm donor."

"Salarnia is in those years where she can seem distant but she's just trying to accept things. Try not to train her so often and be more like her dad by having fun. You might be a powerful Kombatant but you need to be her dad too." Kitana said touching my cheek with soft fingers. I took her hand and turned the back up.

"I'll see what I can do," I leaned down and kissed the back of her hand gently. I stood and went to find Salarnia finding she wasn't in her room but she was outside in the pool swimming back and forth mindlessly. When I walked to the edge she looked up and then went back to swimming. "Why are you doing that?"

"I don't know," She answered with no expression in her voice. It sounded flat and lifeless.

"Why don't you get the beach ball and we can have some fun."

"No..." she dunked her head underwater and came back up wiping back her soaked hair from her eyes. "I rather just be alone right now,"

"Salarnia," I sat down at the edge. "I'm sorry I wasn't around but, I had to fight in the tourament to protect Earthrealm. I hate that I was away from you and your mother. I wanted to be around and see you grow up but I had other duties then." I dug in my pocket. "I kept one thing around though that helped me get through those nights I couldn't see you and Kitana." I held out a picture of her at five and her mother sitting by the fountain smiling happily at the camera. Sindel had taken the picture and gave it to Raiden to give to me. I held on to it ever since. Salarnia swam over to the edge and looked at it then frowned and swam back.

"You held on to that?"

"Of course, I love you; you're a part of me as much as you are your mother." I put it back in my pocket. "I missed you being born because I was dead I got to see you when you were around a few weeks old. I hated when the tournament was coming up and I had to leave. I wanted nothing more than to be around you and your mother. Did you think I didn't care?"

"In a way, yeah," She said sadly.

"It doesn't matter your age even if your now 19 going on 20, you'll always be my daughter, my baby girl." She floated silently in the water and then smiled up at me.

"I was wrong before to say that. I didn't understand." She said.

"It can be hard to understand; I get that but your lucky."

"Why?"

"I was left at the Shaolin temples as a child; I was orphaned." Her eyes widened in surprise. "I didn't know my parents and when I was away from you I kept thinking of how you felt. I kept hoping you didn't think I abandoned you and Kitana because I would never do that."

"Dad," she said softly. "Can you get the Beach ball?" I smiled and stood.

"Of course I can," I said walking to the shed...

Sareena's P.O.V~ (upon a request~ here you go: **ROSE53289**)

I staggered around in Earthrealm looking for him, the Lin Kuei warrior Sub-Zero. I was weak from the fact that I ripped myself from the Netherrealm to escape Quan Chi. I staggered into a clearing and fell to my knees. I felt weaker by the second feeling my demonic self flashing back and forth. Then I stayed as my horrific self; a side of me I hated to reveal. I glanced down at my hands and frowned. I was the demon and not the young beautiful maiden I desired to be more than anything. How could I find him looking and feeling like this? I needed to rest; get my strenght back and then I could move on to find him in the form he knows me best in, the human form even though he knew I had a demon side. I crawled over to a tree and curled up between the roots. I fell asleep within minutes...

When I woke I was at least back in my attractive human form and not that horrid demon. I stood and heard a twig snap from my left. I whirled around and found him; Sub-Zero. I was shocked to see him here as he stepped out and toward me.

"What are you doing here in Earthrealm?"

"I told you, I wanted to leave Netherrealm. I escaped and I came looking for you." I moved closer to him and touched the mask on his face. I was about to remove the mask when he snatched away my hands. "Why do you hide behind that mask?"

"I do not hide,"

"A Lin Kuei is a sleathy killer, you hide to kill." I said. He sighed and his eyes softened. I reached up and gently removed his mask revealing his full face. I let my hand softly run over the line of his strong jaw and my fingers grazed his lips. "You don't need to hide from me,"

"Because under your disguise you hide your true form too?" He knew of my demonic side but he told me once he perferred my human form better. I nodded handing him his mask. "You seem tired still from you journey here,"

"I am but that doesn't concern me. I came here looking for you and I've found you." I reached up and ran my finger down the scar that had reappeared on his face over his eye. "You have the scar again,"

"I guess I was fated to don such a prize," He said taking my hand. "I should get you some place you can rest at." He said holding my hand and leading me somewhere...

We ended up at the Lin Kuei clan headquarters in Arktika. When we walked in many of the fellow Lin Kuei bowed respectfully to Sub-Zero and one called him Grandmaster. I think I was away for too long and now I was feeling just a bit lost.

"You seem confused," He said as I followed him to a hallway of rooms lining the way down.

"Why have they called you Grandmaster?"

"Because I am their Grandmaster. The Leader before me died and left me as the new Grandmaster in his place." He stopped before a double door and turned to me. "Though we have no other rooms open I will allow you to rest in my room because you are my guest." He placed his hand over his heart and bowed to me. When he stood, he opened the door revealing a large room that was perfect for the leader of his clan. I swear the bed could accompany five to six people in it laying side by side with ease, it was so large.

"Sub-Zero," I said looking up at him. "If I rest here than where will you?"

"You need not worry about me, Sareena." I shook my head.

"Of course I worry about you," I placed my hand on his thick chest feeling his heart beating strongly under my palm. "Why did you spare my life and not my partners?"

"I'm not sure of why but something within me told me to spare you, that you were more than a demon on the ends of Quan Chi's puppet strings." He took off his mask and smiled. "Everyone is more than what they appear," He took my hand and held it so the back of it was up as he bent down and kissed it gently. I felt my cheeks flush a slight red from the surprise. Then he stood up and turned to leave.

"Wait where are you going?" I asked sounding utterly desperate for him not to leave me. He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"I will return but you must be hungry, I was going to get you something." He said then he left. I walked into the room and ssat on the bed looking around. He had nothing of true personal value here; no pictures or anything. It was plain and kind of boring. I sat there for maybe twenty minutes glancing around trying to figure out why he had nothing important to him out in view. When I looked up at the door I saw he had another Lin Kuei with him carrying a tray. He motioned for me to sit at the very low table in the middle of his room. I walked over and sat down as the Lin Kuei with the tray set down a ceramic teapot, handle-less cups and two bowls of Pork Ramen Noodle soup.

"Thank you for letting me stay here," I said as he gladly poured us a cup of tea.

"Thanks is not needed, we have saved each other many of times and I am glad to have you here." He said setting the teapot down after pouring some into the cups. My cheeks felt warm again when he said he was glad to have me here.

"Were you hoping I'd be here or something?"

"I was sure you'd be able to escape Quan Chi," He sipped his tea. "And I cannot deny the woman I care about a place to stay," I think my whole face as blazing red now. He looked up and raised a brow when he saw the coloration of my face. "Are you well?"

"I-I..." I couldn't put my words together. He cared about me? "You...care...about me?"

"You maybe a demon but we Lin Kuei are called the 'Forest Demons'. You may be a real demon yourself but I see no true difference aside from that." He smiled. I smiled back at him happily as we ate...

"So, you're a leader and you have no care that I'm a horrid demon under this form?" I asked him as we walked outside in the cool air.

"No, Sareena when it comes down to it, anything can love and be loved back." I reached forward and slid my hand into his twining our fingers together. Even though his were rough and calaused and mine were smooth and soft I felt our hands fit perfectly. When we went back inside we didn't let of each others' hand. We didn't care if anyone saw us holding hands because everyone knows every leader needs a woman by his side. We walked back to his room and sat talking on his bed for a few minutes.

"Sub-Zero," I said softly. I moved closer to him and smiled leaning into him. "I want to stay by your side, as your mate."

"Mate?"

"Well in demon terms a wife would be considered as a mate rather than just a wife." He shrugged and put his arms around me. I felt practically swallowed up by them being he was so bulky. I rested my head on his chest and melted into him. I loved the warmth of his body which was surprising. I always thought because his powers were of ice that he'd be literally cold but here he was holding me in a wamrth embrace. He had even taken off his mask and had his lips pressed to the top of my head. It felt good to be in his arms safe and loved. I guess even demons like me had someone that would love them. His large hands on my arms, gave me a blanket of security that I would never want to leave.

"I think that is a great possiblity in the future." He said into my hair, I felt his lips grazing my scalp. I tilted my head up and pressed my lips to his. He pulled me closer, lifting me up onto his lap as he deepened the kiss. I felt his tongue touch my lips as I parted them allowing his tongue entrance into my mouth. I was getting so lost in the kiss that I literally felt like the world was melting away from around us. I wasn't sure where I ended and he began because of us being so melted into one another. My hands lifted up onto his shoulders as I turned my body so I straddled his lap. His hands rubbed my back slowly and softly as goosebumps raised over mt skin. It was like every nerve in my body was poised to his touch.

Just the movement of his hands made my body shiver with desire. His hands ran up and under the back of my top pushing it up toward my shoulders. I didn't make an attempt to stop him; no, this is what I wanted and needed. He slid his hands to the front pushing up my top. He grabbed the fabric and pulled it over my head; the only thing that broke our passionate kiss. When our lips smashed back together, my hands slowly and delicately started removing his shirt. I got lost in the kiss again and soon found myself under Sub-Zero completely naked. When I looked down and saw his naked form I blushed. I'll be honest and say I've never seen a guy naked, meaning I've never seen a guy's manhood before.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me. I looked up at him, our blue eyes staring into each others'. I wasn't sure myself because one half of me said yes and the other side said no. I was lost in thought when my mouth spoke out absently.

"Yes, I'm sure." I don't think those words were out of will but bodily desire. I had not meant to say them but my body's need and want spoke for me. Sub-Zero nodded and started kissing my neck making me shiver from the cool touch of his breath. I guess that was the truly cold thing about him not his body temperature. I made no attempt to stop this because I couldn't; my body was not going to allow me. It forced me to go with it; the touch and feel of his lips, his hands. His kissed led down to my chest as he kissed me just over my breasts. His right hand was tracing around my stomach while he showered kisses down my left breast leading to the most sensitive spot. When his lips grazed it, sparks crackled throughout my body and settled between my thighs.

His hand moved down from my stomach and rubbed the inside of my legs. The touch of his hand made me shift my legs opening myself more to him or rather my body moved itself. His fingers ran over the lips of my sex driving me mad with lust. Now my body wasn't in control anymore. I wanted this; it wasn't just a bodily desire anymore. I desired him. I pushed him up so he came to stare me in the eyes.

"Don't toy with me anymore, Sub-Zero." I said. "I need you," He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

"I need you too," He moved so that he knelt between my knees. He leaned over me and guided his throbbing member toward my entrance. To think, if I was demon right now he'd never be able to do this because my demonic form had a different way to breed not that I'm sure how that works. He pushed in only the tip and looked up at me, his eyes asking for permission. I slowly nodded and braced myself for the full on thrust of him. He gave one hard push and he sank in breaking through something that would have blocked his way. My hands clutched the bed so tightly my knuckles were pale white. He didn't move at first, instead he leaned forward and kissed my brow wrinkled with pain. My walls were stretching to fit him right making the pain faded slowly. "Tell me when the pain subsides, then if you want to continue I can."

"The pain is mostly gone," I took slow deep breaths trying to calm myself and relax so the pain would ease away faster. When the breathing worked to ease away the pain I looked up at his waiting eyes and smiled. "Okay," He kissed me softly and started moving his hips back and forth thrusting himself in and out of me. I tilted my head back and allowed myself to be swallowed into the feeling of pleasure. He soon put his hands under me and pulled me up to sit on his lap.

"Wrap your legs around me," He said. I threw my legs around him and locked them at the ankles as my fingers locked together behind his neck. He stood and easily carried me off the bed and to a nearby dresser top that held me at the same level. He continued thrusting into me as I leaned back on my hands. I don't remember how long it was but time seemed endless as I let him make love to me. It wasn't until his seed warmed the inside of me that I came back to reality. I was bathed in sweat as was he. I couldn't help but glance down at his sweat glistening body.

"Sub-Zero,"

"Hm,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too." He pressed his lips to mine as I felt the fullest of love. Something I desired from him since we met...

_**I almost didn't have this posted today! I'm glad I was able to and that I knew will make some of my fans happy. Miss Blankii, welcome to Fanfiction my Twitter friend and hope you stay tuned for more of this MK Story! And to all my fans who have read my fanfics, favored them, and favored me: I thank you because without you I wouldn't be writing! *Hugs and Kisses* thank you again!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Salarnia's P.O.V~

I was sitting in the dinning hall with my entire family eating breakfast, well I was more or less stabbing my one favorite food item, pancakes. I was thinking about mindless things which were bouncing around in my head. I hadn't even eaten a bite, I was just stabbing them repeatedly making look more like mush-cakes rather than pancakes. I was so busy thinking that I forgot about feeding Lulu her bacon strips. Ruby took over on that being sure my dog didn't miss out on the goods. The main thing that was on my mind was the upcoming Junior tournament that I was _**EXPECTED**_to attend in. I didn't want to fight in some tournament but all of Edenia wanted me to be there and fight in the tournament. I felt like I had shackles locked around my feet forcing me to attend the event whether I wished it or not. When I came out of my mindless rambling I looked down at my plate seeing the overkilled pancakes mushed and badly stabbed on the plate. I set down my fork and rubbed my temples to ward off the headache forming in my temples and getting ready to move toward my eyes.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" I looked up and saw grandma's white eyes staring over at me. I stood and set the napkin that was on my lap by my mush-cakes plate.

"I'll be in my room," I said leaving back to my room. Was there anyway out of the tournament or was I going to have to go...?

Sindel's P.O.V~

I had noticed Salarnia was acting strange but was even stranger was that when I looked over at her plate I saw she hadn't eaten her food; she killed it. Kitana looked over at me and frowned. We both knew something was wrong with her. I stood and motioned to Kitana to meet me in the hallway as I walked to the doors. Standing outside the doors to the dinning hall I scrunched my mouth to the side and leaned against the wall.

"Salarnia's been acting weird since we told her she had to attend that junior tournament." Kitana said looking up at me. I frowned and crossed my arms.

"Why is she acting like that?" I asked. I knew in a way Salarnia hated to fight and would only fight when she had to. Otherwise you could basically call her a Pacifist girl. Was this because she didn't want to attend or was it because she saw it as a meaningless way to allow the winner to gloat until the next tournament?

"I'm guessing it has to do with the tournament." Kitana wiped her mouth. "I'll go talk to her,"

"No, I will," I said catching her arm. Kitana looked back at me and smiled sweetly.

"Okay," She walked back into the dinning hall as I made my way to Salarnia's room. I found the door was cracked open just slightly providing me with enough to peek into her room. She was sitting on her bed with her back to the door petting her favorite and old toy dog she named Oasis. He had one eye missing and stitching practically everywhere but she'd never give him up.

She was petting back his toy dog fur on the top of his head and from what I could see it seemed she was frowning. I saw her mouth moving then as if she was talking to Oasis but I couldn't make out what she was saying. I turned my head so that my ear could hear her better.

"Oasis, I don't want to be in that damn tournament. Why do I have to attend that thing? Is it just because I'm a Princess?" She sighed. "I know you're there grandma." I pushed open the door and walked in.

"Is something wrong?"

"You mean aside from you listening in on me? Just that tournament." I sat on the bed and looked down at Oasis. She set him by her pillows and shook her head. "Why do I have to attend?"

"You're a future Queen and you need to show your people that you care by attending such events that involve them as well as you." I brushed back her bangs from her face and traced the tiny scar over her temple. She had gotten that when she was four years old. I remember it so because she was running on the edge of the fountain and tripped because she was playing with Ruby and Amor. Kitana, Jade, Mileena, and I were all talking and we never expected that to happen until we heard Ruby run over saying Salarnia fell.

Kitana and I ran over to find Salarnia, silently sitting up and looking down but not even a tear fell from her eyes. She was bleeding down the side of her face from the cut but she still didn't cry. Kitana had taken her inside and was cleaning the cut but even the peroxide didn't make her cry from the stinging. Salarnia doesn't cry often but she does cry don't get me wrong.

"I still don't want to attend, mostly because I face the winner."

"Out of everyone, you'll fight one match; just one." She stood and turned to me.

"I don't want to attend that thing!" she grabbed Oasis and walked over to her window. She stared through her reflection as her hand absently petted Oasis's head. "What's the point of this first junior Edenian mortal kombat tournament?"

"It was Jade's Idea because of so many young Edenian fighters wanting to prove whose better. I thought it was a nice idea."

"So it's a nice idea to watch young idiots pound the crap out of each other?" She asked, her voice sound annoyed, sharp and cold at the same time.

"It was a nice event because it isn't all about the fighting; it's about honor." I said standing up.

"Honor? What honor comes from beating someone?" She was becoming her pacifist self again. Salarnia was not one to fight unless it was necessary; life or death. She turned to me with a frown. "I don't care; I'm not attending!"

"Salarnia, stop being unreasonable!" She shook her head making her hair flicker behind her back.

"No, I'm not going!"

"Salarnia, please just go," I walked toward her as she shook her head and walked away from me. She put Oasis on her weaker chair and turned. "Look I know you hate fighting but it's only one match; one and only one."

"Why can't I go watch and not fight?" She shook her head. "Never mind,"

"You hate this don't you?" I walked over and touched her shoulder. She lowered her head.

"I'll...I'll go," she said shaking her head. She didn't want to still but she loved the Edenian people and cared about them greatly. She looked up at me with her light brown eyes. "You promise it's just one match?"

"I swear to you that you'll only fight in one match." She smiled and hugged me. I knew she didn't want this but it was for the Edenian people more than for us...

_**The next day...**_

Salarnia's P.O.V~

The stands were filled to the max with the families of the fighters and Nobles wishing to watch the tournament. They all stood proudly as we walked out. Grandma sat first in the middle with me on her left side and mom along with dad to her right side. Mom and dad were holding their hands up and together in the traditional way a princess displays her love for her prince. I looked down at the many faces of the kombatants seeing some people I knew and others I had never seen before. I spotted Amor and Ruby; they were fighting in the tournament as well. Grandma stood and raised her hand as the crowd cheered then they died down as she spoke up, projecting her voice with such ease.

"Today, marks the beginning of the next three day tournament for the young warriors of Edenia. May their fights be honorable and fair. We start with the kombatants of Ruby versus Ace!" As grandma announced their names Ruby moved from the crowd that filed back to wait their turn along with the rather tall guy named Ace. Ace had jet black hair that covered one eye that was said to be blind and scarred. He was muscular and he looked kinda sluggish. I was about to be proven wrong. "Round one! FIGHT!"

Ruby dashed forward and kicked up her leg only for Ace to slap it away with ease and punch her in the mouth; once, twice, three times before he kicked her back. When she stood I saw her lip was busted open and her chin was a bit bruised already. Ace walked toward her looking like Mr. Big Shot as he grabbed her throat and lifted her up. I felt something was wrong as he illuminated his fist ready to strike her. My eyes flashed and seemed to zoom forward as the words blared in my ears.

"_He plans to kill her!"_

I sprang up and leapt down grabbing him and tossing him back. He dropped Ruby as the crowd stood in shock and anger. I placed myself between him and Ruby.

"Ace, why were planning to kill her? This is a tournament for fun not death!" I snapped. He stood and stared over at me. His eyes looked cold and dark.

"Because my mother told me to," he said, his voice empty of any remorse or care. It was cold and lifeless; as sharp as a dagger stabbing into someone's back.

"Who is your mother? As the young Princess of Edenia, I demand you tell me!"

"He doesn't need to tell you; Jade would know the one woman who dared to have her daughter killed." A woman in a yellow and black suit walked out. Her dark bangs fell just over her eyes shadowing them in a oddly gloomy darkness. She had a cold feeling looming about her as she walked over to her son. "If you so desire my name, ask Jade who I am. She knows my name," She looked up at Jade standing tense and angered.

"Tanya!" She leapt down and pulled out her pole pointing it at Tanya. "How did you escape those Tarkatans?"

"I am a survivor, I survive as I see fit." She was truly gloomy and dark as she smiled sinisterly as Jade. Ruby was struggling to get up behind me. "I was going to get my revenge for this by taking your daughter from you." She held out her arms and bared her skin showing battle scars that were pink and fleshy as if after so many years they were still healing.

"You know you are a wanted woman here in Edenia; why did you dare to come back?" Jade said as I helped Ruby to her feet. She was dazed and still slightly out of it as I handed her over to the medics. Tanya tilted her head down looking up at her in a more dangerous and sinister way.

"Son, attack!"

"Yes mother," He ran forward as Jade swung but he grabbed the pole snatching it from her hand and spinning it back at her hitting her across the face gashing open her cheek. Jade fell, blood coating her jaw, neck and shoulder in a skinning of red. I felt the Beast's power burning at the sight of seeing someone I cared about being hurt. I moved forward as he tried to swing at me. I slowly held up my hand catching the pole's strike on the back of my wrist. Sadly Jade would have to get a new one as the steel snapped fro, the impact. I spun sliding forward and kicking his stomach launching him back. I looked up at Tanya.

"If you want her dead, you'll have to kill me first."

"Don't be a fool! I am a survivor, I am to live while you are fated to die." She grabbed her son's shirt lifting him up to his feet. "Do not dishonor me! Kill her or I disown you forever!" He dusted off his arms and stepped forward.

"Back down, boy. You are no match for a Beast." I felt the surge of power blaze through me filling my body with endless energy. Ace ran forward and threw his fist forward trying to hit me. I ducked and spun around grabbing his left leg with both of my own twisting and soon hearing a snap sound. He fell to the ground as blood gushed out of his leg where the bone, white as snow was stabbing out of. He grabbed his leg and hopped up on one leg trying to hit me again. The power surged through me making me feeling like a beast; a monster ready to kill. He missed falling forward as I grabbed his head giving it a quick twist until I heard a quick pop and his final breath sigh from his lips in a death gasp.

My vision was blurring in a crimson red as something came over me telling me; commanding me to kill her, kill the Edenian traitor, Tanya. She saw the bloodlust in my eyes as she tried to run. I knelt down and punched the ground sending a surge of power blazing through the ground toward her. Dark red hands jetted from the ground trying to grab at her as she dodged each one fleeing from the arena screaming. Before she escaped, one of the hands grabbed her ankle burning her skin like acid. She struggled and ripped her badly burned leg from the grip of the energy hand as it slithered back into the dirt like a demonic serpent. She made her way limping out of the area fleeing away from my bloodthirsty might.

I couldn't control the feeling; the desire for blood was too much. I knelt down sniffing like a dog at the dead boy's throat. Something was begging me to tear his neck open and drink the blood that would gush out like an over flooded river. I lifted my hand and slashed at the throat ripping it open. The blood gushed out as the desire drew me to the red liquid. I plugged his throat with my mouth allowing the blood to fill me with anger, power and furious victory. This was not me; I wasn't a killer. I gained control of the power and pulled away from the corpse and slid away staring at what I had done. What was wrong with me? Why did I desire his blood like some vampire bat? I looked up at mom who was staring back at me with worry and wonder. I couldn't stay here as I fled from the arena wiping at my mouth to get rid of the blood staining my lips...

Kitana's P.O.V~

What had that been? That bloodthirsty monster was not the Salarnia I knew. The one who ran was, more her than that beast. What caused her to become that way? I looked around at the startled faces of the crowds as they whispered to one another wondering why she had killed him and then drank his blood. I stood and grabbed Liu's hand pulling him to his feet.

"Mother, calm the crowds; Liu and I are going to find Salarnia." I said pulling Liu as we left to go find our daughter. We went back to the palace and found blood droplets; little but still visible trailing delicately to her room. I pushed open the door to find she wasn't there then Liu noticed the blood trailed back out and to the courtyard. I ran outside with Liu Kang right behind me to find her staring at the heavens and calling to the Elder Gods.

"Why did the power do that to me? Why did it make me a monster?" A bright light shined down upon her as she fell silent as if she was listening to something...

Salarnia's P.O.V~

"_The Beast grows, she desires blood unless you bare the mark to control her bloodlust."_

"Mark? What does it get added to the brand? If I need it than give it to me!"

"_You will have the mark," _The heaven's felt like they shifted and something flew down. A silver-white dragon with glittering blue eyes flew down and curled around me looking me in the eye. It set it's clawed dragon hand on my brand making it burn with a wildfire intensity. I couldn't move as the dragon curled tighter around me stopping me from moving at all. The Dragon kept it's eyes locked in a never ending gaze with mine as the burning faded away.

'_Mark burn no more; it is protection that I swore!' _The dragon whispered as it touched it's nose to mine. I felt it melt into me, soaking through my skin like water. I felt something twitch and move around the brand as I yanked down the collar of my top to look at the brand. The skin around it was moving and twitching, slithering and twisting as new black marks resembling flying serpent dragons appeared on the moving skin soon settling down as flat as the rest of my skin. I traced the marks with my finger feeling my pulse thumping under the markings.

"Salarnia," I looked over and saw my parents staring at me. Mother walked pass dad in a haste to see the new marks on my skin. She touched them lightly, tracing them with her fingernail. "Their beautiful," She was in an amazed shock as she looked up at me and smiled.

"The Beast's power was growing, the Elder Gods said I needed these marks to control the Bloodlust of the Beast."

"So that was why you drank the boy's blood?" dad asked. I shivered and nodded thinking how I had done that. From the slashing of his skin to the way I plugged his gash with my lips and drank his blood. The memories of the feeling that I got from the bloodletting. The memory of how the blood filled me with power and victory and desire to kill. Was that how a mindless monster fought? They desired the taste of blood, so they killed to fulfill their desire for the crimson liquid. I hated that feeling I had, it was insane; I wasn't me. The me that was I in the arena wasn't the she that was me now. (say that ten times fast!) The She/I that had drank the blood was a monster but the Me/I now was the real me.

"Yeah, I was a bloodthirsty monster desiring the taste of the guy's blood. The desire was even telling me to kill Tanya,; kill her and take her blood too." I said wiping my mouth of the dried blood. "That wasn't me in the arena; it was the Beast desiring blood."

"_You are not fully free of the bloodthirsty. It will occur rarely but when it does you will not control the desire. Balance the Beast wisely," _I shivered as the Elder Gods whispered those words in my ears. I hugged my parents trying to hide what I had heard from the Gods. It was not like I had desired this fate for my life. Now I was bound to be a bloodthirsty monster whose desire for blood would drive her to kill the enemy and drain them of their life? I frowned on the inside as I realized this was my fate; my life was bound to be the Beast until the day I died. This was the me/she/I was going to be; my fate was my burden to bare alone...

Tanya's P.O.V~

I staggered back to Outworld bleeding lightly from the burns on my one ankle. I fell to my knees and felt dizzy as I fell forward into the dirt as my vision fizzed out to nothing...

When I woke I was on my back staring at the night sky while the burning feeling in my leg was gone. I sat up and found it was wrapped up in a white blood stained bandage. I looked around trying to find someone but I found no one. I flopped back and pressed my hand to my forehead. When I heard a few leaves crunched I sat up and turned to find a man with a scared face walk out from behind the trees. The scar started from his left temple and slashed over his left eye under is left nostril, through the middle of his lips and down his chin.

He wasn't wearing a shirt which revealed his chest and stomach were badly scarred up from pervious battles. He was a nice muscular man with thick arms and an intimidating face. I sat up as he knelt down and touched the wounded ankle. I flinched unsure if the pain would ravage back again. He started unwrapping the bandages slowly then cleaned the burns peeling away any loose flapping skin. he finished cleaning the skin and rewrapped the bandages around the wounded ankle.

"Who are you?" I asked. He looked up at me and smiled slightly.

"My name is Delson," he said handing me a leaf. "Chew on that and it'll help keep the pain away." He stood and walked over to a firepit that sat unlit. He clashed two stones together until a spark fluttered down into the wood setting the fire ablaze. I bite a piece of the leaf off and started chewing the tartness of the plant. It wasn't the best taste in the world but it was something.

Then my mind fell back onto my son; a baby I was raped to concieve by Shao Kahn himself. Had I loved him? I'll be honest and say no. I hated my son secretly because of the way he was conceived, through hate and anger, rape and punishment. I had wanted to be rid of him but Shao Kahn would not let me. then I couldn't get rid of him so I made him a fighter; one bound to die with or without me. Was I cold hearted about him? Yes. Was I a monster? No.

"Delson, why did you help me?"

"I hate seeing a woman hurt," he said plainly, there was no emotion behind his words. The words were just how they were; words. He stood and turned walking over and helping me to my feet. He led me over to the fire and sat me down by the dancing flames. "Are you hungry?"

"No thank you," I said staring into the golden flames. I hadn't even noticed that he was watching me on the other side of the fire. I looked up and frowned at him. "Something, wrong?"

"What's is your name?" He asked.

"Tanya,"

"The Traitor of Edenia, Tanya?" he asked. I guess my reputation was following me. I nodded as he smiled brighter this time. He traced the scar going down his face and brushed back his blue hair. I thought it was odd how his hair was blue but then again, I've met Tarkatans, the real Onaga, Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, and so many other bad guys. I wasn't trying to be evil, I followed the winners to _survive_. "And here I thought the Tanya wasn't as attractive as you," I felt my cheeks tint a few shades red.

"Thanks," I said wishing I wasn't blushing like an idiot.

"You shouldn't help the bad guys," He said frowning, his face becoming grim. "You should try staying neutral."

"I survive because I follow the bad guys." I corrected him.

"No, you survive because you use logic and logic overpowers the fact you follow the evil side. I used to but they betrayed; a loyal follower and they betrayed me. They left me to die," He said with a pause to let it all sink in. Then it hit me; he was right. They had used me and then they tossed me away. Shao Kahn used me to satisfy his lustful desire for the softness of a woman, Shang Tsung used me as a puppet as well as Quan Chi, Onaga used me as a sex slave and a fighting puppet. Maybe I was wrong to have chosen the evil to survive. Logic and reason were the key factors of my survival not power; not protection.

"I was used too," I finally said. "I can't keep fighting like this. Delson, let me stay with you, so I can be neutral away from the fighting, and away from the constant plotting and death." I asked. He looked at me through the flames and the smile was back on his face brightening his features. He stood then and walked over handing me a piece of meat he had been cooking the whole time we were talking.

"Eat, you need your strength." I took the meat and ate a piece of it after blowing off some of the heat. It was perfect. For a dangerous looking guy he seemed gentle and he could cook too. "You can stay," he stood as my hand shot up grabbing his.

"Please, sit here. It's been a long time since I had a companion." He sat down and touched my ankle. "How did it look?"

"While you were out cold I poured some Aloe water over it and it seems to be healing already. You're lucky whatever did this to you didn't kill you."

"I'm a survivor," I told him.

"I've been to Earthrealm and that sounds like a song." He said looking up at me with his silver gray eyes. I couldn't help as my hand lifted and traced the scar down his face.

"How did you get the scar?" I asked as my fingers traced their way down the pink flesh.

"When they betrayed me, my master slashed my face with his sword trying to kill me or wound me enough."

"That horrible," He took my hand and kissed the back.

"That's why I became neutral; to stay away from the fighting and death. I'll help you, you just have to learn to survive without the power. I'll be your protector and I swear I will protect you, Tanya." I felt my cheek warm again.

"You're making me blush," I said. He smiled at me and kissed my hand again only it was softer and sweeter.

"You look cute when you blush," He pulled me closer and kissed my cheek. "Sleep if you need, I will keep watch; I swear upon my life that I will protect you, keep you safe." He wrapped his arms around me making me feel like I was in the comfort of a security blanket that could scare off every bump in the night. I leaned into him and closed my eyes listening to the soothing rhythm of my protector's heartbeat. I don't know, maybe this could be more; maybe I found what I had always been absently looking for. Love, always and forever love...

_**Hey, hey! I know someone was wondering if I'd do something with Tanya. that was only the beginning. Who was surprised by Salarnia? Come on, don't lie! R&R Please! I love you hear from you all!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Salarnia's P.O.V~

Yesterday was like a nightmare. I had drank a guy's blood after killing him. I sat up in bed and stared down at my hands; these hands had taken his life and then his blood by slashing open his skin. the memories were still there and the disgust that fit with them. I wasn't a killer, I hated to kill unless it was life or death. I could have just injured him and let him live but the Beast drove me to snap his neck and then the lure of his blood made the Beast force me to drink from his dead body. I shivered as my mind replayed the events of those moments. I heard and felt every bit of those memories as they flooded my mind with horrid images of my Beastly self desiring the boy's blood. I shook my head to fuzz out the memories as I flopped back onto my pillows. The tournament was still on despite the weirdness that occurred yesterday when Tanya's son was fighting Ruby. She was still in the Tournament being her match never finished.

I heard my door creek open a bit and when I looked up it was dad. He smiled and walked in as Lulu trotted pass him and onto the bed.

"You feel okay?"

"Aside from the horrid memories of me killing and drinking blood? Yeah, I'm fine." I sat up as he leaned against the wall.

"Are you still going to attend?"

"Yeah, I need to show the Edenian people I'm not going to let some small thing stop me from showing them I care." I said ruffling Lulu's ears. She panted happily and licked my hands then leapt up to kiss my face with her slobbery tongue. Mom walked in then and smiled, kissing dad's cheek.

"Morning, Salarnia. How are you feeling?"

"Like a freak in one way and fine in another." Mom sat on the bed and kissed my head.

"You're not a freak, You were just fated to be a Beast with some minor costs."

"Minor?" I said looking over at her. "I killed a guy and drank his blood. How is that minor?"

"You have the marks to control the bloodlust." dad said pointing at my chest which held those marks flying out across my chest on the left and right sides of my brand. I fell back into my pillows and groaned.

"That barely makes a big difference! I'm still going to need blood when the Beast demands it. She controls that not me." Lulu flopped down beside me and snorted. "Has she had her eyes and nose cleaned today?"

"No but the groomer is on his way here now to take care of our pets."

"Wow we pamper the animals don't we?" Dad said with a laugh. "Little Lady, Shadow, Lulu and even Ruby's cat Star."

"Y'know Ruby can talk to animals right?" Mom asked dad. He shook his head. "She has an animal affinity giving her the ability to talk with them." Dad shrugged and nodded his head.

"Sounds like a good one,"

"Dad, she tamed a wild tiger that was mad because he had a toothache." I said smiling. I knew Ruby's affinity very well and Amor had her own which was to use the earth as her magick strength. She was so intoned with nature that she enjoyed being outside and meditating near the fountain's soothing sound of the running water. She said it reminded her of a waterfall.

"Right I remember that big tiger she spoke to and found that out for the trainer." He said when a knock hit the door. Grandma poked her head in and smiled.

"The tournament is in an hour," She said. I looked over at her.

"How's Jade's cheek?"

"Stitched and the swelling went down. You saved her y'know." I smiled thinking that was the best part of yesterday when I saved Ruby and Jade. But then those horrid images flashed by my eyes again. I shoo myself mentally and scratched my head. "Are you still attending, sweet?"

"Yeah, I'm still fighting in that one match." I said standing up. Dad left while Grandma shut the door leaving me with mom.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked. I looked over at her and frowned slightly.

"Are you okay?" I threw the question back to her. She seemed shocked by my return question.

"What do you mean?" I sat beside her and touched her hand.

"You seem empty as if you want something but you can't have it." There it was, I hit the target. Mom's eyes widened then fell sad and tearful. I leaned over resting my head on her shoulder and lacing my arm around hers. Her eyes were swelling with tears and then I knew what was making her seem that way. The fact she couldn't have anymore kids. I moved closer moving my head under her chin on the front of her shoulder. "Mom, it's okay,"

"No, it's not. I know you wanted a sibling and I had that accident that made me unable to have children." She sobbed. I stretched up and kissed her cheek lightly soaked in salty tears. She stood and wiped away her tears in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, no child should see their mother like this." I stood and grabbed her hands.

"Mom, you are bottling up your pain and that's just making it worse. It's okay to let it out, and if anyone tries to judge you then they can fuck off; excuse my language." I pulled her into a tight loving hug and rested my ear on her chest to listen to the soothing sound of her heart beating.

"Salarnia,"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, sweetie." She hugged me back and pressed her lips to the top of my head. I'd always love my mother even if she couldn't have anymore children. "I love you baby," She whispered into my hair.

"I love you too mom," I replied...

We entered the tournament like we did yesterday where I sat on one side of grandma while mom and dad sat on her other side. Ruby's new match was first up and she was facing a girl named Fey. Fey ran forward and kicked but Ruby slide under and grabbed her leg with her feet twisting around on the ground to face plant her into the dirt. Ruby then flipped up and shuffled back as Fey got to her feet and jabbed two fast punches catching Ruby on the chin.

Ruby staggered back then looked down at Fey kicked up at her face. Ruby was hit hard and I saw her lip split open again her nose spraying blood at the impact. She fell back as Fey walked over to pick her up and finish the fight. When she grabbed Ruby's shirt, I watched as Ruby's hands shot up and grabbed her face as her feet kicked her up and back. She leapt up and pulled out her staff that was like her mother's. When Fey stood she was struck in the neck and launched to the side.

Fey hit the ground hard and struggled to get only to fall back into the dirt. Grandma stood and raised her hand up.

"The winner is Ruby!" She called. The rest of the tournament went on like this with Ruby and Amor winning all the way to the semifinals the next day...

Amor stood glaring over at Ruby. Both were badly bruised and battered from the last few fights they fought and won in. Ruby had a bad bruise on her left cheek that was the size of my fist. On her right forearm was a gash from her third fight that was now bandaged in blood stained bandaging. Her lips was stitched with a slim line of dried blood. Her shoulder was bruised and donned a few scratches too. Her nose was still healing because of Fey breaking it during her first. Amor had a semi swollen eye with a bruise sitting on the right corner of her mouth. Her knuckles were covered in dried blood and had blood slowly oozing from her nose.

I kept thinking how I might have to fight one of them and that it could be either one of them. If I face Ruby, I'd be facing one of my Unitors and my God sister. If I face Amor I'll fight another one of my Unitors and my cousin. Either way I had to fight someone of my family. I chewed my lip and kept thinking of how I could not beat them but beat them. I know it sounds weird but I was a Grand master in Chess here. I always knew if you couldn't win go for a Stalemate. Then that was the plan; I go for a stalemate.

I was so into thinking about how I was going to win/lose that when I looked up I found Amor standing panting over Ruby who was knocked out cold. Amor, kind as she was lifted Ruby up and slung her arm around the back of her neck then carried her to the medics waiting to tend to her. I stood and sighed not truly wanting to do this but I knew I had to. I wanted to let Amor rest though. I raised my hand and smiled.

"I know the tournament was supposed to last only three days but I will not fight someone not at their full health. We will resume the tournament finals tomorrow so that Amor can be fully rested and ready." I looked over at grandma who smiled and nodded her head. Everyone seemed to agree with us as we left the arena and back to the Palace...

"Why did you do that?" Amor asked me as we walked outside in the crisp night air. She was holding a bag of ice to her black eye to reduce the swelling. "We could have fought then and there."

"While you look like a beaten down piece of meat? I wanted you to rest so that the fight would be more fair."

"I don't wanna lose to you, y'know." she said grabbing my arm to stop me.

"I have a plan to be sure we don't win or lose. We need to knock each other out." Amor gave me a confused look then she thought about it.

"You have a point," She sat on the grass and sighed. "So how do we do that?"

"When you see me throw a punch you throw one too and we hit each other in the face. Then if it doesn't act like it knocked us out, pretend; you took drama right?"

"Yeah, so it's like Improv?"

"Yes, exactly! We are actresses during this fight but we have to fight most of the time." Amor smiled as I sat beside her. "Hey, let's gaze at the stars like we did when we were kids." I said flopping back on the grass. Amor laid back and put her hands behind her head.

"I remember when we did this as kids; stared up at the night sky for hours watching the stars." She said looking over at me. I looked over and smiled.

"Yeah, I remember that too," I looked up and saw Ruby, beaten and battered but in one piece. She laid on the other side of me and stared up at the stars with us...

Kitana's P.O.V~

Jade and I were leaning against the doorway watching the girls They were so attached and they cared about one another more than anything. They were the true meaning of family. I looked over at Jade and my eyes fell to her stitched cheek.

"How's your face?" I asked tapping her arm. She looked over and silently laughed.

"I can't smile on that side yet, but otherwise I'm fine." She replied as she reached up grazing her fingers over the pricking of the stitches. "I can't believe Amor and Ruby's fight, but Ruby did the best of her abilities." She looked out and over to the girls.

"How do you think the final match will be tomorrow?"

"Everyone I've passed by had been excited for it and it is all they can talk about." She said touching my arm softly. " I believe that Salarnia and Amor will take each other t their very limits. They are excellent fighters."

"I know they will," I replied...

Salarnia's P.O.V~

I didn't put on my robe that I appeared with the last few times when I was just watching the matches. I wasn't about to get it messed up because grandma would have my head. I donned a karate outfit that my father got me that looked similar to his but it covered my chest and revealed my right shoulder and arm. A neck band held up the top piece to keep it from falling during a fight. Around my waist was a blue sash holding the symbol of Edenia, a lion on his hind legs roaring proudly. I even had a ribbon around my head pulling back my tresses.

I wrapped black bandages around my knuckles and stood when three Edenian Knights walked in. I nodded and followed them out to the arena. I peered over their shoulders and saw Amor in a new fighting outfit following three guards herself. They stopped in the middle of the arena and stepped apart giving us a path to see each other. I stepped forward and extended my hand forward to her. Amor smiled and took my hand as the guards walked to the edges of the arena.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," We stepped back three paces and waited for grandma to make the announcement. We looked up to her as she stood and raised her hand up. The crowds fell silent and awaited her to speak.

"Salarnia, are you ready?"

"Yes," She looked over to Amor.

"Amor, are you ready?"

"Yes," grandma sat down and clapped her hands together twice calling for the match to begin. I crouched back into my stance that happened to be so similar to my mother's as Amor went into her stance that reminded me of her mother's. She ran forward and kicked her foot up as I brought up my hand to stop her foot from meeting with my face. The bend of her ankle where her leg and foot met hit my wrist and I could hear a loud slap of the impact. I twisted my hand around with lightning speed grabbing her ankle while my foot clipped her other leg out rom underneath her. She fell to the ground as I shuffled back giving her time to recover. I wanted this match to last a long time to make it seem as if we were evenly matched.

She flipped back and onto her feet then winked. It was my turn to attack and be countered. I threw a kick of my own as she grabbed my ankle and spun tossing me aside. I rolled across the ground and stumbled back onto my feet. She ran forward and threw her punch catching my chin and knocking me back into the wall. I grabbed her hand when she threw a second punch and thrusted forward my flat palm into her chest shoving her back. She summersaulted backwards and got back to her feet. I ran at her and threw a fist catching her on the chin. I ended up splitting her lip and watch the blood fly from her cut. Then the Beast's desire blazed within me. She watched the blood and growled inside of my mind with a burning need.

She made me swiftly fling out my hand catching the few little blood droplets before they hit the ground. I felt the dragon fighting to subdue the Beast but her desire forced me to lick the blood from my hand. Amor looked at me in shock as she leapt back from me. She enjoyed the taste of Amor's blood and she desired more of it. I shook and grabbed my head as her desire pounded throughout my mind. I staggered back trying to fight her along with the dragon but she was winning, putting me under her control. Soon I was seeing in red again and my mind was buzzing mad from the taste of blood. The Beast had beaten the dragon then she beat me. I snarled and looked up, my eyes going right to her bleeding lip. I kept fighting the Beast as she made my body struggle to move forward.

Stop! Stop! I fought her grabbing my head and growling, snarling like a wild animal. Stop! I battled back her wants putting myself back in control. I heard the crowd around me gasp in horror as I felt something hit me in the back freezing me and stopping any movements until the Beast fizzed away. I fell forward to my knees and hands, sweat bathing my forehead. I looked back and saw the thing that hit me was done by grandma herself. Had she known some kind of spell to stop the bloodlust of the Beast? Whatever it was, I wanted to kiss her for it. The Beast could have made me kil my own cousin just then just for her blood.

"I have no choice but to declare this as a draw! Niether are winners nor losers of this match." grandma said levitating down. I sat back on my feet and sighed trying to get my head back in order. Grandma bent over and pressed her fingers on my forehead. "Honey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, is Amor?"

"I'm fine, what happened?"

"The Beast took over, she tasted your blood and she desired more of it. She could have made me kill you." I said filling my voice with utter sorrow. The Beast was making me something I wasn't; a killer, fighter. I sighed and wiped my brow. "The Dragon told me I should meditate at least once a day but I missed it today,"

"You can't afford to miss a day of meditation. Don't do that again," I looked up to see dad and mom walking over. Dad was glaring down at me as I looked away feeling like I had done something so wrong. I heard mom whispering harshly at dad then moving to my side putting her arm around my shoulders...

_One week later..._

I was sitting in my room meditating, draining out the world around me to leave me in a world of peace and silence so that my mind could focus. The Dragon could be seen in the distance doing the same thing as me. Then I found myself walking in a dark place where the floor was covered in blood red water that smelled of death and desire. I walked through following the way the water was coming from. It led me to a large cage filled with darkness then two large white eyes appeared staring down at me.

"Why are you here?" it asked. the White eyes blinked slowly.

"What are you?"

"What do you think I am?" It hissed. I shrugged. "I'm the Beast you idiot! A combination of many previous beasts and the one that dominates the most in the vampire I was once. She is the one who desires the blood. She wants your body; to live again."

"You don't want her do you?"

"Of course not! When she was the Beast last she used her powers to kill anyone just to get her desired drink of blood. She is not what the Beast stands for."

"How do we get rid of her?"

"You must face her and kill her,"

"Kill her? I'm not a killer!"

"This time you must be! Unless you desire to keep drinking blood you must kill her soul trapped here with us!" The Beast boomed blowing me back. I watched a figure shimmering into view. A woman with long elegant black hair and crimson eyes. She snapped open her wings and drew back her lips giving me a feral snarl.

"You beat me?" she laughed. "You have no Idea of the power the Beast holds yet you dare to fight me?" she raised her hand as it glowed red. With a quick flick of her hand she tossed the energy at me and I narrowly got away by jumping to the side.

"Okay, why are you desiring to live again?"

"Because I was killed! I want my life back and now that you've been branded I have my chance."

"Oh no you don't!" I ran at her and slid under her legs, twisting around and kicking her forward face first into the wall. She whirled around and snarled at me again.

"You little twit! I should rip out your heart and drink the blood that still remains!" She ran at me but something; like tentacles shot from the cage bars and grabbed her limbs yanking her back against the bars. "Let's go of me!"

"No, we do not desire you to remain." She struggled against the restrains but their grip was too tight for her to break. "Salarnia, kill her!"

"With what?"

"Use what you know!" then I remembered my father's fatality he showed me how to do. I balled up my stronger hand and focused calling the energy to light around my hand. Soon my fist was set ablaze but it wasn't burning me. I walked forward at her and stared her in the eye.

"For all the murders you caused and the attempted murder upon my cousin, I deny you life!" I threw my fist forward and hit her. As it drove through I felt ehr bones snapping, her organs exploding and then her spine snapped in half. She screamed as she began to fizz and bubble into steam. I extracted my fist from her and watched practically in horror as she finally exploded into nothing. I dropped back and shook my head. What was I becoming? I was becoming a killer...

"Salarnia!" Someone was shaking me as I woke up staring up at mom. I was on the floor on my back, my hair fanned out over the floor. When mom saw my eyes open she sighed as if she had been holding her breath for as long as I was out. She pulled me up and into a tight hug. "Oh, I was so worried."

"Mom, too tight!" I choked. She released me and I was able to breathe. Did I ever mention that at times Edenians were strong and I do mean strong? "I'm fine,"

"Honey, you were out for..." she looked up at the clock. "An hour," She took my face into her hands and kissed my forehead. "What happened?"

"I found out what was really making me desire blood. One of the Beasts before me was a Vampire. She was trying to take conrol of my body so she could live again but I got rid of her." I swallowed. "I had to kill her soul." Mom stood taking my hands and helping me up. She sat on my bed as I sat beside her. "Where's dad?"

I saw mom's face sadden when I mentioned dad. She lowered her head to hide her face as I still leaned over and tilted my head to look at her face. "Mom?"

"He went back to Earthrealm to help them catch Kano," Her voice trailed off as she turned her head to keep me from seeing her expression. I stood and took my hands into mine then knelt down before her so she couldn't keep hising her face form me. "He...He..." I looked at her face and saw she was crying. I braced myself for the worst news possible. "He was killed and they can't find his body." She couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

She let the tears go as the dam behind her eyes broke letting a flood of salty droplets escape her eyes. I sat back on the bed and hugged her, comforting her as best as I could. I felt sorrow and loss too and I guess we could grieve together. I turned my head and saw that outside the usually clear sky was clouded gray and pouring rain down upon Edenia. Even the Gods hated the loss of a life...


	19. Chapter 19

Liu Kang's P.O.V~

Anger, rage...It was all I knew right now. I wanted to rip someone apart, show no mercy and kill. I sat up and looked around then glanced down at my green tinted hands. They desired to hurt someone; rip out their heart or snap their neck. I stood and walked toward the door not opening it but kicking it open. I stepped out into the night and glanced around looking for a victim. Someone; anyone to kill. I found a man walking innocently down the street reading a paper. I snatched the paper and grabbed his neck squeezing tighter and tighter. His pulse was slowing and soon I gave one final squeeze causing his neck to snap and his last reaction was a death gasp.

I dropped his lifeless body and moved on down the street searching for more victims; more to kill...

Kitana's P.O.V~

I was laying in bed with my little white kitty Little Lady laying with her paws under her chest on my chest. Her light blue eyes kept staring into mine as I sighed feeling kinda alone. I hated the life of a Kombatant at times because it was always a life or death battle. Someone; anyone could kill you or someone you loved dearly. Now my prince was gone and no one knew where his body was. I was suddenly drawn out of my sad mind rambling when Little Lady bumped the top of her head on my mouth. She probably knew what I was feeling being most animals are so spiritually and physically attached to their owners.

When she sat back I smiled and scratched her ears making her purr loudly. Each time I went o move my hand, she'd reach up a soft paw and tap my hand; her way to tell me I wasn't done petting her. I never truly understood it but when you have a pet you have someone to talk to that won't talk back in a language you know. They can complain at you in their way but you'd never exactly know what it was that they were saying to you or complaining about.

"Meow," I scratched her ears softly.

"I know,"

"Meow,"

"You're right,"

"Meow,"

"Thanks," I kissed her head and stood setting her on the floor by my feet. I walked to the door and opened it finding Salarnia on the other side, her hand up as if she was about to knock. I smiled weakly at her as Little Lady rubbed my leg curling her fluffy tail around to tickle the skin of my calf. "Yes?"

"I was coming to see how you were holding up," She said lowering her hand. Little Lady meowed softly and while purring she walked up to Salarnia, stood up on her hind legs and set her front paws on her leg, meowing at her.

"She's saying: Your mom is sad," I peered around the doorway and found Ruby leaning against the wall on the right side and Amor was on the left side. "What, everyone knows my affinity." I sighed and stood straight.

"What is it?"

"Mom, you need to get out and stop moping around. No one ever stays dead in this world."

"Salarnia, if your father's body isn't found he'll become his zombie self that is a relentless killer. His body forces him to kill innocent people; anyone he sees is a target." Salarnia's eyes widened to a point I swear they could have fallen out. I shook my head. "If he becomes that, more people will die."

"Wait, what do you mean by more?"

"He became the zombie before and killed thousands of innocent people." I explained. "Your father hates to kill like you do; that's were you get it from, but when he's a zombie it's not him it's his body, it gets bound to this never ending desire to kill." She looked down and I could see her chewing her lip.

"Why does everyone keep killing dad?"

"He's their biggest threat," I said brushing back her semi-bed hair. "They fear if he's alive they'll fail in their plots so they target him first to get rid of him." She frowned and bent down to pick up Little Lady.

"They don't know one thing," She petted Little Lady's head then looked up at me with an expression that blazed anger and darkness. "I don't like it when family gets hurt. They want a threat then they got one worse than dad: Me!" Something about that face made me even shiver. Salarnia was powerful; beyond me and her father but she was a semi-pacifist so she didn't want to always fight. But that face, it was filled with things that were so rare to find in her. Anger, Hate, Darkness, and a thirst to kill. Those expressions all crammed into her face and eyes at once making her look and seem utterly evil.

Then just like that the expression faded and she was my kind, loving daughter again holding my cat in her arms. Then she held Little Lady out to me and smiled. "Mom, we're having a picnic today and I want you to be with us. You gotta get your mind off of this for now."

"But - ."

"Mom, I love you and all but I mean it. Please come to the picnic with us."

"Please Aunt Kitana!" Amor and Ruby yelled giving me puppy eyes. I sighed and smiled nodding my head. They were right; I needed to get my mind off of this and just be with my family. I needed to be strong as most would expect from the next Queen of Edenia. Death was normal and I need to learn to get over it and move on. I guess you could say I was a lot more like my mother than my father. She lost dad...three times and now I lost Liu three times. Maybe that was the fate off all women in our family. We lose our man three times and then they best to stay dead.

"Okay, I'll go."

"Okay then. We'll see you then; noon by the pool." I leaned forward and kissed her head.

"Alright sweetie," She smiled and left as I closed the door holding Little Lady with one arm. She kept complaining at me to put her down as I set her on the bed and moved to my vanity mirror. I heard the thud sound that you hear when a cat jumps off the bed and onto the floor when Little Lady decided to trotted her way over to me as I brushed my long black hair. I was lucky, it never was a bother to brush out. Although I swear mother could use her hair to brush itself!

"Meow,"

"Are you still complaining at me?"

"Meow,"

"I think, but I'm not sure...Ouch!" I jumped when she put a paw on my leg and sank her claws into my skin. She glared up at me with narrowed pupils and then I saw her tail tip flickering. From what I've read that meant she was irritated. Was it my answer to whatever she said? "Little Lady, I don't speak Kitty-cat so I had no Idea what you were saying!" I said rubbing the spot she clawed.

"Meow," I watched as she walked over, leapt up onto my night stand and knocked over the family picture of me, Salarnia and Liu. "Meow," She looked down at it as I walked over and slowly picked it up seeing the only part shattered on the glass was over Liu's face. The was a bad sign; it meant he was going to die. But then that meant that...Oh no...he was a zombie already!

"You're saying he's already a zombie and he's going to die permanently?" I asked her. I looked deep into her cat eyes and saw she was telling me the truth in her own way. I set the picture on the bed and reached out petting her head. "I knew this might happen but where is he?"

"Meow,"

"Earthrealm maybe?" I heard her purr and then she rubbed her head on my hand. "He's in Earthrealm reeking havick isn't he?"

"Meow,"

"I knew it," I shook my head and bite back tears. In the state Liu was in, he was not my husband; he was more like a monster rather than a man. "Thank you, Little Lady," She was a great cat as are all animals but being we had three cats and one dog I guess our personal zoo was more like a circle of protective of animals. She rubbed her soft head against my hand as I scratched her chin, head and cheeks; all her favorite spots to be scratched...

_Later..._

We were all outside; all the girls. Mother, Mileena, Jade, Salarnia, Amor, Ruby and I were sitting outside eating and joking around but I couldn't get my mind off of the shattered picture and of Liu. Then I felt two arms wrap around my neck and found it was Salarnia smiling and happy. I moved my head so that I could turn it all the way to the right side and kiss her cheek. She pressed her head to mine and kissed my cheek then ran off to play frisbee with the girls and our only dog of the family, Lulu the Cocker Spaniel.

Lulu was playing like Monkey-In-The-Middle as they threw the frisbee back and forth laughing and whenever Lulu did catch it they'd have to chase her to get it back. Of course the one part she had her mouth on was covered in slobber which was why they brought out a towel to dry it off before they continued their game. At one point Amor threw it and Salarnia missed as it whizzed toward us. I catch it in midair and stood throwing it back to them with a simple flick of the wrist. Then I sat back down and kept watching them remembering when they were younger how much energy our kids had when all they wanted to do was play instead of training or anything as they said wasn't fun.

I remember the one time the girls were running around the yard in three different directions yelling for us to chase them. We did chase them and instead of trying to purposely catch them we were playing around adding a new element of fun to their cat and mouse game. We played that way for an hour then we had to purposely catch them. When we did we rolled onto the ground hugging them to our body and smiling at them. they loved when we did that because it was nothing but a big huge game to them. I remember their laughs and when Salarnia said: "You caught me, mommy!" then she hugged me. I loved those memories of her as a child, but now she was a big child at heart running around playing and laughing, chasing Lulu and getting the frisbee back slobber and all.

"Kitana," I turned to Jade.

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

"I was remembering when the girls were kids,"

"Yeah, our energy high monkeys!" Mileena laughed eating another ham sandwich. "They ran us like mad sometimes when they decided to go all energy crazy on us."

"But those were the times, weren't they?" mother said with a bright smile. "Those kind of moments are unforgettable. I never got to see that with you Kitana,"

"You sacrificed yourself for Earthrealm; it was just your benevolent nature thinking about the millions of others over yourself." I said popping a grape into my mouth. "It's just you, and you can't change your personality as easily as changing your clothing."

"True, but I missed out on so much of your life. Now I wouldn't miss seeing Salarnia for the world." Mother replied fixing her necklace of the Edenian symbol. Being Edenian and the queen she wore it to show pride in her realm. "I was dead for most of your life but now I'm her grandmother and I'm not going to miss her growing up, I hated that when I made the decision I wouldn't see you again."

"Mother, like I've said before: you're here now being my mother and being a wonderful grandmother to both Amor and Salarnia." I said smiling at her. Mother smiled and stood putting her fingers between her lips and blowing. Her whistle made the girls stop playing and the frisbee hit Ruby in the head.

"I know you girls aren't playing without me!" she joked walking over. At times I swear mother was a kid at heart herself. She was running around with them throwing the frisbee and when Lulu caught the frisbee instead of her she chased her around for it back.

"Hey why don't we join in on the fun?" I said to Jade and Mileena. They looked at each other and smiled then got up and followed me to join in on the fun of throwing the frisbee around...

Liu Kang's P.O.V~

Blood stained hands, green skin. I was walking around murdering everyone I saw. It didn't matter who it was. Man, woman and even children would die by my hands. I needed to kill, my body was forcing me to desire such a thing. My mind begged it to stop but my body denied the request and then slaughtered another innocent man honestly on his way to see a lady due to the flowers in his hands. He would never see her again, oh no.

I grabbed his throat and quickly pulled him forward kicking his torso back and then with a loud disgusting wet pop and rip his head came clear off his shoulders and rested in my hands. My undead body loved the feeling of the thick blood dripping through my fingers as a thought came to mind, one that would lead me back to Edenia in a horrible state. Kitana...

(_Can you feel the suspense building? I can!)_

Just one thought about her made my body desire to do the worst. No I had to fight...but it was no use, the body had control not my brain. It started to move to the portal I knew was there to get to Edenia. Please Elder Gods, stop this from happening...!

Tanya's P.O.V~

I was walking with Delson, my hand holding his tightly. I'll admit I was in love with Delson and he's been the only guy who understands me. I was loving the neutral life, being away from the fighting and the death but something kept tugging me toward going back to Edenia. Was it because deep down inside me I was home sick for my homeland or was it because I wanted to face the music and take my judgment? I stopped still holding Delson's hand which made him stop and turn to me. The feeling to go back to Edenia was like a nagging itch that just would not go away. Delson stepped closer to me and touched my upper arms softly.

"What's wrong?"

"I keep having a feeling I should go back to Edenia,"

"But you're wanted there,"

"I know but..." I looked up at him and stepped into his arms hugging him. "Whatever is causing this feeling, it has to be important." Delson wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my head. "I have to go back,"

"Then you're not going alone; I swore to protect you and I will not forget my Oath." He held me at his arms length and smiled at me. "I will protect my own," He leaned down and kissed me sweetly. When I broke the kiss I stepped back from him and took his hand.

"Then let's get going, I ned to face my punishment and reverse my life from my past."

"You already have,"

"Thank you," I kissed his cheek...

When we walked into Edenia I kept feeling a weird and worried vive. Something didn't feel right and I felt someone was going to be hurt. Then I heard a loud scream that sent chills up my spine...

Kitana's P.O.V~

That had been a bloodcurdling scream that cracked the peaceful silence of a nice day. Our game of frisbee completely stopped when I saw him. Tinted green skin and blood staining him practically head to toe. Liu Kang in Zombie form was walking his way toward us. I felt frozen in place as everyone backed away but Salarnia grabbed m hand and tried to pull me back. It felt like my feet were planted in the ground.

He was getting closer, anger and murder in his eyes blazing like a wild fire but I still couldn't move. I couldn't look away from his torn face and his green flesh. this was once my husband, my lover and Salarnia's father. But in this state he was not the man I loved, he was a monster, a murderer and a ruthless walking body that held no remorse what so ever. He was getting closer and I still couldn't move. Salarnia was trying to pull me back but my body refused to move away.

"Kitana..."He groaned. My heart was beating in my ears as he came closer. He reached out his hands as they were inches from my throat. Then a sudden boomerang hit his hands making him pull back and giving me time to move at last. I looked up to where the Boomerang came from and found Tanya catching it back her in hand. Wait she wasn't trying to kill us? She was helping us? My head was hurting from all of this.

"He's not my dad anymore," I saw Salarnia walk in front of me glowing crimson red. I went to grab for her arm but her hand swiftly slapped me away. "He's not your husband anymore, mom, He's a killer; an undead murderer." She glanced up at Tanya. "Thank you," The red glow around her grew brighter and larger as Liu Kang tried to grab at her. The energy around her acted like an acid shield burning his hands as he tried to attack her.

"Salarnia, you have to kill his body," I said swallowing back my regret for him. She didn't say anything as she raised her hands and energy formed around him trapping him in the grip of it's power. It lifted him up into the air as her hands waved around making it closed around him getting smaller and smaller.

"_Haru motosro onivonde_!" I recognized that language, it was ancient Edenian which I think meant: "Binding death snake." or I think. Mother would know it better than me. The Red energy swirled and tightened around him squeezing him into a ball. I couldn't keep watching as I turned my head listening to the sound of crunching bones and then the explosion of his body. "_Uvoku dormu yin kitu malvara_."

"Take him to the afterlife," I heard mother translate behind me. She turned me around and hugged me as I couldn't help but cry.

"QUAN CHI!" Salarnia snapped. Quan Chi walked out of the Netherrealm. "You're lucky ever time you die you go back to the Netherrealm."

"Yes, young princess?"

"Be sure to keep his soul in the Netherrealm. I will not have this happen again."

"Yes, Princess," Quan Chi opened a portal and waved his hand catching Liu's soul in his hand and walked through the portal as it closed up. My Liu was gone, probably forever. I felt someone touch my back as I turned around seeing Salarnia frowning.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, mom."

"You had to," I said grabbing her into a tight hug. I felt her crying as her tears dribbled onto my chest. I was sobbing as well but I had my eyes shut tightly to try and hold back those tears. "You were being a leader and protecting your family and people." I pressed my lips to her head and just held her listening to her crying while my hand rubbed her back.

"Why are you here?" Our moment of grief was shattered when Jade comforted Tanya. I turned and grabbed her wrist.

"Stop it! She saved me, Jade." Jade searched my eyes and then she looked over at Tanya holding onto the bulky guy's hand. I looked up at Tanya. "Why did you come back here?"

"To face my punishment and I'm staying neutral from fighting. Saving you was my first good act to making up for my past." Jade grunted and turned her back crossing her arms.

"You try to kill my daughter and me then you want to show up saying you're sorry? I don't believe you've changed." Tanya let go of his hand and walked over to her then dropped to one knee and pressed her fist over her heart.

"I wish to pledge myself to you, for as long as I draw breath I will loyally serve as you new Edenian Knight if I must." Jade turned around and looked down at her. The expression on Jade's face was hard to read. It was blank; expressionless. She flicked her hand up.

"Stand, Tanya. I do not trust you but I accept your Oath. My trust will be your goal, you must work to earn it but if you turn against us I will not hesitate to kill you. Am I clear?" Tanya stood and looked Jade in the eyes.

"Yes, Jade."

"Good,"

"Great now that that's taken care of can we please get back to living life?" Ruby said poking her head under her mother's arm.

"I believe so," Jade said locking her arm around her head and ruffling her hair in a noggy. "Tanya, you and,"

"Delson," he said.

"And Delson will live within the Edenian Knight sector of the town near the eastern wall."

"Okay," Tanya walked back over to Delson and took his hand. Everything was weirdly falling together and apart here. I lost Liu but Jade gained her enemy as a new Knight while Tanya looks like she got herself a man. Salarnia had to kill her own father and I knew in so many ways she felt sorrow and regret for that. I knew our life would move on and our adventures were definitely not over with yet. Who knows what looms on our horizon...

_**Don't be worried my fans; this isn't the end. Sad with liu I know but I'm not done just yet. R&R Please!**_


	20. Chapter 20

*_**First time ever**_* Little Lady's P.O.V~ (Yes the kitty)

I was slithering my way through the narrow opening of the door into my pet's room. She was sleeping with her back to the door when I walked in and leapt up onto our bed. I padded over her side and slid under her arm to rub my cheek against my pet's chin. I felt her wake up as her head turned down and looked at me. I rested against her and settled down as she kissed my head. I flopped my tail over her stomach tickling her skin as she laughed scratching my ears. It felt so nice to be pampered by her unlike my other owner who practically forgot to feed me. Now I was living with the royal family of Edenia.

Did you anyone ever think cats were so smart? We are. I believe dogs main thing in life is chasing a ball, making a mess when they eat and barking at a running leaf. We cats were problem solvers and quick witted. We caught mice and other pests while most dogs have to be trained to do that. We enjoy our pets but we are also independent while Dogs tend to latch onto their pet.

"Hey Little Lady," I knew that if I tried to talk to her it came out in another language to my pet yet I knew everything she was saying. Yet that Ruby girl knew what we said. She could talk with me like a normal pet. I swished my tail and tapped her nose with my paw. She rolled over and laid on her back. I knew she was still sad from losing her husband. His spot in the bed was always empty now. I climbed up onto her pillow and rested around her head. I rested my chin on her forehead and purred, it always made her feel better.

"Little Lady! Hey down here!" I stood and looked down seeing my pet's mother's kitty, Shadow. Yes the Queen of Edenia was her pet. Shadow looked up at me with her golden eyes and flickered the tip of her tail. I leapt down and trotted out of the room with her. "How's your pet holding up?"

"She's still sad but she's managing,"

"Poor thing, I sorry she lost her mate like that."

"Yeah but her and her kitten are doing all they can to keep their minds off that and just live life." we made our way down the long hallway and into the dinning hall as the chefs set down out bowls of food. They served us nothing but the best. They knew I preferred shrimp while Shadow enjoyed a nice helping of chicken of tuna. I sat by my bowl and swished my tail back and forth.

"Your pet will be fine, she just needs time to heal."

"I know, I know but I can't help but feel her pain."

"True, my pet seems to be taking it hard but not as hard as her kitten is." Shadow laid down and started eating. I joined her just as our pets were coming into the dinning hall. Shadow's pet with the white and black hair came in talking to my pet's kitten the one they call Salarnia. Following my pet's kitten was her dog Lulu, the one who chased me here and later become my friend.

"Good morning, Ladies." Lulu said trotting pass us to hide under the table and get her bacon strips from her pet. Lulu was a short golden dog with fluffy ears and big brown eyes. Did you ever wonder why she was chasing me? I, um, taunted her and she chased me here then my pet had adored me enough to give me a home here in the beautiful palace. My pet walked in and bent down petting my back scratching right by the base of my tail. Oh I loved when she did that! I couldn't help but stick my butt in the air and purr.

"You really need to control that,"

"Shut up, Shadow." I said returning to my food...

Kitana's P.O.V~

I couldn't eat even though I should; it's been two days since I last ate anything. I'd just sit here and sip at a small cup of tea. I know everyone was noticing my refusal to eat and mother even asked me about it. I just didn't have an appetite to eat right now. My body was heavy with grief over Liu. Edenia no longer had a future king; they'd be ruled by a single Queen monarchy like they have been by mother. I just pray that this doesn't happen to Salarnia. Then it hit me. Her 20th birthday was coming up and Liu would miss it. I felt like just breaking down and crying as I stood and walked out of the dinning hall before I had an emotional break down.

I walked outside into the courtyard and sat on the fountain edge. I ran my fingers through the water and made the fishes dance around my fingertips like a swimming ballet. They bumped my hand and flickered their tails slapping me as I sat there trying to clear my head. Was it working? No. I just needed to be alone; to grieve by myself. That wasn't going to happen. I looked up to see Salarnia walking out eating a corn muffin. I tried to put on a smile even though I felt like crud.

"You can stop pretending, mom." She said. I could never hide anything from her no matter how hard I tried. She was so intuitive it was difficult to mask a problem she won't see. She stood before me and frowned. "You gotta stop punching yourself about this,"

"Salarnia, I can't. No daughter should be raised with her father."

"Okay, stop it. You and grandma have raised me most of the time and I've been fine. The only reason most other girls go crazy is because they don't have a mother you'd knock them on their asses when the back talk." She said, shoving a piece of her muffin into my mouth to keep me form talking. "I know it hurts, but refusing to eat won't bring him back, it'll only hurt you."

"But, I just don't feel like eating,"

"Well you just swallowed the mouthful of muffin. Your mind is making you not feel like eating while your body begs for food.' she handed me the rest of her muffin. "Eat," I went to hand it back to her.

"I'm not hungry,"

"Mom, eat something." She said with a bit of a harsher tone scratching at her throat. I shrugged knowing full well she was right. I can't just keep refusing to eat just because I lost my husband. When I took a bite she smiled and sat down beside me resting her head on my shoulder. "Mom, I'm just worried about you, For the pass two days you've practically locked yourself in your room and refused to eat or talk to anyone."

"I'm sorry, but I need to be alone."

"Being alone isn't the best way to get over this," She frowned. "You can't bottle up those feelings mom,"

"You're right," I finished the rest of the muffin and kissed her cheek. "Thank you,"

"Just promise me something mom,"

"What's that?" I asked as she smiled again. I was almost scared of her reply.

"If you want to talk or grieve with someone come find me." She stood and bent down kissing my cheek. "Try to live life; Live in the moment, not in the past." Her life quote. no wonder she was so able to move on from things. She rolled with the punches of life, took life's beating and kept moving forward knowing there was light at the end of the tunnel. She was so inspiring at times I would sometimes find myself admiring her. I guess I had raised a fine young princess with and without Liu. Maybe he'd come back or maybe he'd stay in the Netherrealm. All I know is that I had a wonderful daughter, fathered by a great man.

When I watched her leave, my mind kept flickering back to her as a baby and when she was younger. I remember her birth, the time I breast fed her, took care of her when she was sick, her graduations and well everything. She was a wonderful young woman who would make a fine Queen one day. I sighed and sent a silent prayer to the Elder Gods that my Liu would come back and that I would regain my beloved prince. Maybe they'd hear me and return him or maybe they'd ignore me, I wasn't sure. They were the almighty ones not me, so I had no say.

I stood and walked back inside to maybe get something to eat and try to get back to my life...

Tanya's P.O.V~

The small apartment like place me and Delson would be staying at wasn't too bad. It had a nice large bed with a bathroom and a small kitchen. Delson sat on the bed and tested the feel of it then laid back on the two pillows. I closed the curtains one by one then pushed the bags to a corner. We were too tired to unpack right now but I had other things in mind. I climbed into bed beside him and kissed his cheek. Delson turned his head and smiled.

He sat up and decided to remove his semi-sweaty shirt. My eyes caught a glimpse of a long scar on his back. He was practically scarred from head to toe but in a ways I'll admit those scars made him sexy and dangerously attractive to me. I bite my lip as I sat up and pushed him back then straddling him under me. I ran my hands over the grooves of his hard chest tracing little lines with my fingertips. I felt him shiver under my touch as goosebumps rose on his skin as my fingers passed by.

He lifted his hands and gently rubbed my hips then up onto my back. It was like every nerve in my body was swaying to his touch begging to feel his hands all over me. He took odd my skirt piece and tossed it aside then playfully traced circles on my ass cheeks. To tease him, I shook my hips which then made him grunt in annoyance. I knew it annoyed him when I teased him but then later he'd be teasing me. When his hands went back up my spine I inhaled deeply and pushed my chest forward while putting my back straight. The chill his hands gave me made my thighs tingle and my nipples erect under the fabric. I leaned down to his ear.

"Do me a favor."

"What?"

"Undress me," I sighed seductively. He reached up and started to slowly and carefully take off my clothing. First he exposed my breasts and then he stopped to admire them. His hands reached up and cupped one in each hand. The roughness of his hands were actually making me desire him more as me slowly massaged my breasts in a circular motion. Then he cupped the underside lifting them up and lightly squeezing them right before his hands moved so that his fingers grazed the overly sensitive skin of my nipples.

When he touched them my heart raced and I gasped with excitement. He pulled me down and took one of my nipples between his lips. I was going insane; his lips and tongue were working wonders to make me desire him and want more of this exciting pleasure. I suddenly pushed him back and stood taking off my clothing. He sat up and glanced at my whole naked figure.

"I was right, you are a sexy woman." He said setting a hand on my right hip. He leaned forward and kissed my stomach then pulled me forward.

"No this time, I'm starting this game." I said pulling back and kneeling down. I ran my hands up over his thighs and the front of his pants. He watched me with a smile as I unzipped his pants and then helped him get rid of the annoying barrier that kept me from showing him some pleasurable love. When his pants were removed and he was sitting back down I resumed the game. I ran my hands over him making him breath harder from the pleasure building inside of him slowly and delicately puling back his internal trigger.

I started to tease him now, only licking the head when he obviously wanted more than the head moistened by my tongue tracing circles around it. He grunted at me, his way of saying can we move on. I smiled and continued to in a way annoy him. I sucked the head and pulled back with a loud wet pop sound. Then I looked up at him and saw he was waiting for me to move to something else. I smiled and took him whole into my mouth reaching down under the tip of his manhood hit the back of my throat. He tilted his head back and moaned as I sucked in around him making my cheeks collapsed inward and around him.

Because my throat was getting tired of being thrashed by his dick I started to use my hand to help me please him gving him a BJ and an HJ at the same time. He was absolutely loving it as I worked him like this. Soon he had to stop me I knew his heart was racing, I could feel it in his thribbing member. He stood me up and made me turn around bending over to touch my toes. His hands parted my ass cheeks thus spreading the lips of my sex to expose what he wanted to see most. I felt his tongue graze only the lips. See he was teasing me now.

He kissed the lips sucking or grinding his teeth on them to excite me; make me want him more than anything and I must say it was working very well. I let my head hang down making my hair touch the floor as his tongue finally brushed the full length of my sex. With each pass of his tongue I swear my juices gushed out to replace what he was licking away. I couldn't help it as my hands went to play with my own breasts while he continued his handy work back there. I felt like I was about to climax all over his face when he stopped and stood behind me. He led me to the wall and pinned my front to it.

His manhood poked at me demanding to enter me. He nuzzled the back of my neck and head whispering and kissing me. He knelt down and, keeping me pinning litterally kissed my ass. He trailed his kisses back up my spine and then to my shoulders and then he guided himself to the entrance placing his head poking into me. He carefully stood in a more comfortable position and held my hips while resting his chin on my shoulder. I put my hands on the wall to support myself.

WIth a small light push he pushed more of the tip in, in fact I think it was just the entire head. He turned his head down and kissed my shoulder sweetly. Then he pushed again moving in closer and further to my body. I scratched the wall at the feeling of his large manhood pushing deeper and deeper into my vagina. He was so big I almost felt like he was going to fuck me in two. He gripped my hips thrusting into my hitting the barrier of a virgin. Sure I might have been raped but did you know we can go back to having a virgin vagina without being a virgin? It's true! He gripped my hips tighter and pushed into my hard breaking he barrier and sliding all the way through.

I don't why but it felt so right to have Delson inside of me more than Shao Kahn. For years after my rape, I kept thinking he did it because he cared or that he had a slight glimmer of love for me. That was never true. Now here I was in the hands of a better man who fucked me like a lover and not a rapist caring about how I felt and not how he wanted to feel. Delson loved me for who I was and not what I had or that I was just some sex toy you could slap around. He cared about me, kissed me, caressed me and protected me. This was a true man in my eyes. He made me feel something I hadn't felt before; loved.

My father, the Edenian Ambassador was too busy to notice me and with my mother dead I had nothing and no one to go to when I was sad or lonely. It was those dark years that made me a traitor and now I was trying to make up for what I had done. I made an Oath to Jade to be an Edenian Knight and fight for Edenia loyally. This was my home and it was now Delson's home too. We wanted to be together. I loved him and he loved me too. I mean he wants nothing more than to protect me and care for me. If this was the true meaning of love then chain me to his side and handcuff us as one.

I felt a bead of his sweat drop onto my shoulder as he panted breathing pass my ear and at the wall making it sweat too. He was thrusting harder and faster as his peak as well as mine began to build. "Do you want kids yet?" he panted.

"No, not yet!" I breathed back tilting my head back onto his shoulder. He felt him pull out and then sink himself into my ass making my spine dance with a wild chill. He had entered so fast that my body quickly conformed to his size as he kept going. His breathing was getting heavy and soon I felt his warm seed spill out into my ass as he gave one last thrust into me while his trigger made the muscles of his dick move and contract shotting more of his seed into me. He kept close to me holding me up at my legs were about to give out on me. He kept his head beside mine whispering how much he loved me.

I felt his heart beat through his chest and my back as he kissed my neck then nuzzled me behind my ear. I don't know what I had been thinking all those years. The true meaning of life wasn't just survival or power, it was love and caring. I had that now from Delson as he kept close to me whispering and kissing me lovingly while he slowly moved his hips back and forth. I didn't think he was done with me yet. I turned my head around to him and whipered in his ear.

"Tonight, I belong to you,"

"And I belong to you," He whispered back kissing the base of my neck. His lips massaged my muscles of my neck as he sucked the skin probably leaving a hickey. He shifted his body to a better position and held me moving his hands to the front of my waistline curling his fingers under the spot where my legs met my torso. He kept his chin on my shoulder making me feel like I had a dog fucking me or something. (I've never done it because I think girls fucking dogs is kinda weird.) He pushed in, surprising me he was still so hard then pulled back.

Why was anal so taboo when it felt so nice? I sank my nails into the wall as his motion started to get faster, harder and deeper. His front was spanking me he kept thrusting himself into me. His face was dripping sweat onto my shoulder and chest as our body heat made the wall sweat with us. I was enjoying this so much that as he was making love to me while being my pillar of strength. I pushed my lower half closer to him so he could push into me further. Seconds felt like hours as I melted into the feeling of this taboo poistion. Then I felt him unload his seed again into me making me feel like a chocolate twinkie snack cake. He kissed my shoulder softly and then the back of my head.

Then with a quick motion he pulled out of me and kept me from falling as he carried me over to the bed and laid me down. He laid beside me and slid one arm under me and the other wrapped around me holding me close. I snuggled into his chest listening to his heart beating and his recovering breathing. The sweat was making our bodies stick but that didn't matter to us right now. All I wanted to do was stay in his arms and feel his love, his protection and his kindness. He was everything I dreamt of and maybe more. this was only the beginning of our life and I was hoping it would never end.

Had I been wrong for my past? Was I stupid or just blind to what truely mattered most? Maybe it was because I had not know what love was before because of my father not being a father but now I knew what it felt like. I felt safe with Delson as if I found my other half. It was like he was a piece of the puzzle of my life that I was missing for so long and now I had found him; I had found myself through him and now this was something I didn't want to lose. I wanted to change my life starting my making up for my past, staying with Delson who knew what a life of being a traitor was like and the way you can be betrayed too.

"I love you Tanya," I heard him whisper lovingly.

"I love you too, Delson." I snuggled into him more. He pulled up the blanket over our naked frames to keep us warm and together for the night. My eyes lids began to draw themselves shut as he gave a sleepy snort and then fell asleep himself. I was soon to join him in the dream world...

_**What do you think? Like? Love? Come on give me some feedback! R&R Please!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm sorry this chapter took a bit longer than the usual time period I send these out but my computer decided to be a douche and delete the FINISHED copy from the file. Anyway, hope you like it!**

Salarnia's P.O.V~

Why was it that everyone targeted my dad? Sure he was a threat but they had a worse one when it came to me. Had they forgotten the one true weapon Edenia had that no other realm did? Edenia had the Guardian Beast; Me in other words. I couldn't sleep when it was getting close to dawn so I got up from my bed and grabbed my backpack. I snuck about gathering a white candle, a bowl, a bottle of salt water (don't ask), Lavendar scent sticks and a bundle of sage. I left sneaking slowly outside then dashed to the secret garden that sat at the edge of the long courtyard.

It was was a nice spot being shaded by trees and surrounded by colorful flowers of all kinds. Settled in the very center of it all was a fancy bird bath that resembled a clam shell bottom which sat on a fancy entricate design of lacing stone like craftsmanship. I saw a small blue bird washing himself off in the bird bath water, using his beak to clean the feathers on his wings. When I walked into the garden he looked up at me and tilted his head around staring right at me. Then as if he knew I needed to be alone to perform this ritual I read he flew over onto my shoulder gave me a soft peak on the cheek and lift.

I smiled after him and then got to work by filling the bowl with the salt water (again don't ask) then sprinkling it around in a circle that was as wide as my arms could reach out to. I lit the candle and set it flame up in the bowl setting it on the ground. I stuck the five scent sticks around the lining of the circle then lit then one by one and finally lit the sage bundle until it smoked. I used it to cleanse the circle and myself before I dared to move on. I knelt before the bowl and took deep breaths to clear my mind and relax my body. I waved my hands over the flame being sure not to burn myself.

"I call forth the soul of the dead from his toes to his head, come to life to reclaim my mother; your beloved wife." I kept my eyes closed to ensure my focus was only on the task at hand. I felt some of my energy being sucked from me calling the soul of my father back to the realm of mortals. "It is life that I give so you shall live," I felt something forming but I had to stay focused or else this would fail. "I call you back to your body, no longer are you dead, come back to life dearly departed; come back dear father." More of my energy was pulled from me when I heard.

"By the Gods, I'm naked!" I reached over to my bag and threw him a towel without opening my eyes. "Okay you can look,"

"Hi dad,"

"Why...How did you - ?" He stumbled over the words.

"It was a ritual I read and studied. I brought you back because mom's been...kinda miserable." I said gathering up the things. "I brought you back and guess what today is?"

"What?"

"My birthday," I said standing up. "I may be the one getting the gifts but I wanna give a gift to mom, you." I said poking his chest. "Come on, I gotta pretty much hide you until then."

"And where are you gonna hide me?"

"I don't know, under a lamp shade?" I joked.

"Ha ha," He sarcastically laughed. I led him inside acting like I was smuggling some huge cat that mom said I couldn't have but I wanted anyway. I snuck him to my room and then snuck into mom's room. Since she always kept her door open a crack when she slept it was easy to get in. I saw Little Lady's ear twitch in my direction and then she opened her eyes, blinked, yawned then fell back to sleep. The whole time I was holding my breath and when she fell back to sleep I sighed silently through my nose.

I snuck over to her closet and grabbed some pants of dad's. Sneaking back out I crawled on all fours incase she cracked open her eyes. I crawled out and then jogged back to my room handing dad his clothing.

"Amazing she kept these,"

"Mom wasn't about to throw out your things." dad walked into my bathroom and got changed then walked out and sat on my bed.

"So how are we presenting me?"

"Put a bow on your head,"

"Alright sassy-cat," He said sounding slightly annoyed by my sarcasm and sassiness. I threw up my hands in a defensive shrug.

"What am I supposed to come up with everything? I brought you back to the realm of mortals so the least you can do dad is do some brainstorming." He laughed and stood.

"I got an idea," He smiled. "I arrive in a large box,"

"I don't think so," I said peeking out my door and down the hall. "Mom, would know something's up if she saw a box as big as you." I sighed and sat on my bed waking Lulu who looked at me and yawned. "Maybe I should just present you as a surprise; like I talk to her and then you come in."

"That could work," Dad said petting Lulu's head. I looked at the clock.

"It's 7:30am in the morning, since today's my birthday mom's getting up in three...two...one." I said counting down on my fingers...

Kitana's P.O.V~

Another morning waking up without my Liu. All I had beside me was my beautiful angora cat with a swishing fluffy tail. When she felt me move, she looked up and curled her tail around her hind paws. I scratched her ears then she stood stretching out her back and legs. With her bushy tail high in the air she walked over rubbing her face against mine, purring loudly. Her whiskers tickled my nose and chin as she rubbed her cheek against mine then she walked forward bumping me with her side then her hips. I sat up and laughed.

"I don't feel like having a butt in my face," I laughed scratching her at the base of her tail. She loved that so much that she lifted her butt as high as it could go, standing even on her toes to try and extend her height. I then stood and went to my closet finding it was opened more than I had left it. I shrugged it off and got dressed in my outfit where the loincloth was in the back and not the front, the arms were bell sleeves and I didn't have to wear my mask. I sat by my mirror and put up my hair fixed my make-up and applied a new coat of my nail polish before I walked out of my room with Little Lady at my feet, to Salarnia's room to wish her a happy birthday, though I'm not so sure how is could be so happy without her father.

I knocked on her door and opened it slowly finding her on the bed reading a book while petting Lulu absently.

"Hey sweetheart, happy birthday."

"Hi, mom," She said sitting up and smiling as if she was hiding something.

"Something wrong?"

"No, everything is right," That voice, I felt my heart leap into my throat at the sound of it. I looked up and wanted to scream in excitement and happiness. Liu Kang was smiling at me standing in Salarnia's bathroom doorway. I looked down at her and felt tears of joy welling up in my eyes.

"It may be my birthday, but I wanted to give you a gift." She stood as I opened my arms taking her into a tight and loving hug. I kept my lips pressed to her brow as the tears finally flooded over. Salarnia was the kind of daughter any mother dreamed of having. She cared how others felt over her own well being and here was her ultimate gift to me again; her father. She brought him back to life just for me as a gift even though it was her birthday and she was supposed to get all the gifts.

"Thank you, Salarnia." I whispered to her softly...

The party was going over well with all her friends over and some of our friends too. There was Kung Lao and Skarlet with their kids Faith and Maverick, Sonya and Johnny who were expecting a baby in 2 more months, Jax and even Kenshi was here. The Blind swordsmen even had a girl on his arm. Her name was Alex and she had waist long black hair that was so black it seemed to have blue and purple shining highlights, like a raven wing, with eyes the color of the night sky. Her skin was more towards pale but it had a slight touch of color to it. Her Full lips were never seen without a smile and her pearl white teeth made her smile seem brighter.

Sure Kenshi couldn't see but she didn't seem to mind that he couldn't adore her beauty. Her long eyelashes fluttered everytime she blinked and her stance was proud and elegant. Her heels made her about five inches taller as well leveling her at his exact height. Her little black dress hugged her figure perfectly as she stood, her right arm laced with Kenshi's left. In her one hand she held a small glass of wine while talking to Sonya and Johnny.

When the whole party ended, I think Salarnia had at least fifty gifts and maybe two slices of cake left out of the whole thing. The servers took away the trays of food that were empty or half eaten, cleaned the tables and then the ball room. I just kept wondering what it was like for a blind guy like Kenshi having a girl...

Alex's P.O.V~

When we got home in Earthrealm, I removed Kenshi's blindfold and touched his face around the eyes that stared endlessly but saw nothing at all. He lifted his hands and touched mine bringing them down to his lips to he could kiss them both. When I was younger I never imagined in my wildest dreams that my knight in shining armor would be blind, handsome and a swordsmen. He had told me what happened to him with some guy named Shang Tsung had left him to die when he was blinded in the tomb of his ancestors. That was where he got the sword he uses now. I walked to the couch and sat down knowing full well he was so used to the surroundings of my apartment that he could get around without a problem.

"Alex, what are you watching?"

"I'm watching Family guy. Come on and sit down. You love hearing it." I said patting the couch seat beside me. He walked over and sat down putting his arm around me and pulling me close. I pulled up my legs and snuggled into him while watching TV. It was the episode where Stewie and Brian travel through dimensions and end up in a universe where dogs are the people and humans are the pets. I rested my head on Kenshi's shoulder as I heard him laugh at all the funny parts. I didn't care that he was blind because he always acted like he wasn't. He was using his hearing to 'watch' TV then as he listened he said he'd imagine the action in his head making it like he was watching TV but not like I was. I set my hand on his knee and cuddled further into him.

I loved the way my head fit so perfectly in the curve of his neck as if we were made for each other like a perfect fitting puzzle pieces. I slide my hand up onto his thigh as he moved as if he knew my intentions. We kept watching TV but soon I was growing tired and excited at the same time.

"Kenshi,"

"Hm?" He turned his head to 'look' at me with his cloudy white eyes. I laughed and kissed him softly.

"Can we play a little game?"

"Like what?"

"Foreplay," I replied feeling his muscles twitch with excitement. "You start this time, I did last time." He smiled and stood holding out his hands to me. I set mine into his hand stood. I acted like I fainted, falling into his arms.

"Oh, are you alright dear maiden?" He acted out touching my face.

"Yes noble knight, I am well but it is my ankle I dare say I've hurt myself." He sat me on the couch and knelt down taking my ankle in his hands.

"It seems to just be swollen. May I be of more assistance to you, my lady?" he said running his hands over the smooth skin of my feet slowly.

"Yes, noble Knight, You can." I leaned forward and kissed him. "I wish to reward thy with a gift worthy of your nobility." I stood and helped him stand. "I give you my love and my body tonight, I am you reward."

"As long as you are happy I shall take your reward, my lady." He said putting his hands on my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he leaned down pressing his lips softly to mine. When he broke the kiss I spoke another line of our foreplay.

"Dear noble Knight, tonight I am your maiden, your beloved. Take my body as a reward, lay me upon a bed of roses and take your prize."

"Dear maiden, I would be honored to be your Knight, your beloved protector. Not only will I kind accept your reward to me but I shall give you my body as a gift as well." He kissed me again as his hands pulled me closer so that our bodies touched chest to chest. As our lips and tongues met in a passionate battle his hands slid down over my perky little butt softly caressing the cheeks. He broke the kiss then and trailed his kissed down my jaw line and down to my neck. The feeling of his breath touching my skin made goosebumps leap up all over my body. Where his lips touched, was burning with desire to to kissed again. My nerves were swaying to his touch making my body welcome his touch, kisses, and love.

His hands reached up and with a slight movement of my dress straps they feel off my shoulders which also made part of the top over my boobs flop over a bit. He moved back from me and smiled reaching up and finding the flopped over part of my dress. I didn't dare help him, he liked to do things himself without someone helping. He said if someone helped him, he'd feel helpless and in a way, dead. He pulled the top down exposing my strapless black Victoria Secret bra. He reached behind me and undid the clasp pulling the whole bra forward to bare by breasts. I stood there as he set the bra aside then reached up and cupped one in each hand.

"Even blind, I can tell you must be beautiful with and without clothing." He said as he bent down a bit kissing my collarbone from left to right then his kisses led down to the middle of my chest between my boobs he was still holding in each hand. I couldn't think straight as he slowly and carefully removed the rest of my dress from me. Soon I was left with just my thong and high heels. He stood up and took me into his arms kissing my neck and nuzzling my shoulder.

His hands moved about my back tracing down my spine and sending chills dancing throughout my body. I felt the surges of excitement buzz in my fingertips and my toes. As his hands moved across my skin goosebumps formed mapping where his hands had been. Then his fingers laced around the thin stringing of the thong pushing it down and removing it. I was lost in the rising pleasure and desire, a mind hazed with lust and thoughts that weren't even thought of. It was as if my mind had shut itself off and allowed my body to act on it's own desires. My mind left my body to it's own wants and needs. I couldn't control my hands as they moved by their own means over his shoulders and arms tracing over his muscles and then his chest.

He made me stare right into his blind eyes as his hands carefully removed my thong the rest of the way. He knelt down and helped me take off my heels then stood. I ran my hands over his chest to his shoulders helping to remove his swordsman outfit. I removed the top part exposing his chest and stomach. Then my fingers gently traced over his skin running down the muscle grooves of his abs. I traced any little scar he donned or just traced random shapes on him. I removed his lower half leaving him as naked as me.

"I love when you massage my chest like that." I heard him say. I stood and ran my hands over his chest again hearing him do that purr he only did when I rubbed his chest. At times he was a man that was more of a big loving kitty when he purred, enjoying my touch. He took my hands and kissed the backs before taking me into his arms. "Here or bedroom?" He whispered.

"Either way we can get what we please," I purred to him. He smiled and kissed me softly then moved from me and sat down. "I'm first, ready to play the game?"

"I always am," he said as I knelt before him between his knees. I rubbed my hands over his thighs and then over his member feeling it begin to grow to my touch. His loving pulse and and the hot blood of his body seemed to collect in his member bringing it to life slowly as the muscles relaxed. What some people thought was a man becoming tense for an erection was actually the opposite.

I actually read that when I man is soft that was when the muscles were tense but it was when he was relaxed that he had an erection. The muscles were tense to hold the member down. When the man was relaxed and the pleasure nerve as I liked to call it senses a touch or movement it begins to erect. That was in case anyone out there didn't know. The was why when men get fixed, unlike dogs who have their balls removed human men get that pleasure veins cut to stop them from ejecting sperm. (Maybe I should stop rambling in my head and whatnot!)

I felt his pulse beating from the skin of him as I held him firmly, moving my hand up and down his shaft. The nerves felt the movement of my hand and relaxed the muscles further to allow him to point up. I moved my hand rubbing the foreskin over the sensitive spots of his shaft as he sat there enjoying every second of my massage. He tilted his head back and shifted his weight so that he moved toward me more and his legs opened better. I let go of him and noticed he was standing at attention perfectly. I ran my hand down the shaft one more time moving to his testicles. I massaged them gently making him sigh my name over and over.

I lightly licked the tip of his member hearing him suck in a gasp of air. He reached down and brushed my hair back to ensure I wouldn't get any in my mouth when I went to orally massage him. I licked a circle around the tip then I took the head at most into my mouth. While sucking him I used my tongue to making his hormones surge faster. I heard his breathing deepen as he kept brushing my hair back to make sure I wouldn't get it in my mouth. He finally became frustrated with the minimal pleasure and light pushed my head down.

I moved my head down until he was engulfed in my mouth to the very base. The tip of him hit the back of my throat as I massaged his balls gently. He pulled himself from my mouth and allowed me to catch my breath before I kept going. I glided my tongue up the shaft to the tip and then took him whole again...

Kenshi's P.O.V~

I might not be able to see but I could practically tell everything she was doing. Her mouth felt like heaven around my dick as her lips slid up and down massaging my shaft expertly. The feeling was making my mind go fuzzy and then she stopped and I felt her stand up. She put her hands on my shoulders and I felt her moved over me so that her legs were on the outsides of mine. I reached down and held myself straight up to assist her. She squatted down a bit until I felt the moist warmth of her sex.

She stopped as my tip penetrated through her entrance She leaned forward and took my face in her hands kissing me with such passion and heat. I held her hips and traced over the lower back, her ticklish spot. I felt her laughing into the kiss as she felt the weird tingling sensation in her lower back. She playfully slapped my chest and sat back making me sink further into her until I hit her core. She rocked her hips back and forth as she kept her hands on my shoulders to keep from falling. I held her hips tightly as I felt her move so that her knees rested on the couch.

She lifted her butt pushing forward her stomach then moved her butt down making me slide in and out of her. She kept doing that same motion over and over as her cervix walls lubricated my shaft to make it easier for her to move better. My hands went to her butt cheeks feeling them bounce at every movement she made to please herself and me. She then suddenly stopped and got off of me then got onto the couch beside me. I lifted my hand and found she was on her hands and knees with her butt at me and in the air. I stood and knelt behind her rubbing the head at her entrance until I felt it sink in a bit. She pushed herself back as I moved forward grabbing her hips to assist myself into her. I leaned over her and rested my chin on her shoulder kissing her behind her ear while my arms wrapped around her waist so that I could position myself better for more comfort.

"Just think of me as your pretty little poodle, Kenshi."

"Woof," I whispered kissing her shoulder softly. I began moving in and out of her Keeping my arms around her to giver her a feel that I was protecting her while making love to her. She tilted her head forward as I pressed the tip of my nose to that little bump, y'know when you tilt your head forward and you feel that lump where your neck and back meet as one. She then suddenly dropped to her elbows making her back slope downward. I straightened up and ran my hands over her back while slowly thrusting into her.

She was moaning into the couch from what I could hear being it was muffled. Since she was sloped down like she was it made it for better penetration into her sex. My hands massaged her back them went to her butt as I gripped her cheeks firmly to help push into her better. She reached back and touched my thigh as her muttering something.

"What was that, babe?" I asked.

"I said, stop so we can change up." Alex said. I felt her do a quick motion that was probably her flipping her hair over. I stopped and moved back from her. When she moved she reached up and grabbed my hand. I knelt on the couch again and reached down feeling her stomach meaning she was on her back now looking up at me. It was the missionary position. I guided myself into her and leaned over gripping the back of the couch and setting a hand beside her head. She pushed her hips up as I slid into her slowly. "You should know I hate one position, Kenshi."

"True, sometimes I get so lost in the moment I forget that." I said leaning down and kissing her.

"That was my nose," she took my face into her hands. "These are my lips," I did that sometimes. I missed and kissed her nose but she wasn't offended by that at all. She actually thought is was cute. She kissed my lips as I laid gently on her moving my arms under her to grip her shoulders while thrusting myself into her. She didn't want to break the kiss; she held my face with both her hands. I could feel her nails lightly sink into my cheeks to ensure I wouldn't move from the kiss.

I felt my climax reaching up and pulling back the trigger of my manhood. The white bullet was being loaded into the chamber...

Alex's P.O.V~

I wouldn't let him break the kiss. Hell, I loved the feeling of his lips to mine. His were a bit rougher than mine but the surge of love that flowed from me to him and back made our kisses so worth it. My thighs were quivering a bit from the pending climax building up. The walls of my cervix were contracting and flooding with hot blood faster and faster. His breathing through his nose was becoming hastier and hotter by the second as his movements grew faster and harder. Even though we've done this plenty of times I could never understand why out of all the men I ever fucked in my life that Kenshi was the only man to truly make me have an orgasm. Our bodies fit together in every perfect way from my head fitting in the curve of his neck to him fitting like a glove between my knees.

My head was spinning and my thighs quivering became full on violent shaking. Kenshi felt this movement and grabbed my hips bucking his into me. Then soon enough I felt his white bullet shot from the chamber hitting the target; Me. My body went tense for a moment as I climaxed around him then relaxed dropping me down into the couch under him. Kenshi sat back breaking the kiss and removed himself from me.

"So, what movie are we going to watch?"

"Anything without sex scenes. I'm done for the night, Teddy Bear." I said sitting up and running my fingers up his chest.

"Okay, Yogi Bear it is then?"

"Sure," I snuggled into his side and naked or not we watched the Yogi Bear movie...

_**There you go, To anyone; anyone who wanted to see Kenshi in the story, your wish for me, DP to add him has been fulfilled to you, my loyal and loving fans. R&R Please because:**_

_**Sindel: *Slides out of nowhere* Come on who doesn't want to know more about the Edenian Monarchy family? Remember, DP takes requests!**_


	22. Chapter 22

Little Lady's P.O.V~ (because some people loved this)

I stood and turned putting my butt between my pet's and her mate's faces and swished my tail back and forth tickling their noses. Her mate woke first rubbing his nose while my pet laughed until she opened her eyes. Happy that I could be their alarm clock I leapt over her side and onto the floor with a thud then squeezed my way out of the room and into the hallway to meet up with Shadow and Star. Lulu rotted up with a sense of haste. I sat down curling my tail around my paws.

"Morning ladies, I need you to follow me, we have some suspicious visitors; human I might add." Lulu informed us. She turned and wagged her tail. "Come on this way," We all looked at one another and followed her outside into the courtyard hearing the laughing and singing of the song birds lighting up the morning air with peaceful tunes. She led us to that weird little door that ducked down into the ground near the back of the palace kitchen area. It was the first time I've ever seen the old wooden door opened.

Inside I could hear voices but they were so distant I could barely make them out. We all went down into the darkness and since a cat's eyes widen for more light and with the use of our whiskers we were able to go in without a problem. Lulu on the other hand was trailing behind because she couldn't see that well. Star and Shadow trotted beside her to help. I took the lead creeping my way to the corner putting my ears first to catch a listen into their conversation.

"It isn't here!"

"You think I don't see that, Smoke?"

"Well if you knew then why would you drag me down here, Noob?"

"We need to find that Beast thing," I heard him walking back and forth in a pacing motion. "They said it was the ultimate power the Gods bestowed to Edenia."

"Well I don't see no artifact here that resembles a Beast."

"I KNOW THAT!" Noob snapped. "Queen Sindel's probably hiding it; why don't we pay her a visit?" I ducked my head back.

"Everyone, we need to warn the humans!"

"The only one who can understand us is my Pet, Ruby." Star said, her tail flickering.

"Then we tell her and she tells the others!" I said running back out of the cellar...

Star's P.O.V~

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked picking me up and setting me on her bed.

"Yes, they don't seem to be playing trick or treat, they want to hurt the Queen if she doesn't disclose the location of the Beast which they have no idea is actually a person." Ruby bite her lip. "Please you must warn them!" Without another word, Ruby took off...

Salarnia's P.O.V~

Everyone was enjoying breakfast but today was strange being that Lulu wasn't eating, she was looking around and shivering in fear. Little Lady and Shadow were a bit uneasy too. Grandma and mom were trying to calm their cats but at one point Shadow turned and nipped grandma's finger. Grandma snatched away her hand as Shadow leapt to the floor and trotted away with her tail lowered to the ground. That wasn't a good sign, Shadow never bite grandma before. Something didn't seem right as I looked over at Little Lady she was growling as mom petted her. Soon enough, Little Lady bite mom too. Lulu was laying down whining when Ruby ran in in a huff.

"Queen Sindel!" She staggered in flipping her hair back out of her face. "Two men; Noob and Smoke are here and they...they..."

"Calm down, Ruby. Take a breath and clear your mind." grandma told her.

"They are here to hurt you if you don't tell them where the Beast is, they don't know it's a person!" Grandma's white eyes opened so far I was worried they'd fly out of her head. Grandma stood and chewed her cheek.

"Are you sure of this?"

"Star, my cat told me that her and the other pets went down into the cellar where they were looking and overheard their conversation."

"By the Gods, no wonder Shadow bite me. She was frantic." I stood and cleared my throat.

"Their after me without even knowing it?" I shook my head. "Who is Smoke and Noob?"

"Noob Saibot is a wraith or a walking corpse, nothing like a zombie just a walking body filled with hate and anger, Smoke is a vapor demon both aren't so easily killed." Dad explained. "Noob was once Sub-Zero's brother and Smoke is also of the Lin Kuei."

"They want the Beast although they have no idea what it is? How stupid can you get?" I said slapping my forehead. Mom touched my arm.

"You are not fighting them,"

"I have to if I want to protect Edenia!" I said moving away from her. It was then we heard the Palace doors sing open with a loud and intimidating bang. Everyone sprung up then and scooted back as a guy with a black outfit and a dark face walked in along with a guy with silver white hair.

"Queen Sindel," the black one said walking forward. "Would you be so kind as to tell us where the Beast is."

"Right here!" I snapped. His clouded eyes looked over at me.

"Where, with you?"

"No, idiot. The Beast isn't some gem or artifact; it's a person."

"And who's the person?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"You're looking at her you walking corpse!" I hissed. He stepped forward holding out his hand.

"Then you will come with us," I smiled and shook my head.

"Really? After you busted into my home, planned to hurt my grandma? You want me to just come with you? Are you out of your fucking mind?" I heard mom suck in air behind me, she hated when I cussed. The one in black growled and stepped back. "I have a better idea: We'll take this outside and fight in Mortal Kombat. If you win, I'll come quietly but if I win you leave Edenia and never return, if you do I'll see to it you become a fully dead corpse in the Netherrealm. Do we have a deal?"

"Fine, but you will fight alone so we can truly see the extent of the Beast's power." He said turning his back at me. "If anyone gets involved, I promise you your grandmother won't have a last breath." I felt my soul burn with anger when he said that. I had to beat them; I just had to...

I smelt the salty air coming off of the near by salty river as we stood outside facing each other. Noob Saibot would face me first then Smoke. Noob took his stance as I surged the red energy around me which in so many ways was like acid to others who tried to touch me. I felt the energy burn through my veins as it filled me with power Noob and Smoke couldn't hope to overcome. The energy of the previous Beasts was filling my being; even inch of me was growing in power.

"Fear me!"

"Know your place!" I snapped back. He moved first throwing a liquid like shadow at me. It hit the energy and was burned away with ease. It seemed Noob was a bit taken aback from this. He tried to make one appear behind me and grab me but as soon as it touched me the shadow figure dissolved away. I knelt to one knee and touched the ground surging a wave of the energy through the ground and commanding it to attack him. It did as instructed to do.

I felt the energy race to the spot under his feet and then blasting from the ground came five tentacles. Each one grabbed him. One for each arm and leg then the fifth wrapped around his neck. I draw in the soil with a single nail causing the tentacles to pull him back my the throat strangling him. Noob fought and tried to free himself but the other tentacles lifted him upward so that his back was parallel to the ground. I traced into the ground again spelling out in ancient Edenian: Kill the one who will not die. It was then a sixth tentacle sliced through the ground and through him. When it entered his body the acidic like energy burned him from the inside out. The black oil like liquid of his body spilled on to the ground as I continued tracing more into the ground.

'Corpse of one who is dead, remove thy head' was the next text. The tentacle around his neck tightened and pulled back until. SNAP! RIP! His head came clear off and his arms went limp. The acid that was already eating away at his body was dissolving it before my eyes. I turned to Smoke. "You're next,"

"Alright, Noob wasn't so strong, but I'm stronger!" Smoke leapt over me and landed feet to the side of the dissolving corpse of his companion. Those wisps of smoke around him made him seem hazy and made my eyes hurt looking at him. He suddenly turned invisible making the use of the acid shield nullify completely. If I couldn't see it how could I fight it? I felt something hit my face knocking me to the side. When I tried to get up something hit my dead in the front of the face. "Stay down!"

I flew back flipped to land on my feet. I looked around trying to spot him when a knee hit into my stomach knocking all of the air out of me. Then he must have appeared behind me wrapping his arms around me and flipping back causing my head to hit the ground hard. I fell and felt a bit dizzy.

"Do you yield?" I heard him say. I stood slowly and dusted myself off.

"In your dreams,"

"Then I have no choice but to harm you further," I fist caught my jaw as I heard a slight crack. He had fractured my jaw. "Give up now and I'll let you live."

"Never," Another hit to the stomach with his knee.

"You're making a mistake; don't be a fool!"

"Bite me!" Then it happened, my vision turned not red but yellow and then I spotted him running at me ready to strike again. I dodged the fist grabbing his wrist and tossing him aside. He staggered away shocked that I had stopped him. I traced the text in the air as the energy around me hissed with life. The energy around me suddenly turned a deep purple color as a new found wave of power filled me.

'_Together as one we fight!'_ I heard the Beasts; the previous ones shout through me. My voice echoed with their voices making Smoke take a step back. I felt something making my fingers twitch like mad and when I lifted my hands up to see I found why. Claws were slowly sprouting from my nails ejecting forward like cat claws. Then my mouth started to hurt feeling like someone was trying to yank my teeth from my mouth. I felt my teeth finding the sharp ones growing into longer fangs.

"What sorcery is this?" Smoke asked watching everything happening to me. I pushed my back out and snapped open my wings that felt bigger and heavier. I curled them around and sure enough they were bigger and heavier because they were longer then before. The wingspan must have at least doubled. When everything of this was done I looked up at Smoke.

"Now who yields, demon?" My voice still echoing with the others. Smoke stood there staring at me speechlessly. "Speak!" He dropped to one knee at the sound of my booming voice.

"Dear Princess, I yield to your might. I sense I can no longer out match you. I claim defeat."

"Stand Lin Kuei warrior," He stood and pressed a hand over his heart bowing his head. "What was Noob's plan with me?"

"He wanted to destroy Quan Chi and Shinnrok once and for all so that he could rule the Netherrealm." Smoke explained.

"I smell a binding chain upon you," it was true too. The smell was of brimstone and ash.

"Noob, put a binding upon me to serve him. I was forced to do this, it was not of my own will."

"Come forward," I said motioning my clawed hand at him. Smoke carefully stepped forward and fell to one knee with his head down. "I will release you of this bond so long as you pledge yourself to protect Earthrealm until your times comes to an end. I am clear?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Will you still thank me though there is a consequence for attacking my realm?"

"I will thank you until times end if I must." I raised my hand over his head and placed a single claw tip poking the back of his head.

"Then your punishment is this: You cannot kill anyone for if you do your soul will be stripped form you and plunged into the depths of the Netherrealm to suffer for all eternity. Do you accept this?"

"Yes, I accept my punishment." He said. I felt something being removed from him as I lifted my hand away and then stabbed the ground. I had removed the chains binding him to Noob Saibot.

"Now return to Earthrealm and protect it without killing a person. Your oath to me is binding." He stood and whisped away in a puff of smoke...

"So, you got these new powers from the second stage of the Beast?" Amor asked grabbing my hand to examine the clawless tips.

"Yes I did." I said snatching my hand away. She nudged her butt into me making me hit Ruby.

"That seems so cool though to get claws and teeth and bigger badder wings. I'm telling you Edenia has a powerful and legendary future Queen!" I playfully punched her arm as we walked back to my room...

Smoke's P.O.V~

Her long black hair with blue tips fluttered down just pass her knees as she walked holding her favorite novel to her chest to hide the new outfit she'd mistakenly bought. She was a young Pacifist girl and the sister of my friend Sub-Zero and she was also my girlfriend. Lisa was incredibly shy and very sensitive to things people said meaning if something sounded like an insult she'd usually cry and run away. Her icy blue eyes were so soft they reminded me of a sunny cloud free sky or of cotton candy you get at the boardwalk by the Jersey Shore in America. Her hair was a long thick curtain of black tipped with baby blue while her bangs fluttered over her narrow eyes delicately shadowing her rabbit like stare.

She walked down the hallway trying to keep her cleavage covered from the eyes of the other Lin Kuei men. Sareena had taken her shopping the other day and apparently that kind of outfit didn't actually suit her shy nature. Mostly she wore clothing to hide her most attractive parts from men and even me. She walked into our room and threw the book aside moving with haste to her closet. From it she extracted a blue turtle neck sweater then she fled into the bathroom covering her chest the whole way. I sat on the bed and relaxed back on my hands sighing about the fact that she was so shy.

You couldn't hate the girl though, she was shy but so utterly sweet. Just the other day she was out with me walking in the market place when she spotted a child who really wanted an apple but didn't have the money for it. Lisa bought it for him and even gave him a few extra coins for the day. Most would think of her as crazy for 'feeding the mutt just so it'll come back for more' but I loved her generous heart. She came out of the bathroom and sighed.

"That's better," She turned to me and clapped her hands at her sides. "How do I look?" I smiled under my mask forgetting she couldn't see that. "I don't look good do I?" She lowered her head and shook it side to side.

"Lisa, you look fine no matter what you wear."

"Then why didn't you say anything?" she said lifting her head. Tears were peeking just over the line of her eyelids. I stood and walked over to her putting my hands on her shoulders.

"You didn't have to change,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She sobbed. Oh no, bad wording? I took a breath and hugged her. Let me try this again.

"You look fine in anything you wear, the shirt you were wearing was fine."

"So you liked me looking like some slut?" Okay wasn't expecting that. I shook my head and took off my mask.

"I wasn't saying that,"

"Then what are you saying? Why do all men think of women as tramps and whores?" she ripped herself from me and ran into the bathroom. Okay did I forget to mention she didn't take sarcasm well? She doesn't. When we were younger Sub-Zero said she cried for hours because no one asked her to the dance and that no one dated her till me.

Lisa was so withdrawn and such a loner that she mostly sat in the courtyard painting scenes of birds sitting in the trees or of a cloud filled dawn sky. She also read books or wrote poems about what she's lived through or seen. One of her poems was titled, Darling wolf about a lonely white wolf lost in the drifting blizzard tundra. When we started going out she showed it to me and said she wrote it explaining how she felt at one time. She even admitted that at one time she was jealous of her brother being he had someone to love and she was alone.

I walked over to the door and knocked. Nothing. I knocked again. Again nothing. I pinned my ear to the door listening and I heard running water. I didn't dare open the door, Lisa wouldn't like that. I knocked one more time.

"I'm taking a bath!" She answered. I sighed in relief. If she tried to kill herself Sub-Zero would kill me. I walked over to her desk and saw multiple scattered papers with sketches or writing on them. I picked up a few and saw pictures of vividly detailed drawings of Wolves, Tigers and one of a beautiful majestic blue and white bird. Then the other papers were of poems she started but never finished. I stopped at one that could my eye that was dated before we started going out. It read:

_A tear falls from my eyes_

_as the life string unties_

_Fly forth the dead love_

_upon the wings of a dove_

_With rain to wash it all away_

_had not your heart been here to stay?_

_Was I wrong for loving you so_

_or had I fled away like a young doe?_

_With a silver moon drifting above_

_Have you forgotten how to love?_

_Is it that your heart has forgotten to live_

_or is it that your soul has forgotten to give?_

_Does your blood burn your heart_

_whenever our souls are apart?_

_What is hope, when the loved ones always die_

_Their souls drifting freely through the sky_

_As the dawn's light appears_

_are we sure that the end is not near..._

Her writing was amazing, her words captivating, her meanings strong and pure. She wasn't one to speak her mind or express her feelings unless it appeared on paper. I set the papers down straightening them into a neat pile instead of the clutter she had before when suddenly a soft moist hand touched my arm. I looked over to see Lisa in her bathrobe standing there smiling at me. Another thing with her was that she couldn't stay mad at anyone and she wasn't a fighter like most other Lin Kuei were. Her sweet smile seemed to brighten the room with a luminance that made the sun look dim.

"What are you doing?"

"I was fixing up your desk for you and reading some of your lovely poems." I said putting my arm around her. She leaned her head onto my chest.

"I'm sorry...about before when I said that." I kissed her head.

"That's alright," She moved from me and went to her closet picking out her clothing for tomorrow and her favorite PJs.

"Can you turn around while I change?" She asked as her hands went to her robe tie piece around her slim waist. I smiled and was sometimes amazed at how she wrapped all her hair into her hair towel. I turned my back forgetting that her mirror was right before me. I should have moved away or left but I couldn't help it. She never; NEVER let me see her naked because she was so shy.

She didn't even notice that I was actually watching her in the mirror and I must say she had a nice round and perky butt. Then...Oh no, she looked up.

"Smoke! I told you not to look!"

"You said turn around," I corrected. She grabbed her clothing hiding her private parts as she dashed back into the bathroom. I slapped my forehead. I felt like an idiot whenever I forgot her sensitivity and her shyness. I sat down at her desk and flipped through her sketch pads seeing pictures of beautiful dancing maidens, elves and then I came upon one that in a way was both disturbing and beautiful at the same time.

It was a picture of a girl with her head down, hair concealing any expression on her face. It was long and silky black with highlights that were blue and a deep violet. She was kneeling in a pool of what looked like was blood and in the blood was a dead dove stained from white to pink and red. The girl was positioned just enough so you could see her back that was torn up and bloody. Her ribs were exposed and you could barely see her organs. Laying in the blood pool beside her was two large angel wings that seemed to have been ripped from her back by her own two hands that were covered in blood. Then I noticed writing on the rib bone that read:

_Why fly when you'll only be ripped down?_

I felt a bit disturbed by this the pad was suddenly snatched from my hands and slapped onto the desk. I looked up and saw Lisa with a frown on her face while she tried to shove the pad away into her stacks of others.

"What was the meaning behind that picture?" I asked. Her frown deepened as she stood back.

"Nothing, I just drew it." She turned her back to me

"But you never draw bloody pictures," I said standing up.

"I wanted to explore more art, Smoke. I'm sorry," I grabbed her wrist as she tried to leave the room.

"What's wrong?" she turned her head and frowned again.

"Remember Sareena? My brother's mate?" She asked.

"Of course," She turned and lowered her head. I lifted her chin and leaned down a bit to level my eyes with her blue ones. "Lisa, what is it?"

"She's having a baby and...and," She pulled away and walked over to the bed sitting down heavily cupping her mouth as tears spilled down her high cheekbones and over her fingers to drip off her chin. I sat beside her and put a comforting arm around her. "I want to, too." She sobbed. She turned and buried her face into my chest and neck. I felt her tears slither down my neck as she kept crying.

"We could," I said kissing her head.

"No, you don't understand! I'm afraid to try anything like that! What if I'm a horrible mother? What if we find out I can't have a baby? What if...What if..." She stood and shook her head. "No, I can't. I'm not the mother material! Maybe you should...find another woman." I stood and hugged her tightly.

"There is no other woman for me, Lisa. I love you."

"I'm a virgin; a scared, shy, sensitive, low self-esteem virgin with a chastity belt around my vagina! How could you love someone like me?"

"How?" I lifted her chin and kissed her softly. "How could I not love you?" I went to kiss her again but she withdrew from me pushing me back from her.

"No, I can't do this." She said shaking her head causing her long hair to flutter madly. She stepped to the window putting her back at me. "I'm not the one, go find the woman who spears your heart with her arrow. I'm not her." she lowered her head putting her hand over her forehead. I stepped toward her and stood a few inches behind her.

"The misty smoke has clouded my eyes for I see only a beautiful maiden whose arrow has speared my heart. May my soul be yours and you know my love," I recited the very words I said to her on the night of our first date. She looked up at me through the reflection of the glass.

"You remember that?" She asked her voice tickled with either joy or confusion, maybe even both.

"You are the only woman who has speared my heart with her arrow of love. I swore my love to you and only you." I took her into my arms pressing my front to her back. Her head rested back on my collarbone as my chin rested on her head. Lisa never seemed to understand my love for her was more than some puppy love fling or something. It was because of her beauty, her love and compassion, her shyness and sensitivity made her seem like a little lost puppy you just want to take home and show nothing but love to.

"You have won my heart yet again, Smoke, My Lin Kuei warrior." She said twining her fingers with mine. She then turned to me and smiled shyly. "Can you... do me a favor?"

"Teach me not to be so shy," I was a bit taken aback by her request. What was her intentions? What exactly was she asking me?

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to take me tonight," I raised a brow. She sighed and put a hand on my chest lightly scratching her nails on my bare skin. The feeling was quite relaxing. "Take what I was too shy to give; my..." She stepped back and leaned against the window. "Never mind,"

"No, you want me to take your virginity even though we both know full well you're scared to try, afraid to be a mother because you think you're not good enough." I reached over and brushed back her bangs from her flawless face. "Lisa, no woman is truly ready to be a mother as a man is never ready to be a father. It comes to us as we grow and learn. I will gladly walk with you on this journey as long as you wish it,"

"I do, but..." She tilted her head to the side and frowned. "I don't know how,"

"Then I can teach you," I held out my hand to her. She hesitated looking from my hand to my face and then back. She began reaching out her hand but stopped to think more. Then a few inches further, stop and think. Her mind must be racing, deciding in an internal battle whether she wanted this or not. Two inches toward my hand. She chewed her cheek then grinded her teeth on her lower lip deep in thought. She drew back an inch then moved forward two. I felt like we were playing monopoly or something. Then her fingers grazed my palm giving me some hope that she was slowly removing herself from her comfort zone to explore a world beyond her protective bubble of life. Then is happened, her hand was fully in mine. I curled my fingers slowly to give her a chance to back out if she wanted to.

"The other girls say it hurts...does it?" She asked sheepishly. I lifted her hand to my lips kissing her knuckles.

"It does but, I shall go only at your pace." She smiled and followed me to the bed. "Sit, my love."

"Smoke, have you done this before?"

"Yes, but I swear to you that if you don't want to continue I will stop." She smiled again and leaned forward pressing her lips to mine.

"I want this even though another part of me wants to run from this." She said touching my face with her soft caring fingers. "Please," I nodded and leaned forward pressing my lips to hers firmly. My hand stayed on her knee to get her used to my hands on her body. She even felt a bit tense as I touched her shoulder.

"Relax, my beloved. Tension is not a good thing while doing this."

"Oh okay," she said taking a deep relaxing breath. When she was relaxed she moved closer and looked down at my pants then to me. "May I?"

"Only if you feel ready," She moved her shaky hands to my pants then pulled back setting her hands on her lap.

"I can't, do it but I want to see you," she frowned. I stood and pulled down my pants as I heard her clap her hands over her eyes. I smiled and touched her hands. "I'm not so sure I should look,"

"Would you like me to put my pants back on?"

"No, no, I need to get used to this myself. Okay, one... two... three," She removed her hands from her eyes but her eyes were closed. She peeked through her left eye then her right opened. Her eyes glanced down at me. A childish smile came across her face. "Oh my, you're so large." She giggled cupping her mouth.

"So I've been told." I said standing with my hands behind my back. She smiled up at me. "Do whatever you wish," She bite her lip and reached forward touching not it but my stomach as she stood.

"Do you want to know why I'm so shy?" she asked.

"Yes,"

"I was young and I was small, short. Kids picked on me, called me a midget and they beat me up. I became shy and a loner, but you have been something I never had." She finally reached down carefully running her fingers over the length of my shaft. "You've been love, kindness, caring, protection, and my warrior."

"I would never wish to be anything more than yours entirely and forever." She stepped back and pulled her shirt over her head setting it aside. Then she was standing before me, her skin begging to be touched. She took my hands and set them on her sides as I felt her shiver with a chill from the warmth of my hands warming her skin where they sat.

"Smoke, please don't let me suffer as a shy little girl anymore." She begged her eyes pleading with me. I pulled her closer and stared kissing her neck feeling her relax under my touch. She seemed to melt into me but in another way she was still tense and uneasy. I tried not to seem forceful or demanding as I held her hands instead to try and relax her. She twined her fingers into mine and broke the kiss putting her forehead to my chest. "I'm not sure what to do next."

"Well I'm supposed to undress you but if you don't want me to I won't." She looked up at me and it seemed like her eyes darkened from a light blue to a darker blue. She moved from me and shook her head.

"My heart feels like it's going to beat from my chest if I keep going." Then she turned to me and smiled brightly like she did when she was nervous. "But I don't want to stop, I need to conquer my fears." She walked into my arms and rested her ear on my chest.

"As your Lin Kuei Warrior, I would want nothing more than to help you with anything and make you feel relaxed and happy." I whispered to her. I felt her move her arms reaching back and unclasping her bra. She stepped back holding the bra cups to her breasts. She seemed shy to reveal herself as she grinded her teeth on her lower lip then closed her eyes slowly removing her bra. When she opened her eyes she noticed I was engulfed in the beautiful sight of her.

"What? I don't look appealing?" She was about to cry when I took her face in my hands.

"No, you're absolutely beautiful, more beautiful than anything I've ever seen." I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers softly feeling her completely and utterly relax under my touch. She smiled behind the kiss and then I felt her fingers graze my shaft again. She was trying to get used to the feeling of me. When she finally backed away sat on the bed and sighed. "Is there something wrong my love?"

"No, I was thinking," I knelt down and took her hands.

"What about?"

"Well you're a vapor demon and what would our child look like?"

"A girl would be as beautiful as you and a boy would probably be like me." she smiled and laughed.

"Are you saying you aren't handsome?"

"My male beauty could never combat your beauty." I rubbed her hands softly. "Your beauty is so radiate that even the sun is jealous of your illuminate smile and your kind heart."

"Your words are like living poetry to my ears." She said with a soft smile. I could practically feel her becoming at ease and feeling as if she was ready for this. I sat beside her and kissed her cheek. "Maybe you should undress me the rest of the way."

"Are you sure?" she nodded standing up and turning to me. She took my hands and set them on her hips. In a way I wasn't sure as if her shyness had danced it's way into me. She made my fingers curl under the waistband. Then she removed her hands from mine and waited for me to finish what she wanted. I slowly and carefully removed her pants leaving her panties on. She stepped out of her pants as I set them aside. When I looked; she had taken off her panties and was concealing herself. She threw it aside and stood before me naked as the day she was born.

"I feel kinda out of place standing here like this,"

"Why when you are like a goddess?"

"Thank you," She sat down and rested her head on my shoulder. I put an arm around her. "My shoulders hurt for some reason."

"Would you like me to massage you?" I asked. She turned her back to me. I started massaging her shoulders feeling her leaning back into me slowly. My hands moved to hug her around the waist as my lips took up the massaging. I looked at her expression seeing she was happy and in a way willing. I nuzzled her neck and shoulder letting her get used to a man's touch. She eased back into me and turned her head a bit.

"Smoke, please." She said softly. I stood picking her up and laying her down. She held open her arms as I laid beside her and leaned over kissing her. She put her arms around me and kissed me completely back. She bent up her legs and pulled me in a way over top of her. Was she becoming more comfortable with this? Was her shyness slowly fading so that she could accept this?

She moved so that she rested under me and I was between her knees. Her black hair fanned out over the pillows concealing them in black tresses. Her eyes were closed as she let go of her shyness allowing her body to take over control...

Lisa's P.O.V~

Sure I was shy about this because this was my first time but I wanted to be a mother like my sister-in-law, Sareena. Smoke was over me kissing me as I hugged him. Just the touch of his hands on my bare skin sent shivers dancing through me. I kept remembering the months of us being together sex free and now I was so willing to give myself to him and shake my shyness. Sure I didn't have to fight like my brother because my warrior was my lover and my protector. Sure I had a horrid past of being bullied and tormented by others but now I was in the arms of a strong warrior who was willing to move only at my pace.

His hands moved down my sides and stopped on my hips then moved back to my ribs. I broke the kiss and looked up at him, my heart beating against my chest. I smiled and touched my nose to his. He rubbed his nose against mine smiling and laughing.

"Oh, about that picture. I had a dream about a young girl who was an angel and she found her companion the dove dead. She ripped her wings from her back and was willing to join him in death."

"It was very well detailed," I kissed him. His lips moved down and started to kiss my neck and collarbone. He then moved so that I felt something poke against me. I shivered and flinched away from it. "Lisa, it was me,"

"It just feels to strange," I said carefully moving back into place feeling him rub against me. I'll honest say that it was strange and different being I was about to give myself to him. I felt him pushing through the slits of me as he moved his legs to a better position. "If I become pregnant will you be by my side?"

"If I didn't I would be dishonoring the Lin Kuei and your brother, something I would never do." He moved again pushing into me more. I get it now; he was slowly moving in to ensure I would get used to the feeling before he fully penetrated me. I slid down making him move in further. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," He moved in further and with each movement he looked up at me, his eyes asking for permission to move again. Soon I felt him half way inside of me when he hit the virgin's barrier. He took my hands twining his fingers with mine and looked deep into my eyes as I gave him a slow nod. He moved and started to slowly push in until I felt a cracking pop and him sick deeper into me. I flinched at the pain but noticed he didn't move, he stared down at me and kept still until the walls of my cervix conformed to him.

He kept his hand tightly in mine until the pain subsided. Then I looked up and kissed him softly as he smiled down at me. I broke the kiss and pulled his head down.

"Please," I asked. He kissed me again and moved slowly in and out of me. I felt a deep bone chilling shiver as he kept moving. I now see that the other girls were right when they said that it hurt but they never mentioned that after the pain was a pleasure that felt well... amazing. I was actually enjoying the feeling as he made love to me slowly and carefully. He kept his hand twined with mine as his body made my mind race. Maybe this was one thing I was missing. Maybe I was too shy for too long. Had I been so unapproachable before that I was missing out on this?

I loved Smoke, I truly did because he cared about what I wanted or how I felt over what he wanted or felt. While he continued to slowly have sex with me I kept thinking of other memorable moments of our relationship. Like the time when we first met when I fell from the ladder while painting that area around my window and he caught me. I fell in love with him then because it was like he was my knight in shining armor. He still was my knight in shining armor but now he was my strong caring and loving Lin Kuei warrior who I wanted to start a family with.

In fact I had been so deep into my mind rambling, I hadn't noticed his movements were faster and harder. His grip tightened in my hand as his breathing deepened. The feeling of a rushing pleasure was building in my legs making them shake and quiver uncontrollably. Then I felt something; a warmth that spilled into me. Smoke slumped his head down then rolled off of me. Like that it was done. I couldn't believe it. That was the best feeling I've ever had and it was done leaving me relaxed and... happy. I rolled over and rested my head on his chest hearing his recovering heart beat.

"Smoke,"

"Hm?"

"Thank you," He kised my forehead.

"You're welcome my beautiful goddess," I snuggled into him as he pulled the blanket over us. I felt his arms around me as I drifted off to sleep in the saftey of his love and protection...

_**To any and all of my fans:**_

_**DP here to say,**_

_**I love you all for supporting me! As you see from this, I love to write and I love to make you all happy. Trust me when I say this fanfic isn't over yet. I have more requests to fill with some new twists and turns so strap yourself in to your seat and get ready for the roller coaster ride I call MK: Kitana's Daughter! Whoo-hoo!**_


	23. Chapter 23

Sheeva's P.O.V~

I was standing with all four of my arms crossed staring out the window. Sure I was the Queen of the Shokans but at times this was a tasteless job but I was bringing great honor to the Draco family name. I heard someone walk in and the muttering arguing voice of someone much smaller. I turned seeing Kintaro tossing a man toward me. The human tripped and fell to his knees and hands. I looked up at Kintaro then to the human.

"Queen Sheeva, we caught this human wondering our lands."

"You may leave," I said turning back to the window. "Leave the human," Kintaro growled and left, his heavy feet slightly shaking the ground as he walked. I heard the human stand up. "Why are you here?"

"I was lost when that big kitty dragged me here." I turned and face the human. He was maybe 6 foot with shoulder length chocolate brown hair and slate gray eyes. His skin was a slight tan color as if the sun had kissed his skin. He was wearing a normal white V-neck shirt and jeans. I even noticed his eyes were looking me up and down. "Now I see what they meant by Shokan woman are dangerous and beautiful."

"I know not if that was a compliment or insult."

"Compliment, your majesty." I sighed and walked toward him. He stood with tension in his muscles.

"Be at ease, human. Now what is your name?" I asked.

"Oasio, Queen...?"

"Sheeva of the Draco Family." Oasio bowed his head low. I reached forward and lifted his chin to look at his face. "Where do you come from?"

"I'm from America, I was here on vacation alone and I got lost in the desert then that big guy found me, said I was trespassing and dragged me in here." He said as I flicked back a single stray strand of hair from his face. This human seemed interesting and unusual. He seemed bold and in a way most Shokans were. Case and point: Kintaro was boldly ruthless while Goro was just as bold.

"You said you were lost?"

"I was until I was brought here." He said stepping back from me. "Two fingers? That's different,"

"Yes but Shokans have four arms. We have two more thumbs than humans." He looked down at my feet and smiled. "Yes, we have two toes too."

"But I honestly have to say I respect a race of very tall, and powerful Shokans. I'd rather fight with your race than against you." I walked over to my throne and sat down. Oasio scratched the back of his head and scrunched his mouth to one side. I saw Kintaro walk in and make his way over to Oasio. When Kintaro grabbed his arm, Oasio yelped in pain. "Hey, man let me go!"

"Kintaro!" He looked up at me. "Unhand my... guest," I said watching his eyes narrow in jealousy. I knew Kintaro desired to win my heart but I could not find it within myself to love him though he is the most ruthless Shokan. Maybe it was because he was the lowest branch of the Shokan Family lineages. He dropped Oasio and stepped back bowing his head.

"Yes, my Queen," He turned and began for the door.

"Kintaro, I had not permitted you to leave," I called after him leaning my cheek on my top right hand knuckles. He turned, his body tense and stiff. "Have a room readied for Oasio,"

"Yes, Queen Sheeva." his voice sounded as if he was drowning in jealousy. Then he left the room. I turned my dragon like eyes to Oasio rubbing his arm where Kintaro had grabbed him. He looked up and smiled nervously as I sighed blinking slowly.

"Forgive Kintaro, he can be rash at times. You may stay here as long as you desire. You are my guest," I said crossing my right leg over the left. Oasio shrugged his shoulders.

"You didn't have to do that,"

"Kintaro was planning to either throw you in the dungeon chambers or back out into the desert. Which would you prefer?" His cocky little smile slid from his face and was replaced with a frown.

"So, about that room," I laughed at his shy comeback. He rubbed the back of his head again. I stood and walked toward the doors.

"Come walk with me and I shall show you around the Shokan home." He jogged over and walked beside me as we left out of my throne room into the hallway and out into the courtyard area. In the distance it was easy to hear the young Shokans in training and even the older ones. We walked pass Goro with his seven wives enjoying the hot afternoon sun. I took Oasio into the main grand hall of our home to find Kintaro making sure the room was ready. When he saw us he narrowed his eyes and turned to stop looking over at us. I led him to the dinning area to end our tour with lunch.

"I hope you are not a vegetarian, Oasio." I said sitting down in my tall backed seat.

"No, why?"

"Lunch is a hearty meal of steak and other meats." I said as a Shokan cook walked out setting down a plate for me and Oasio along with a mug of Beer for us both. I took a sip of beer and looked over at him looking down at the large steak.

"That is a big steak,"

"Shokans enjoy their meats and have a larger stomach than a human." He cut into the steak and took a bite smiling at the flavor.

"This is the best I've ever had!"

"Then you have just brought honor to the chef," I told him...

_Three weeks later..._

Oasio's P.O.V~

I've been with the Shokans for sometime now and I've been enjoying the race whenever Kintaro wasn't trying to get rid of me. Sheeva enjoyed my company and I'll be honest and say she was rather beautiful and dangerous looking at the same time. I don't know what it was about her that was different. Maybe it was her eyes or those Draco markings on her back? Or was it the fact she had four arms? Agh, whatever it was she was different and I kinda liked different. I also liked a woman who could kick my ass.

I was sitting in my room staring up at the ceiling laying down with my hands behind my head. I didn't have a shirt on so I was laying bare chested with my jeans on and with bare feet. I couldn't get my mind off of her, Queen Sheeva was so strong and elegant. She was a wonderful Queen and I never knew she was so beautiful and single. I wasn't sure I'd ever have a chance with her sure because she had that big Kintaro guy.

I was learning the ways of the Shokans and practically becoming the two armed Shokan or something. They were all into honor and dishonor disgraced your people bringing shame upon yourself which led most Shokans to suicide or they tried to regain their honor. Goro, one of the biggest Shokans, I found had seven wives and nineteen children; 15 sons and 4 daughters. Kintaro was a member of the lowest Shokan branch and that the Draco branch is of royal blood meaning I was falling in love with royalty. It was then I heard a knock on the door as I sat up.

"Come in," I called then in walk Sheeva in her usual one piece outfit that made me always have to fight off getting a boner.

"I trust you have come to enjoy my race?"

"I never knew how interesting and amazing Shokans were and they have a lovely Queen I might add." She shut the door and raised a brow at me.

"You always seem to have a smooth compliment ready to slither off your tongue for me don't you?" She said leaning against the wall and crossed both sets of arms. She laughed with a smile. "Sometimes I too find your race amazing. The will to survive runs very deep in human veins."

"Yeah, but I never felt at home back in New York, I love it here with your people." I stood and shrugged pushing my hands deep into my pockets. Her brow shot up again, I guess she knew in a way she makes me nervous...

Sheeva's P.O.V~

What was it about me that made Oasio nervous? Was it because he knew Shokans were stronger and taller? Or was it that reason most men are nervous around a woman; love? I shook myself mentally getting rid of the idea that he was in love with me. How could a human love a four armed Shokan Queen? He stood there shirtless scratching the back of his head.

"What makes you so nervous around me?"

"I, um... your... beauty." At first I thought he was kidding but then the look from his eyes said otherwise. He wasn't lying at me at all. His expression was serious about the statement. I felt my cheeks warm a shade or two.

"You know you have great competition for my heart don't you?"

"Kintaro?" So he did know. Kintaro was still trying to win me over but lately it's been in much more of a haste than before. Kintaro knew I seemed interested in Oasio and wanted to either get rid of him or win me before he could. I knew why Kintaro really wanted me as his wife; he was stuck in the lower branch of our race and if he marries a Draco, especially a queen his status will increase. Yet I had no love for him no matter how ruthless he was. Sure most of the other female Shokans found his ruthlessness a turn on but it did nothing for me.

"In a way yes," I got off the wall and stood up right. "Well, I had come here to see how you were and it would seem you are growing accustom to our ways with ease. I will be leaving, I have other affairs to attend to."

"Okay, I'll see you later then." He said as I left shutting the door behind me. I walked back to my throne room feeling an unusual desire to go back and see Oasio when suddenly I had a handful of flowers shoved out from around the corner into my face. I looked at the arm and noticed it was none other than Kintaro.

"Kintaro, what are you doing?"

"Simply giving you a gift," He stepped out and pushed the flowers into my top set of hands. "They're your favorite,"

"I know that," I set them on a dresser piece nearby. "Thanks but no," I patted his cat like face and walked on. I could hear his frustrated growl as I walked into the throne room finding my cousin, Goro on the seat.

"Ah, cousin Sheeva, glorious news, I am to have my twentieth child!"

"Congratulations," I said with a pure flatness to my voice. Goro raised a brow at me.

"What makes you upset?"

"Love; Kintaro is persistent and... Never mind." I said as he stood. His youngest wife, probably the pregnant one, held his bulky lower left arm as he walked over.

"You have begun having feelings for your human guest?"

"Yes, I cannot help it," I shook my head. "While Kintaro is aggressive and demanding, Oasio is kind and caring."

"But you know the Shokan way is - ."

"Do not remind me of what our ways are!" I snapped. I stepped back and shook my head. "Forgive me, my mind is out of place with everything that is going on, Ryinian." She nodded and hugged Goro's arm tighter. There was only one thing I could do; I had to tell Oasio to leave to stop my love for him from growing anymore than it has. I bid a farewell to Goro and his wife then went back to Oasio's room.

"Oasio, I... I think it is time you left." His expression was confused and concerned.

"Why?" I bite my lip to keep from blurting it but the words were burning my throat, demanding I say them.

"Because I love you,"

"Then why do you desire me to leave?"

"If I continue to feel love for you then... then out of ruthless jealousy Kintaro will kill you to claim me as his and this is not something I want to happen."

"Then if love is such a crime then let him kill me,"

"Don't be foolish! Do you want to dishonor yourself?" He stepped toward me and suddenly took my hands into his. I noticed his hands were slightly rough but mostly his touch was soft. He was maybe a foot or so shorter than me but his eyes were filled with desire. I felt my cheeks flushing red and then the feeling of a slight shaking under my feet warned me of Kintaro coming this way. I looked back down at Oasio when suddenly I felt his lips press to mine.

This kiss had been such a surprise that I was shocked into complete stillness. I stood there holding his hands as his lips were pinned to mine. Had I realized he was going to kiss me I would have moved away. But I hadn't realized, so I didn't move away. And then the oddest thing happened. His touch was nothing like I had imagined it would be. I thought he would be more forceful, more demanding, even the slightest bit awkward. Yet he wasn't that way. Oasio was sweet and humanly strong and just hesitate enough that I knew he was just as surprised by the kiss as I was. I was going to pull away or at least I should but I didn't want to. Suddenly my body began to react to him and then I found myself leaning into him, kissing him back completely.

"NO!" Our lips were ripped away as I found Kintaro glaring at us both. He pushed the door open so fast the hinges broke off. He stomped in and tried to go for Oasio. I grabbed his wrists and shoved him back. "Stand aside, Sheeva!"

"Leave at once!" I commanded. Kintaro's eyes were filled with anger and rage as he dared to shove me aside and go after Oasio again. I moved behind him and hooked my arms around his locking to him to stop him. "I will not ask again, Leave!"

"Humans better when they burn!" Kintaro roared a blaze of rage filled fire at Oasio as he dodge to the right. I planted my feet and flipped back lifting Kintaro off his feet and throwing him back. He crashed through the doorway and fell into the hallway.

"If you dare to attack him again I will see to it personally that you don't have a breath! Now go!" Kintaro stood and growled then stomped away. I shut the door and sighed slowly trying to calm my racing heart. I turned putting my back against the door. "Oasio, you see now that you must leave?"

"No, I saw a jealous Shokan and I felt you kiss me back meaning you really don't want me to leave," He was utterly right but if he stayed there would always be a chance that Kintaro will try to kill him. Oasio stepped forward and shoved his hands into his pockets shrugging. "So I'm not going, jealousy never wins."

"Oasio, if you stay he might kill you. You are not as strong as he is."

"I know that but I don't want to leave when I know my heart belongs here with you," He took my top set of hands and smiled up at me. "You can't say you didn't enjoy that kiss,"

"I won't lie to you; I do love you and... I don't want to see Kintaro hurt you." I noticed I was leaning down toward him but I didn't want to pull back or stop myself. Soon enough our lips met again and I couldn't help but replace my top set of hands with the bottom set to hold his face. My thoughts didn't matter right now, my bodily desires were in charge. Next thing I knew Oasio was somehow leading me to his bed sitting me down and sitting beside me.

"Then don't send me away like this," He said touching my face softly. He leaned over and kissed me deeply again as his hand rested on my knee. His touch felt so right unlike anything I've ever felt. I felt deep in my being, that I wanted this and nothing more. I desired this; I desire Oasio not Kintaro. I leaned into the kiss and soon I moved his hands to my hips. My lower hands moved to his pants unbuckling his belt and whipping it from him with a loud exciting snap. He removed the belt around my waist which in turn started to remove my one piece.

I undid the button and unzipped his pants. He broke the kiss and stood so that I could help undress him. My body reacted making me strip him of his pants leaving him only in his boxer shorts. When he was down to those I stood and lifted the one piece off from around my neck and tossed it aside. Oasio smiled taking in the fullest of this Shokan Queen standing before him naked.

"You're so beautiful," He stepped closer and took me into his arms despite me being taller than him. He laid me back onto the pillows and started kissing my neck, massaging the base of my neck with his lips. His hands caressed my hips as I removed his boxer shorts. His hands then went to my breasts massaging them. He showered kisses down to my chest taking on of the nubs into his mouth. My cheeks blazed with passion as his free hand moved to touch my sex gently. I shiver to the touch and allowed myself to be indulged in the heat of his love.

Then before he could move I wrapped my arms around him and rolled over so that I was on top. I got off though and turned into the 69 position. His hands held my hips hugging me down to his face as I took a firm hold of him. I felt his tongue graze through my sex as I looked back enjoying the feeling. I leaned down and took him into my mouth and reached forward to massage his balls. I felt him moaning into me as his tongue danced about my entrance lapping at the juices that lubricated my love hole.

I slid off of him with a loud lust filled pop then licked around the head as he circled around the nub. Then he slid out from under me and knelt behind me. He leaned over me and kissed my shoulder then the back of my neck. He brushed my hair to the side on to my left shoulder. I turned my head and kissed him softly. His manhood lightly poked at my entrance begging to enter as he hugged me around my stomach and rested his chin on my shoulder. He reached back and guided himself into me slowly. It felt amazing to have him inside of me. I felt his heart beat, his love and caring desire to please me.

He moved his hips back and forth thrusting into me as I reached back my lower hands to pull open my slits allowing him to deepen his thrusts. He pressed his lips to my back close to the shoulder as I felt his breathing through his nose warming my shoulder. His hug tightened as his movements moved faster and harder. Then suddenly he pulled me back so that I rest on his lap, my back to his chest. I lifted one hand and pressed it against the back of his head to keep him close. His arms were still around me as I reached down so that each time he thrusted up my fingers grazed him. My other two hands moved to my breasts massaging them as he continued to thrust up into him.

He kissed my shoulder as I inclined my head back onto his. I was getting lost in the enjoyable sensation loving the feeling of him in me hitting my core.

"Sheeva, I love you so much," He whispered into my ear. He nuzzled the back of my ear and kissed the pulse spot close to it.

"Oasio, I love you too." I said pulling away from him and turning. "But it's time for my favorite position now," I pulled him to lay on his back as I climbed onto him taking a firm hold of him and guiding him up into me.

"I kind like this position too," I leaned down and kissed him. His hands held my hips as his fingers led down to my ass. I held myself a bit to give him room to move. He pushed up his hips and continued to kiss me. I didn't see why this was so wrong. I was a Queen and I deserved to feel love from who I cared about. I didn't love Kintaro, I loved Oasio even if he was a small human with only two arms. That was the littlest difference about us. He had a heart as did I and a brain to think how we pleased.

I loved his touch, his kisses. He knew how to kiss softly and peacefully. His semi-rough hands were soft otherwise made me get excited when he touched me. I felt his movements quickening to a point where we were sweating with a climax building in our bodies. I gripped the bed sheets as the climax building made my thighs quiver. I pressed my lips to his and then felt it. His warm seed filled me as I climaxed around him. We moaned each others names loudly then I slumped down onto him. Our bodies stuck together as I nuzzled his neck. He pulled the covers over us as I fell asleep on him, his arms not permitting me to move from him.

"I love you," he whispered pricking his finger on one of my horns. I smiled and kissed his jaw line.

"I love you too," with that I couldn't help but fall asleep in his two human arms...

Salarnia's P.O.V~

"Why don't you want to go?" Dad asked walking after me as I walked down the hall. Dad wanted to take me to some silly father daughter picnic thing in Earthrealm. I didn't want to though. I found those things in a way silly and just a way to force kids to do something they didn't want to. I was about to go into my room when a familiar arm wrapped around my neck and pulled me back. I noticed the arm and hand belonged to mom.

"You really should go, sweetheart."

"I'll pass," I said getting out of her arm grip. I turned and frowned. "I don't like those things."

"You need to have some time with your father."

"Again, I'll pass," I walked into my room and when I tried to shut the door, mom's fist hit the door stopping it from closing. She pushed the door and walked in shutting it behind her.

"Okay, what's wrong?" She asked as I sat by my painting easel. I massaged my sore jaw that still hurt from training with grandma. (Note to Self: Stay away from grandma when she whips her hair back and forth.) I picked up my paint brush and dabbed it in the red paint. Yes, while Amor was good with a pencil an drawing I was a great painter. I have been trying to finish my painting of a Robin bird in flight for over three days now. I didn't reply to her question as I painted another feather or two. I heard her snort through her nose. "Salarnia,"

"I just don't feel like going," I jerked my head at the painting. "What I rather do is finish this painting, you know I hate to leave unfinished work behind."

"You need to get to know your father better." She said sliding up a chair and sitting down. I painted another feather and backed away to see what other details I could add to make the bird more lifelike when mom grabbed the brush from my fingers. "I really think you should go,"

"Mom, those picnics are a waste of time. If I wanted to eat outside I'd take my meals in the courtyard." Mom narrowed her eyes and brushed my face over the bridge of my nose and cheeks painting them red.

"You're going,"

"What with paint on me? You want me to be attack by a bull or something?" I said grabbing a rag to wipe my face of the red paint.

"Do you hate your father or something?" She asked dunking the brush in the cup of water. I wiped the paint off my nose and cheeks without a word. "Are you going to answer me?"

"I don't hate him it's just..."

"Just what?"

"Those ten years he was gone and only came around for my birthdays made him lose the trust I had for him. Sure he's won some of it back but not all of it; he has a ways to go." Mom crossed her right leg over the left and rested her hands in her lap.

"So you're saying, it's his fault your acting this way?"

"No, I'm saying he hasn't won my trust and full love back. I can't figure out why he didn't come over more those ten years."

"He was training for - !"

"He could've come here on the days he wasn't training! But no, he mostly stayed in Earthrealm! Sure he never missed a birthday but he missed so much more than that!" I stood and threw the rag down on the little table knocking over the cup holding my tubes of paint and extra brushes. "What no one understands is I don't hate him, without him I wouldn't be here but those ten years..." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "He was gone for ten years! Mom, you've said it yourself he missed so much! My first steps, my first words weren't till I was three a year after he left!"

I walked pass her and grabbed Lulu's leash clipping it to her collar. I opened the door and had to tug the leash a bit to make Lulu follow me. "Salarnia," Mom called as I walked Lulu out into the courtyard and out into town for a nice stroll to clear my head now that it was pounding with frustration and anger...

Kitana's P.O.V~

Salarnia was sometimes unreasonable and other times she was stubborn or too simple minded for even her own good. She was in a way mad with her father for those ten years. I greatly understood his reason for that long absence but she didn't. I know every girl is usually a daddy's girl but Salarnia was more attached to me than she was her father. She was mad about him not being there to witness her first steps, her first words. When she was younger she didn't speak at all. I took her to see a physician and she told me that one she had a high tolerance of pain and she was a bit reserved as to why she refused to talk. It wasn't until she was three when I heard her say for the first time: 'Mommy, I love you.' Now Salarnia was holding all of that against her father making him for one feel bad and two making herself frustrated. That was why she left with Lulu, to clear her head and calm her hot head down.

"She's hates me doesn't she?" I turned to see Liu walk in with a frown.

"She doesn't hate you; she's just upset about those ten years." Liu scratched the back of his head and frowned more.

"I never knew those ten years of training would come back to bite me on the butt like this." He slumped against the doorway. "What did she say?"

"That you missed too much," I said walking toward him. I touched his arm and kissed his cheek. "She said that you should have been around more. Look, just let her cool off and I'll try to talk to her."

"That won't help,"

"And why not?"

"She's a bit stubborn and kind of thick headed."

"Then you talk to her,"

"She won't listen to me,"

"Then if you don't try to talk to her how is she going to get closer to you? You need to talk with her and get her to accept you better." I explained turning him around and shoving him out the door and down the hall, into the courtyard and toward where she went. "Now then, go find her and try to connect with her,"

"I'll try," he said walking to go find her...

Salarnia's P.O.V~

I had stopped at the sandwich shop and grabbed a chicken BLT sub. I even had extra bacon not in the sub so I could include my dog in the bacon loving lunch. Each piece I gave her by hand she snapped up and gobbled down then she'd sit up and wait for the next piece. Sometimes I could have sworn my dog was a person not an animal. I finished my sandwich and handed Lulu her last piece of bacon before I stood to leave spotting dad walking toward me.

"I'm not going to that picnic," I said plainly.

"You don't have to; to be honest I don't like them much either." He said with a half smile. "I just thought is would have been a nice way to get to know my daughter better since I was the one who missed all those years."

"Dad - ." He held up his hands as if he could physically stop my words from spilling out.

"I know you're mad at me for those year and I understand but like I said before, you're lucky you know your parents. Me and my brother never did."

"You have a brother?"

"Had. He's dead; Shang Tsung killed him years ago." I frowned knowing I had an uncle who was dead and gone long ago. "Salarnia, I know you might in a way hate me but believe me when I say I want to know you, I want to make up for those years."

"Dad, I don't hate you, I was mad. You missed so much and I hated that I was without my whole family together as one. You were gone so long that at one time I thought you didn't like us anymore."

"Never, I love you mother and I love you. You're my daughter, my first and only child." He sighed and wiped his mouth. "I want nothing more now than to make up for lost time. I was dead when you were born, I had to protect Earthrealm and also Edenia." Suddenly I felt bad that I blamed dad for everything. I didn't understand that aside from being my father and the prince to Edenia, he was still Earthrealm's champion and even Edenia's Champion, mom's lover and s Shaolin monk. I felt my shoulders slump down a bit and my head lower.

"I feel so bad for blaming you for everything," His heavy hands touched my shoulders.

"You had every right to be mad. My parents gave me and my brother up, I was mad at them for years until I found why they had to abandon us." I looked up.

"Why?"

"My father made a deal with a drug lord and failed to pay the man back in time so, they protected us by leaving us with the monks and fleeing but I found out they were found and killed by the drug lord's men."

"Oh, but you're different. You didn't abandon us,"

"No but I hated them, blamed them and kept a grudge against them. It wasn't until I learned the truth that I accepted them. You in a way hated me, blamed me and held a slight grudge. now you know the truth."

"I don't blame you anymore," I sighed and smiled. I stepped forward and hugged him. With Lulu at our feet I felt her wagging tail smacking against my leg. "Y'know what, why don;t we go home and raid the fridge, I saw them making cake earlier."

"Race?"

"Sure,"

"On your mark..."

"Get set..."

"BARK!" Lulu cheated running off first! We chased after her trying to catch her before we got back to the palace...

Sindel's P.O.V~

I had to jump out of the way of a dog in full flight run, my granddaughter and my son-in-law as they dashed by me. Watching them vanish running for what I think was the kitchen, I shook my head and continued on to Jerrod's grave. I knelt down and set a single red rose into the ground; maybe it would take root and grow. I brushed away some dead leaves that hid the bottom wording on the headstone and then touched the words tracing each letter with my finger. The slight wind was blowing through my hair lifting it in a way that Jerrod used to. I guess he was here in spirit trying to comfort me with the small wounds felt behind by his death. I sighed and sat on my heels staring endlessly at his gravestone. All those memories of him and me together before Kitana was born or during my pregnancy or even at her birth. They all came back to me haunting me of what I was missing in my life.

"How can you be gone?" I muttered. I looked up at the blue sky. "How can you be gone?" I repeated to the heavens hoping maybe, just maybe the Gods would hear me and take pity bringing Jerrod back to me. I took out a locket that held two pictures so near and dear to me. One was of Kitana as a baby in my arms; Jerrod had taken the picture, while the other was a youthful picture of Jerrod before he had the silver hair and beard. Like me, he had a full head of black hair but his was completely white last time he was killed while mine had that one large strip of black hair left out of all the silver gray tresses.

That was how Kitana had black hair but Salarnia, she was like a little black fox with her hair I guess it was because my mother was that way. Thinking now of my mother; rest her soul, she was so strict with me but when she found out I was pregnant with Jerrod's baby she wasn't as bad as I thought she'd be...

"_Jerrod, as in the prince of Edenia, Jerrod?" mother said calmly sipping her cup of black tea. She set her cup down and flipped her black hair tipped with white hair back. Her hair even had an odd blond strip in her one bang that refused to stay back from her face. "You're having his baby?"_

"_Yes mother, but he swore he'd take care of me and the baby. Please don't be mad, I'm sorry."_

"_Sindel, honey, you are just as much an adult as I am and I can't hold onto you forever no matter how much I wish to. You having this baby is just another chapter in your life." She stood and walked over putting her soft hands on my shoulders. "An Abusive man was the only type of man I hoped you'd never find but you've dated Jerrod for over a year and now you're having his baby."_

"_And one more thing," I held up my hand to display a glorious diamond ring lined with smaller diamonds on a 24karot gold ring. "Jerrod proposed to me, and we'll be married in two to three months." mom lifted my chin and smiled sweetly._

"_To think, my daughter is going to be a Queen. A commoner girl becoming the next monarchy leader along side her soon to be husband," she pointed to my stomach. "And you're having my first grandchild."_

"_So you're letting me marry him?"_

"_Of course, what kind of mother would I be to rip you from the man you love and the father of your unborn child?" she said sitting back down and motioning for me to sit. I sat down as she poured a cup of tea for me._

"_Thank you for understanding mother,"_

"_I'm more understanding than you think, I was strict because I love you and I wanted to fulfill my duty as a mother to you, it wasn't because I wasn't to control your life."_

"_I know," I said smiling and sipping my tea..._

I sighed thinking of that day when she completely accepted what I had done back then. I laughed when I remembered how much she complained about her one pesky bang that loved sitting before her right eye with a odd blond curtain. To think her hair was natually born black white and blond all at the same time. Then my mind suddenly fluttered back to Jerrod. I wished he was back, there was no other man for me. My heart and soul belonged to him and only him. Sure I knew in every way he just wanted me to be happy but I couldn't find it in myself to ever be with someone else.

It was then I felt a brush of wind touch my cheek that felt more like a hand. I looked up and was nearly shocked into have all silver hair. A greenish ghostly spirit of Jerrod, faded but there was standing beside me looking down at me with sorrow filled eyes.

"Sindel, I know your heart is filled with sadness and cut open by painful wounds of my death." he said kneeling down.

"I can't love anyone else but you, Jerrod, I belong only to you." He reached forward and ran his index finger on my cheek giving me chills downmy spine.

"I know you are, but I want you to at least live. Be as you are, a mother and grandmother, there will be a time when we can be together as one again eternally." He leaned forward and pressed his ghostly lips to mine. It was odd, I shouldn't have felt it and I didn't feel his lips I felt the memories of our past kisses dancing on my lips. When he backed away I reached up touching my lips.

"Ohhh," I breathed the word on a sigh.

"You are never truly alone, Sindel. You are my own, my love, the very woman who tamed my old wild self when we were younger." With that he vanished in a slight blow of the wind leaving me with his love; always and forever his love...

_**OHHH! I loved working on this chapter! Hopefully there are others who loved it! I love you all for sending me Ideas and I bring them to life in my writting. Now I know someone asked for Sheeva with Kintaro but I made that nice little twist to catch you off guard. Anyway R&R Please and Thanks! I 3 u all!**_


	24. Chapter 24

Sindel's P.O.V~

I was sitting in my room flipping through a book I found filled with the old love notes I kept when Jerrod sent them to me during the time we were dating. There was one in particular that I read over and over and that was during the 24 hour period when bride and groom couldn't see each other. He had his friend give it to me. It read:

_Dear Sindel,_

_My heart flutters like an excited bird about to take flight for the first time. I cannot express with words how much this makes me happy to be expecting a child with you and to be awaiting the moment I see you during our wedding. I know you will dazzle me with your endless beauty as you have since we first met. I also know that without a doubt, our unborn child can feel our undying love for one another and the love we want nothing more than to share with him or her. Even those this is only a day where I cannot see you, I feel my heart and soul burning with desire to see you, to kiss you and to hold you within my arms._

_I love you and miss you my white eyed beauty. It was you who tamed the tiger within me, you who made me the man within the tiger stronger. You were the woman who tempered my wild youth with a mature calm breeze. Though I cannot kiss you physically yet, I can kiss you through the bond of love we share so strongly. I cannot wait to see you, Sindel._

_Jerrod_

I ran my hand over the page and smiled thinking back then before anything with Shao Kahn and everything happened, thinking about how peaceful and calm it was in our peace loving realm. Edenians didn't desire to fight but we fought when we had too to protect our own. My head jerked up when a soft knock hit the door.

"Enter," I called closing the book and setting it aside. In squeezed Salarnia holding something in her hands. She had to use her hips to get in. I always said women had hips and butts for two things: One to have babies and two for opening doors. She then shoved something on a plate at me. "What's that?"

"Something I made, please try it,"

"Does it have a name?What's it called?"

"Corque Madame, please just try it!" She begged. I couldn't say no to her as I took the plate and looked at the food. It was like a grilled cheese sandwich with ham and a sunny-side up egg on tip.

"What's the white sauce on it?"

"Béchamel, a French sauce from Earthrealm. Here's a fork," She held out a fork to me. I took it and cut into it allowing the yolk to flow freely. I took a bite and was amazed at how it tasted.

"This is actually great," I looked up at her. "Why'd you make this?"

"I was bored, decided to try a recipe and then I made that." She sat down. "You really like it?" I smiled and nodded taking another bite. This was very good for someone who barely cooks. Now don't get me wrong, Salarnia knows how to cook but she does it so rarely because we have chefs here to serve us. Salarnia stood up and smiled. "I gotta go, but I'm glad you liked it."

"I really do," I mumbled through a mouthful. After she left I finished the dish and went to the kitchen handing it to Monica the head Chef. I walked outside then to walk about the town like I did sometimes. Shadow accompanied me through the roadways as people greeted me with bowing and waving. Kids were excited to see me as they run down the street just to see me. They enjoyed petting Shadow and I think in a way she enjoyed the attention too.

The kids kept petting her and asking me questions that I was happy to answer. After they had their fun with petting Shadow, they ran home glad that they got to meet their Queen. I made my way back to the palace to find Ermac walking toward me. I didn't know if I should be on the defense or if he was a friend. He stopped before me and bowed his head.

"Sindel," I didn't move or acknowledge him as I stared at him waiting to fight if I had too. "Do you miss Jerrod?"

"Do you mock me? He is dead, of course I miss him!" I snapped adding an angry hiss in my voice. Ermac stood up right and shook his head.

"Do you wish to know where he is?"

"He's dead that's all I need to know!" He raised his hand to stop my frustration from building.

"He lives among us; he controls us. We many be many but his will is strongest. Sindel, Jerrod is us." I narrowed my eyes and snorted.

"That is impossible!"

"Ask us anything he only knows," I crossed my arms and frowned.

"My favorite flower,"

"Marigold,"

"My mother's first name,"

"Ramona,"

"Location we met,"

"Edenian Library of Fine Arts," My heart sank to my gut. He answered them so quickly and so easily. I felt my eyes swell with tears as he shrugged. "You see, Jerrod is controlling us." He touched his palm to his forehead and groaned. "Sindel, my love, my own hear me. Though I am trapped within Ermac's shell body I desire only to protect you and our family," My cheeks warmed as I reached forward and touched Ermac's chest. Though he was a warrior created out of souls but he somehow still had a heart as I felt it beating under my fingers. Ermac took my hand and pulled me close removing the bandaging around his head. He had a normal face but glowing eyes. He was a person with his own mind(s) with Jerrod being the center control. He gripped my arms lightly and pulled me forward into a soft kiss. It felt so familiar that it made those swelled up tears spill over and down my cheeks. In a way I had Jerrod back even if he was trapped in Ermac.

"Ermac, this means you will be the king." I said as I backed from him.

"No, this means Jerrod is to be extracted from us."

"What?"

"Your granddaughter, Salarnia is the Mistress of Spells and Rituals meaning only she can revive him." I shook my head.

"Then if she does then the souls will fight for control again."

"No, we will vanish and the souls that were never ours to begin with will be able to rest in peace."

"Who else lays within you?"

"Many other warriors who died in battle," I shook my head and sighed. Ermac took my hand and made me look him square in the eyes. "She must,"

"I understand," I led him inside to find Salarnia...

Salarnia's P.O.V~

I stood there after listening to the reason why grandma wanted me to 'dismantle' Ermac by stripping grandpa from his body which will in turn dissolve him into nothing. Suer it would free those souls but I couldn't get it out of my mind to use my sorcery magick to 'kill' him basically. I jittered my jaw side to side a few times deep in thought as grandma rang out her hands waiting for me to agree or disagree. Her colorless eyes searched my face looking for an answer.

"Well?"

"I can't, not right now," She raised a brow at me.

"Why not?"

"To make any spell or ritual powerful and effective I must work magick at the predawn light when the earth's magick flows with a waking breath of life. Doing it now nearing late afternoon and dusk the magick would be weak and the spell might not work at all," I explained. Grandma looked from me to Ermac behind her. "Meet me in the secret garden at 3am."

"Why the Secret Garden?"

"Flowers act as a magickal enchantment that calls forth the earth's powers into the air. It is a place of great earth magick that I can utilize during a spellcasting." I replied uncrossing my arms. "Meet me there carrying sage smudge sticks so that yours and," I looked at Ermac. "All those souls can be cleansed for the ritual,"

"Okay then just smudge sticks and you can do the ritual?"

"Yes but I need to cleanse the space around us after you enter the circle. I'll have to smudge you from head to toe then draw a star upon your foreheads."

"You were right about her being the Mistress of Spells and Rituals." Grandma said looking over her shoulder at Ermac. I smiled and turned them around pushing them out of my room.

"I'll see you then, I have to start meditating." I said shutting the door. I walked to the center of my room and sat on the floor in the lotus position. I closed my eyes and straightened my back, tilting my head back only slightly. My hands rested on my knees flat as I cleared my mind of all thoughts and concentrated on the flow of my Chi, the life energy that moves through everything that lives. I made it flow through me filling each limb with life. I felt myself began to lift up from the floor as I let the Chi move through me tapping into my powers...

_3am..._

I stood ready for the ritual as I saw Grandma and Ermac holding Smudge sticks and walking toward me. I picked up the salt water bowl and drew a star upon their foreheads then allowed them into the circle before closing it. I took the smudges sticks and smudged them one by one. I had grandma kneel beside me and I had Ermac lay on the other side of the salt water bowl holding the candle.

"Okay, Ermac you have a chance to take this back. Do you want to go through with it?" I asked.

"These souls are not ours, they desire to rest in the afterlife. Jerrod desires to be with his beloved." Ermac said turning his head at me.

"Okay, only if you want this," I waved my hands over the scent sticks collecting the calming scent on my hands before waving them over the flickering candle flame. I felt my powers surging through me as I focused on the spell at hand. "Tonight I work only good magick to free the souls of those whose deaths were tragic."

The air around us seemed to shimmer as the earth's magick flowed from the flowers and plants around us settling in the circle to work the spell with me. "Freedom is what you desire burning like a cold fire," The flame flickered madly as Ermac groaned in pain. I knew this was going to hurt him but he wanted this because he felt trapped by the constant fight for control for the body. "Souls of the lost, I grant you freedom at his bodily cost." Ermac groaned louder as green orbs began to free themselves from him. They floated about the circle trapped within it's boundaries. Soon enough Ermac was fading from sight but he was... smiling.

When he vanished from view I turned and wiped dirt over the salt water moistened soil to free them. The souls flew from the circle and the garden floating up to the heavens to search their judgment from the Gods before they moved on. But when I looked back I found one Orb left. It floated pass me and over to grandma. It rubbed against her cheek as she touched the orb. I knew then that it was grandpa.

"Can you bring him back yet?" I felt a warm heat touch the back of my neck. The sun was up.

"No, the sun is up the magick is fading. Grandpa will have to wait until tomorrow's predawn."

"Okay," She looked at the orb and smiled. "Just a little long, Jerrod." she said to the green orb. It danced from her hand and swirled around her before floating back into her hands.

"I feel bad for Ermac," I said. I did feel bad for him. He basically gave up his life to free all those souls. Talk about the ultimate good. Ermac might have been made of hundreds of souls but none of their heart could match the one he had to decide something so big and something that could take his life like it had. I gave him a chance to back down from it but he desired it and so I went through with it as he wished.

"He wanted that sweetheart, after Shao Kahn was defeated he felt trapped by the countless souls wanting control but in the end those souls wanted freedom. Ermac told me that he was recovering when Jerrod purposely fused himself into him so he had a body to came back to us in to ask for help." Grandma explained as I blew out the candle then the scent sticks. The orb floated over to me and touched my cheek.

"Thanks grandpa," I smiled up at the little orb. "I'll bring you back tomorrow so our family can truly be whole again." Then the orb shot back to grandma settling between her hands and chest. Then something zipped by my eyes then hid in the bushes around us.

"What was that?" grandma asked looking over at the bush it hid in.

"I don't know," I reached over and moved the leaves as the orb shot toward my face but zipped up and over me knocking me over in shock. "Hey, don't be scared! I'm a friend!" I said as it stopped and floated back gently stopping before my face. "Who are you?"

"_Camre ma I,"_

"What?"

"Dear that things speaking backwards," she touched her chin with a long nail. "I think he said: I am Ermac,"

"How? Ermac was a being of hundreds of souls."

"_Nosrep nwo sih gnimoceb saw camre_."

"Translation," I asked.

"Ermac was becoming his own person,"

"_Kcab em gnirb esaelp; luos kaew sih ma I,_"

"I am his weak soul; please bring me back," I chewed my cheek thinking about this. Ermac was becoming his own person because out of all those souls essences he was crafting one of his own. Upon freeing those others, I freed the true Ermac; the one trapped deep inside the depths of his shell body.

"I can't right now, not until predawn light, can you wait?"

"_Taiw nac I, sey._"

"Yes, I can wait." Grandma translated for me to understand...

_Next predawn morning..._

"I call forth the body of Ermac so settle here a return back," I said focusing as the orb of Ermac's soul danced about excitedly. I had already brought back grandpa and I had to work fast with the sun coming up. The body started to form before me. "Come now and settle here, come now and reappear!" I threw a handful of sea salt into the flame making it flair with anger as the spell whisped around me taking strenght from the earth and from the flame to reform the body. I snatched the soul orb from the air and brought it to the body pinning it to the chest. "Seal this soul within this body!" A bright light began to engulf the orb flooding the secret garden with light. I closed my eyes and stayed focused as my hands fell flat upon his chest meaning the soul had been absorbed. When the light faded and I opened my eyes Ermac was opening his eyes which were normal, not glowing and green in color. He sat up and pressed a palm to his forehead.

"You... you did it... I'm back; I have control, I'm alive." I smiled and blew out the flames opened the circle and stood extending my hand.

"Your very welcome," He took my hand and stood.

"Please let me make this up to you by joining the Edenian Knights to protect the home realm of the young lady who brought me back." He fisted his hand and pressed it to his heart bowing his head.

"Then I accept you as an Edenian Knight, Ermac." I said touching his head. He stood and smiled...

Scorpion's P.O.V~

In a way I felt lost now that I had my revenge on the rightful person, Quan Chi. It was not Sub-Zero who killed my clan it was Quan Chi and then he made me think it was the Lin Kuei clan. I wondered through the realms with no reason to stop or settle down without my family. My wife and Son were gone; long Shirai Ryu was dead.

_There is a way..._ I heard whispered to me.

"How?"

_She is the Mistress..._

"Who?"

_Within Edenia is her home..._

"What is her name?"

_Find her... find her..._

"FIND WHO?" I shouted breaking the silence of the Outworld forest who had they been talking about? Who was this 'Mistress'? And what could she do to help me...?

_**Hee hee...don't be shy to R&R.. Yes Scorpion is going to try and bring back his clan. We'll see how everything turns out in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**_


	25. Chapter 25

Scorpion's P.O.V~

The Mistress lives in Edenia? I was in Outworld so that portal shouldn't be far. I made my way to the portal and stepped through into the realm of Edenia where Princess resided with her husband Liu Kang and her mother Queen Sindel. I stood in the tall grass field as the wind blew causing the field to resemble a green sea. I remembered how my wife and I used to stand out in a field similar to this before our son was born. We'd stand out in the field and talk or have a picnic. Each time I had a mission to complete I hated to leave her because I was so unsure if I'd return. The best and last memory I had with her was when we sat outside in the field together with our son relaxing under a sot blue sky filled with clouds.

Maybe I've been too hard too long because it made me a shell of the man I was when I wasn't a wraith or otherwise known as a hellspawn creature. I will honestly admit I missed my wife and son but I desired to revive my clan more than anything. Quan Chi had killed them not Sub-Zero. I blamed the wrong man for too long. Now I had to seek this Mistress person who lived here and could possibly help me. The main thing I was wondering is would she actually be willing to help me or would she refuse or even ask for payment of something I didn't have. I shoved those thoughts to the back of my mind as I walked toward the gates leading into the town. I walked in seeing children running around playing and laughing.

It reminded me of my home before I died, before everything was lost. Just like Edenia, the Shirai Ryu clan homeland was filled with happy children and circles were the older men told stories of their lives to the kids teaching them lessons and telling them legends out clan passed down for years. I dreamed of seeing my son laughing and playing with his friends, training him to be a Shirai Ryu ninja warrior, and see him marry. I never got that chance then but if this Mistress agrees to help me I might see that; I might get my wife back and my son.

I walked up to a woman sweeping the front of her flower shop. She looked up and smiled sweetly. I guess Edenia really was the peaceful realm that hated to fight and only fought when they had too. I guess that was also why Edenia had one of the strongest armies but it had been no match for Shao Kahn's although they fought with honor and pride.

"Can I help you, sir?" She asked leaning on the broom.

"Do you know of a Mistress here?"

"Ah, you're looking for the princess then,"

"Kitana?"

"No silly her daughter, Salarnia, the young princess of Edenia. She's the Guardian Beast and protector of Edenia and she's also the Mistress of Spells and Rituals." She explained pointing to the palace that could be seen over the buildings. "She resides in the royal palace; you can find her there,"

"Thank you," I bowed my head and moved on. I need to find her and see what she could do for me...

Salarnia's P.O.V~

I was swimming around the pool with mom drifting around on one of those raft things, dad getting the giant beach ball out of the shed while Mileena, Jade, Amor and Ruby were on the side sunbathing. Grandma and Grandpa were sharing a round of cocktails under the patio table shaded by the umbrella. When dad threw the ball out of the shed without looking it hit mom who was actually sleeping and knocked her into the water fully waking her up.

"Sorry, honey!" dad called as mom came up and wiped her wet bangs back. I couldn't help but laugh at the look she gave him. Dad dove in and swam over to her hugged her. "I said I was sorry," He said kissing her wet head.

"Come on dad, I wanna get a game going." I slapped the water spraying water at Ruby and Amor. "Get in here!"

"Fine!" they said in union jumping into the water. It was then that Uncle Julio sat in Amor's old seat. Mileena tipped her sunglasses down and smiled getting up from her seat and sitting on his lap. They were still pretty much newly weds only being married for a month now. He handed her one of the martinis in his hand that she instantly took a sip of. I felt something hit me in the back of my head and turned around seeing the beach ball behind me. I jumped up trying to hug it but I fell back into the water only pushing it along the water.

Dad picked it up and threw it over at me as I batted it to Amor who then batted it back at my parents. Mom leapt up using dad's shoulders to reach better since he was taller. She still missed as it hit grandma and grandpa knocking over their luckily empty drinks. Grandma smiled and picked up the ball throwing it back then diving in to join our family game. Jade then joined us and then Mileena, dragging in Julio. Grandpa decided to be the ref. This game went on until one of the servants, Mona walked up and bowed her head.

"What is it, Mona?" grandpa asked.

"A man is here to see Salarnia. He says he needs to speak with Edenia's Mistress of Spells and Rituals." She said bowing her head again. I got out of the pool and grabbed a towel drying my face.

"Dad will you come with me?" He got out of the water and grabbed a towel himself. We followed Mona out to the front of the palace.

"Scorpion! Why are you here? And why do you want to see my daughter?" Dad instantly barked pushing me behind him to protect me. I pushed his arm down and stepped before him.

"Well answer him; why are you here?"

"I seek your aid,"

"What do you request of me?" I asked as Scorpion dropped one knee and bowed his head low.

"The revival of my clan, my wife and son."

"I cannot -,"

"What? Why?" He said standing up suddenly. I held up my hand.

"Let me finish," I sighed. "I cannot alone, to perform such a spell might kill me and then no one gets revived." I explained as he shook his head.

"I knew it was too good to be true,"

"No, you misunderstand me. I said I cannot do it ALONE, I know of one's who can help."

"Who?"

"The Elder Gods of course," I snapped out my wings. "I will speak with them and see if they can help or are willing. If not you much choose who you desire for me to revive most."

"I understand,"

"And I may have to revive you, I know you are a wraith, a walking corpse." I said handing dad my towel and raising both my hands vanishing in a flash of light from Edenia to the Heavens...

"_You call upon us, Beast. You seek our aid to revive the Shirai Ryu and return them to the realm of mortals. Why do you desire this?"_

"I am the Mistress of Spell and Rituals, I work only good magicks in my honor as the Beast and I see only a wondering soul with no place to call home, no family to return to. When I was merely a baby had you not revived my father for my sake?"

"_Aye we had but that was different. We took pity upon your mother's wounded heart."_

"Scorpion's heart is wounded too!"

"_Scorpion has no heart! He is naught but a walking corpse."_

"Yet he still feels the loss of his clan; the desire to hold his wife still burns strongly within his being. I believe he has suffered enough and deserves his clan back."

"_Are you demanding we revive them?"_

"No, I am merely requesting for I cannot cast such a powerful spell myself or it would only be death I truly sought." they were silent for a few moments making me hold my breath.

"_We will revive his clan but you are charged with reviving him. We understand your magick is not at it's peak of strength and needs time to mature. Return to Edenia and reveal to him, the Shirai Ryu shall live again."_

"Yes, and thank you for your blessings. When are they to be revived, if I may ask?"

"_After you revive Scorpion as whole,"_

"I thank you again," I said raising both hands to return back to Edenia...

I returned back and smiled at Scorpion. He was about to ask me what the Gods had said when I held up my hand to stop his question from escaping his lips.

"The Shirai Ryu shall live again," I said. He dropped to one knee and placed a hand over his heart.

"You have my eternal thanks for your deed."

"Scorpion, they will be revived by the Gods but I must revive you. Only after you've been revived will your clan. I can only cast spells at the predawn light." Scorpion blinked and stood bowing his head.

"I will wait until then for the revival of my clan," He stood straight. "Then I shall return them to Japan where we belong in Earthrealm." I smiled and patted his arm...

I always loved the sky at predawn. From where the sun was it melted back from a light blue into a dark navy blue glittered with fading stars. The clouds were a mix of black and different shades of blue as I walked into the secret garden with Scorpion. I smudged him before he entered my circle and I closed it sealing our energy within the boundaries.

"Lay down on the other side of the golden bowl so we can start," I instructed. Scorpion laid down setting his swords aside. "Relax and breathe slowly," I gathered the scent from the sticks waving them over the candle then took a handful of salt in my hand. "Tonight I seek revival in sight," I dropped a bit of the salt down into the flame making it blaze angrily. "Scorpion desires to live again so it is life I wish to give." I dropped the last bit of the salt down making the flame roar. I took the candle and lit the pine needles in the next bowl. "I call upon the Earth to make him solid once more,"

I dipped my fingers into another bowl filled with clean water from the waterfall just outside of Edenia. I flicked my fingers sprinkling him. "I call upon the water to soothe his troubled soul," I took an eagle feather and glided it down his chest. "I call upon the wind to let him draw breath," Then lastly came the final element to call: Fire. I set a leaf ablaze to display fire's power as the spell called for then blew it out allowing the ashes to flutter onto him. "Lastly I call upon Fire to warm is soul and bring him back to life as one man,"

Scorpion groaned as I heard bones snapping and crunching and then I heard a loud and distinctive sound of a heart beat. He grabbed his chest and growled in pain as his eyes changed to normal. He whipped off his mask and all that was left was a normal man with short crew cut hair and a scared face. He looked over at me and touched his chest feeling his heart beating.

"You did it,"

"I am the Mistress of Spells and Rituals. My powers are greatly linked with the power of Nature's magicks." I said opening the circle and ending the spell. I extended a hand helping him to his feet. "Come, the Gods have kept their end of the bargain." I led him out of the Garden and found his clan waiting for him. A woman with long black hair and a single red rose within it ran up, a baby boy in her arms and hugged him tears in her eyes.

"How can this be?" She asked touching his face.

"The Mistress as well as the Elder Gods have aided us." She looked around him at me.

"You are no older than 20, how can you be so powerful?" She said wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I am the Guardian Beast, a protector branded by the Gods to defend the separation of the realms so that the balance remains. Scorpion sought my aid so I helped him with the help of the Gods." I stepped forward and touched her arm. "Now you can be a family again,"

"Thank you, Mistress."

"Please, call me Salarnia. I am the Princess of Edenia and the Mistress of Spells and Ritual." She bowed her head to me in respect. "Now your son has his father back," I patted Scorpion's shoulder. "Protect them,"

"I will," he looked up at his wife. "I failed once and I will not fail again."

"My love, we should return home to Japan." his wife said taking his hand.

"Farewell, Salarnia and thank you,"

"I aim to make the realm a better place to live one at a time, making right what is so wrong." they smiled together as their son gave a tiny grumble as they left Edenia, a revived clan...

Li Mei's P.O.V~

Earthrealm, Hollywood California. Nice place but very big. I practically got lost a few times here before a found a decent bar to grab a drink. I walked in feeling all male eyes shoot over to me looking me up and down. Not that I cared; wasn't like they were going to see these goodies tonight. I sat at the bar counter as the bartender walked over slinging a towel over her shoulder.

"What you getting?"

"Got Mike's Hard Lemonade?"

"Yeah," she said popping her gum.

"Give me the regular," She set the bottle on the counter and popped off the top then slid it toward me. I took a sip feeling those eyes still lingering on me. From the corner of my eyes I could see men, leaning around their friends to catch a glimpse of the 'Babe in purple' as I overheard one say. I ignored them and continued sipping my drink. I slid a bowl of pretzels over and snacked on a few while sipping my drink. I swear I felt like a sideshow freak how all the guys were staring and whispering how much they wanted to 'tap that'.

"You from outta town?" I turned my head to the right and sighed. Standing beside me was a tall guy with spiky brown hair and a muscular physic. He was wearing a tight red shirt to display his hard chest without taking off his clothing and a pair of black baggy jeans with some rather expensive looking shoes. On his hand was a large ring that to me must be worth a fortune. Even his watch looked out of my price range. A pair of sunglasses sat on his forehead at the edge of his hair line as he gave me a cocky prince smile.

"Yeah," I sipped my drink and ate a pretzel. He snapped his fingers at the bartender as she handed him a beer.

"How's about I buy you a drink?"

"Already got one," I said shaking the bottle at him.

"I could buy you another one,"

"I'd rather be able to walk down the street," He scrunched his lips to one side.

"A sassy, sexy babe, I like those kinda girls." I narrowed my eyes and handed the bartender a twenty.

"Keep the change," I said then walked out finding it was night time already. I shrugged and walked down the street feeling like I was being followed. I stopped and turned around looking for him to be following me but there was no one there. I kept moving but with more of a haste in my feet. I heard something behind me and turned but again there was nothing. I walked backwards watching for something to appear but nothing did. I turned and bumped into a man which happened to be one of those guys eyeing me in the bar. "Sorry," I tried to walk around him but he grabbed my arms. "Hey, Let go of me! No, don't touch me!" He shoved me into the alleyway and against a wall pinning my face to the cold brick building.

"Whoo-hoo, she's got a nice juicy ass!" I heard someone say I hear more footsteps coming closer.

"Another good catch, buddy." I felt someone touching my butt slowly running his fingers over the curves. I tried to kick at them but one of them punched my ribs making me stop.

"I got three more guys ready to get some of her."

"Did they pay?"

"Yeah, now let's get down to business..." He reached around me grabbing my breast curling his fingers under the top to yank it from me.

"Let her go!" His snatched his hand away and threw me into the four other men who started trying to touch me and rip my clothing from me. I bite their hands and kicked at them hitting one squarely where it hurts most. The one that was coming at me like some fucked up brain eating zombie was ripped away and tossed into a dumpster. The guy from before was the one saving me from them. The other men threw me at him and took off down the alley obviously not wanting anything to do with him. "Are you okay?"

I looked up and didn't see that cocky arrogant guy I first met at the bar. He was kind and caring enough to save me when he could have actually jumped in and gotten a free sample of Li Mei's goodie factory. Yet this guy I was looking at was a gentlemen and almost like a random knight saving a damsel in distress. I placed my hands on his chest feeling the muscles as I stood up right.

"Um, thanks," I stepped back and straightened my hair brushing it from my face. "If it wasn't for you I might have been raped by five men."

"I saw them acting weird when you left the bar so I decided to follow them and find out what they were planning. I got here just in time."

"What's your name?"

"Angel Loren, and you?"

"Li Mei," I extended my hand to him. He took it in a firm grip and smiled. "What?"

"Sorry, it's just I keep being captivated by your beauty." I felt my cheeks warm at his comment about my beauty. "Um, maybe I should walk you home so this doesn't happen again."

"Oh, I don't have a home, at least not in this realm."

"You're not from Earthrealm?"

"You know about the other realms?"

"Yeah, my mother was from Outworld while my father was a corporate business owner here." He shrugged his muscular shoulders and sighed. "My dad gave me his business so I'm one of the most wealthy guy in Hollywood."

"Then why are you here drinking when you probably have some home bar?"

"I can't meet pretty ladies like you at home."

"Good point,"

"So you said you don't have a place to go?" I shook my head. "I have a guest room if you'd like to, y'know at least have a place to sleep." I smiled thinking he wasn't so bad.

"Okay, sure. anyone knows a woman needs her beauty rest." I laughed...

His large apartment like suite was huge. It had giant glass windows that looked out over the city and some rather nice looking furniture that sat around a fireplace with a flat screen TV hung just over it. He had a stainless steel kitchen that was kept neat and organized with one of those fake fruit bowls in the center of the island counters. The living room piece when you first walked in dropped down to give the room a bigger look to it. He walked in and clapped his hands causing the curtains to shut and the lights to click on in the whole room.

"You live here?"

"Yeah, nice isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. This place is huge," He walked to the kitchen and grabbed himself a bottle of water.

"Want anything?"

"No thank you," I said sitting down on his soft couch. He walked over and handed me the remote.

"Watch anything you want, I have over 1000 channels." He said sitting down in one of the other seats. He popped the top off and took a sip. "So Li Mei, what are you doing here in Earthrealm?"

"Wondering, I really have no place left to go," I said shrugging and setting down the remote on his fine glass coffee table. There was a bowl of M&M Candy with a stack of coasters for drinks to keep the glass clean. I took a few of the M&Ms popping two into my mouth. "Thanks for letting me stay here though," I said without looking at him, popping a few more of the M&Ms into my mouth.

"Thanks isn't needed; I don't like to see pretty women without some place to sleep." I looked over at him and blinked not knowing what to say, how to reply. His violet eyes were honest and unwavering; his words were true. I really got to see the man within him and not the cocky boasting golden dick player I thought he was. I noticed his strong jaw and he had a broad chest with a wonderfully kind heart beating under the muscles. His face was perfectly shaved and from the smell of his deodorant I'd say he wore... Degree. Not a single hair on his head was out of place meaning he knew how to take care of himself and keep himself well groomed for the ladies. I was captivated by him by the masculine look which drove my 'animal' like instincts to their limits.

When I mean 'animal' instincts; I mean that the feelings we get kinda like those gut feelings. If a woman was attracted to the masculine man it meant she wanted a protector who would defend her and keep her safe but if she adored the feminine type of man she enjoyed someone to truly connect to and someone she could feel more romantic with. I guess I liked the masculine type because I was a bit rough myself. If I may recall I 'raped' Kung Lao. To be honest I was overly drunk then and when I came being sober I realized what I had done and felt bad because Skarlet probably would rip out my guts if she saw me now.

"I'd wish you'd say something," My eyes went from his broad chest back quickly to meet his gaze of deep violet.

"I-I'm not sure what to say."

"You could say I have a chance with you," I felt a fizz of anger bubble within me.

"What am I some trophy?" I snapped.

"No, why would you say that?" He said throwing up his hands in a defensive shrug.

"You're the competitive type," I countered. "You're like a predator; you hunt, chase and catch your prey and frankly it seems I'm the prey this time!" I shook my head and threw the few remaining M&Ms at him. "Maybe I should leave," I walked pass him as he grabbed my wrist to stop me. His grip didn't seem demanding or forceful as I looked into his eyes seeing not anger but hurt within their depths.

"I want a chance with you because you're beautiful and smart, beautiful and strong, beautiful and kind or so I thought you were." he let go of my wrist and stood rubbing the back of his neck, blowing a long frustrated breath. "Li Mei, I'm gonna be honest and say I feel something with you that I've never felt with another woman. Any other woman I had before you was a fling, but you; you're different and I can't understand why but you make this happen to me." He took my hand and put it to his chest. I felt his heart beating under my finger tips but it was racing. I looked up at him and felt my cheeks warming. "You see, you make my heart beat double time something that never happened to me before. It happened when I first saw you in the bar when I walked in."

"Love at first sight," I whispered.

"What?"

"Love at first sight," I said louder. Now my heart was racing faster. I slowly reached up and touched his face feeling the smooth skin of his recent shave. I ran my finger nails gently over his cheek and chin. "I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that from me, Angel" I shook my head and pulled my hands away with haste. "Sorry, I'm a little confused about what I feel for you." He took my hands into his and rubbed his thumb over the backs.

"Give us a chance and I'll give you all I can," I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach as a smile appeared on my lips.

"I'll give us a chance," I said slowly. I reached up and touched his cheek sliding my fingers around the curve of his neck and pulling him down into a gentle kiss. When we parted he pressed his forehead to mine and stared into my eyes. "Angel, thank you."

"Thanks isn't needed; I protect my woman from things she fears." He smiled and hugged me close pressing his lips to my forehead.

"So, is it like I can like here?" I asked laughing since I already knew the answer.

"Of course, I would never leave you out in the cold. What kind of man would I be? A blatant deadbeat no good fuck kinda man."

"Well you're not one of them," I said pushing him back into his seat. I sat on his lap slinging my legs over the left arm of the chair as he wrapped his arms around to keep me from falling. I put one arm around the back of his neck and set my hand on his chest feeling his heart still racing. I bent my neck and pressed my lips to his loving the tender kiss he gave back holding me not only like a lover but a protector. I felt a warm safety in his arms as if it was supposed to be there, as if his was already bound to be mine as I, his. In a way I guess they were right. The damsel in distress always falls in love with her knight in shining armor.

I felt his one hand move onto my stomach and traced a circle around my belly button making me giggle into his mouth. I was ticklish there. I playfully slapped his chest and kissed him softly. I felt his hand reaching up as I stood. He gave me a worried look as if he felt regret. I smiled and bent forward setting my hand over the front of his pants. I slid my hand down and and gripped the zipper puling it down. He was about to stop me as I set a hand on his chest to keep him from stopping me. I grinded my teeth on my lip as I reached into his pants pulling him out. I was surprised how big he was even soft. I'll guess maybe seven inches?

I knelt down before him and licked the head making him tilt back his head and sigh with enjoyment. I felt him growing to my touch making him grow in inches. He took off his shirt and set it aside as I unbuttoned his pants helping to removed them and his boxer shorts. He took my hands before I could continue with him and made me stand so he could hold my hips. He leaned forward and kissed my stomach curling his fingers around the waistband of my thong like bottoms. He pressed his lips to my stomach again and slowly pulled them down to my ankles before he cupped an ass cheek in each hand.

I took off my bandana and set it aside before removing my top leaving myself open to him to take in the fullness of my body. He touched my hips and ran his hands up as he stood. Angel pressed his lips to mine moving his hands down over my cheeks again. I leapt up wrapping my legs around him locking them at the ankles. He held me up as he carried me up the sunken living room stairs and toward his bedroom turning to open the door. He clicked on the light and set me on my feet walking over to his drawer pulling out a Trojan. I grabbed his hand and put it back for him.

"No, if it happens, it happens."

"I guess you're right." He closed the drawer and started moving those expensive pillows away putting them on the sofa window seat. He took my hand and sat me on the bed as I brought up my legs bending them at the knees to keep them open for him. He knelt down and grazed his tongue through me making me flop back in a flood of lustful passion. His methods were making my mind fuzz out causing everything to melt away leaving me with Angel alone in our world of love and joy. This was something I never felt before. Sure I've had sex before but I've never been in love. The thing about Kung Lao was a crush gone wild with some serious alcohol.

This was love, belonging and desire. I felt safe with him and he loved me; I made his heart race. His tongue grazed through me again sending me on the path to pure ecstasy. I looked down seeing his right shoulder jittering meaning his was stimulating himself until I could for him. Angel kissed my inner thighs then stood guiding himself at me. I sat up before he reached me and pushed him back so I could sit up. I lightly gripped him stimulating him as he moaned out my name on a long sigh. He put his heavy hands on my shoulders and gently laid me back moving toward me guiding himself but then he stopped pulling out something I couldn't see until he guided himself into my 'backdoor' as they call it.

Why was the most taboo position always the best? Call me old fashion but didn't most religions put a ban on doing the backdoor? The shivering desire that danced up my spine was like nothing I ever felt before. Sure I've been done in this taboo way but none of them made me feel like Angel does. He leaned over and continued gently at first until he was getting a better rhythm; that was when he started going faster. His brow furrowed with concentration as I smiled and leaned forward kissing the concentration wrinkled forehead of his.

Angel looked up and smiled at me relieving the wrinkles of his brow. His brow was becoming bathed in sweat before my eyes as was my body, mostly on the under part of my boobs. Now those were thrashing up and down as he stood back and moved my legs so they rested up on his shoulders. He stopped moving me back as he climbed onto the bed never breaking the sexual link that connected us. He leaned forward and put his hands down, well mostly his fingers. I was practically folded in half by this. Now I knew what a piece of paper felt like being folded.

I suddenly didn't want all the fun for my backdoor as I used my strength to flip myself and in turn flip him onto his back so I came to sit upon him. I ran my fingers down his chest feeling every groove of his muscles, the beating heart pounding double time from the sex, and the sweat film over his skin. I moved my hips up pulling him from me as I smiled kissing him tenderly.

"It's my turn now," I purred nastily in his ear. He smiled and purred back in agreement. I took a firm hold of him and guided him up into my sex while sitting back making him sink right into me. Wow he was bigger than any guy I've ever done. I actually had to take it slowly or else I'd feel like he was ripping me in half. When he was finally in fully I rocked my hips side to side teasing him. He reached up and put his hands on my hips then ran them down my legs giving me the feeling he was enjoying this. I leaned back on my hands and rocked my hips back and forth as I brought my legs forward to make me more in a squatting position. He thrusted upward into me to meet with my body as the motions keep in the beat.

I think we might have been doing this pretty hard; the bed was hitting the wall making a wooden banging noise. We couldn't stop though, the height of the moment was building up to a point I couldn't hold myself anymore. Angel sat up wrapping his arms around me flipping over to lay me on the pillows. He took over in all the motion as he started to buck his hips into me. His breath was warm and urgent as he was reaching his peak as was I. I felt him about to pull out as I used what little bit of strength I had left and wrapped my legs around him keeping him pinned inside of me. He couldn't stop as his body gave into the lustful pleasure.

He grunted and soon enough I felt him spill into me as the muscles of my cervix rapidly contracted to move his seed toward my ovaries. He looked down then back at me giving me a confused and worried look.

"You know what could happen,"

"I know, I want it to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I touched his sweaty forehead with my fingers. "I'm very sure," He rolled off of me flopping down at my side exhaling a long recovery begging breath. I turned onto my side and rested my head on his chest, listening to his heart beating with pride. His arm rested between my boobs as I hugged his thick arm and nuzzled his shoulder.

"Li Mei,"

"Yes,"

"You don't have to leave, this is your home," he turned his head. "Okay?"

"Sure, I wouldn't want to leave such a nice home," He kissed my brow and pulled the covers over us as I let out a long yawn. I think I had found my true home, one that wouldn't be enslaved or merged with another realm or something like that. I found a loving man who knew what to do to make a woman happy in the bedroom or not. He had saved me from being as they called gang banged by five men in an alleyway. Maybe this was a good thing, I felt wrong about Kung Lao because when I basically raped him I was drunk out of my mind and extremely horny. Do I regret it? Yes I do. I mean now Skarlet hates my guts and will always think I'm after her man. I heard she had twins with him. Let the Gods bless them with many happy years together...

Salarnia's P.O.V~

I was in grandma's room, head slung over the edge of the bed up side down as she paced back and forth with a booklet binder thingie in hand reading over the resumes of the artist in Edenia. Her reason for that was she wanted hers and grandpa's painting done soon to be hung in the hallway lined with paintings of previous Kings and Queens. Resume after resume she flipped through either shaking her head or scrunching her mouth to one side. That either meant she was unsure or a definite N-O.

"I can't decide," She said flinging the booklet onto the bed. I rolled over and sat up taking the booklet and looking through. No one was truly qualified for a painting she wanted. Most of these artist were into still life paintings of objects not people. She sat heavily on the bed as I crawled over laying on my stomach and resting my head on her right hip. She put her hand on my head and ran her fingers through my silky hair. With mom and dad in Earthrealm to get some quality alone time with one another I was being watched by grandma until they got back.

"Why do every King and Queen get their painting done?" I asked as she wiped back my bangs.

"To remind future Kings and Queens of those they descended from," She replied as I sat up behind her.

"Y'know sometimes I'm afraid of your hair," I said laughing.

"Why's that?"

"It's like a weird third hand," I said watching her make it come to life and tickle my neck.

"Hey, cut it out! Grandma!" I laughed as she withdrew her hair. "How can you do that?"

"I was born able to," She turned and lifted my chin. "Just as you are the Mistress of Magick having such a powerful connection to all the elements around you."

"So what when you were like two if you want something on the other side of the room you'd use your hair to reach it?"

"Yes and in high school I got in trouble a lot for using my hair to pull pranks from a distance or trip someone I didn't like."

"You sound like a kid,"

"That's probably because I'm young at heart and I have two granddaughters who keep me young," she jumped up putting me in a playful headlock. She froze when grandpa came in.

"Sindel, Salarnia what are you two doing?"

"Help! She's using her hair to tickle me!" Which was so true the tip of her hair was tickling my side as I tried to squirm away but her arm around my neck and head didn't help in the escape. "I give! Make it stop!" I laughed out loud. She finally let go of me as her hair went back to normal.

"Sindel,"

"I was having some fun," she stood and kissed him. "Just because we're over 10,000 years old doesn't mean we can't have some fun."

"True, were any of the artist quailfied?"

"No,"

"I could do it," I said sitting up and hugging my sides. "I've done painting of people before,"

"Would you sweetheart?" grandma said with a smile on her she smiled it always made her high cheekbones look higher and her sunk in cheeks seem more life filled.

"Yeah, just don't tickle me,"

"Okay," She walked over and kissed my brow...

"How much longer?"

"Not much grandpa,"

"Ah, my nose itches!" He grumbled.

"Jerrod stop complaining,"

"I can't help it,"

"And done," I said signing my name in the lower right hand corner like I do with all my paintings. I turned it around to show it to them.

"Oh it's perfect!" grandma said standing and walking over for a better look. "What do you think Jerrod?"

"Simply marvelous, Salarnia."

"Thanks, now you can scratch your nose," I joked. It was always good to spend my time with my grandparents because for one if they didn't have my mom I wouldn't be here. I never take my family for granted because you never know when you can lose them...

_**Thought I'd end that off in a sweet note. Don't go away! R&R Please! Please!**_


	26. Chapter 26

Salarnia's P.O.V~

I was sitting outside awaiting for mom and dad to come home. I was wondering what they had done the day they were together in Earthrealm. I saw them walking in laughing and joking when something sent a chill up my spine, the kinda chill you got when you knew something bad was about to happen. I saw a shadow zip behind my parents knocking dad away into a wooden stack then my eyes shot back to mom and my heart sank. Time seemed to almost stop as I watched two hands grab her head twisting it the other way. The sound of a quick snap and a release of a final breath made my head throb.

I lunged up from my seat and ran toward her as her body fell forward, face first for the ground. Standing behind her was Quan Chi! My blood started to boil as he smiled with a laugh echoing out. I caught her and set her down on her back. I felt something blaze within me as Shang Tsung walked out smiling, satisfied. Dad was completely out cold meaning he couldn't help fight if we had to.

"You'll be coming with us, Beast." Shang Tsung said as my nostrils flared angrily. My blood felt like burning with a wild fire. I stood still staring down at mother as the Beast's energy suddenly blazed through me. The energy was filled with anger, hate and a blood thirst that desired me to kill them. I looked down at my hands which were being coated in a black oozing like substance glowing blood red. Those claws I had before shot forth but were longer and dripping some weird acid ooze. I stepped back as the ooze covered my arms running up my shoulders and neck.

It was entirely engulfing me under the black ooze covering my mouth, nose and eyes while coating my entire body in the slime. I felt power surge uncontrollably through me taking over. It was blaring hate and anger and the feeling to slash open their throats. I couldn't think, my mind was growing fuzzy becoming nothing more than a monster...

Sindel's P.O.V~

I couldn't move; I had just witnessed my daughter be killed and now Salarnia was morphing into some oozing beastly monster with twenty whipping tails and a mouth similar to Tarkatan. Amor was beside me clutching her head and groaning.

"This cannot be," I turned to see Raiden had appeared.

"What's going on?"

"Beast Fury," He said with shock coating his voice. "She's enraged, her power's at it's limit filled with anger, hate, and a murderous intent." He looked at Amor. "It seems to affect Amor too."

"Make it stop!" Amor hissed as her eyes snapped open blazing orange and red. She hissed giving a feral snarl before dashing forward and standing beside Salarnia. Salarnia turned her head and growled at Amor. Amor lunged forward at Quan Chi opening her mouth wide and chomping down on his shoulder tearing it apart. She flung back her head spraying blood every where before biting down again shaking her head to rip him up more.

Salarnia stomped around her mother's dead body and opened her mouth snapping her jaw shut as an intimidation method. Shang Tsung tried to punch at her but one of the tail whipped forward slicing through his arm before ripping back tearing it from him. Blood sprayed every where coating the ground red. She then sat back and opened her mouth wide as I saw her tongue zap out and wrap around his throat. The acidic ooze was burning into his flesh as he kept struggling trying to get away from her as she lifted him up.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" She roared shooting forth the other tails throughout his body. The acid was burning him as Amor was still tearing into the now dead body of Quan Chi. I turned back to Raiden.

"When will this stop?"

"When her vengeance is complete, other than that she's unstoppable." He pointed to the tails. "Her tail represent her years alive, She's twenty so she has twenty tails. The acid is created from hate."

"Then why is Amor being affected?"

"They are linked by family blood, and she is one of her Unitors making her become a fury minion." I looked back up and saw Shang Tsung's dead body burning till form the acid as she tossed it away.

"I know you have risen! Show yourself ONAGA!" I heard her boom with such fury it made the little hairs on my arms stand on end. Onaga stepped out and this was the real one not a clone or a fake. He laughed and snapped his wings.

"So you are the true Beast of this time." He crossed his arms.

"You ordered them to kill her," She stepped forward growling and dripping acid on the ground as she walked. Onaga stepped back as the glow of red intensified around her blackened body. "Now, I'm going to kill you,"

"Just try it," He lunged forward and grabbed her shoulders only to roar and snatch his hands back. "What sorcery is this?"

"Hate, Anger, Revenge, Murder, Death," she chanted lunging forward and head budding him backwards. "Kill, Destroy, Obliterate, Eliminate," her words were all about killing and seeking revenge. she walked forward slowly whipping the tails at him as he leapt to his feet and dodge back.

"You will never defeat me - !" A tail stabbed through him lifting him up into the air.

"Kill, Destroy, Murder, Eliminate, Massacre," Another tail shot into him then one through his throat.

"The ooze is draining his powers as he bleeds. It fuels her making her stronger." Raiden explained.

"Why is she chanting that?"

"The Beast has begun to control her. It wants death, revenge, blood and power."

"It's stealing it from him?"

"Yes," I looked up again as she began to pull the tails apart tearing him slowly in half. The sound of splitting skin, snapping bones and ripping organs was bone chilling and bloodcurdling. Then with a quick rip he was split in half thrown two ways. Salarnia roared with a furious victory before the Ooze vanished soaking back into her skin. Amor stopped tearing into Quan chi and scooted back her mouth coated in blood. Salarnia turned falling back and dragged herself over to her mother's dead body...

Salarnia's P.O.V~

I pulled myself to rest my head on her chest. There was absolutely no heartbeat and her skin was cold. I felt tear swelling in my eyes as I leaned upward kissing her neck hoping the Healing Kiss would bring her back. I felt the magick move from me into her skin. As it did so I sent a silent prayer to the Gods to please let her live. I had lost too many times already and if I lost mom, I don't know what I'd do. I felt her skin warming defrosting the cold feeling of death from her. I sat up and saw her eyes open but she didn't respond; didn't move or speak. Her gaze seemed empty and her heart was beating as well as her breathing was back but still something was wrong.

_Her soul is shattered..._

"Her soul's shattered? How?"

_Her final thoughts were you and Liu. The loss of her life shattered her..._

"How can I bring her back?"

_Ritual..._

I felt my heart burning with sadness as I sat back and lifted her head setting it on my lap. I petted her hair and closed her eyes for her. My mother's soul was shattered and I had to bring her back through ritual. Dad tumbled out of the wood stack and fell, stood and walked over. His eyes fell on mom.

"No..."

"She's alive, but her soul's shattered."

"What does that mean?"

"Kitana has five days to live without her soul." Raiden said as grandma knelt beside me and touched mom's head softly with a shaky hand. She put her arm through mine and kissed my head as tears spilled from her eyes.

"I'll bring her back," I sobbed as my tears dripped onto mom's cheeks running down leaving silver streams of salty tears behind...

It was predawn now as I set up everything in the secret garden to bring mom back. Dad carried her soul shattered body into the circle and set her down on the petals of lavendar. I set a piece of sage on her chest and sprinkled some salt water over her before closing the circle with everyone standing around holding a lit candle. Jade, Mileena, Amor, Ruby, Grandma, Grandpa, dad and Julio all stood around the edge of the circle holding their lit candle to draw the magick into the circle through the flames of the candles.

I lit my white candle and set it on the salt water flame up. I gathered the smell of the scent sticks over my hands and moved them over the flame. I grabbed a handful of salt throwing it into the flame making it blaze madly. The air around us all shimmered with life as something drifted by me brushing my neck and cheek. Those two pieces floated through her chest making her fingers twitch. This was a spell I didn't need to chant in. It was all about the essence of family being around to draw her shattered pieces of her soul back to her body.

There were candle holders around her as I motioned to grandma to set her candle into one of the holders. Another piece of mom's soul drifted into her body. I motioned to grandpa next as he set his candle in a holder. I dipped my finger in the hot wax feeling a slight burn but I drew a symbol in the air pulling back more parts of her back to her body. Slowly the soul pieces drifted back to her as one by one they set the candles in the holders until everyone's hands were empty then they held hands to call back her final fragment that lingered outside the circle making the air shimmer.

I reached out my hand feeling it drift into my palm settling softly. I stood and knelt beside her setting my hand over her heart to that the soul fragment could merge back to her. My hand fell flat on her chest between her boobs meaning the soul fragment had taken root into her body. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped taking in a fresh breath of air with her soul back as one. She sat up and pressed her palm to her forehead.

"What happened?" she asked looking up at me.

"You died and I brought your body back to life but your soul had been shattered."

"Shattered?"

"Yeah," I said closing the ritual and smiling at her. "I was worried I lost my mother," I took her hands and pulled her to her feet. "That and I unleashed the Beast's Fury against Shang Tsung, and Onaga. Amor killed Quan chi not that that matters He'll just go back to his realm." Dad walked over and hugged us both.

"I'm just glad the family is still together," dad said kissing mine and mom's heads...

The Next day...

Natara's P.O.V~

I was revived by the vampire elders and sent to Earthrealm to steal some sirem that makes us immune to the Earthrealm sun. I entered the realm in a depressing section of the city that smelled like spoiled meat and dried blood. Apparently there was a murder not too long ago because I even smelled fresh blood. I walked down the street looking for the location of the sirem. They said it was in an old abandoned warehouse or something. I stopped and looked around not seeing any warehouse when something hit me in the back of the head. I stumbled forward seeing two people in red clothing behind me. In the right one's hands was a dagger and the other was holding a large piece of wood that had hit me in the back of my head. I stepped back from them as the right one stepped closer raising the dagger up. I tripped over a crack in the asphalt street falling back. I had to scoot back but soon the person was over me as she grabbed my throat and raised the dagger higher getting ready to strike me dead.

"Damn putrid vampire!" She hissed. Then she slashed down as I moved just slightly making the blade gash open my arm. I kicked up hitting her legs and flipping her off of me as I escaped down an alleyway. Something whizzed by my head as I felt one slice through my wing making flight useless. I turned down the alley and found a dead end. My arm felt useless and the blood was freely dripping down my arm leaving a trail of blood from them to follow. I whirled around seeing them walking up ready to finally kill me. I knew what they were; Vampire Hunters. I was their next victim because I couldn't fly or fight back with a bad arm. "Time to die, monster,"

"I don't think so!" A woman in black dropped down and stood holding a Japanese sword in her hand. She raised her sword and readied for a fight. The woman with a dagger held it so her weapon upside down so raised, the dagger covered her wrist. I felt dizzy all of a sudden dropping back against the wall. My eyes were blurring as I tried to watch the girl fight swiftly with that sword in her hand...

"Hey, hey can you hear me?" I opened my eyes to see a girl kneeling beside me holding a bag of blood in her hand. It was cut open as she helped me sit up and handed it to me. "Drink, you need it to heal up," I took the blood bag and gulped every last drop down. "Why are you here, Nitara?"

"You know who I am?" I said wiping my mouth of the blood dribbling from the corners. She stood and walked to a small fridge.

"Hold out your arm,"

"Why?"

"Just do it," I held out my arm as she walked back over with a needle filled with a blue sirem. She slowly stuck it in my arm and pushed the button piece down pushing the sirem into my blood streams. "I know you came here to steal this; my Immune Sirem."

"Wait then you're Alana,"

"I'm a vampire like you," She said standing and throwing out the needle. "The Elders know of my Sirem and how Earthrealm's sun harms, well, them. You're now immune to the sun like me."

"But if you're a vampire then where are your wings?" She frowned and flipped her long crimson hair back over her shoulder. Her emerald green eyes displayed pain that was as deep as her soul.

"Those Vampire Hunters ripped them from me," She turned so her back was to me and dropped the back of her jacket to display fleshy pink lines on her back on either side of her spine. I stood and reached out running a single finger down the scars. "It's a shame for a Vampire not to have wings,"

"I know that but it wasn't your fault. You made this Sirem so that should make up for your shame shouldn't it?"

"No, the Elders shun me." She put her jacket on and turned to me. "While you have wings and are a whole vampire I am but a shell to the meaning of a vampire." She opened the fridge and smiled. "Take them and go,"

"I'm not leaving a fellow vampire."

"I'm not a true vampire anymore! My wings and my pride are gone."

"Forget pride, you are a vampire, wings or not!" I said grabbing her shoulders. She shook her head and stepped away as I slammed the fridge shut. "I'm taking you with me back to the realm!"

"No, don't you get it, I can't!" She lowered her head and sighed. "Just take the damn sirem and go!"

"No," I grabbed her shoulders and made her look at me. Her eyes made her look like a lost child in the arms of a new friend she needed to comfort her. It made her look cute like a puppy. I sighed and shut the fridge door before looking back at her. "I care about my realm and my fellow vampires I mean I went through hell to separate our realm from Outworld."

"I'm not a vampire anymore; I'm a human with fangs." she walked to the window and looked down. "If I go back, I'll be shunned as a disgrace to the race."

"Then if you wouldn't return with me, I'm not going back at all." I walked over to her and touched her arm looking out the window with her. I hadn't even noticed the sun was coming up until I looked outside seeing the rays coming through the windows and touching us. Before the shot I would have been in pain burning and screaming, scooting into the shadows but her sirem made it feel normal as if the warmth was of a lover touching my skin.

"Why are you so stubborn?" she looked over at me and frowned. "I remember you were like that even when we were kids." I felt a jolt of shock when she mentioned something about my childhood. I remember having a friend named Alana but could this be her? "Surprised?"

"Well, yes I am. Alana why'd you come to Earthrealm?"

"To stop the Vampire Hunters from ever finding the portal to our - I mean your realm."

"You miss it don't you?" her eyes narrowed with sorrow as she let out a long slowly sigh. She turned to me and I saw her mouth twitch with the hint of a smile.

"I miss our friendship,"

"You know we ended up more than friends."

"That was why the Elders sent me to Earthrealm, they shun same sex relationships. They knew I'm a lesbian and you're bisexual. They didn't want us together," She said taking my hand. She was right; I remember the look the Elders gave us when we accepted a mission together. They seemed disgusted and unhappy by our relationship. Alana lifted my hand and kissed the back. "If we can't be together then you best to take the sirem and leave,"

"My heart belongs to you," I said stepping closer to her. She stood and looked me in the eyes. I took her face in my hands and leaned forward pressing my lips to hers. I felt her hands rest on my hips as my wings fluttered with excitement. I then broke the kiss I continued to hold her face delicately in my hands as I captured her gaze with mine. Everything was returning to me, our first kiss, the first time we had sex and when we were ripped apart. I never stopped loving her; it was shoved to the back of my mind because I had to defend our realm.

"I missed you, Nitara." She whispered. I kissed her softly and hugged her showing her I wasn't going to leave her again. To hell with those damn Elders if they don't agree with our love. She pushed me back and took my hand leading me to a pallet bed she must sleep on. She sat first and invited me to sit down. I sat beside her as she slid over and kissed me. I turned to face her and returned the kiss pushing back at her to lay her back. She knew my intentions as she let me lay her back on the pallet bed.

"Nitara, I want to remember what it was like when we did it the first time."

"I'll be happy to," I leaned down nuzzled her neck using the tip of my nose to excite her. She ran her hands up my sides from my hips to my ribs. Her fingers grazed my bikini like top making me gasp with joy. Her fingers slid under the top and pushed it up to expose my boobs. Her hands massaged them as I kissed her jaw line then sat up taking off my top and jacket. She reached up and poked my forehead covered by my bandana eye patch piece. I smiled and took it off setting it aside.

She pressed a sharp nail on her skin and poked in drawing a drop of blood she bathed her finger in before holding up her hand. I couldn't stop myself as I sucked on her finger to clean it of the blood. Then she led my face down to her neck as I licked the blood dripping from her neck. Her hands went to my hips slowly pushing down my clothing as I started to work on her clothing. She sank her teeth into my neck making the measure of pleasure blaze with a fire of endless passion...

I was soon kneeling kissing her as she knelt kissing me. She pulled back and smiled at me showing the vampire signature fangs. "Lay down my sweet," She said. I laid down and felt her hand lay flat on my stomach with her middle finger tracing circles around my belly button. She kissed my neck and trailed her kissing down my collarbone, chest and stomach. I drew my legs open as she curled sitting beside me to lower her head down there. I felt her tongue graze my sex which drove me insane from the feeling. She flickered her tongue over the nub making my heart race and my mind go all fuzzy.

Her hands curled under my legs and her fingers parted the lips of my sex further. Her tongue moved down to rim the pink flesh of my entrance. I reached down and touched her back running my finger down her spine. She sat back and smiled at me before moving a pillow under my waist to elevate me. She laid on her side and brushed back my hair from my face as I suddenly got the sexual chill of pleasure dancing up my spine when her fingers invaded my entrance. I couldn't tell the number of fingers but she kept her eyes locked to mine as she slipped her other arm under me to keep me close.

She kissed my neck then and nuzzled the spot behind my ear where you could feel the bend of the jaw. Her hand moved back and forth thrusting her fingers deeper and deeper each time. Her movements were becoming faster and harder as she added another finger which I now noticed was the third. She was hitting me so hard it was starting to hurt. She kissed my shoulder and then my breast leading to the erect nub. Her lips wrapped around the nub and her tongue massaged the sensitive skin. My thighs started to quiver as I felt the climax building up faster than I could think. Soon I climaxed over her hand letting out a loud moan carrying her name.

I arched my back then dropped down as Alana looked up at me and removed her hand cleaning off with a rag. She slid over a bag and removed something from it. "I hope you're not done," She said. I could hear her smile practically. I turned my head looking at her as I heard something vibrating.

"No, that was only the beginning, Alana." She turned with a purple toy in hand as she knelt beside me leaning over and touching the toy to my sex. I wanted to scream with joy from the desiring need for her to stop toying with me and just get to it. I didn't have to as she sank it right into me. I tilted my head back and moaned bucking my hips up for more of the pleasure. She swirled the toy around to tickle every internal inch of me until my thighs started to quiver again. She stopped and moved back to the bag extracting a new toy that was double sided. One side for me and one for her I guess?

It was just that. She pushed one side into me then laid in a way she could put the other half into herself. I sat up on my hands as she did and started bucking my hips at her. She pushed back as the two sided toy did the rest of the work. I quivered into a second climax but I didn't want this to stop; not yet. We were working onto the toy so hard that our sexes met in a clap of pleasure. Soon she climaxed and kept going mentioning she loved me. it wasn't long before she climaxed again.

It was then she climaxed and dropped back removing the toy and crawling beside me to lay down. I rolled over and rested my head on her shoulder pulling her close with my arms wrapping around her.

"I don't wanna leave you alone here," Alana put her arm around me.

"Then don't,"

"They'll shun us both,"

"Does it truly matter when you have love?" I sat up a bit and smiled.

"No, I guess not." I leaned down and kissed her softly...

Sindel's P.O.V~

Being that when Shao Kahn first fell and all the races of outworld pledged their allegiance to Edenia I had to resolve their problems and keep them from having a war. I was sitting in my throne beside Jerrod who sat silently listening to each parties arguing statement. On the other side of Jerrod was Kitana and Salarnia. Liu Kang was busy grooming a new Earthrealm champion so he was not present. The arguing parties were the Tarkatans and a group of Outworld humans.

The Outworld humans claimed that the tarkatan males were attacking their people who left the village to gather wood from the surrounding forest and that five women have turned up with Tarkatan like children. Apparently the claimed that aside from the attacks the Tarkatan males were raping their women. I chewed my cheek listening as Baraka continued to try and cut in as the Village leader argued his side. Jerrod looked over to me and his eyes asked for a bit of advice. I stood and held up my hand.

"Silence, Baraka, speak once more out of turn and I will close this case in favor of the Villagers."

"Damn Edenian Bitch!" Baraka said slicing out his blades.

"If you dare harm my grandmother, I will make sure you never draw breath again!" Salarnia snapped standing up glowing a blood red. Baraka looked over at her and sliced his blades back into his arms. Kitana lightly touched her arm as she sat back down sitting as if she was powerful Queen already. In so many ways it was easy to see my granddaughter would be a great ruler.

"My apologizes, Princess Salarnia and to you as well Queen Sindel."

"Thank you, now if there is no more interruptions the case shall continue." I said sitting down sweeping the flowing loincloth back piece of my jacketing against my legs as I sat down. I crossed my right leg over the left and motioned to the Village leader. "Continue,"

"Thank you, your Majesty," the leader said bowing his head. "The most recent rape victim of our village was in fact my daughter, I wish for reparations for the loss of her Maidenhead."

"What is it that you seek as reparations?" I asked reaching over and touching Jerrod's tense and clutched hand. He turned his hand so that my soft fingers slipped into the warmth of his rough manly palm. He rubbed his thumb over the back of mine as I moved my thumb over his finger until our movements were exactly in the same pace.

"I wished anything so long as you agree." He said bowing his head low.

"I can give you 100 gold koins for your loss other than that I will hand you nothing more,"

"I accept your decision, Queen." I grabbed a sack of koins beside me and tossed it to him.

"What else do you argue?"

"We wish for the mindless attacks to stop,"

"But I have tried to stop my men! They will not yield!"

"BARAKA!" I barked.

"It is true! I am sorry but my men desire blood and even when I demand they stop they continue to attack."

"Why are your men out of the Wastelands?" Salarnia asked. Baraka turned his gaze to her.

"I know not why they leave our home lands,"

"Do you know of the main culprit?" Baraka nodded and motioned to a kneeling Tarkatan behind him. The Tarkatan in red stood and walked forward bowing his head lower before he looked at Salarnia. Her return gaze was heavy with power and knowledge and it seemed to weight on him as he flinched back. If I was not looking right at him I would have missed his fear making him flinch. "Why do you lead assaults?"

"Tarkatans are fighters! We love to fight!"

"That gives you no right to attack innocent people!" She snapped as he flinched back more. Her voice was even filled with strength that made the fine hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. It was so plain to see that she would be a ruler that would be both respected and feared by outsiders. "Is that to be your only defense?"

"You cannot stop what is instinct!"

"No, I cannot but you can," She raised her chin a bit. "We will let you go but hear me: If you lead another attack upon anyone who has not caused you harm first, I will not be so kindhearted. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Princess." He said bowing low. Baraka stepped forward and nodded his head.

"Baraka, he is to not leave your home lands," she said pointing to the Tarkatan in red.

"I will be sure he does not cause anymore bloodshed."

"Do not slay him as you plan,"

"How - ?"

"You take me blind and stupid, Baraka? I know you were planning on slaying him for causing this uproar as a punishment and a lesson to others." Baraka was in shock on how she knew that. If I was blind to his intentions. She stood and smiled. "I think this case is done with now. You have been given reparation for the loss of your daughter's Maidenhead and Baraka's fellow Tarkatan has been bound by punishment." she held open her arms and her smile brightened. "Now that it is done, you are given permission to leave Edenia, gentlemen."

Everyone bowed to her and left being escorted out by Jade, Ermac and Delson. Tanya couldn't be here being she was pregnant and needed rest as her due date was fast approaching. I stood and looked over at Salarnia when her father walked in hands behind his back. As he passed by Jerrod and I, I caught a glimpse of what he was holding. It was a Ty Beanie Baby toy for Salarnia. It was a cute little white cat with a pink bow around the neck giving it a fancy appearance. He stopped before her and held it out.

"Oh, dad, I love it! Thank you!" she leapt up hugging him tightly. When she read the tag she looked up and smiled. "Her name's Fancy. Thanks so much, dad."

"I thought you'd like her. I saw her in a store and thought it would be a nice gift." He turned to Kitana and kissed her. "What was that case about?"

"Tarkatan males were attacking men and raping women of the village in Outworld's forest." I replied slipping my hand into Jerrod's. He gave my hand a slight squeeze then turned his head kissing my cheek.

"Why were they leaving the wastelands?"

"The culprit claimed it was instinct driving him." Salarnia said staring into the plastic eyes of her new Beanie Baby. Kitana lightly touched her head running her fingers over the silky strands of black that fluttered down her back.

"Salarnia displayed an attitude equal to that of mother's. Kind and gentle but protective and powerful." Kitana said putting her arm around Salarnia's shoulders. She kissed her daughter's head and smiled down at her as she looked up.

"Hey," Everyone turned to the doors to see Amor's head poking in. "Has anyone seen my mom?"

"I saw her walking down the trail to the lake," Kitana answered as everyone else shook their heads.

"Okay, thanks Aunt Kitana." Then she left...

Amor's P.O.V~

I walked down the trail smelling the pleasant scents of surrounding roses and soon the smell of fresh clear water was invading my nostrils. When I came upon the lake, sitting by the edge was mom. She stared out tracing a finger over her cheeks and then dragging them to her lips. In a way I think she was still astonished that she had a normal face now. Her eyes stared out endlessly but her eyes saw nothing but her thoughts. Some people said it was amazing how being a quarter tarkatan gave me the normal face and only handed me the sharp teeth that had conformed to the structure of my face. Mom hadn't been so lucky. She knew she was a clone and that she would forever have her past of bloody rages and animalistic instincts. But thanks to dad she was more human than beast as she was.

I guess you could say before my mother had the facial surgery she was the equivalent of both beauty and beast. I looked exactly like her aside that I wasn't born without lips or cheeks. I remember her face before the change and how I'll honestly admit it used to scare me a bit but she was my mother, and I loved her no matter what she looked like. Thanks to Salarnia, she healed without a scar and she looked as if that had been her face all along. I can still recall how she refused to look in or at a mirror before her face was fixed. She had told me it was because all the other times she looked in a mirror, it shattered giving her a worse feeling about herself. It made my blood run cold the one night I actually heard her crying, praying that she'd one day be the beautiful woman she wanted to be. Well her prayers were answered atleast because now she was the beautiful woman she knew was under that horrid mouth before.

"I know you're there Amor," she peeked over her shoulder at me as I smiled and walked over. She smiled back and patted the ground beside her, inviting me to sit. I sat down and hugged my knees to my chest. "Why are you out here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," I said. Mom looked over at me as the wind blew making her shoulder length hair sway in the breeze. Her eyes sometimes made me think she looked scary like a snkae or dragon but all in all she was kind and gentle now. Did I mention my mother has a scary way of waking up to you if you call to her when she sleeps? Yeah, silence and then snap open the eyes looking right at you. I swear it made me jump sometimes when she did that. And her eyes aren't tired looking when she wakes; oh no, they're wide open with a narrower pupil staring up at you.

"I needed to get away and think," she answered looking back out over the water. I scooted over to get closer to her and lean my head on her shoulder.

"Think about what?" I asked hooking my arm under hers. Mom looked over at me and smiled.

"Well my past, and then it fell onto you," she kissed my head and then rested hers on mine. "If I was still the evil woman I was before than I wouldn't have you. Your father changed me and made me who I am now."

"Didn't you say that you were treated as more of a weapon than a person?"

"Yes, my 'father' Shao Kahn sought only to use me for his well being. He never cared if I got hurt," She picked up a stick and traced silly little lines and shapes in the soil. "But I have a family now with my sister and my husband and daughter."

"What do you regret most in your past?"

"Everything," She said throwing the stick onto the water and watched it drift away. "I tried to kill Kitana and take the throne as mine and now I see there's more to life than being a ruler or powerful. It's about family and love." She took her arm from mine and put it around my shoulders. "My life is my family and vise versa. You were my joy and I remember when you were born. Kitana was right there with me and she wouldn't leave me alone. When you were born my world changed and I changed beyond anything."

"I guess they're right about that when they say having a child is a life changing event."

"It is. When I had you my eyes opened up to a new path of life; being a mother and protecting my family. Amor, you mean everything to me but did you know in the past you could've been 75% tarkatan if I was with Baraka instead of your father?"

"No way, really?" I asked as she nodded slowly keeping her gaze locked to mine.

"Baraka and I were in a love hate relationship for some time but we never did anything beside argue. It was hours after my break up with him that I met your father and found a human who thought I was beautiful more on the inside than what I looked like on the outside. I stayed in a relationship with your father until I was three months into my pregnacy with you."

"Why?"

"He saved my life then,"

"You mean it was around then that you lost him? Before I was born?" She flicked a strand of hair out of my face and ran her thumb pad over my brows to smooth them out.

"Yes, that was when he shoved me out of the way of a speeding car. He got hit and died because he was bleeding badly. Just thinking about that day gives me chills." she fell silent and shivered. "Well getting off such depressing subjects and old memories, why were you looking for me?"

"I wanted to be with my mother that's all," I said hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek.

"Y'know it feels good to feel that."

"Right, you couldn't before," she nodded and hugged me back keeping her lips pressed to my head. The warmth of her breathing through her nose was soothing and relaxing. It gave me a feel of security and safety that only a mother could give. I felt safe with her at all times anyway. She was a deadly fighter and she could still open her mouth enough to take a bite out of someone. I leaned into her and relaxed into a daydream like state knowing she'd be with me holding me and protecting me...

_**`Sniff Sniff` *wipes away tear* I loved that scene of Mileena and Amor! Come on R&R please! I love you all!**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Sorry about how long this chapter took to be posted but my life is kinda getting insane with college rushing up and hurricane Irene storming through with power outages and whatever else happens to jump at me in life. Anyway enjoy and please R&R! Thanks!**_

Baraka's P.O.V~

He has caused me a headache for the last time! Kugar has gotten our race in trouble for the last time! I know I couldn't kill him as I was planning but I could get someone else to do it for me. I enlisted the help of another Tarkatan to slay him in the eastern gate side. Princess Salarnia was not a person I dare to anger. Why had she glowed red when I threatened to harm Sindel? Was it true of the rumor that she was branded by the Gods as the Beast? I walked to my home on the hilltop where only the leader, whom is I, resided. I smelt the air and smelled the scent of blood. I turned around and found the fellow Tarkatan I had sent to slay Kugar.

"The deed is done,"

"Good, return to your post," he bowed his head and left jogging down the stairs and back to his home. I entered my home and sat down by the large window staring out over the beauty (in my opinion) of the wasteland. The sight of the cracked, dry orange soil huffed by fluttering red sand and dust was a beautiful scene for my race. We enjoyed this wasteland while the scene of Edenia was a horrid one indeed. But the sight of Salarnia glowing red like that made me think it would never be a good idea to attack anyone of her family or even her realm.

"Her power was incredible," I muttered to myself. I remember the scent of the energy. It was like nothing I have ever smelt before. The smell of lavendar and sage burned from her making the air around her feel like it was shimmering with life. I had only heard rumors of her power being so great but at that hearing I saw it first hand and felt the wave of power blazing from her. Maybe this was why it is better that we are with them than against them because I don't think even my blades would slay such power.

"Baraka," I looked up to see my new mate standing in the doorway, a hand on her swollen stomach and the other rubbing her sleepy eye. She staggered over and carefully sat down being sure not to hurt herself or the unborn child she was carrying. "How did the hearing go?"

"I have had Kugar killed for his crime. He has disgraced our race by disobeying me." Jila moved over, closer to me and rested her hand on my shoulder. "I could not kill him myself though, Princess Salarnia forbid me to so I enlisted the help of another Tarkatan who hated him as much."

"Is it true about her? What they say about her power?"

"The Princess? Yes, I witnessed her power first hand. She glowed red and the air around her shimmered with life." I looked over at her and set a hand on her pregnant stomach. "In a way it has been the only thing I have ever felt fear to."

"You feared her power?"

"Only a fool would laugh at the rage behind her energy. She is one an Edenian, descended from gods and two she is branded as a Beast by the Elder Gods."

"Yes but it is because of those damned Edenians that we have not fought in years."

"Do you think me blind and deaf? I know this but what can I do? If I start a war Salarnia may step in and I do not wish to anger someone who could possibly eliminate our race." Jila put her hand over mine looking me in the eyes. "I know she is kind at heart and does not desire blood, but she is powerful and protective of her family and her realm." I felt my unborn child move in Jila's belly giving me a sense that he or she knew what was going on beyond the darkness of Jila's body.

"You respect her?"

"Highly, in her way she is a powerful Goddess embodied as a Princess bound to be a Queen. Besides we pledged our allegiance to her grandmother upon Shao Kahn's defeat." I shook my head. "Aside from her power I wanted to know of anything I may have missed during my absence."

"You have missed nothing, Baraka. All was well here and training went without a single true fight to break up."

"Good," I stood and held out my hands to help her to her feet. When she stood, she wobbled a bit from the weight of her belly. "The child is due soon,"

"I am aware of that," she said waving my hands away from helping her any further. Like male Tarkatans the females held the same bloody rage while being that same independent and ruthless. Only females didn't have our blade arms. No but the females were a lot faster than us males. They were also very protective mothers. I had to fight and kill her other suitor before her mother let her become my mate. Jila was a strong Tarkatan woman with a will of steel to match. "I'm going to rest for a bit," She said walking to the back room.

I shrugged knowing she could handle herself. I looked back out the window and kept thinking to myself...

Earthrealm...

Sonya's P.O.V~

I was sitting on the couch reading a new issue of _People_ magazine while Johnny was playing with his son on the floor. Right now I was pregnant again and about three weeks in. I guess our kids were lucky too. They had a wealthy dad and a protective. Jason was almost two now and he was an energizer bunny kid. He hated to take naps and often would cry and complain about it. He loved his father and now I was hoping this next baby was going to be a girl so I could have my daughter and Johnny, his son.

"Okay big man, time for a little nap,"

"No! I wanna play!"

"Jason, if you take your nap, mommy will get you a new toy." I said setting my magazine down.

"Toy; toy!" he cheered.

"Nap first," he crossed his arms and pouted. Johnny took him to his room as I let out a long sigh feeling a bit sick from the baby. I placed a hand on my stomach and brushed back my bangs. If a woman ever says pregnancy was fun and exciting. They were half right. Exciting yes, because you were bringing a new life into the world created by the mother and father's love. I loved being a mom but one thing most men never understand is that we go through so much pain. From the pregnancy to labor we feel pain and excitement but as long as we have someone with us to care about the child with us we can usually deal with the pain and look for a better future.

"Okay, he's napping, hopefully." Johnny said flopping on the couch at my feet. I had curled up at the edge trying to get comfortable enough to stop the sickness or at least lessen it. "You okay?" he reached over and set his hand on my thigh rubbing it gently. To think at one time I thought Johnny was just a big mouthed actor with no intelligence, I was wrong. Johnny was a caring father and a dependable husband.

"I was just feeling a little sick, Morning sickness."

"But it's noon," He joked. I kicked at him with my barefoot as he laughed.

"I know that but it's the name." I said laughing too. "Honey, can you get me the saltines from the kitchen?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." He stood and walked to the kitchen searching the cabinets for the crackers. He came back with the crackers and some hot tea for me. He pulled up the blanket and covered me with it. He practically treated me like gold and being I was pregnant he was pitching in double time with Jason. Johnny was so loving and caring that I nearly forgot how at one time I thought he wasn't the marrying type and that he'd be a bad father. The way he's been proved me wrong. He even put the remote beside me and made sure I was good for now before leaving to our room.

I loved Johnny and now we could share our love with Jason and our unborn child. I turned on the TV and found _Iron Chef America_ was on. I left it there and nibbled on a few of the crackers feeling the sickness in my stomach go down to a low irritation feeling. The hot tea helped too by relaxing me and easing the baby somehow as well. Soon enough I was getting sleepy as I turned off the TV and settled down on the couch for a nap...

"Mommy!" I cracked open my eyes and saw Jason standing before me staring at me with his face inches from mine. "You promised!"

"Okay, I'm up." I said flipping the blanket off and sitting up. Jason cheered and grabbed his coat as I stood feeling a bit dizzy and needed to sit back down. "Johnny,"

"What's wrong?" He said touching my shoulders softly.

"I promised Jason a new toy but I'm not feeling so great, can you take him to go get _ONE_ toy." I said emphasizing the word 'one'. Johnny leaned down and kissed my cheek then walked over patting his son's head. I laid back down and covered myself with the blanket. Jason ran over and touched my face.

"Are you okay, mommy?"

"Yes, dear, it's just your young brother or sister is making mommy a little sick."

"Okay, feel better mommy," he kissed my cheek and ran back to his father. When they left I kept thinking this was going to be a bumpy and weird pregnancy...

_Three months later..._

I was in the doctor's office with that damn cold gel they put on your stomach before doing the ultrasound to see the baby. When they say that gel is cold, boy do they mean it. Goosebumps rose up all over my body when she squeezed it onto my skin. I think the baby felt it too because I felt him or her move in what felt like a fidgeting motion. She pressed the camera like scope to my stomach and moved it down trying to find the baby.

"There she is,"

"What do you mean?"

"Darling, you're having a baby girl," If I wasn't pregnant I'd be doing back flips down the hall. I felt Johnny's hand touch my arm as Jason tried to look over the bed and me to see the image of his unborn sister. "Have you two thought of a name?"

"I have, he got to name our son so I get to name our daughter. I was thinking Anastasia."

"Oh that's a nice name. I'm greek so I know that that name means resurrection."

"Really? I never knew that." she smiled and pointed to the monitor pointing out my daughter's little feet, hands, head and her body.

"Looks like you have a nice healthy baby. Your husband must be waiting on you hand and foot."

"That I am," Johnny said holding my hand. "I know Sonya can take care of herself but I'm not going to let her over exert herself during her pregnancy." I turned my head and smiled at him.

"Well that makes you every woman's dream husband, Mr. Cage." she smiled. "So how did you two meet?"

"A Tournament. I was looking for a criminal who I got word was there. Johnny then was an overly cocky movie star guy worried more about getting a date with pretty women."

"Ah, so did you tame his old wild side?"

"Yes, I made him the dream husband and the ideal father." She wiped the cold gel off of my stomach and turned off the monitor. I put my shirt down and sat up with Johnny leaping up to take my hand. I waved him away and stood keeping on hand on my stomach feeling the Anastasia moving her head to rest it against my hand. I can't wait until I could actually hold her in my arms...

Sareena's P.O.V~

I was standing by my son's crib staring down at him as he slept, his little fingers twitching as well as his small mouth. Shakomu was his name and he looked exactly like his father but just younger. Sure he was half demon and half human making him a hybrid but he looked normal as if we were both humans. It was his eyes that were weird. They were slightly like mine in the demonic form. I suddenly felt two hands touch my sides as Sub-Zero put his chin on my shoulder.

"Lisa, needs you,"

"You can handle Shakomu, right?"

"Of course," I smiled and turned taking off his mask and kissed him softly before leaving to find Lisa. I went to her room and found her sitting on the bed smiling up at me. She's changed since she lost her virginity to Smoke. She wears clothing that doesn't conceal her female beauty. She seemed more open and less shy now thanks to the compassion of her warrior and lover Smoke. Being I was already a mother and she was a mother to be I made sure to help her when she needed me. I knew it was an emotional time and sometimes it was hard. That was why I helped her to make it easier on her.

"What's up, Lisa?"

"Do you know a way to ease the sickness?"

"Drink some tea, I think it's the warmth that soothes the sickness as well as the baby." I said motioning for her to follow me. She stood and walked with me to the kitchen as the smell of dinner cooking filled my nostrils. I took a few tea leafs and a pot of hot water. I placed the tea leafs in a cup and poured the hot water over them instantly brewing the tea. When it was done brewing I turned handing it to her. She cupped it with both hands letting the warmth sink in and warm her. She took a small sip, then another longer one. "Feel better?"

"Yeah thanks," She smiled over the cup at me. I smiled back and put a hand on her stomach.

"You're baby will be born into a happy family dear." I said putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks," she replied as we walked back smiling the whole way...

Ruby's P.O.V~

I was resting in the grass by the southern gates away from the Edenian Knights compound area. I was getting a bit bored of the same thing everyday there. Training, drills and more training, sparing and then everyone goes home. I rested my hands under my head and closed my eyes to take a slight cat nap out in the warmth of the sun. I was drifting in and out of full on sleep when something cupped my mouth and pinned me down.

"Scream and I'll cut your throat open!" the male voice said. I whipped open my eyes and saw his face but most of it was shadowed by the large hood. I could still make him out though; it was Milo, an out crush of mine who I dated until he tried to force me to have sex with him. I guess he was still angry about the rejection. I tried to kick him off but I noticed he pinned my legs down with his knees. I opened my mouth under his hand and bite down making him yelp and let go of my mouth. I shoved him off and started to run but he grabbed my ankle causing me to fall face first into the ground. "You damn whore!"

I tried to pull away from him, but the strength in his hand alone was incredible. With a single pull on my leg, he jerked me back to him.

"No! Leave me alone! Don't touch me!" I struggled against him.

"Aw come on. Almost everyone knows your mommy's an ex-slut so what makes you any different than your sex addicted mother? Don't act like you're some kind of virgin!" An icy cold fear engulfed me then freezing my muscles and refusing any motion for me to move. I just kept staring at the shadowy stalker ex of mine that loomed over me like a black mass. "That's right, just stay real still and it'll go easy for you, slut." He smiled sinisterly.

While keeping his one hand on my ankle, his other hand unbuckled the belt on his pants. I was secluded from anyone making this a bad situation going to become worse. I couldn't move; it was like ice was holding me in place as my muscles twitched but refused to move. He jerked my leg again bringing me pretty much under him as he leaned over clasping my neck with his hands.

"If you scream now, I'll tke enjoyment of squeezing the life from you." He hissed. He moved one hand away and pulled aside the lower half of my ninja body suit that was similar to my mother's. My body still refused to react. I felt icicles freezing in my joints and my mind was racing when he calmped his hand back around my throat. He made one quick thrust and I felt him invade my sex taking what any woman holds dearly to them; their virginity. I couldn't react even if the ice was melting form me freeing my motion. I couldn't think anything but the fact that he was taking everything from me.

He was panting like some dog as he kept invading my body with his manhood. I knew if I tried to scream he'd squeeze my throat so screaming was out of the question; I didn't want to die. Soon he pulled from me and yanked me down by my throat shoving himself into my mouth without warning. I wanted to bite him but my jw locked making it impossible to do so. I felt like one of those sex dolls whose mouth is always open. When he spilled i to my mouth and moved away he clamped a hand on my mouth making it so I couldn't spit out the salty disgusting DNA he poured into my mouth.

"Swallow," I didn't, I just looked at him. He took out a knife switching up the blade for me to see he wasn't kidding. "I said swallow!" He brought the blade toward my throat as the sunlight caught on the shining steel. he began pressing the blade into my skin and I felt the tip make a small puncture wound. Quickly I swallowed and a smile stretched across his face. "Good, whore." He moved away and tucked himself back into his pants before running off. I sat up and hugged myself in shock of what just happened to me.

Tears streamed down my eyes as I rocked back and forth sobbing heavily. He took it from me, I lost it without the will to. I was raped, violated and humiliated by him. I felt dirty and just as he kept calling me; a slut. But it wasn't as if I wanted that to happen to me. So what if my mother was an ex-slut or anything, it didn't mean I was one. I stood and fixed my clothing staggering off mindlessly hoping I'll bump into my mother, I needed her right now...

Jade's P.O.V~

"Has anyone seen Ruby?" I asked poking my head into the Queen's bedroom where she was sitting with Kitana and Salarnia whose head was slumped over the side and she was catching a few Zs. Sindel looked over at Kitana and then they both shook their heads. Sindel reached over and pinched Salarnia's nose shut while cuppingher mouth. Salarnia woke up and slapped her hand away.

"What?" she yawned.

"Have you seen Ruby?" I repeated. She scrunched her mouth to the side and thought.

"I saw her near the southern - ."

"M-M-Mom," I heard a shaky and fearful voice behind me as I whirled around seeing a scared version of Ruy with a tear soaked face and red puffy eyes. I went to touch her shoulder but she flinched back from me as if I was going to hurt her. I reached out and gently touched her shoulders feeling how tense she was and that she was shaking.

"Ruby what's - ."

"I was raped!" I felt my heart sink to my shoes when she screamed that word. My arms wrapped around her and pulled her close as she buried her face into my shoulder sobbing heavily. Sindel, Kitana and Salarnia rushed out as I pulled Ruby back from me.

"Tell me what happened. Did you get a good look at his face?"

"I know who it was," She sobbed, her words almost mashed together. Salarnia's face was turning grim as Ruby finally uttered the name. "Milo," I felt Salarnia sweep pass me in a fit of anger as she pushed open the front doors with an enraged bang. Red energy was floating off her skin; she was highly pissed. Kitana took one look at her mother and then ran after her daughter to try and stop her. I held Ruby as she cried, resting my cheek on her head and rubbing her back to try and calm her down...

Salarnia's P.O.V~

"You can't attack him," Mom said running up and grabbing my arm, whirling me around. I couldn't speak, my voice was burning with rage. No one hurts a family member, godsister or not. I wanted to get my hands on him or at least scare him to hell. He hurt her, made her scared, took her virginity from her without her willing to. I'll admit I'm no virgin but mine was taken because I was willing. I snatched my arm away and went to his house banging on the door with my fist and lucky enough he answered first.

"Princess Salarnia, how can I help you?" he said.

"You can start by telling me why you raped Ruby!"

"I don't know what your talking about." He went to close the door but with a swift punch I swung it back open. I grabbed his collar and picked him up slamming him on the outside panel walling of his house. "Hey get off of me!"

"Tell me the truth you fucking scum bag! Tell me or your pride will be down your damn throat!" I snapped the red energy around me glowing brighter.

"Okay, okay! I raped her! I love her though but she - she wouldn't be open to me!"

"That's no damn excuse to rape her!" I pulled him back off the wall and slammed him back. I ever see you near her again and I swear I'll make sure you'll never be called a man again!" I let go of him as he dropped down to the ground.

"I'm sorry, please don't hurt me!"

"Stay. Away. From. Ruby!" I growled. He scurried back into his house and slammed the door shut. I turned and brushed pass mom back toward the palace. When we got back Ruby was still in Jade's arms lightly crying. I walked up and smiled slightly. "He's not going to bother you ever again. I made sure of it."

"What did you do?" she said wiping away her tears.

"Said if he ever hurt you again, no one will call him a man again." She laughed. I felt good I got her laugh only after probably less than an hour after her rape. I held out my hand and smiled at her. "Come on, I've got something for you." she took my hand as I led her to my room making her stay at the door and close her eyes as I got out that painting of the bird in flight I was working on before. I walked over and held it out. "Open your eyes," She opened them and cupped her mouth in surprise.

"Wow, it's amazing. This is for me?" I nodded as she hugged me tightly. "Thank you, I think this just made this bad day become a better one."

"You know I look after my family, whether you're my Godsister or not, you're family to me." I looked up at the door and saw Jade and mom leaning against the doorway smiling. Everyone knew how I was; I protected my own, my family and my friends. They were the world to me. Family will love you forever while friends sometimes come and go but others are life friends. Boys can come and go until you find that one person who is like the missing puzzle piece of your life.

Right now my puzzle piece was my family. My mother and father who brought me into the world, without grandma and grandpa, mom wouldn't be here then I wouldn't. If Jade was never born Ruby wouldn't be here. If Mileena never met Julio or was even cloned Amor wouldn't have been born. When it comes down to it I took pride and joy in my family because I loved them as much as they loved me. Sure yo can't protect them from everything in their life because life is a game of collection; Collection of life expericences. Sure I knew my journey in life was far from over but I knew other's were having challenges all their own...

Tanya's P.O.V~

I was laying on my side napping when I heard the door open and close. I looked up and saw it was Delson carrying a teddy bear. It was a light brown with a little bow around it's neck. He walked over and set it by my stomach leaning back so the baby could feel it. I felt like tiny hands were reaching out to it as the baby moved in my stomach. My sotmach had already dropped down meaning birth was sometime soon whether in days or hours. I was due any day now and I was enjoying the life I was living with Delson, my knight in shining armor and the man who made me see the light of life.

He knelt down and brushed back my bangs smiling as he rubbed my arm gently. He was both excited and nervous to become a father. I was already a mother to a child I actually had not wanted but was forced upon me by Shao Kahn. This baby was made by love and caring parents. I had given myself willingly to Delson and he treated me like I was made of gold. He loved me and just a week ago proposed to me. We were bound to marry sometime after our baby is born. Delson, in his sleep always kept his arm around me and his hand over my belly to be sure to include the child in the wamring embrace of his or her parents.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his hand now my my side rubbing around in circles to keep me relaxed.

"I'm feeling okay, but I can feel the pressure slightly building." he smiled and stood walking to the edge of the bed and up behind me. He rested his head lightly on mine while rubbing my back which was sore from being pregnant. I loved the feeling of his semi- rough hand massaging my back relieving any of the tension that had built up there. He kissed my cheek, neck and shoulder as he kept rubbing my back gently.

"You'll be a great mom," He whispered.

"And you'll be a great dad," I replied as he rested his head on mine softly again. He moved his hand over and onto my stomach. I felt the baby move to rest his or her head on his hand. I felt a sting of pain hit me. "I think the baby might be coming sooner than I thought." Delson at up and got off the bed kneeling before me.

"What do you mean?"

"I think I just had a labor pain," He stood and wiped his mouth.

"Um, stay here and stay calm while I go get a midwife." he said running out the door. I sat up and then stood turning to the bed and leaning forward to help the labor process along. I felt my water break and moisten on the floor under me. Then I heard Delson run back in with a midwife.

"The baby's coming!" I screamed feeling my contractions in the full extent of pain. Delson stood beside me rubbing my back and whispering to me that everything was alright, that it'll al be okay. I kept breathing slowly trying to stay calm but each time a contraction hit me I pulled back my lips in a snarl of pain.

"You're doing great, Tanya; you're doing fine." Delson whispered to me as the contracts hurt more and more and came one after the other. Soon I was back on the bed on my back. The Midwife checked my width saying just a few more seconds and I should be 10 centimeters. Then the final contraction, I was done and ready to give birth. I remember giving birth to Ace but this was insane, my head was throbbing and my heart was racing. I kept doing what was instictually coming to me trying tno to think about it. One, two, Push; one, tow , Push. I kept breathing and hearing Delson whispering to me but I wasn't listening to what the words were. With a final push and a loud scream it was done. My scream was replaced by a baby's cry.

"It's a girl!" I opened my eyes and saw the midwife taking the baby to clean her off. I felt Delson take my hand and kiss it then me. I had a daughter; a baby girl to love with Delson as her father. My life was complete at last. I had a lover and husband-to-be, and now a newborn baby girl. This was my life now, a mother (again) and a Wife-to-be to the greatest man I knewm Delson. When I got to hold my daughter I wanted to cry from joy.

"Hi, Lina." I said smiling down at her. She smiled up at me and reached up her little hands toward my face. I couldn't stop smiling. I was so happy to have everything I wanted. A Family...

_**Even a bad girl and come back good and get a baby. Love, Comfort and hurt lives on through this story. the true value of family is expressed highly. hopefully everyone is loving this story because it isn't over just yet. R&R please! Thank you!**_


	28. Chapter 28

Sindel's P.O.V~

Jerrod was off doing some kinda business while Kitana along with Mileena and Jade were out getting pampered at the Spa. Amor and Salarnia were in my room; Amor was drawing and Salarnia was sleeping. When Salarnia had nothing to do it was easy to see that she could be lazy and sleep most of the day away but when she had something important to do she was serious and regal about it. I looked over at her sleeping with her back at me curled up in a ball. Amor was completely engulfed into the picture she was drawing in her new sketch pad her mother just bought her. Now Amor was the sketch artist while Salarnia was the painter of the family which reminded me when I was younger I enjoyed making pottery like vases, and clay pots that I'd paint and have my mother sell in her small shop to help with the income.

I guess you could say I was living one of those Cinderella stories. I was a common girl who married into royalty but it was like I was supposed to be a queen as my mother used to say after I got married to Jerrod. She always said I was born with a leader's personality and regal attitude. But I was happy to be a mother and a grandmother to my two grandkids. Sure I'll admit at one time I didn't trust Mileena but I came to accept that she was Kitana's clone and being her DNA was Kitana's which in turn was mine she was my daughter I never gave birth to but she was still mine. That made Amor my grandchild as much as Salarnia was but thinking about how I've seen them grow and I missed so much of Kitana's life when I had to commit suicide to protect Earthrealm...

"_Should we not be getting back to Outworld, Empress?" Sheeva asked walking behind me. I didn't reply to her, I just kept walking until I got to a motel place._

"_I wish to rest here first, once I have done so then we shall return."_

"_If I may ask, why did you want to come to Earthrealm?"_

"_Scout what challenges we face to invade this realm," I lied walking inside and buying a room. Little did Sheeva know I was concealing a poison to take my life with. I went to bed but before I did so I mixed the poison into a drink and got rid of the poison container to hide what truly killed me. I knew if I died here there would be a veil to protect the realm when the Elder Gods could not. I knew Shao Kahn's intentions were to merge all the realms. He was driven by power and by rage._

_Before I laid down to sleep I drank the poisoned tea and laid back closing my eyes and inviting death to take me. Sheeva and everyone knew I desired to be buried by my statue though it was destroyed in the desert area near Edenia. I mentally said good-bye to Kitana and drifted into the cold embrace of death's slumber feeling the ward being made over Earthrealm. If he truly wanted to merge the realms then he must win..._

I can even remember my revival by Quan Chi which made the ward around Earthrealm die out allowing the invasion to begin...

_The pain of life was intense as I had my soul driven back into my body that was forming the muscle and skin over the bones. I sat up and gasped a renewed breath of air._

"_Welcome back, Sindel."_

"_Quan Chi?" I asked feeling a bit odd sitting there naked before them but that was the least of my worries. Quan Chi had Noob stand down as he was standing ready to attack me if I fought them._

"_Shao Kahn has requested I bring you to him,"_

"_The Emperor? Yesss," I hissed. "What of Kitana?"_

"_She allies herself with the Earthrealm warriors," I felt utter betray from my own flesh and blood; my own daughter turned her back on me and Shao Kahn._

"_Then she is no longer my daughter!" I growled. "Take me to Shao Kahn!"_

"_Yes Empress," he replied..._

I shivered about the fact that at one point I killed my daughter and everyone else. I regret that now but I wasn't some brainwashed monkey of Shao Kahn's. I was my old self again and a grandmother to my daughters' kids. I reached over and petted Salarnia's head making her suck in air like everyone did when they were waking up. She rolled over and snuggled against my side curling her head so the top was pressed against my hip. This was one thing that was hard with Salarnia; getting her up. She fell back to sleep snuggled against me.

I reached over and hit her butt knowing she'll wake up then but of course with a start. Sure enough as soon as my hand connected with her butt she shot up and glared at me.

"Not cool," was the first thing she said. I laughed as she flopped back on the pillows crossing her arms like a pouting child. I reached over and tickled her side as she flopped around like a fish out of water. I heard Amor laughing as I messed with her cousin. When Salarnia grabbed my hands and stopped me she slipped away and stood. "Why do you torture me with tickling?"

"I know it messes with your head and it's fun." She climbed back on the bed and rested her head on my left shoulder. "But I think it's mostly because I love my grandkids." I motioned to Amor. "Come here Amor."

"Yeah, Share the love!" Salarnia laughed. Amor set down her pad and climbed on to the bed. I let her sit next to me and rest her head on my other shoulder. I loved both my grandkids so much and besides one day I wasn't going to be here leaving Kitana as the new Queen and Salarnia as her heir. I don't know why but I felt like I could rest easy knowing that I would be leaving Edenia in the hands of able rulers.

"Hey Salarnia," Amor said looking around me. Salarnia looked over at her and raised a brow. "Have you seen Ruby lately?"

"No I think she's still in Earthrealm with her dad,"

"I feel bad for her," Amor said resting her head back down.

"Ah, don't worry I took care of him." Salarnia said with a semi-evil grin she only used when she was being my little mischievous black haired elf. I reached up and squeezed her cheek making her mouth look funny.

"Behave," I said. She shrugged and snuggled down beside me pressing her head against my side. I kept thinking about how when she was younger how she used to hate the doctors and mostly hate shots...

_~Flash Back~_

_Salarnia was only two and a half years old and Kitana was busy with helping Jade with the new recruits of the Army. I was helping by taking her to the doctors. Sitting there, Salarnia kept hiding her face in my chest. When the doctor came in she peeked to see her then buried her face back into me._

"_How are you Queen Sindel?" She asked with a sweet smile._

"_I'm fine; my daughter had something important to do so I brought her to her appointment." I replied rubbing Salarnia's back. She groaned not wanting anything to do with the doctor because she knew why we were here. She had a shot to get and she hated them!_

"_Well hold onto her tightly because she's gonna hate me after this." She was readying the needle when Salarnia peeked over. Instantly she started to cry and try to pull from me. When the doctor got close with the needle, Salarnia was screaming and I thought I was bad. I hugged her close and kept her head down so she hid her eyes with my neck. I felt her go stiff as the needle pierced her skin then it was over and she relaxed groaning at the doctor as a way to complain about the shot. "We friends?" The doctor asked holding her hand out to her. Salarnia looked at her hand and buried her face back into my neck._

"_She'll get over it later," I said rubbing her little head._

To think you could never tell that with her now. Now Amor as a child was adorable. She loved this one teddy bear her mother made her. I love that I knew how to repair toys and other things because of how she was when he got ripped. She was balling her eyes out screaming and crying. Mileena wasn't at home and I was taking care of the girls. I was sitting by the fountain when she staring crying standing beside her teddy whose arm was ripped off...

_I picked up the teddy bear and saw his arm was torn off. Amor was looking up at me with more tears in her eyes. I smiled and patted her head taking him and her inside so I could repair him. In my bedroom I was mending his arm back on with Amor watching intently while rocking back and forth. When I finished his arm and handed it back to her she looked up at me and smiled, leaping up to give me a hug..._

I think it was truly then that I knew I couldn't reject the true fact that Mileena was my daughter whether I wanted her to be or not. She was my daughter and Amor was my grandchild. I couldn't refuse or deny that because this was my family; weird or not they were mine. I noticed both the girls had fallen asleep as I laughed and decided to join them in the world of sleep...

Li Mei's P.O.V~

Was it nice to be the girlfriend of a rich man? Sure it was. Why was I sounding unamused? Because I didn't care about his money, I cared about him. I loved living in his huge apartment with his new German Shepard dog, Bruno. Now that dog knew I was pregnant and knew it wanted to protect me to anyone he knew was a threat. I could lay on the couch and Bruno would lay on the floor with me being my protector when Angel had to go to work or attend to business. I wasn't to far in now being only a month but taking care of Bruno I think has readied me for the new challenges of motherhood.

I reached down and petted Bruno's head as I watched some TV with a blanket over me and leaning to the right to lay on the arm of the couch. Then the front door opened making Bruno shoot up and trotted over sniffing Angel's hands. He put his leather jacket on the wall and walked over, leaned down and kissed me. Bruno walked back over and sat down wagging his thick tail.

"That's my good boy, protecting my woman huh?" Bruno barked with pride. He knew what he was doing was a good thing, protecting a pregnant lady. I reached over and petted his head scratching his ears.

"He's such a good dog," I said.

"And how are you feeling?" Angel asked me. I looked up at him and smiled sitting up.

"I'm fine, Bruno's been a great protector and friend." I said hugging him and kissing his head. Bruno's tail wagged harder hitting my ankles. Angel sat down and put his arm around me pulling me close and kissing my temple.

"I'm glad I left you with a good friend to watch over you," He said.

"Yeah but you know I miss you when you leave," I whispered resting into him. He held me tightly and put his hand on my belly.

"You're not alone; you have Bruno and our baby with you." He replied before pressing his lips to mine...

Sonya's P.O.V~

I was accompanied by our new pet a female calico cat, Sheba on the couch. Johnny was talking on the phone while Jason was playing with his toys on the floor. Sheba loved to rest on my side purring over my unborn Anastasia. I think that she felt he purring from inside me because I felt the baby moving toward the cat. No wI know most people would have thought a retired Special Forces personnel and a tough ass bitch like me should have gotten a dog but I liked cats because they were independent like me. I reached up and petted Sheba waking her up but intensifying her purring also making the baby move a bit to the soothing sound of Sheba's purring.

When Johnny got off the phone and walked over sitting at my feet. He rubbed the tops of them and then started to massage them knowing being on my feet hurt so bad. I looked over at Jason and watched him building things with the LEGO toys. I will always say our son looks so much like Johnny it was as if someone made a clone of him and then shrunk him to being a kid. Johnny stopped wearing those 500 dollar sunglasses too. He even got new tattoos in the crease of his biceps with both the names of his children. On the right bicep was Anastasia and on the left was Jason. Then on his neck was my name with a rose delicately settled under it making the flower look like it was landing. It made my name come to life with the beauty and elegance my father named me after. It was grandmother's name.

Sheba looked over at Johnny and then leapt off of me and to the floor with a thud. She trotted away probably to her food bowl or something. I sat up and leaned against Johnny using him as my pillar of strength as much as he was my husband and my protector. When he had to go to the Realm of Order, sure I missed him and his cocky attitude. I guess you could have considered his cocky personality the beast of him and I guess it was true about what they said. Only the beauty can kill the beast. Hell just look at the movie _Beauty and the Beast. _Belle's love killed the beast within the prince making him what he was before the curse. Johnny put his arm around me and kissed my head. That was when we heard Jason yell that kissing was yucky and icky. Ah the typical kid thing; they think kissing the other sex is nasty until they go through puberty. I thought it was cute to be honest because they say that now until they get older.

I stood with Johnny of course leaping up to assist me. I waved him away and went to the kitchen walking pass Sheba who was busy eating her Fancy Feast cat food. I opened the fridge and grabbed a few crackers ham and cheese from the palter. I took a bottle of ice tea and sat on the counter on the barstool eating the snack. Soon enough Sheba leapt up and meowed sniffing around before flopping down. I swear if Johnny wasn't at home, Sheba was my caretaker and companion. Her tail was flopping back and forth as she looked at me while laying on her side.

"Don't worry Sheba, Anastasia's fine."

"Meow," She stood and reached out her paw. I scratched her head and smiled. She could sometimes be considered my four legged shadow. They always said an animal knew when someone was pregnant and attach themselves to the person. I knew full well my baby girl would have a loving family and a caring cat to watch over her...

Salarnia's P.O.V~

I was outside training with grandma learning to perfect my dodging and countering. She kept using her hair for me to dodge whipping it at my feet or at my head to make me dodge high and low attacks. Mom was sitting with Mileena as Amor joined in the training. Amor rushed in kicking high to try and hit grandma's head but she ducked using her hair to grab her other leg flipping her up and back. I tried to kick for the ribs but she lifted her arm and wrapped it around my leg then using her foot she swept mine from under me. I fell back hard, my head bouncing off the ground. I was dizzied by the impact and didn't move at first.

Amor tried to attack again in a way to buy me time but my head was throbbing from the hit. Grandma grabbed Amor's foot spun her around putting her foot on her butt and pushing her forward. I rolled onto my side and tried to get up feeling my head throb with blood. My eyes blurred out and I noticed my neck was stiff and painful. Grandma had caught Amor in a headlock then let her go noticing I was still on the ground. I felt her hand touch my back as I at least on to my hands and knees feeling the muscles in my neck fail at holding up my head.

I finally got to my feet but staggered back falling flat on my butt again causing my head to jitter and my neck to hurt. I clasped my hands on my neck and growled in pain. I felt the energy of the Beast surge and then it flowed right to the point of the pain soothing it and fixing the problem. I stood and released my neck seeing it was back in working order.

"I see you have discovered the Beast's healing." I turned to see Argus, Edenia's protector God and Delia's husband walking over. He stopped before me and grandma. "Sindel," he nodded. Grandma nodded back to him and then he turned to me. "The Elder Gods have sent me to find you and tell you that your powers are in need of proper training in the Realm of Order to further extend the power of the Beast and train you to control the Rage."

"Wait a minute! My daughter is not going there alone for some training." Mom said walking beside me.

"Then you are defying the Elder Gods?" Argus asked. Mom's face expressed a bit of fear when he mentioned the Gods. They weren't to be taken lightly when they are challenged.

"No, but have we no say in this matter?"

"No, they see it is time for her to undergo special training to make the Beast more controllable once it reaches the ultimate level and to make sure when it is released she doesn't have violent and devastating spasm of rage and fury." He explained. Mom was about to respond when I turned pushing her back so we could talk alone for a moment.

"You are not going there alone!"

"Mom, I'm twenty and I can see what the Gods mean. What if I don't get this training? What if I tap into the full power and can't control it? What would happen to Edenia?" She frowned and put her hands on my shoulders.

"I don't want to see my only baby girl leave for who knows how long, aside from your father you mean everything to me."

"Mom, to me next to family, Edenia means a lot to me. If I get this training and come back stronger and wiser it will only benefit Edenia in the long run. You care about Edenia don't you?"

"Yes but - ." I held up my hand to stop her onslaught of more refusal and argument.

"Then you care about the well being of our people. I need this training to better protect them and other realms from being invaded or merged. What if another Shao Kahn like guy comes back or worse? I need to be ready as the Guardian Beast to defend the realms as the Gods declare me to do. Fate is fate, mom." I said seeing tears in her eyes. I knew she didn't want me to go without her or anything but I saw what the Gods meant and knew it was the right thing to do. I reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek. "I love you, mom and I love our family and Edenia. If I get this training, we can all rest easy knowing we're protected." At last her tears finally flowed down her face like a dam had broken behind her eyes allowing the tears to gush out.

"I just wish you didn't have to go like this. The palace will seem so empty without you here." She sobbed wiping away her tears only to make room for more to stream down her cheeks. I felt my brand warm then cool. I reached up and lightly grazed my fingers over the spot they sat on my chest. Mom looked me in the eyes.

"I have to. It's my fate; my burden I must bare. I'll miss you terribly, I know you'll miss me too but when it's over Edenia will forever know peace as long as I draw breath." She smiled through her tears and hugged me tightly. I knew this might be the last time I feel her motherly warm embrace until I got back from the Realm of Order. I held onto her tightly letting the warmth of her love sink into my being.

"Go and never forget who you really are," She whispered in my ear. It was like she used to say: 'If you never forget who you are, you never lose sight of what is important.' In so many ways I didn't want to let go of her and she probably didn't either. When we finally did part I turned and walked over to Argus.

"When do we leave?" I felt grandma touch my shoulder and when I turned to her she was smiling proudly.

"As soon as you are ready,"

"I'm ready," I said. He walked over and touched my shoulders and without warning we were in the Realm of Order. Instantly a woman wearing a long flowing fridged white dress walked up and smiled kindly.

"Welcome, Argus. Is this Princess Salarnia of Edenia?"

"Yes, I have brought her to you as the Gods requested to begin her training." She flicked a few out of place strands of black hair back and motioned her hand for me to follow. I walked over to her as she waved her hand at Argus.

"You may leave then, your task is done." She said. He bowed his head and then vanished leaving me with this woman. She looked down at me and smiled. "Salarnia, I am Katama the Mistress of Beasts here in the Realm of Order. I am appointed by the Elder Gods to train you to control youre Beast side." she started to walk as I followed her. "Now, the Realm of Order is as the name states, is a realm that completely surrounds itself with a highly strict order of government. Though even with strict government punshiments, our people still commit murder or steal."

"So is there ever true order then?"

"At times yes, but people have intentions, hatred, and lust that consumes them. I am charged with taming even the most wildest of monsters here." she stopped by a fountain. "The Gods have now charged me with taming the beastly power within you because the power is as it is named; A Beast. When rage consumes you, your animal instincts take over and causes you to become an animal. Do you understand my point?"

"I do, and if I may ask how long do you think this training be?"

"Depends on your will to train. If you work with me it may go quick but if you work against me it could take longer." She swept her dress against her legs and sat down on the edge of the fountain. I sat beside her and listened to her for a bit before she decided we make our way to her home. I'll miss you mom, grandma, Amor, Ruby, Jade, Dad, Mileena, Grandpa, and Julio. I'll miss my dog, Lulu and the cats, Little Lady, Shadow and Star. This was just something I needed to do it ensure the well being of Edenia's future...

Kitana's P.O.V~

When I saw her leave with Argus I felt like there was an emptiness gapping in my heart. My daughter was away from me and I wasn't sure how long she'd be away for. I longed for her to come back home and be in my arms safe and sound. When I saw her leave I couldn't help but break down and cry. She was my baby, my only child so she meant so much to me. I hugged myself and dropped to my knees crying heavily. Mom ran over and knelt down beside me knowing I was upset and saddened. I just wanted my baby back...

_**Sniffle sniffle. I feel so bad for Kitana! Salarnia needs to undergo some serious training to control the Beast's power at the full extent. When will she come back? Will she be the same person when she comes home? Find out in the next installment of: Mortal Kombat: Kitana's daughter! R&R Please!**_


	29. Chapter 29

Salarnia's P.O.V~

_1 year later..._

Katama really did tame the wildest of beasts. In her home was a few tigers and other big animals. She has been teaching me new spells I never knew existed and more powerful ritual. Over the last few months I was training until I dropped basically to learn what I needed to. I wanted to be home in less then five years so I needed to learn this as fast as I could. I was right now using my powers to morph into animals; another 'lucky' power to the Beast. I focused my eyes on the nearest tiger and made my magick flow through me to activate the transformation. I felt the popping of my bones and twitching of my muscles to create the bodily form of the animal. My skin quivered and gave me that creepy crawling feeling as it sprouted the fur colored exactly like the tiger. My face hurt as the bone structure cracked and shifted to make room for the larger canines and other teeth.

Soon enough I heard Katama clapping and looked over with new enhanced eye sight to see a smile on her face.

"Well done, you've mastered the transformation magicks. You see the Beasts power contains all the abilities of the pervious branded persons. The Gods have explained to me the many souls held in the Beast's essence and apparently their powers were locked within the branding."

"So one of them had morphing into animals?" I said morphing back to my humanoid form. I brushed off my shirt as she walked over. She cupped her hands behind her back and swept pass me almost like a beautiful ghost. Her long white dress followed behind her and with each step it seemed to lick her heels.

"Your magick contains spells with wind and fire, giving to you by your parents' DNA." she turned, her dress swirling around her legs like a fashion model from Earthrealm. "You told me at one time you thirsted for blood until you eliminated a vampire soul,"

"Yes,"

"Do you see what I mean, you craved the taste of blood until that soul was removed. I do know of over thirty other Beasts in all the realms' history." She waved her hand at the cage housing the tiger as it opened and out came the stripped beast. It didn't attack or seem aggressive as it walked over to Katama and sat by her side. "Now come here and sit before the tiger. Do not be afraid, he is the most tamest of tamed animals here." I walked over and sat before the tiger as it blinked it's huge golden eyes.

"What kind of tiger is this anyway?" It wasn't the typical orange and black with white tiger. No, it was more like a golden brown with slightly darker brown strips and a lot more white than normal.

"This is a Golden Tabby Tiger, a rare strand that was hunted highly in Earthrealm for their beautiful fur coat." I stared into it's eyes as it stared back blinking slowly. Then I felt something click in the back of my mind. I could hear something like distant thoughts.

_Can you hear me human?_

"Whoa!" I fell back and stared at the tiger as it lifted it's paw holding it at me. "I heard the tiger thinking!"

"Exactly, I knew one of those souls had to hold mind reading." she said holding out her hand. I took her hand and stood. "Do you still desire to learn?"

"Yes, I need to," I said with a smile. Katama smiled back and touched the tiger's large head. It stood and walked pass me back into the caging it lived in with two others. Katama held out her hand to me as I was about to stand.

"Now I'm not going to train you alone. I have a friend who could help with the focus training."

"I know how to focus, my dad taught me." I said as she walked toward the gates of her beautiful Villa. I turned to face her without walking toward her as she paused.

"He could only teach you want a normal human can do. He is a Shaolin, a fine warrior yes but human all the same. I speak not in ill manner of your father but that he cannot teach you to focus without thinking. He leans to meditation and focuses on Chi. Your Beast abilities allow you to focus on the feeling of Chi too but can you smell the essence of a person yet?" I slowly shook my head even if she wasn't looking over at me. Sometimes I could have sworn she had eyes in the back of her head. "As I thought. Come we must make haste to his home." She said continuing forward. I had to jog to keep up with her...

We came to a home not far from hers that was nice but not as fancy as hers was. It was made of white bricks and silvery white rocks with a dark wood door. She didn't walk through the gates, instead she simply stared at the door.

"Katama, I sensed you require my assistance with the young princess." my eyes darted to the right and found an old man walking with a cane while being hunched over. I noticed his eyes, they were white but not like grandma's eyes. He stared and saw nothing. They were foggy with a white film that made him blind. His long beard was at least the length from my elbow to my finger tips and was pure white like his big bushy brows. When he talked I realized he had maybe four teeth; one on top and three on the bottom. He had dark skin that looked more like a brown balloon had been stretched over skinny bones.

"Master Shinku, I was hoping you could - ."

"Teach her to focus her mind without sight, smell the essence of a person's Chi and learn perfect magickal balance. I am aware of that, child. You may leave, I know my tasks." He said walking over, his wooden cane clicking the stone ground as he did.

"Okay, I could probably beat you in no time,"

"Then put your words to action, princess. Actions speak louder than words." he said stopping feet from me. I shrugged and went to throw a punch when he suddenly went from old man to blazing young buck. He used the cane to slap away my hand and then spun using the cane again to swipe my feet out from under me. I sat up just in time to have the bottom point end of his cane poke my nose. "You see, I can sense your Chi without having my sight. When you focus you mind beyond what a mortal man can do, you begin to smell the essence of a person which in turn makes it easier to sense their true intentions."

"You can smell my Chi?"

"Aye, I can," He lowered his cane turning back to the old man. "I smelled the movement flow of the Chi energy you gave off before you made that move. I can also teach you how to hide your Chi from the enemy to ensure you have an advantage in Kombat."

"I see, forgive me for saying that before. I shouldn't have been so cocky and childish." I said getting to my feet. I felt Katama's hand touch my shoulder.

"Training with Master Shinku will be no easy task. He expects only the best from someone branded personally by the Gods themselves."

"I understand and I will train at my best until I break that barrier and become absolutely perfect." I turned to Master Shinku and bowed respectively. "I am ready to begin, Master."

"Close your eyes," I closed them then felt the stinging pain of his cane hit my head. "You see you are not focusing! Clear your mind and relax your body then focus on me with your eyes closed. Listen to the wind and breathe deeply." I did everything he said and heard something coming at me swiftly as I ducked down feeling the disturbance in the wind flow right over my head. "You see how it works? Princess sometimes your enemy will be a dirty fighter and try to stop you from seeing. Using the affinity for wind you already have since birth, you can focus and use wind beyond what even your mother could do."

"What can I learn with fire from my dad?" I asked him.

"You are born from the sky's breath and the dragon's flame. A dragon breathes fire, you can learn to be a fire breathing Beast because of your birth affinities. With the Beast within you, those powers are enhanced and maximized to a point where even a God could quiver to you, but you serve the Gods against the darkness of evil so they trust and depend on you to fight where they cannot." He turned his back to me. "Come princess, we have much to do." I followed him into his home ready to learn what I needed to from him. I had come so far and now it was time to continue my training with a man I knew could make me a dangerous weapon of the Gods. Bad Guys beware...

_6 months later..._

"Fire!" Master Shinku yelled as I took a deep breath. I shot a jet stream of fire shattering ceramic vases and glass that he had lined up on the far way over ten yards away from me. I was doing this all without looking and still I kept hitting them perfectly. "Stop!" I finally opened my eyes seeing the shattered remains of nine ceramic vases and six glasses.

"Master, I am curious, is not my training over with yet?" He knocked me on the head with his cane. "Ouch! What was that for?" I said rubbing the sore part and checking my hand for blood yet there was none.

"You didn't focus!"

"Try it again then," I challenge with a smirk. He swung again as I swiftly grabbed it from him and pointed it at his throat lifting his chin. "I was asking a question when you whacked me, I am focusing completely on you now. You smell of proud honor, why is that?"

"You have one last challenge then your training is done. Face me in Mortal Kombat. If you win you graduate if you lose you must remain and train longer." He said as I kindly handed him back his cane.

"If that is what you wish then I comply."

"Show me your moves!" He said becoming that blazing buck again.

"Know your place, old man!" I said, focusing only on him. I smelt on the wind, he hid away his Chi as I did making it harder for either one of us to gain an upper hand. He struck out first trying to hit me with his cane. I ducked flipping my legs up and grabbing the cane with my feet locked around it. With a quick spin I wrenched it from his hands and threw it away removing his weapon from his usage. Without warning he grabbed my feet and threw me aside into the stone of his fencing walls. I slid down and then shot to my feet as he used a round house kick that should've taken my head off but I moved, dodging the blow and sweeping his leg out from under him He fell back as I held a tense straight hand with claws extended to his throat. "Do you yield?"

"You underestimate an old man, princess." He vanished and appeared behind me shimmering in like a demon. I moved away and noticed a smell on the wind. Slight Chi was echoing not from him because it was not him but a shimmering clone like the last one. I face the Chi and shot a jet stream of fire knocking him from his perch in the tree. He landed on his feet and bowed his head. "You focused and you conquered, I commend you princess, you have bested my best ability, Shimmer Cloning."

"You are an excellent teacher, Master Shinku."

"I have a gift for you. Come I shall give it to you before you decide to depart back to Edenia." I followed him inside his home as he removed from the closet a set of armor with the Edenian sign on the back and over the left side of the breast plate. "From the Seido government to you. They have declared we are forever your allies. If you need us, call upon us and we shall aid."

"I thank you for everything, but back in Edenia my mother must be on the verge of a nervous breakdown if she has not done so already. My return will grant her renewed sanity she may need." I said taking the armor form his hands. "May Seido forever have our friendship," I stood and walked to his bathroom...

I walked out fixing the arm bracer donning small spikes. I looked up at Master Shinku and smiled. He bowed his head and ushered me to the door. It was time I left. I have already learned all I needed and was ready to go home. I walked to the street and held up my hands taking myself back to my home realm where my family was eagerly counting down the days until I returned. Sure I was gone for 18 months but even a day felt like forever. I wanted to see my dog and my family, mostly my mother and father. I was twenty-one now going on twenty-two meaning they missed a birthday, something they hated to do.

I found myself standing outside the palace. I smelt the flow of nine people moving around in the building. I smelt one was outside in the courtyard and it smelt sad, lonely and longing. I knew in my heart it was mom waiting for me to come home. I walked around until I came to the courtyard and sure enough there she was, her back to me and her head low as if she was silently sobbing to herself. I walked up until I was a foot behind her. "Mother," I finally said. She whirled around and stood, her eyes holding disbelief in their depths. "You seem shocked to see me home. What has happened during the time I was gone?"

"Not much, I was just sitting here thinking about you,"

"You scent holds the smell of longing and sadness that was until you turn to see me."

"I was praying you'd come home because, I missed you dearly." she said walking toward me and touching my face. "You seem wiser, older and stronger. Has the training made you this way?"

"In a way yes, but I'm still a kid at heart mom." I said smiling sweetly. "Where is everyone?"

"Inside maybe, Ruby and Amor would probably tackle you with joy. You were their 'leader' of the group." mom said smiling with such joy. I smiled back and leaned to the side and forward placing a kiss on her cheek. It felt good to be home and see the woman who gave birth to me, cared for me and missed me while I was in Seido training the Beast. "You father misses you too. Every night after you left he kept looking at your picture for an hour before going to bed. He said he couldn't sleep at night if he didn't see his baby girl whether in the flesh or picture."

"Kitana," I turned seeing dad walking out not looking up.

"Dad," he finally looked up and a smile stretched across his face so wide I thought he was about to literally smile ear to ear. "I'm finally home," he jogged over and hugged me tightly.

"What's going on out here?" Amor's voice spoke as dad moved aside revealing she was with Ruby. Ruby now twenty and Amor now nineteen we all really resembled our mothers. They shrieked and ran at me doing just as mom said. They tackled me out of excitement and joy.

"Ah, don't kill me will ya!" they sat back as I sat up. I couldn't help it as I lunged forward, not knocking them over but taking them in a hug.

"Salarnia?" I looked pass them and saw grandma walking out cupping a hand over her mouth. "Oh sweetheart, you're home!" She ran over and knelt down taking my face in her hands and smiling. "I'm not dreaming at least."

"No, I'm real unless your dreams are real or something." She laughed as she hugged me. One by one everyone came out and welcomed me home making the feeling of longing and distance between us close and vanish. I felt like I had never left. Edenia was my home and this was my family. I loved them and they loved me just as much. I was glad to be home to see them and be with them...

Sonya's P.O.V~

Anastasia was a fiery little baby with a temper to match. I think I created a clone of myself. She was standing by her father looking at her rattle like it was the first time she ever saw it. I wasn't expecting her to do anything but then suddenly I heard a smack and someone singing soprano. I looked up and saw Johnny on the floor as Anastasia ran over giggling.

"What did you just do to your father?" I asked her picking her up and sitting her on my lap. "Johnny are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" he replied in a high pitch squeaky voice. Great a ball buster like me and she was starting early. I wasn't one until I join the Force. She held her rattle at me. "I never knew rattles hurt so much!"

"Anastasia, that was not nice to do to your father." I lightly scolded. She lowered her head and rested against my chest. She always did that when she knew she did something bad. She'd try and act innocent or butter you up with a cuddly sorry. It almost reminded me of Thanksgiving. Her brother nicely kissed her cheek to show her he loved her and he hit him with a turkey leg she snagged from the platter. Of course, Jason fell right out of his seat when she did that. Yet now she hit her father where it hurts most. (Men cover those jewels, a new ball buster is in town!) She threw the rattle on the floor and stood on my lap so she came face to face with me. She was pretty big for a baby being only 2 years old. She smiled and put her tiny hands on my cheeks pushing them back to make me smile. Did I mention it was hard to stay mad at an adorable kid like her?

"I'm going to ice my pride if you need me!" Johnny said getting to his feet and walking painfully to the kitchen. Anastasia kept pushing my cheeks to get me to smile as I playfully blow on her palms making her giggling and withdraw her hand only to try again and have me blow on them again.

"Mom!" I looked over and saw Jason a little ruffled and mad. "Do you know where my action figure of Kernel Martin is?"

"Oh honey I think you left that in the car,"

"Can I go get it?"

"No I'll get it," I said standing and shifting Anastasia to my hip. I walked to the front door and took the car keys from the hook walking outside. I had Jason right behind me as I opened the door and opened the back door for him to get his toy. He found it and ran inside happily as I shut the door. I felt Anastasia rest her head on my shoulder putting the crown of her head against my neck. "What baby?"

"I sawee," She said she was sorry I guess for hitting her father as she did. In a way I felt bad for any of her future boyfriends who get too rough or piss her off. Oh boy, they'll learn not to mess with her again. I walked back inside and found Johnny in his favorite chair with a big bag of ice on his manhood. I couldn't help but laugh because it looked funny how he was sitting, head tilted back and a bag of ice to help cure the pain he was suffering since sadly a man's dick was so sensitive to touch or in this case, pain. "I sawee dada," She said as Johnny looked over at us.

"It's okay baby, you didn't know it was wrong." he said smiling. He looked at his watch.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked sitting down on the couch as Sheba leapt up gracefully stopping so she could lay down. Sheba curled her paws under her furry breasts and closed her eyes as her ears twitched around. I set Anastasia down beside me as she knelt down hugging Sheba. Sheba's eyes opened as she showed that house cat tolerance of affection. She turned her head and then closed her eyes again as Anastasia listened to the thumping of her feline heart.

"I'm waiting for the pain to go away. I'm timing it for what reason I have no idea." He replied. I silently laughed and shook my head reaching over and petting Sheba's head. Y'know someone said that her name seemed more for a dog but to me in all actuality I think it fit only calico cats and most female dogs. Either way I loved my cat and so did my kids. Johnny likes her but he admits he's more of a dog guy but he was willing to get me what I wanted over his own wants or needs. A good man for a husband right? He has the money, the big house, the flashy cars and a family. I think I really have tamed his wild beast. He was devoted to his kids. Sure he was still an actor but he tried not to make his career his main focus. He wanted to be the father figure our kids needed and the husband I wanted.

I stood and walked over sitting on the arm of his chair running my fingers through his hair. He looked up and smiled putting his arm around my waist. "Is the pain gone?"

"Yeah, completely."

"Then why do you still have the ice on your joystick?" he took it off and set it on the floor.

"What ice?" he joked pulling me to sit on his leg.

"Oh Santa I want a little pony for Christmas." I joked making fun of the fact that I as sitting on his leg like a little kid does with Santa Claus in the mall.

"Ho ho hold it, little blond girl. What do I get in exchange for that pony?"

"Later, bad boy." I said playfully slapping his chest. When I stood and turned putting my back at him I felt him reach over and pinch the cheek of my ass. I spun around and kissed him. "Stop, naughty boy. You'll get that later after the kids are asleep." I whispered.

"I look forward to it." he whispered back with a smile...

Li Mei's P.O.V~

It was 9 am in the morning and here I was feeding my son. Guess what, I had not one, or two by triplets. You should have seen Angel when I told him what the doctor told me. He fainted and woke saying 'triplets'. We have three of everything now. Angel got lucky though, we have two girls and a boy. Was it me or was having a boy less likely? I finished feeding my son and set him back in his crib turning on the little fish lullaby toy that put him to sleep all the time.

My children were named: my violet eyed baby girl was Lili and her sister was Angelica. Our son was named after Angel's father Kelvin. If you noticed Lili was named after me and Angelica was named after her father. Lli was my energetic bully who seemed to enjoy pulling her sister's hair. Angelica was the gentle one who loved to be around Bruno, I guess she was an animal lover. Kelvin was a rowdy little boy who liked to rough house.

"Li Mei," I turned around and saw Angel putting on his jacket. "Babe, the office called. I gotta go deal with this but the Nanny should be here soon to assist you." I walked over and kissed his cheek.

"Okay, honey. Be back as soon as you can. Oh and Bruno's food bag is running low."

"I'll pick him up some on the way home." He kissed me and turned petting Bruno's head then left. This was my life now. A triplet mama and a fiancee to the wealthiest man on this side of California. I didn't mind this though, I loved being a mom and I brought three children into the best financially stable family with loving parents and a protective family dog. Who knows what would wait me next in life...

Salarnia's P.O.V~

I was outside with my family having a picnic and playing games with Amor and Ruby, something I missed for almost 2 years. Dad was playing with us as well as mom but we were playing what we called 'Monkeys in the middle' instead of monkey in the middle. We were in the middle of the game when suddenly the cats decided to join in. Lulu was getting old and not as fast as she was. I got her when I was two and now I'm 21; she's 19 years old in human years but in dog years she was a stunning 133 years old! Little Lady kept trying to jump over mom to get the frisbee. She did at one point knocking the frisbee down and landing on mom's head.

I couldn't stop laughing when Little Lady landed on mom's head and then the kitty got bonged by the frisbee she knocked down. Mom took her off her head and set her on the ground.

"Okay, I'm hungry. I had all the falling kitties I need for one day," she said walking to the blanket. Mileena wasn't far away leaning against the tree sleeping as her daughter walked over and kicked her foot. Mileena sat up and yawned looking up at Amor with those Tarkatan eyes.

"Why?" she asked as Amor grabbed her hand pulling her to her feet then dragged her to the blanket. Everyone was joking and eating and just having a good time. I was telling them about my training and what else I learned in Seido. Mom seemed to be trying to tune out the conversation because it was a time of sadness and longing for her, something she didn't want to feel anymore. I reached over and touched her hand. She looked up and smiled weakly.

"Mom, I'm not leaving again. Please try to relax." she laughed.

"I'll try sweetheart." She said kissing my head. I knew how she felt, during those 18 months I felt an empty feeling in myself because I didn't have my family. I wanted to see they but I was too busy training to ensure Edenia and the other realms would be protected by the Elder Gods Guardian Beast. I leaned my head onto her shoulder and tried to make her feel happy. She was still dealing with the depression she had during my absence. Sure she was managing but it would take time before she was fully back to her true old self. I turned my head up and kissed her cheek whispering to her.

"No matter what, I'll always be your baby girl. I love you mom."

"I love you too, Salarnia." she replied resting her head on mine...

_**With her training done and she was home now. What new surprises will come up? R&R Please! Thanks!**_


	30. Chapter 30

_One week later..._

_?'s P.O.V~_

_I was woven into the marble slab that jetted from the floor. Marble vines as ancient as I binded me to the surface refusing to free me on the bondage. For centuries I was here, trapped by a Beast sent by the putrid Elder Gods. I laid staring at the ceiling unable to fight the bonds because the vines surpressed my magick beyond my very reach. Then I heard the click of heels walking into the room. I was able to turn my head to see my daughter Alina walking in holding a case in her clawed hands. Her forked tail swished back and forth as she walked up setting the case down on the floor. She knelt down and took a something out of case then pushed the new charms into the side of the slab._

_When they were in she stood and waved around her index finger as the claw glowed. Her voice was low as she chanted the incantation. I felt the vines disappear one by one dissolving away. Soon I was able to sit up and look at my hands feeling free and powerful once again. I turned to Alina. "Where is the Beast?"_

"_The new Beast resides in Edenia. Her name is Salarnia of Edenia, she is the Queen's daughter's child." I stood and crossed my arms. "I have been able to kill Raiden and take this," she held out her hand and sitting in it was the Earthrealm's Amulet._

"_Good, we have many more to collect before we can attack them. Next is Netherrealm, Shinnrok's Amulet is next. Be wary though, he is not to be taken lightly. He is powerful but never has he faced a Nekomata." I said taking the amulet from her hand I held it to my chest and closed my eyes allowing the black sticky threads of darkness to slither out of my skin and pull it into my being. The feeling of the thunder god's power was inside of the amulet giving me the power he once held. I held up my hand zapping a bolt of not blue but utterly black lightning to the ceiling. "Come, Alina we fly to the Netherrealm." I said as my large batwings snapped out allowing me to take to the sky as I had centuries ago. With the wind under the leather of my wings I felt absolutely free..._

_Hours later..._

Skarlet's P.O.V~

I felt weird like a feeling something bad was going to happen. I was sitting outside with Faith sleeping on my lap leaned back, her head on my chest. Kung Lao was training his son to use a bamboo staff but he was going really easy on him because he was only a three. I looked up at the sky feeling something was missing when a Shaolin Monk in a red and orange robe ran up panting.

"Kung Lao!" He turned to the monk as Maverick ran over to me. "Lord Raiden is dead! Killed by a Nekomata!"

"What's a Nekomata?" I asked standing and shifting Faith so she would be more comfortable. Kung Lao turned to me and frowned.

"A Nekomata is a cat like humanoid demon who enjoys killing and drinking blood. They have bat wings and claws on their fingers and even a forked tail." he turned back to the monk. "How do you know?"

"I was meditating when the Gods came to me telling me Raiden was killed and his Amulet stolen along with the binding charms." He bowed his head low pressing his hands together over his meditation beads. "Those charms were the ones the Beast used centuries ago to bind her!"

"Her who?" I asked. "Who was binded by the charms?"

"She is a Nekomata Queen and the most vicious one of all. She goes by the name Silent Death or just Death. She was an assassin beyond anything anyone could imagine. Death knows all the killing strikes and can hit them without being seen - ." His head shot up as blood spilled down over his chin and down his chest. He dropped the beads and then dropped forward as a woman with a forked tail, clawed hands and cat ears and eyes shimmered into view. With a sinister smile she just shimmered away leaving me and Kung Lao with a dead monk at our feet. Sure his blood touched me and was absorbed through my bare feet skin.

"He knew too much," Kung Lao said shaking his head. "I saw a picture of her in the scrolls. That woman was Death," he said his voice shaking. "Why didn't she try to kill us?"

"Because his knowledge was a threat not us." I replied leading Maverick back to the temple. I handed the children to the monks and ran back to Kung Lao who was still staring down at the dead body. "We have to warn Salarnia, she is the Beast and Death will want her dead." I grabbed his arm pulling him away from the dead monk. "Snap out of it!" I didn't want to but I slapped him to get his attention of the monk.

"Salarnia needs to know about this,"

"I don't think so," we looked up seeing a woman but it wasn't Death. She looked younger and her tail was shorter than Death's. "Nekomatas, ATTACK!" We whirled around putting our backs together as a circle of those demons surrounded us.

"I'm not going down without a fight," Kung Lao snarled.

"I'm gonna make them bleed," I hissed. They charged in at once at us and was I sure if we'd make it out alive? No, but I'll be damned if they think I'll go down without a fight...

Sub-Zero's P.O.V~

I kept freezing and shattering these cat like demons Sareena said were called Nekomatas. I made a sword of Ice and slashed through five of them at once; splicing them in half at the waist. Sareena had taken Lisa and hid in the underground safe houses under our home. Smoke was fighting with me along with hundreds of other Lin Kuei warriors. I saw some of my men die in battle honorably as the Nekomatas were pushing us back trying to overwhelm us. This was getting out of hand when I glanced up seeing a dominate woman watching with her arms crossed on the nearest cliff top. I formed a spear of ice and threw it trying to hit her. When it looked like it was about to hit her in the face she lifted a hand stopping it in midair. She twisted her hand around and pointed back at me launching it back.

I ducked down as it hit two to three of the other Nekomatas. When I looked back at her she was smiling as if the loss of her own people meant nothing to her as if she was glad they were dead. I couldn't understand this as I kept battling them back trying not to let them into the home of my clan...

Kung Lao's P.O.V~

We made it out, beaten and a bit battered but we were alive and able to tell Salarnia. Skarlet fell as Faith and Maverick ran over shaking her shoulders. She was tired and out of it. Those Nekomatas didn't bleed red they dissolved into ash and smoke. I helped her to her feet and led her tired and battered body to the palace pounding on the door with my fist. When it opened and I saw Liu Kang, I felt relieved.

"We were attacked... I needed to tell Salarnia something of great importance..." Liu Kang opened the door and took Skarlet from me carrying her to the infirmary like room of the palace. He set her on the cot and called in a few nurses who tended to her. Faith and Maverick refused to leave their mother as I left to speak with Salarnia...

"A Nekomata? What are those things?" she asked crossing her right leg over the left and resting her left hand in her lap while the other rested on the arm of her throne beside her mother's.

"They are cat human demons with bat wings and forked tails. They attacked Skarlet and me; we barely got here alive." She lifted her chin and sighed thinking. I saw her lift her right hand forming a ball of red energy she stared into.

"Show me the Nekomatas." she commanded to it. She seemed deeply into whatever she was seeing in the energy. "Demonic cat humans who thrive on death, misery, despair, lust, jealousy, greed, and war. They hail from the Netherrealm realm until they were banished by the God Shinnrok for attempting to overthrow him." She clutched her fist crushing the energy before she looked up at me. "You and your family may stay here and recover. You have done me a great deal by informing me of this threat."

"Thank you, Salarnia." I said bowing my head to her...

Salarnia's P.O.V~

I touched my fist to my lips thinking deeply. We had a new threat who was hell bent on killing me because I was the Beast. Skarlet and Kung Lao were nearly killed and who knows what that leader was planning. I stood and walked down to the doors then out into the hallway. I walked down the hallway deep in thought when Lulu lumbered out of my room sitting her chubby butt at my feet. I knelt down and petted her head. I needed to know more about these Nekomatas. Who was their leader? What were they planning aside from the fact they attacked our friends.

"You're worried?"

"No," I turned around to see Amor. She looked worried about me. "I'm concern about other allies of ours."

"Is it because those Nekomatas attacked Kung Lao and Skarlet?"

"They are after me, they will take out anyone they deem as an ally to me."

"They killed Raiden and stole his amulet. The attacked and stole Shinnrok's amulet too." We turned around finding Quan Chi walking up with dad.

"Why's he here?" I said with a hiss of anger.

"Shinnrok sent me to aid you in the fight against the Nekomatas. They are an enemy to all and a threat to every realm." Quan Chi replied.

"So wait you fucking helped kill my mother at one time and now you wanna help? DID I MISS SOMETHING?" I snapped. Quan Chi shook his head.

"I would consider myself merely a puppet to my master. I obey what Shinnrok says,"

"Yeah? Bullshit! and how did Shang Tsung come back then?"

"Shinnrok,"

"Okay fine, you can help but if you lied to me I'll trap you in a endless black realm." I growled.

"I am sent to aid you,"

"I got that the first time!" I barked. Like I trusted him? Yeah when pigs learn to dance in the air...

_Silent Death's P.O.V~_

_With the Lin Kuei forces reduced and trapped in their own home. With every Amulet except Argus's in my grasp. I ventured into Outworld and stood in the forest waiting for my daughter to appear. I had sent her to steal Argus's Amulet before we dared to attack Edenia. I would kill the Beast and then the realms would be mine..._

_Alina's P.O.V~_

_I stood over the dead god with his amulet clenched in my hand. The God's wife was kneeling beside him sobbing as I whipped my tail around her throat. I lifted her up and tightened the hold on her neck. She was struggling trying to breathe but each time she tried to I squeezed harder until I literally saw blood changing the white of her eyes to a dark pink into a red. Soon with a quick whip of my tail I snap every bone in her body._

"_Stop Nekomata!" I turned to see her, the Beast running at me. I smiled and shimmered out of her reach before she could touch me..._

_Silent Death's P.O.V~_

_My daughter appeared before me holding out the amulet with a sinister smile on her face. I took the amulet from her and pressed it against the skin of my chest absorbing it into my being like the other amulets. With each amulet I felt the great power of the Gods we killed to get them. The only one we could not kill was Shinnrok but we were able to steal it._

"_Well done, daughter. Soon our revenge will be complete."_

"_Shall I call upon the rest of our people?"_

"_No, my revenge is mine to take alone. The Beast is mine," I hissed thinking back to the time before I was sealed in those vines. That Beast had stopped me by using her magick spell to freeze me in time then bound me to the marble. I growled and punched the tree beside me knocking it over. "I want blood and will have her blood!"_

"_Time for your revenge is now, mother. Shall we take to the sky?" Alina said snapping open her wings._

"_Yes, I believe we shall but let's take out more of her allies. Who is next?"_

"_The Shokans and the Shirai Ryu clan." I smiled snapping open my wings too. I took to the sky first followed by my daughter..._

Sheeva's P.O.V~

What were these things? They were cat like humans with forked tails and bat like wings. Even though they were shorter than us, they were faster and many of our fighters were dying from them. I saw one standing on a high point staring down at the battle. She raised her hand and pointed at Goro. I watched as he grabbed his throat coughing up blood as his eyes rolled to the back of head. He dropped to the ground and that was it, he was dead. I glanced back up at the woman who smiled sinisterly.

Then I noticed she hadn't killed him but she directed one of the others to. He was stabbed so quickly through his throat I had missed the movement. Everything was insane, one by one my shokan men fell to the quickness of these cat humans. Was I sure of the outcome? I figured either we'd die or they'd capture us. Either way it would be dishonorable...

Salarnia's P.O.V~

Delson and Julio were watching Lina, Anastasia, Jason and Li Mei's three children. Skarlet was mostly back to normal after I let a few droplets of my blood drip onto her to soak into her skin giving her strength. I was informed the Shirai Ryu clan was captured and were out of our reach for aid. Mileena, Jade, Amor, Ruby, Mom, Dad, grandma, grandpa, Quan Chi, Sonya and Johnny Cage, Tanya and I were sitting in the dinning hall to have a meeting.

"The Shokans are unable to aid us too." mom said. I was listening so intently I had not noticed she was now talking to me.

"Kung Lao, what more do you know of this Nekomata queen?"

"She is ruthless and bloodthirsty. She goes by Silent Death or Death. She killed most of the Gods to steal their amulets."

"She didn't kill Shinnrok though, she defeated him and then stole the amulet. That is why he sent me."

"Okay," I stood. "But she's after me, no one else. I can't risk anyone else dying so I will demand right now that this time I really do fight alone."

"No, we'll be waiting for your signal to attack if you need us. Amor and I are your Unitors not baggage!" Ruby said standing up so fast she flung back her seat. I looked over at her seeing not anger in her eyes but concern and a fighting spirit. I then looked over at Amor. Her face was worried and ready to fight at the same time.

"Ruby's right, Salarnia. We're you Unitors, your allies and your strength center. We wanna fight too."

"I cannot risk more lives. I trained in Seido for a reason. I am the Beast the Protector and the Strongest force the Gods have." I said shaking my head. "I will not have your blood on my hands. This time I have to fight alone, she's killed too many so far."

"You think she'll fight fair?" Amor hissed.

"Fair or not I will not risk yours and Ruby's lives. Now end of discussion! No one fights but me. I am the Beast and her target it ME no one else." Ruby was about to protest as I held up my hand. "Hold you tongue, I have no more patients for your words." and with that I left the room. Could I have been wrong about this? Maybe but I was right about her target. It was me because of one of the past Beast. This was my fight and mine alone...

_** Sorry if this is short but college is hammering away at my door. I'm leaving next month so this may get harder to complete but I will try. Anyway...The war is underway. Can Salarnia truly defeat this ruthless Nekomata queen by herself or will she really need her allies of her family and friends? Silent Death seems to be a bigger threat than anyone imagined. What will happen? Find out in the next installment of MK: Kitana's Daughter.**_


	31. Chapter 31

Salarnia's P.O.V~

I journeyed back to Seido the Realm of Order and found Katama standing outside her Villa. Sitting beside her was her golden tabby tiger and on the other side was a white female lioness. She bowed her head to grandma, mother, and me as we walked up.

"Welcome back, Salarnia."

"Hello Katama, I have a request." She placed on hand on each head of her big cats making them seem as one being. She stared down at me with that look that said she was listening. "I wish for my family to remain here," I heard mother mutter a 'what' while grandma made a gasp in shock. I ignored them as Katama's eyes looked up at mother and grandma.

"You are removing them from battle? Why?"

"I will not risk the lives of my family. The Nekomata Queen wants revenge and revenge is usually delivered alone by the avenger. She has killed too many and I will not risk them too." Katama looked back at me and studied my face.

"You may be in control of the Beast but are you sure you would risk fighting alone?"

"I would rather risk my life over others." I said pressing a hand over my heart and bowing my head. I felt her gaze locked only on me as I stood seeing her with her back to me. At first I thought she would refuse until she spoke.

"I will let them stay," Mother grabbed my arm and whirled me around.

"I am not letting you fight alone!" I knew she'd be hard like this. I reached up and jabbed her neck making her pass out in a sleeping collapse. I caught her falling forward and handed her to grandma.

"Take her and stay here,"

"When she wakes she'll try to come after you to help,"

"Tie her up then," I said turning to leave, I looked over my shoulder. "I care and I will not loss my family." I waved my hand opening a portal back to Edenia. I met up with the other's taking them to Seido like I had mother and grandma. Sure Amor and Ruby kept complaining but they still went. Katama took everyone in to watch them while I went back to face this Silent Death Nekomata...

Edenia was clouded gray and gloomy when I returned and went into the palace looking up at the sky knowing she was coming...

Amor's P.O.V~

I can't believe her! Salarnia left us here in Seido! I was sitting in my mother's arms leaning back into her as she rested her chin on my head. I was frustrated though. How could she really want to face this bitch alone? What about Ruby and me? We were her damn Unitors; allies and battle comrades. I know she didn't us to get hurt but damnit we were dealing with someone who practically killed every God to steal their amulets. She sent Quan chi back to the Netherrealm and made us stay here. Hell we had to tie up Kitana to keep her from trying to go back. I sat up pulling away from mom and crawling over to Ruby. I tapped her foot. She looked at me and raised her brow.

"I'm not staying here," I whispered. Ruby looked around and nodded. We stood and were about to leave when that Katama woman stopped us by standing before the door like a door keeper.

"I feel your anger and desire to fight by her side but you know the risks." she said. I narrowed my eyes and stepped at her so we were inches from each other.

"I'll be damned if I let my cousin fight this alone! We're her Unitors, not lead weights! Let us out," She sighed and slumped her shoulders.

"I know you want to go and I will accompany you. Your mother's agreed you should fight beside her. Kitana on the other hand is wiggling around trying to get free like some fish out of water." Katama turned pointing to Aunt Kitana twisting and wiggling around trying to get free. She was tied from shoulder to ankle in thick rope making it hard to escape the coils. I then looked over at my mother as she smiled and nodded slowly. I turned back to Katama and smiled.

"Thank you for understanding,"

"I lost a sister to a battle. I'm not from Seido, I too am from Edenia. I was in the battle against Outworld's invasion when I lost my sister." she explained opening the door. We walked outside and were followed by two of her big cats. "The Mistress of Beasts lost her sister the Lady of Weapons to Shao Kahn himself." She waved her hand opening a portal to Edenia. "You do know, Salarnia will be furious with us."

"We know," I replied as we walked through the portal into a gray gloomy Edenia...

Salarnia's P.O.V~

I stood outside and looked up at the sky searching the clouds for her to arrive. Sure enough I found them flying through the sky; just two Nekomatas. One looked young and the other seemed over confident and older. I opened my mouth and shot a jet stream of fire. It struck the younger one making her fall from the sky straight down into the bakery building. I'll be sure that gets fixed later. The older one saw her fall and snapped her gaze to me. She ducked in her wings and dove down toward me. I let the Purple energy blaze from within me when it became dark blue and then black. I leapt back as she snapped open her wings and landed on the ground.

"Silent Death," I hissed.

"Beast," she growled. "For years I have suffered since the last Beast sealed in among vines! Now revenge will be mine!" She raised her hands as an Amulet came into view. It was Raiden's! A bolt of lightning almost hit me as I ducked back dodging the lightning. "NO!" I looked up to see that an arrow had shattered the amulet. She whirled around seeing Amor and Ruby with Katama. Amor had shot the arrow through the amulet.

"I told you to stay in Seido!" I barked.

"No way we're we going to let you face this alone!" Amor yelled back. She made her bow and arrows vanish curling into a tight ball and speeding pass Death almost knocking her down. She stopped beside me and smiled like a child who got her hand caught in the cookie jar. "I'm not leaving you to fight alone," I looked back at Ruby as she dashed pass Death jabbing the end of her spear into Death's back pushing her forward.

"We are your Unitors, not something you could throw away."

"Attack!" Katama pointed her finger at Death as the Big cats ran at her to attack but she flew up. She whipped down her tail as a bladed end slashing Katama from shoulder to shoulder. She spun backwards and landed hard with a gapping wound across her chest. Death walked over stomping her foot on Katama's chest making more blood gush out.

"Now you die, Beast Mistress!" she lifted her foot to stomp down as I shot another jet stream of fire burning her back. Melting her wings with the blaze she growled and whirled around. "You will pay for that, you putrid Edenian!" She threw up her hands making a new amulet appear. I knew this one too. It was Argus's fire amulet. She shot forth a stream of fire as I threw up my hands parting the fire around us instead of hitting us. I soon snapped my arms open rippling the fire and sending a shock wave back at her. She staggered back and regained her balance stepping back toward Katama. I sniffed the air smelling her Chi. Death's Chi was filled with stolen Chi powers. I smelt Shinnok and Argus and all the others. She lifted Katama and tossed her dying body toward Amor, Ruby and me.

"Katama!"

"Forget me... Stop her..."

"CHOO-VAH!" I saw Death fly forward and behind her was Jade with the others. Damnit does anyone listen? I sighed as they ran over standing beside me.

"It doesn't matter how many aid you. I will have blood for what the past Beast did to me!" She summoned another amulet blasting the ground under us. Mileena and Amor curled into a tight ball each rolling forward taking out her feet. Mileena opened her mouth wide and bite down on Death's arm relenting to let go. Death kept punching Mileena in the head causing her temple to cut and blood to pour down the side of her face. With a final strong blow Mileena flew off leaving a huge bite wound on her arm. Amor growled like a feral beast leaping at Death only to get a foot straight to her face. She landed beside her mother and struggled to stand. Jade tried to attack but death whirled around grabbing her throat with one hand.

Ruby rushed forward to save her mother but was kicked away with such ease. Death raised her hand ready to strike Jade death as I dashed forward grabbing her hand and slamming a flat hand on her stomach blasting her back with the blackened energy flowing around me. Grandma ran up beside me and let out a loud scream blowing the trees till they nearly bent to snapping and blew Death back through a building. Death wasn't going down easily as she stood and summoned an amulet. An arrow struck it shattering it to piece. I looked over seeing Amor sitting up exhausted and still in the follow through stance after shooting an arrow. Death looked over at her and whipped her tail forward wrapping it around Amor's throat. I saw Mileena's eyes snap open as she leapt up slicing off Death's tail around her daughter's throat with her sai dagger. Death yowled in utter pain grabbing what was left of her tail. Amor dropped down into her mother's arms gasping for air as Mileena pulled the remainder of the severed tail off her neck. What was left was a reddish ring on her skin showing where the tail had been at.

Mother ran by me with dad and slashed out her fans as dad leapt up using his bicycle kick included with fire on his feet. Mother ducked down using her newest move. Spinning low fan. She started spinning crouched down slashing Death's feet from under her. Just when I thought Death was done for she blasted them away fully healed again including her tail. She dashed forward so fast I didn't see her as she slapped away everyone else to get to me pinning me to a building. Her claws were poking through my skin drawing forth beads of blood to dribble down my neck and shoulders. She pulled me off the building slamming me back against it hard causing my head to bounce.

"I will not be sealed away again! This time I win!" She started to squeeze as I lifted my arm up over her arms breaking her grip, elbowed her face and kicked her back. I dropped down and stood feeling some blood dribble from the corner of my mouth. Standing I face her and spoke.

"You should learn your place, Nekomata." I said wiping the droplet of blood from my lip. "You fight alone but I fight with family and love; a purpose stronger than the mightiest steel. As a family we have a will stronger than your anger," Everyone was standing behind me focused on Death as she staggered back seeing pending danger looming from us. "Revenge is an empty purpose composed of hate but what happens after you sought and defeated your revenge? There will always be an emptiness you can't fill in. You'd be a shell of your former self. A lifeless un fulfilled shell wondering for her place in the world never to truly find it." I felt Amor and Ruby take my hands allowing their magick to flow into and through me. Even my powerful energy was strengthened beyond what it was before theirs came in contact with mine.

"Your love is weak! Power is forever!"

"No love never ends. I was wrong to try and stop my family from helping me. I see now family is more than a group of people you relate to. Family is a powerful union of love and devotion to each other. There are millions of things stronger than revenge. Love, kindness, joy, happiness and unity. That what true last forever." Our magick was building as everyone joined hands. Their energy flowed straight to me fueling me. I felt their love and devotion and caring concern. I had forgotten in a chaotic time that love was what always made me stronger. My wings snapped out as a golden glow flowed from everyone starting from me in the center then flowed out. Everyone's hair was fluttering as we stood together united as one family driven by love and happiness and protective devotion to each other.

I remembered how mother said Mileena and her used to be rivals but they were purely sisters now. Ruby at one time didn't trust her own mother. Amor was born of love from her mother finding a man who saw past her old mouth. I realized I was born to parents who care about me no matter what. I felt their emotions, fears, and powers flowing through me like water. The clouds above us parted revealing a clear blue sky that made Death's Chi smell of fear and concern.

"Today, we win as one. Death, your times ends here!" everyone said in union. The energy shimmered and then s blast shot from each of us hitting into Death all at once. She was blown back then fell to her knees with a hand to her stomach. Golden lightning was zapping the ground around us setting the Gods who died at her hands back to the mortal realm. Raiden walked forward swirling his hands around before zapping her with the blue lightning. Argus didn't use his powers he was busy healing the dying Katama behind us. Delia was chanting and blasting forth fire. I remembered she had died too when I saw that Nekomata the other day.

"_You have slew people for the purpose to merge and rule realms. You stole amulets that were not yours to begin with. Silent Death our punishment is clear. We declare you shall suffer forever in the depths of the Netherrealm sealed away where no one can reach you!" _I spoke echoing the voice of the Elder Gods. Another blast of golden energy hit her as her skin began to dissolve. She clutching her own body screaming, begging to be spared. She started to crawl toward us reaching out her hand begging for us to stop. Soon it was only her skeleton crawling at us and it too was dissolving slowly away. The amulets she stole floating over her shot to their respected real owners. She reached up a bony hand at me.

"P-Please, s-spare m-m-me!"

"You don't deserved to be spared!" I barked. Then at the end of my words she vanished. The other Nekomata staggered out and saw the older one gone. She looked up at us and then bowed her head low. Apparently she did not want to suffer the same fate.

"Thank you for destroying my mother," I felt shocked. She was thanking us as we let go of each others' hands, for killing her mother. Well it was more like sending her away forever. She stood and smiled. "My mother was insane, I knew it and dared not to betray her in fear of my life. You see at one time we were a peaceful race of demons but then Shinnok corrupted our past leaders leading us to darkness and what my mother was. I was never corrupted though I acted it."

"You only killed to be sure..." I started.

"I would not be slew by my corrupted mother. She was driven by rage and a killers intent. I never had love for her. I desired for her to perish to be honest but as long as she was around I was bound to her. I could not betray her." I walked toward her as she bowed her head again. I smelled the scent of her Chi. It displayed she was telling the truth. None of her words were lies.

"I see you speak the truth but what do you want?"

"I am the new leader of my people now that mother is gone. I wanted to Pledge allegiance with you but we will reside in Outworld." she looked up and met my gaze.

"I accept your plight and I ask if you'd kindly help us rebuilding the few buildings damaged as well as the other places your mother attacked." she smiled and her tail curled around her waist like a belt.

"My people will begin at once," she clapped her hands as more Nekomatas appeared. They crouched to attack when she turned raising her hands to stop them. "No longer are we bound to fight, mother is gone and I am the new leader. Starting today we shall make up for our past mistakes. We will start by rebuilding what mother destroyed." She said pointing to the destroyed buildings around us. Her fellow Nekomatas looked around and smiled starting to pick up wood and other materials scattered around.

I turned to Raiden and the other gods smiling.

"Welcome back,"

"It is splendid to be back, Salarnia." Argus said bowing his head slightly.

"I see your amulets are back,"

"A gift granted by you and the Elder Gods," Raiden replied. He smiled and raised his hands leaving back to Earthrealm as the other Gods did going back to their realms. Argus walked away with his wife Delia now that they were home and alive again. I turned and smiled at my family. Beaten and a bit battered they smiled back. Amor and Ruby walked up punching both my arms playfully before hugging me.

"See you're nothing without us," Amor joked.

"Yeah, admit it, you need us!" Ruby said.

"Okay; okay, I might be the Beast but I'm nothing without the love of my family and my Unitors." I laughed...

_One month later..._

Kintaro's P.O.V~

I was battered and beaten down by those tiny cat humans. How can a ruthless Shokan as myself be so beaten by them? I pressed a cloth over a wound on my lower left arm trying to stop the bleeding. That was until a pair of gray hands took my hand away and started to clean the wound dressing it in a bandaging. I looked up to see the only six armed female Shokan of the lower branch. Her name was Jugara. She had a cat like face like I did but she was gray in color which was supposed to represent a panther. She was an odd Shokan female being she wasn't a fighter like the others but she was a medic instead tending to the wounds of most of us who fought in the battle.

She had a mohawk of jet black hair on her head and her eyes were cat like but soft and gentle looking. as I mentioned she had six arms which was uncommon with females because I mostly saw males with six arms. After fixing my wounds she moved on helping the others one by one as fast as she could. I don't know why but I couldn't help but watch her. She finished helping the wounded as she walked toward me and stopped looking down at me.

"How is your arm?"

"Feeling better, thank you." I stood finding I was still inches over her. She blinked with slight confusion.

"Is there something wrong, Kintaro?"

"No, I was about to leave." I walked away and back to my room among the lower branch rooms of the home. I sat on the bed and sighed thinking I was maybe going insane. I was rejected by Sheeva and now I think my wounded heart was looking at the Shokan medic for recovery. Then a knock hit the door. "Come in,"

"You seemed a little ruffled when you left." I looked up and saw Jugara walk in. "You still remind me of the same ruthless Shokan you were as a kid."

"You still remember that?"

"I do and I remember the crush I had on you." She laughed. "I sound like a child saying that," She leaned against the wall and crossed all six arms. "You thought you loved Sheeva didn't you?"

"I was trying to raise in the ranking,"

"She would never have gone for you, Dracos are taught not to love us. We are scum to them but we are Shokan just as they are. Dracos rather use us for battle victories rather than as mates." She shook her head. "Your plight to love her was useless."

"Sheeva loves that human, I am no longer even in the running as her mate."

"Running for her mate?" She sounded angry as she looked away from me. "That's utterly foolish."

"You're jealous,"

"I am not!"

"You call me foolish for trying to raise my rank and you seem angry when you mention Sheeva." I stood and walked over to her. She narrowed her eyes at me. "Don't look at me like that," I said blocking her escape with my arms. "It seems you still have that crush on me."

"Maybe I do," she teased back. "So what are you going to do about it?" She replied. I leaned down nuzzling her neck as I actually heard her purring. That was another thing she did unlike other Shokans. Her top hands rested on my shoulders as her center hands were on my chest and her lower hands in my lower hands. Being out faces were too cat like we didn't really have lips for kissing purposes. AlI knew was that my instincts took over and made me led her over to the bed. She broke away from me and stepped back. "I wanted to be your mate, Kintaro. I was jealous of Sheeva holding all you attention that you practically forgot me."

"I never forgot you, I thought you had forgotten about me."

"No, I still love you." She nuzzled my neck. "I always wanted to be your mate." She climbed onto the bed and stayed on her hands and knees.

"As I want to be your mate," I climbed behind her and leaned over her as my lower hands moved her clothing out of the way. I removed what little clothing I had on and leaned over her again. Nuzzling the back of her head which in turn, by instinct, she froze leaving herself open to the mating. I'll be honest and say the lower branch version of mating was similar to an actual cat's between a Queen and Tom cat. I shifted penetrating through as she started to growl deep in her throat. My lower hands were wrapped around her stomach as my upper hands held me up keeping most of my weight off of her.

The further I came to my climax the louder her growling got until it almost bursted from her mouth. To stop her, instinctively I opened my mouth pressing so she felt the touch of my teeth but I wouldn't bite her. Her growling went down giving me more time to mate with her. Maybe I had been wrong to try and win Sheeva's heart even though anyone knew it was a foolish effort. Jugara kept loving me for years since we were children and she still cared enough to let me mate with her.

You see the two branches were different in many ways. Dracos married and sometimes males had multiple wives. (Case and point: Goro.) Their mating was more of passion sure but ours was straight to the point of the purpose. We mated for life and we were only allowed one mate unless our mate died. Only then can we find a new mate. Our branch never married but we were bound to each other if we mated. Because of this act Jugara and I would be bound to each other as mates.

Her growling was growing again as I bucked my hips into her reaching the climax pending on if I could keep her from whirling around. I used a third arm around her to calm her growling. It barely worked as she lowered her head with my teeth still pressed to the back of her head. Soon enough I finished and pulled away from her before she could whirl around and hit me. I moved away from her as she growled and laid on her side staring at me. I knew what she was doing. The multiple mating stare.

To explain this, it was a females way to tell her mate she thinks they should mate again. The female would wait a few minutes before getting into position again and staring over at her mate inviting him back to mate again. I counted maybe five minutes before she got back into position turning her head and staring at me. I stood and walked over mounting her again using two arms around her waist. Sometimes a mating couple could do this several times a day to ensure a pregnancy would be conceived. I can say Jugara and I did this for two hours before she settled down to sleep beside me. Laying beside her I kept looking at her sleeping face wondering how long it would be before we heard any news of a pregnancy to invite a new Shokan into our branch...

**O.o** _Um, okay I guess I made a weird mating scene? Anyway this war has taught Salarnia the best value in life. Power dies out; Love in forever as is family. Sure she refused at first to let them fight but in the end she saw the true value of family love. R&R Please! And come on, send me some requests! I wanna hear the voice of my fans._


	32. Chapter 32

Nitara's P.O.V~

I rolled over and placed an arm around Alana's waist. I was half asleep but Alana was fully awake. She turned to me and kissed my brow. My wings fluttered at the feeling of her warm lips on my skin. She sat up then and grabbed her clothing getting dressed. I didn't want to move so I laid on my side and pulled her pillow over burying my face into it. The smell of her coconut shampoo made me feel like I was holding her back in my arms.

"Come, love you shouldn't sleep the day away." She said leaning down and kissing my neck running a hand gently over the curve of my buttocks. I sat up and smiled at her sweetly. "Nitara, do you want something to eat?"

"I'm looking at it,"

"Aside from me, naughty girl." She said as I stood up hugging her pressing my naked from to her clothed body. We pressed our lips together as she ran her hands over my hips and lower back running them onto my upper back. We couldn't keep our hands off each other sometimes, it was like our sex drives demanded us. She broke away and sighed with a smile. "Okay, I have a better idea: we eat first then we can." She moved to the kitchen area and started making something as I laid back down on my back my wings fanned out under me covering the pallet bed...

Breakfast was made and eaten, the dishes cleaned and we were back in bed. Not making love but talking. I was a little homesick thinking of my realm but I wouldn't leave Alana alone here. I loved her and the sex was amazing than most men had ever done to me. Sure they had the 'fun pole' or 'Magic Stick' or 'golden cock' but they didn't understand a true woman's feelings at times. Some did know how we felt but others were controlling or just overly horny. I guess neither sex came with a manual so who am I to point out the flaws? I'll be the first to admit women weren't so perfect as we try to be. There is no such thing as a Perfect Ten Woman.

There is no perfect blond with big boobs and ass whose a size zero and has a perfect personality while a decent sex drive. Sorry ladies who are starving themselves! You're not getting prettier, you're getting unhealthy by depriving your body of vitamins and minerals you need. Dyeing your hair kills the tresses making them one day brittle and lifeless. Make-up isn't always the perfect facial fix up when you have a zit or oily skin. Truth be told, oily skin is a natural skin aging thing and make-up takes that natural aging away. This can cause wrinkles and age spots. Have you ever tried a diet pill? If you are stop! You could have bad side effects.

How do I know? The Earthrealm healthy super skinny craze leaked into my realm. Diet pills can cause heart problems, premature death and blindness if the drug was not legally set out on the shelf after being approved by the FDA. Yeah my realm had an FDA too. This craze for skinny woman is out of hand and so many young woman are coming up with health problems because of it. Another reason I know is because, hello I'm in Earthrealm right now. Everywhere I look, skinny bony pale skeleton woman on posters, magazines and displaying bras for no boobed women. Sometimes I wanted to burn anything with a super skinny woman on it. I'm not saying their bad but being too skinny or too fat is a bad thing.

My weight was in the middle and it was fine. I had an ass and boobs while not looking too skinny. Sure I could still push my ribs out if I **wanted** to. Fat people needs to re-look their diet and make some changes to balance out their diets to lose weight but super skinnies please stop starving yourselves. Neither ways is healthy. try to get the good foods and less junk. Portion out your meals like me! Ate until I am _SATISFIED_**NOT FULL**. If you over eat or under eat it's bad. Oops, I've been rambling! I do that sometimes where I get totally off subject.

Anyway, It was now sundown (due to all my rambling) as I walked up to the rooftop and saw Alana sitting by the vent piece facing the setting sun. When I walked up I couldn't help but love the way the golden glow of the sun made her seem alive and illuminated her features. The slight cool breeze softly fluttered her hair blowing maybe a few strands into her face which she swept behind her ear. I sat beside her and touched her arm gently running my fingers down her bare forearm. She looked over and smiled sweetly and it was then I noticed she was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked wiping away a tear that trickled down the delicate skin of her cheek. She shook her head.

"I've always been homesick, but I can't go back. Those Vampire Hunters know it's a huge shame for a vampire to lose their wings. They made sure to shame me by ripping them from me." I reached behind her and ran my fingers down the back of her white shirt. I could feel the bumps and fleshiness of her scars which in turn gave me a chill thinking of what she went through. She kissed my neck toward my chin then took my hand from her back setting in hers on her lap. "I'm just glad that I'm not alone here anymore. I have you, Nitara."

"I will never leave you again, I love you and if no one back in our realm can understand our love then to hell with them! We belong together because our love is strong." I said as she looked up and smiled. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers as she slid a hand onto my hips pulling me closer to her body. She then lifted my legs under the knees and set them over her legs so we'd be as close as possible to each other. She moved her kisses from my lips and down to my neck. I pushed her back a bit and put my nail to the base of my neck poking down until he skin broke allowing the blood to slowly ooze out. "Drink, my love." She kissed my lips and moved them over the wound slowly licking it with her tongue causing the blood to dribble out faster as she sank her teeth in around to pull more blood.

Did you know this was a passion thing only two vampires in love did? It was true. If a vampire had a mate and sucked another vampire's blood it was considered cheating. I felt her hands glide over my lower back as she continued to suck my blood slowly. Her saliva was filled with Endorphins which made my happiness levels rise and give me that sexual chill of desire I had only for her. Alana pulled away and licked over the bites making them heal up as she took my hand leading me back inside. Her body seemed tense and her eyes alert for something. "Is there something wrong?"

"The Vampire Hunters are about. If they find us having sex here they'll kill us. We need to go inside." She said as we went indoors. She locked the door and then went to the front door locking that too. She closed the large curtains and turned on the dim lights. "Okay we'll be fine, so..." she put her arm around my waist pulling me close. "Where were we?"

"I don't know, you tell me." She took her arm from around me and poked a hole in her neck allowing me to drink from her. I bite her neck as she maneuvered us to the bed pallet we shared. She laid me down being sure not to pull her neck away as I feed from her being filled by her blood. I felt her energy, her passion and caring love for me. when I licked her wounds to heal them she then reached for our 'fun bag' but she only slid it over. she moved down and removed my lower clothing and boots. She kissed my inner thighs and then her hand up my stomach tracing a straight line from my rib cage down to my waist line. Her hand rubbed over my sex never penetrating the lips. Her touch was so gentle and caring it made me shiver with desire. "Please take me, Alana."

"Your wish is my command my beauty."

"Thank you," I said as she kept kissing my thighs. Alana then parted my lips and blew her cold breath on my sex making me shiver madly. She then slithered out her tongue licking me slowly. I arched my back and breathed her name out on a long sigh of pleasure. My legs seemed to have minds of their own as they bent up and snapped open wide giving her all the access she needed to me. I felt her tongue dancing around my sex stimulating me and driving me insane with passionate pleasure. Then just as I thought I was about to climax she pulled back and smiled, her lips shining with my juices. She wiped off her mouth and took my hand sitting me up. "My turn?"

"Yes," She stood and took off her clothing almost doing a strip tease before me. I reached up and touched her back when she turned around and got ready to removed her panties. I removed her hands and pulled down the black Victoria Secret underwear tossing them aside. I reached back up feeling the luxurious curve of her cheeks. I sat up more and kiss the left side. "Oh, you are a naughty girl." she sighed as I slid my hand under her feeling through her sex noticing she was completely wet and ready. I moved her to the pallet bed as she got on her elbows and knees which made her sex more open to me. I opened her lips further and glided my tongue through tasting her juices. She shivered under the touch of my tongue tasting her.

"You like it?" I teased.

"Please don't play games with me; I'm horny and I need you." She panted. I continued licking her slowly pleasing her as slow as I could to make her go insane. "Nitara!" I sat up and pulled the bag over unzipping it and pulling out her favorite toy the pink vibrator with three level speed; low mid and high. She loved it on high. I rubbed the tip along her sex and turned it on low as she moaned loudly. I prodded her entrance with just the tip then set it on mid speed. I rubbed the curve of her butt cheeks as I drove the vibrator into her then turned it up to high. Alana was moaning and panting as I drilled her with it. "Oh, Nitara! Damnit, yes!"

"You love it?" I purred nastily

"Y-Yes!" I reached down and forward cupping her breast and rubbing the nub as it erected under my fingers. I saw her thighs quiver as she climaxed letting out a long sighing moan. She flopped to her side and took the vibrator from me pulling me down beside her. She kept me facing her and lifted my leg hooking the back of my knee on the back of her neck. She curved her arm around and pulled up on of the lips pushing the vibrator into me without putting it down, so it was still on high. I was moaning and reaching under her rubbing my fingers through her sex. Her tongue grazed the nub making me buck my hips at her. She poked the tip of her tongue against the nub and flicked it up and down so quickly my head felt like it was spinning around madly. She drilled the vibrator into me like I had with her as I reached between her legs more inserting my fingers into her wet hole, swirling them around making her warm breath become more urgent and panting against me. She moved back and wiped her mouth. "C'mon, Nitara. You know you love this feeling."

"I-I do! Oh my - damnit I can't think with you fucking me!" I cried as I flopped my head back climaxing around the vibrator. She sat back and set it aside pulling the bag over.

"What's next, love?" She asked digging through the bag. I was too busy trying to catch my breath when she pulled out something. I felt her move and kneel between my legs. I heard something being tied and then felt something poke my entrance. I looked down and behold she was wearing a strap on dick. She smiled sinisterly at me as she leaned over me and kissed me. "Relax sweetheart," I felt her jam the whole thing into me as I let out a moaning cry. It felt so real as she thrusted into me making my mind fuss out. I reached up and cupped her breasts in my hands rubbing the nubs as she moaned out my name. When I climaxed again, she pulled back and smiled down at me. "I think we can call it a night; you look tired now." She said taking off the strap on and going to clean them. I pulled the blanket over me and fluttered my wings. I felt her slid under the blanket and snuggle into me as I snuggled into her.

"Good Night, Alana."

"Sleep well, my beautiful, Nitara." She said kissing my brow before we settled in for the night...

Salarnia's P.O.V~

I guess I was kinda taking my family for granted before but now I knew I was nothing without them. I was a 22 year old princess; future queen and right now a protector. Sure we defeated Silent Death the Corrupted Nekomata Queen but I knew damn well if you got one bad guy, you're bound to have a line up of more. Alina was their new leader and our newest ally. I was sitting in the dinning hall leaned back thinking and staring at my plate but I didn't see it. I was too deep in thought. I only noticed real life when mother reached over and touched my shoulder. I looked over and saw in her brown eyes concern.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm thinking,"

"About what?" I stood and walked toward the door. I really didn't feel like being questioned right now. I walked outside and down the flower path toward the lake. My hands reached out and brushed the flowers releasing their scents into the air. I walked to the end and sat down watching the water reflect the sunlight. I took off my boots and slipped my feet in the water allowing the cool touch to soothe me.

"Why ae you out here?" I whirled around finding aunt Mileena walking up behind me. She sat down and looked over at me. "You seem so on edge lately. Is there something wrong?"

"I rather not be asked twenty questions,"

"Y'know not talking can be a bad thing. I should know."

"What do you mean?" I asked. She sighed and threw a pebble in the water.

"When I first started going out with Julio I wasn't the most open person. I mean look at me. I'm a clone of your mother filled with tarkatan blood. It made me a child in a woman's body; a blank slate to etch into. I was like a child at times from bottling my feelings and obeying without a second thought. Sure at times I felt wrong but I was not truly a person then. I was a weapon." She looked over at me with those snake like eyes I found both creepy and amazing at the same time. "I still remember when Julio taught me to be more open." she continued...

_Mileena's P.O.V~_

_I was sitting on his bed when he came home with a brown bag in his arm. He set it down on the bed beside me and took out a small but long box. He opened it and sitting in it was a bracelet. He took it out and out it on my wrist. I looked up at him and didn't know what to say. "Something wrong?"_

"_No, It's just... never mind." He sat beside me and put his arm around my shoulders. I felt him kiss the side of my head behind my ear. I couldn't kiss him back though, not with my horrid mouth._

"_It's better if you talk about it."_

"_I'd rather not," I said standing up and putting my veil on before standing before the mirror. If I didn't the glass would shatter. Julio looked at me through the mirror as I looked back at him. "It's nothing big so I'd rather not say." He stood and walked over pressing his chest to my back putting his arms around my waist. He set his chin on my shoulder and looked at me through the mirror._

"_You know you can tell me," he said kissing my neck, massaging the skin with his caring and loving lips. I loved that feeling because it gave me the sense of passion and caring devotion. _

"_Why do you want to know so badly?" He looked up at me through the mirror and frowned. His facial movements around his mouth; I wished I could do that but I had this damn Tarkatan mouth. I had no lips and no cheeks; no way to show a real smile or frown like him. I was, in a way jealous and I wished fate would be kind enough to gift me with a mouth I could show emotions with._

"_I love you. You're my beautiful unique girlfriend. Sure everyone thinks I'm crazy but I see you for your personality not your mouth. I just think of you as smiling endlessly." I turned into his arms and looked up at him. He was the only person who understood me and loved me. He looked deep into my eyes and smiled. "Mileena, hiding your feelings isn't good. You need to express it to get help if you need it." I looked down and rested my forehead on his chest._

"_How can you love me?"_

"_How can I not? You're a person with a brain and a heart. I love you because you're unique and gorgeous. Your mouth doesn't make a difference to me. You're smiling." He lifted my chin and pulled down my veil. He turned me to the mirror and surprisingly it didn't shatter. "You're unique and your own person."_

"_No I'm not! I'm a damned clone!" I pulled from him and walked over to the window._

"_You might be a clone but you're not your sister; you're you. You're Mileena, my beautiful tarkatan girlfriend. I love you and I need you." He walked over as I whirled around pressing a hand to his chest. It was then under my fingertips I felt his heart racing. "You feel that?"_

"_Why is your heart racing?" I asked._

"_Because you do that to me. You make my heart race and my head spin. Sure I can't kiss you but I can still love you." He took my hand and kissed the back. "I've shown you that I love you with gifts, loving and affection, and when I make love to you." My heart hurt. He was right and I was over reacting. He took me into his arms and kept whispering that he loved me and that he would never leave me. I felt secure and safe in his arms as I leaned into him feeling love; always and forever love..._

Salarnia's P.O.V~

"You see I was hurting myself because I was bottling the emotions of uncertainty and the fact that I felt like a monster. Julio made me realize I was a person, not just a clone but a woman in my own right." She said reaching over and ruffling my hair. "So what's so wrong?"

"I was thinking that maybe Silent Death won't be the only threat we face."

"It never is. Threats practically line up for a turn. Silent death was evil but I feel she was only a start. We can't let down our guard." I sighed as she stood holding out her hand. "C'mon, let's get back." I took her hand and stood following her back to the palace...

_~Third person view~_

_At the same time in the bowels of the Edenia deep under the feet of the inhabitants, a winged creature stirred in the darkness as red eyes looked up seeing the world beyond his imprisonment. He began to hunt for the next puzzle pieces that would one day align the fates of all and bring to frutation his desire for the future..._

_Sitting in a tree close by where Mileena and Salarnia were sitting sat a six red-eyed raven with dirty feathers and barbed like beak. It watched them leave then croaked loudly flying off into the sky..._

_**Oh boy, a worse threat is looming. One worse than before. It seems to be targetting the royal family of Edenia. This threat seems different though. Just hang in there my fans. This is going to get rough. Strap in because this roller coaster is just beginning...**_


	33. Chapter 33

Sindel's P.O.V~

Lately I kept having a weird feeling. It felt like a weight baring down on your shoulders. I usually got chills now each time I went outside like I should wear a jacket or something because it was chilly. Yet I was the only one feeling it. Jerrod said it was nice and warm out but here I was shivering. I stayed inside and was flipping through a scrapbook I made over the years with pictures of my grandkids and yes I considered Ruby one of them too. Jade might not be related by blood but she's like a daughter to me too. I stopped on one picture of when I fell asleep laying with Salarnia, as a baby, on my chest. It was a cute picture because I was asleep and so was she. I had another one with me and Amor like that and one where Ruby was trying to figure out the black marks around my eyes only to find out it was make-up. In a way those girls were the light of my life aside from Kitana or Mileena (since I accepted her as my daughter). They brought life into the palace bringing laughter and a child like fun that hadn't been in Edenia for so long.

I closed the scrapbook and set it on the night stand. I needed some fresh air despite the weird chills I've been getting those chills. I stood and walked out into the courtyard, my heels clicking lightly on the stones as I made my way to the lake. I hugged my arms close to my body as the chills stared again. Goosebumps were raising all over my skin while the hair on the back of my neck and those fine hairs on my forearms stand up. I stopped by the lake and kept having that strange and bone chilling feeling as I looked out over the water. I rubbed my arms trying to warm myself when I heard a slight flutter of wings. The only thing was they weren't small wings, they were bigger and they sounded close. I felt a breeze touch my legs and lift my hair as I whirled around hearing the wings fluttering off.

Adrenaline was pouring through me as my heart beat against my rib cage. I didn't know what it was but it was scary and I felt like something was wrong. I turned around back to the water and was shocked to find a creature behind me. It was a human female but she had six red eyes and marks across her face. She had a misty air about her that felt icy cold and unbelievable powerful. I noticed she was naked but the details of a woman were absent. Large black wings fluttered on her back. I stared into her, um, six eyes feeling frozen in place. Her hand snapped forward clasping my throat, lifting me up. I couldn't get a gasp of air down my throat as I left the veins on my face bulge begging for blood and air to pass through.

I tried to pry the hand off but the grip was too much. She squeezed as I felt the bones in the back of my neck pop one by one leaving my spine vulnerable. She grabbed my face with her other hand and with a quick flick of her wrist...

Kitana's P.O.V~

AGH! I dropped the porcelain cup I was holding as it shattered on the ground into tiny pieces. Clutching my chest over the heart I felt as if someone had driven a dagger through my heart. I suddenly felt an emptiness as if something was suddenly ripped from me. Liu touched my back as I stood literally feeling a heart ache. I turned to him and frowned.

"Has something happened?" I asked him. He raised a brow and shook his head. "I felt like something bad just happened. I'm not sure what it was though."

"Mom, you felt it too?" I whirled around seeing Salarnia, a red spot on her forehead as she walked over rubbing her chest over the brand that laid over her heart. "It felt like a dagger was ripping something from my being." She tilted her nose up and sniffed the air. She was using her beastly senses to find out what had happened. Soon enough she scrunched her nose and shook her head. "The scent of death looms," Her eyes widened. "Someone's Chi is missing... grandma!" She ran outside leading us to the spot where she said the smell came from.

As we ran up I stopped cold feeling all the blood in me drain out all at once. My world shattered around me leaving me with nothing. My eyes couldn't stop looking. Mother was laying on the ground, laying on her back but her neck had been so severely snapped and twisted that her face was in the dirt and mud. I saw there was still beads of blood drizzling out of her ears adding to the pool around her head. I couldn't move from where I was. Once again I have lost my mother but this time it was not for a greater cause.

Salarnia knelt down slowly turning her neck back to face with her body. Salarnia's body was tense and shaking as she wiped the dirt and mud from mother's face. I watched as a single tears fell onto mother's cold cheek running off leaving one thin line of mud free skin. Then my eyes flickered back to Salarnia who was glowing a very faint line of red mixed with a hint of black making it a dark and anger filled crimson. It was easy to understand her anger. She was close with her grandmother and here she was cold and dead.

"I can't bring her to life..." I heard Salarnia say.

"Why not?"

"There's a branding mark burned into her skin on her arm. It's a death sealing mark. Whoever killed her isn't going to let me revive her." Salarnia stood and turned facing a tree. "DAMNIT!" With a single rage fueled strike, her fist uprooted the tree knocking it over. Any birds or other creatures living within it fled as fast as they could.

"We need to take her body back to the palace." Liu said walking over to mother's dead body lifting it up into his arms. Her head flopped back without any support automatically showing her neck was snapped. It was then I did see the mark Salarnia was talking about. It was clawed into her skin and it was the Chinese sign for Death. I only knew this through what Liu taught me. Liu walked pass me as I looked to Salarnia.

"Are you coming?"

"No," She said in a plain flat and cold voice. I was about to reply when her voice cut me off. "Go, I need - no, I want to be alone." I looked to Liu who motioned his head for me to follow. He knew when she wanted time alone she meant it. I frowned and followed him back. We had some hard news to tell father...

_~Third Person view (TPV)~_

_The first death is done; her royal blood fueling him through the soil soaked in her crimson syrup. His eyes looked up at the Princess who made torn the tree from the ground with a single punch. Her hand was not harmed in anyway but the tree had paid the price for her anger. Piece one had been collected but now more was needed. The Chains those cursed Gods set upon him were still binding him within the bowel caverns of Edenia. One chain vanished from around his waist allowing him to move his torso freely. Yet they still bound his arms and legs and one around his neck. His large golden wings fluttered beating against the threads of darkness lurking around him. He smiled with delight; his most prized minion was returning to him slowly._

_The darkness licked his ankles and slithered up his legs. The threads grazed him softly as he gasped in exquisite pain as his body trembled with excitement. His dark powers had returned taking their place within his body again as they once had. He glanced back to the princess._

"_Soon I shall be free and all of the Realms will know my wrath!" He growled, his eyes glowing evil red..._

Salarnia's P.O.V~

I needed to get some sleep. I had to rest and hopefully get my mind straight. Who ever did this wasn't going to get away with it. I walked back to my room and laid in bed staring at the ceiling until my eyelids drifted shut...

_I was in a meadow, standing in the tall knee high grass. I looked around as a gentle breeze blew over the meadow causing the grass to look like a sea of green. The sky overhead was clear of any clouds but the sun that brightened the day was missing. I looked down and found I was wearing a dress beaded with tiny glass beads woven into the black fabric. It seemed like I was wearing the night sky glittering with tiny stars. My head shot up when I heard the flutter of large wings. But there was nothing before me. Then I saw the wings curve from behind me embracing me in their softness._

_The feathers were black as a raven's and they were soft as they touched my skin ever so delicately. I knew these wings weren't mine because mine were golden. Then a feeling of two hands caressed my buttocks and ran up to my hips. A muscular chest touched my back as someone lowered their head and nuzzled the back of my ear. I felt captivated by the touch and caress of this person. His lips gently began to massage my skin as his hands slid forward more hugging around my waist line. Then he whirled me around as I came face to face with probably the most handsome man I've ever seen._

_His hair was shoulder length and a chocolate brown color while his eyes were a soft blue. He was indeed muscular with a well toned body. He had a strong jaw, proud nose and a normal mouth with a prince smile. He leaned his head down touching his forehead to mine._

"_Beware his might," he said staring into my eyes. He moved taking his forehead from mine and kissed me softly holding me close. "Beckon from your heart, your warrior." his whispered against my lips. Then he vanished, shimmering away..._

I woke and sat up still feeling the touch of his lips present on mine. I reached up and touched my lips lightly with my fingers. Who was he? 'Beckon from you heart, your warrior.' What did that mean? Why'd he kiss me? Why did he have wings? I sat at the edge and shook my head. It was just a dream, that's all. Dreams are dreams right? Lulu and her old self wobbled in, her fat belly swaying side to side. She looked up at me and kissed my hands when I went to pet her.

"Lulu, I had a weird dream." She stopped licking my hand and looked up at me. Then she did that cute thing where the dog tilts their had to the side. It was as if she knew what I was saying. "This black winged guy warned me of something and kissed me."

"Sounds like a guardian dream," I looked up and found Jade leaning on the door frame of my room. I raised a brow at her.

"Guardian Dream? Enlighten me."

"They are said to be a dream of a person's guardian, those guardians are said to be angels of the Gods who can descend from the heavens and guard their charge." She shrugged her right shoulder. "Seems you have one,"

"He kissed me though,"

"How did it make you feel?" Come to think of it, the kiss felt full of love and protection.

"Loved and protected," I replied. She smiled.

"Then you have a caring guardian." She turned and walked down the hallway, shutting the door behind her. I stood and walked to the window looking out to the courtyard and finding grandpa sitting at the edge, his head in his hands. He was mourning grandma but I couldn't bring her back, not with that mark on her skin. I turned to walk back to my bed when I saw something swoop done. I turned back to the window seeing a female winged creature attack him then fly off. It was so fast my mind couldn't grasp the situation. When the creature moved away he was grasping his throat and from between his fingers blood gushed out.

He dropped to the ground and the blood pooled on the ground. I felt frozen in place. What was that creature? What did it do to him? I fell back finally from the window and slid back shivering and sweating. I couldn't stop crying. first grandma now grandpa. I shook my head. This was a dream; a nightmare. I pinched myself and stood looking out the window. This was not a dream; it was reality. He was dead and on his arm was the same mark again. I think I know who the murderer was of grandma because it just killed her husband. Whatever this was, how was I going to fight this...

_?'s P.O.V~_

_I knelt on one knee as the Gods stared down at me with their infinite gazes. I folded my black wings to my back waiting for them to speak._

"_You entered her dreams; warned her of the threat?"_

"_As you asked of me," I said lowering my head and pressing my hand over my heart. "I am honored to protect such a beautiful princess." I added. She was indeed beautiful, those brown eyes were docile and wise while her long black hair was sleek and shiny as the feathers of my wings. To me she was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen._

_Her round face, full lips and lightly tanned skin was so beautiful I was captivated by her and I couldn't help it when I kissed her in the dream. It was like I was driven to kiss her; a magnetic force drawing me to her. I touched her sure but it was because I was drawn to her. Something about her was so inviting and amazing that it made even me shiver with desire. The touch of her skin was so smooth and soft it was like touching a newborn. I know she's Edenian, a princess born to an heir princess._

"_We sense something within you," I looked up at them. I knew they could tell my heart was yearning for her._

"_I... I do not know what I feel for her." I admitted._

"_Let your desire not cloud your task at hand. Protecting our Beast is your mission." they said before vanishing. I stood and walked to the edge and looked down seeing a bird like woman flying back toward the lake. I caught a glimpse of her face. It was Procella! This could mean only one thing; my brother was bound to be free. Crocell was on his way out of the binds that sealed him away eons ago. Then my eyes glanced to her. She was saddened by the death of her grandparents. Tears down her face made my heart ache too._

"_Dear princess, call upon me with your heart and I shall be by your side." I whispered watching her with sorrow in my heart. How I desired to comfort her..._

Ermac's P.O.V~

I was outside looking up at the sky when something flew by so fast I nearly spit out my water I was drinking. It was a naked woman with no actual features and six red eyes. I stood and walked around the building finding the creature tearing into someone's throat with her hand alone. It was shocking to see as she turned around still clutching the whole spine and skull. She threw it aside and saw me. She opened her mouth and out slithered these dark threads of black. They crawled across the ground killing the grass and burning the soil. They were coming after me. I turned and tried to run but the threads of darkness grasped my ankles pulling me back. I fought against them until I got free and limped away as fast as I could. Whatever she was she was powerful...

_Crocell's P.O.V~_

_The chains on my ankles vanished leaving just the one's on my arms and the one around my neck left. Procella walked down and smiled sinisterly. She waved a hand over her face making her six eyes become just the normal two. With a wave over her body she was humanoid with the normal features._

"_Crocell, my love, the royal couple is dead. Now all that is left is the last two sacrifices of blood to you," She said walking up and kissing me softly. "Next is the lustful youth and the man of dark intentions."_

"_Have you made the target choices?"_

"_I have," She smiled. "A boy named Milo, and a this man named Rain." She kissed me again and knelt down smiling. "You seem deprived. Do you need something?"_

"_Do not toy with me!" I boomed. She flinched back and then straightened up taking a gentle hold on my manhood. She licked the head making me sigh with desire. I commanded the darkness as it slithered from my body and curled around her slithering through her sex. Procella took in whole in her mouth bobbing her head back and forth sucking. I felt through the darkness the warmth of her sex; the warm wetness of her entrance. I commanded the darkness as I felt her moan on me when the darkness penetrated her entrance. More of the darkness curled around her breasts as the tips of the threads licked over the pink erecting nubs._

_Through the darkness I was feeling everything from the softness of her breasts to the warmth of her sex. She was moaning while sucking me as all the feeling I was getting from the darkness along with her blowing. Soon enough I climaxed into her mouth feeling sexually fulfilled by everything. She swallowed and sat back on her hands as the darkness continued to pleasure her, stimulating the cervix. Then more of the darkness slithered forth penetrating for anal. She laid back as the darkness did my bidding drilling into her._

_The darkness was shimmering with life as she bucked her hips up against the darkness's drilling into her. I was feeling everything as it continued to invade her as I once had and how I would if I wasn't chained up. I pulled the darkness back as she stood and sighed. "Is it over already?"_

"_Turn and bend over against me." I said. She pressed back to me and bent over, legs a bit opened to allow me easier access into her. I was still erected as I poked into her. "Push back into me," She pushed back as I thrusted forward into her deeper. Each time I pulled back and slammed into her she pushed into me making me penetrate deeper each time. Soon from all that the darkness had done for me I climaxed into her as she stepped away and smiled._

"_Are you fulfilled?"_

"_You serve me well, Procella. Go now and kill the last sacrifices." I said. She kissed me softly and then left me alone in the chamber those curse Gods bound me in..._

_**Crocell is no joke. He desires revenge, and death beyond Silent Death, Onaga, and Shao Kahn combined. His lover and creation, Procella killed Sindel and Jerrod and plans to free her master and allow him to gain his vengeance. What does he have in store for Salarnia and who is this warrior who seems to love her? R&R Please! This isn't over yet!**_


	34. Chapter 34

Salarnia's P.O.V~

I was laying in bed again and absently petting Lulu as my eyelids drew shut...

_I was wearing that dress again but I wasn't in the meadow, I was on a rooftop on an island surrounded by water. I looked around turning until I found him standing not too far from me. His wings were folded against his back as he walked up to me. He touched my arms and stared into my eyes. His wings fluttered out and surrounded me in that warm feathery embrace. "Soon he shall be free," he said his gaze looking both fearful and strong at the same time._

"_Who?" I asked staring back at him in such wonder. He kissed me quickly and frowned giving me some weird chill that danced up from my legs and through my spine._

"_Crocell," Then with that he shimmered away and the world shattered around me shocking me awake..._

I sat up abruptly and looked around the room. Lulu was sitting up beside me whining softly and touching my hand with her paw. I wiped my brow finding a film of a cold sweat lining my skin. Who was Crocell...?

_Procella's P.O.V~_

_The lustful youth was insight as I waved a hand over my face and body hiding my female features and turning those humanoid eyes into the six red ones. I landed behind him and followed him down into an alleyway. I felt he knew I was lurking but the fear he expressed was driving me to kill him more and more. Ahead was a dead end but before that were two other paths going either right or left. When he was about to turn right I flew forward slamming into him and launching him into the wall of the dead end._

_He sat up and rubbed his head as I returned my sexual features. When he looked up I felt the lust burn from his Chi. I acted sexy and squat down purposely displaying my sex to him. I knew he couldn't resist me. I reached out and touched his cheek then slid my hand down his arm taking his hand. "Don't fight your desires," I whispered guiding his hand toward my body. When I let go he couldn't fight his desire as he ran his finger through my sex. It was a nice little chill of sexual pleasure as his finger grazed the nub then slid back into my entrance feeling the wetness of my sex._

"_You're so beautiful. Are you some sex angel sent to please me?"_

"_Yes; yes I am." I lied. He pushed his fingers in more and swirled them around making my entrance wetter and sloppier than before._

_I would make his death a sweet happy one only to end ever so sourly, only in the favor of my master. I leaned forward and pulled on his leg making him sit flat backed on the wall. I climbed onto him and allowed him to unzip his pants. I licked the sharp barbed like teeth in my mouth waiting to rip the life from him. He entered me and started to lightly thrust into me thinking I was some kind of lustful angel come to fuck him. _

_It was shocking though, he was nice and big a good sex partner is you ask me. He held my hips and thrusted into me, our skin clapping and his cock making my entrance 'talk'. _

"_You feel so good!"_

"_Shh, just enjoy the fun." I said._

_He closed his eyes and drowned himself in the moment as I opened my mouth wide and clamping down on his throat. I didn't rip or anything I pulled back and looked into his shocked eyes. I ripped my sex off of him and grasped his manhood._

"_For you lustful shame and dirty desire, your blood will fuel the cold fire!" With a quick and swift motion I ripped his dick off allowing the blood to gush from him as I grabbed his throat and wrenched his mouth open shoving the ripped member down his throat chocking him. I raised my hand then and sliced it through his chest hearing the breaking of the rib cage and the explosion of his heart coating my hand with his blood. I ripped the still beating organ from him and ripped it open more allowing what ever blood was left in it to pour our of it. His body jittered once and then died._

_I smiled and opened his mouth taking the torn off member from it. Strangely there was no blood on it or anything. I laid back and fucked myself with it to add insult to his death. Funny thing was the muscles never got a change to soften in the member before I tore it from his lustful body._

_I was enjoying this real feeling of him in me but there he was dead. The dick was hard and still warm but he was dead so hell he had no us for it anymore. I was doing myself with one hand and fondling my breast with the other. I pulled him from me and rubbed it over my nub then jammed it back into myself and kept letting my sexual desire drive me to keep going._

_I was drilling myself with him until I climaxed. An orgasm he never got to feel for himself. I threw his member aside and leaned forward kissing his bloody lips. "If only you could have felt the delicious climax of me exploding on your dick," I smiled and jammed my sharp nailed thumbs into his eyes. "You would have lived had you not been such a lustful boy," I looked over at the ripped off member that was once his. "It's a shame though; your cock felt so nice inside of me." _

_Then I took his arm scratching in the mark of Death to ensure life would never be breathed into him again..._

_Crocell's P.O.V~_

_Well done Procella. She lured the lustful youth with her own sexual appeal and in turn this made the chains around my neck disappear. She then appeared and smiled at her work._

"_One more target, my love." She purred nastily._

"_You fucked yourself with his torn off member? How more lustful can you get?"_

"_My desires long only for you, Crocell. He was only a lovely little fling. I used his own bad habit against him," She said pressing her bare chest against me._

"_Stop it," She frowned and stepped back from me looking like a child who was caught doing bad. "Put your lust in second and find that Rain man."_

"_He is not within the realm yet," She replied. I shook my head and motioned my head for her to come closer. She stepped toward me and touched my bare skin with her soft hands._

"_You were my best creation,"_

"_Really? Even though before you were sealed away you barely paid attention to me? You laid every last other woman in Edenia and forgot about me. It wasn't until you were bound here that you let me be your woman." She was right, I had made her as my wife but I forgot her and laid every other woman of Edenia even willing enough to slay their husbands to earn the chance to warm their beds._

"_You are right, and for that I am asking forgiveness." I said._

"_Forgiveness? How can I be mad at you, my golden cock?" She said tracing a finger down my chest and leaning forward pressing her lips to mine. Then she ripped her lips away from mine and sniffed the air. "I must go, Rain is coming." She turned and walked out of the chamber leaving me only to watch her as she went..._

Kitana's P.O.V~

With mother and father gone it made Liu and me the new King and Queen of Edenia. Was I truly feeling ready for leadership? No, I thought mother would die normally and then I'd become the Queen; not like this. I was sitting in my room by the large mirror staring at my reflection. Liu Kang touched my shoulders and went to kiss my neck but I wasn't truly in the mood for any affection as I tilted my head to cover the part of my neck he was about to kiss.

"Kitana," I turned to look at the door and standing there was Mileena. "Someone named Rain wishes to have an audience with the new Queen." Great. Lovely. He's back. I hated Rain. He said he was the TRUE prince of Edenia when he was just a son of a God. Argus's royal family didn't mean I was ever going to love him. when we were engaged I was even planning to join my mother in suicide death just to escape ever marrying or being near him. Now he dared to come here when mother and father were killed?

I stood and walked outside into the courtyard finding him unmasked waiting for me. When I walked up, he turned and bowed his head.

"As beautiful as ever, Kitana."

"Save your charm for your whores Rain. What do you want?" He smiled and held out his hand.

"That you'll reconsider marrying me,"

"Don't make me laugh!" I mocked raising my hand to display a marriage ring on the ring finger. "You're a little late for that and I never liked you as it was."

"What? Who married you?"

"Liu Kang, Earthrealm Champion and Shaolin Monk Warrior. Father of my daughter and my caring husband." I said. His face changed to a grim hatred.

"No... no, I am the true prince of Edenia! You should be my wife, not the wife of some putrid Earthrealm mortal!" He said with a low growl in his voice. "You rather leave the fate of Edenia in the hands of a mortal man? Or would you rather bask in the light of a God?"

"You are no God! You are merely a half breed of god and human. You're no leader either," He shook his head and I saw his hand move when something else dashed over. He was about to slap me but I noticed Salarnia had stopped his hand from striking me.

"You dare strike my mother and I will kill you were you stand!" she hissed, her voice sounding deep and filled with anger. She threw his hand back to his side. "I will let you leave, but know this: If you come back and dare to threaten my mother again, I will kill you demigod or not." Rain stepped back from her and then turned his back to us walking away. I could tell the two deaths in such close time was making Salarnia edgy and angry. I just noticed that something was different or at least this was getting to her...

_Procella's P.O.V~_

_Oh, were these targets trying to make it easy on me? I spotted the last target , Rain walking toward the portal to leave. He didn't go through it though. He stopped and sat down then flopped back,staring up at the sky. I landed in the trees nearby turning into the six eyed raven bird I was in disguise. He took off his mask and wiped his mouth._

"_I have to kill him; with Liu Kang dead she'll grieve and I can swoop in acting like the hero then she'll marry me. I'll become the rightful King of Edenia." he said to himself. He stood and ran back to Edenia as I flowed him back flying overhead. The man he was mentioning was outside by the Oak tree standing closer toward the fountain. Rain stood by the tree and narrowed his eyes. "She's mine; she always will be!" Liu Kang looked up and raised a brow. I settled on the top of the fountain on the edge watching the whole event unfold._

"_Rain, what are you talking about?"_

"_You took her from me; took my Kitana!"_

"_She is my wife, not yours." Liu argued back as Rain shook his head violently._

"_No, she's mine! I am the true prince of Edenia! I should be the King!" He growled raising his hands toward Liu Kang. I opened my beak and out slithered a threading mess of darkness that shot at Rain. One thread sliced through his neck draining im of blood slowly as the other threads stabbed into other parts of his body draining him until he looked like a raisin of dried skin and bone. When the deed was done and his body dropped, the ground exploded freeing my master at last. His large glorious golden wings were spread wide and he actually had clothing on; pants._

_He puffed out his chest and smiled sinisterly as the tree behind split into two pieces. Crocell's Skin began to shade pure black as red marks formed over his skin glowing. The marks read out down his arms. 'The water demon king' on his legs 'Fear his might' and on his chest was a big marking of the sign for WATER. It was true, he was a water demon once a angel sent by the Gods to protect Edenia's water. Crocell raised his hands up and clapped them together sending a shock wave throughout the realm. Buildings crumbled, people died, animals died, plants died, water was poisoned and the sky turned gray. This though was only the beginning of his wrath..._

Salarnia's P.O.V~ I was buried under some rubble as I pushed it off of me. Something big had happened/ The smell of death was so strong it was horrid and rancid. I noticed that I was glowing golden; the protection shielded me from the blast. I rolled over and found Lulu; her skeleton buried and crushed under more rubble. She was dead. I stood and walked over more of the rubble finding a body of a person. I knelt down and turned the skull around. By the Gods, no! It was Mileena and beside her was Amor!

I felt a bad chill shiver up my spine as I kept moving. I found more bodies and then I found mother's. She was still wearing her tiara; that's how I knew. I felt tears burn my eyes as I tore myself away and run outside away from the destroyed palace. I looked around, everything was a wasteland; everything was dead or destroyed. That did it, the tears flowed down my face. My realm... it was... gone... I stared walking around and then I found two other people alive both with wings. The guy had a pair of golden one and the other a woman had black ones. They were making out deeply lost in the over flow of passion when I staggered back and ran out of Edenia searching for the gates to get to the Portal.

_Beckon from your heart, your warrior..._

Those words... It was him; that guardian guy of mine. Who was he? What did he mean? Beckon from my heart? How? He said he was my warrior. What the fuck did I need a warrior for? I was the Beast damnit! But it seemed this was a guy I couldn't face alone at all. I sat on the ground behind a half crumbled wall and pressed my hands over my heart. I kept praying someone; anyone would hear me and send down that super hot and sexy warrior of my dreams, literally. I wanted everything back to normal; I wanted my mother, grandmother - everyone; all of Edenia back.

"You have called upon me," I looked up and there he was. His black wings folded upon his back and he was standing proudly looking down at me. "I have heard your call and I am here to aid you." he knelt down and smiled.

"You're even more handsome in person." I clapped a hand over my mouth and blushed feeling completely awkward saying that to him. His smile never wavered as he laughed softly.

"And you are even more beautiful in person," He took my hand and kissed the back. "Princess Salarnia of Edenia, I wish to swear myself to you as your Oath Bound Warrior to protect you and restore what is lost here."

"On one condition,"

"Name your terms," I smiled and kissed him on the lips quickly.

"I want my family back, everyone in Edenia back and what it your name?"

"You have my Oath I will help you restore everything and I am called Savior," He smiled and kissed my hand again. "Do you accept me as your warrior?" I looked up meeting my brown eyes with his soft blue ones.

"I accept you as my warrior and can I ask something?"

"Yes of course, my lady."

"Okay, one I'm Salarnia not 'my lady' and two why in my dream were you caressing me?" His cheek tinted a slight touch of pink as he scratched the back of his head.

"I cannot lie to you; the Gods demanded I not say but you are in charge of me now. I care deeply about you, like I was meant to protect you as more than a warrior." He stood helping me to my feet. "It is a hard thing to explain,"

"No it's not. Just say it; you love me don't you?" I said being my straight forward and bold self. He looked over the wall s I peered over myself shocked to see the winged couple, um, getting down as they might say. I mean it, he was ramming her like he hadn't gotten any in ages. I turned back to the warrior and slapped his chest pulling his attention back to me instead of the couple. "Answer me,"

"You are right, I do but it is hard to explain. I am an angel crafted to protect not love yet I care so deeply for you that I cannot help but express my desire for you."

_Great, I got an angel for a lover._ I thought to myself. I shrugged and touched his chest over the pink spot where I slapped him. "Um, well I guess we could work out something when this is over." I felt my cheeks burning red as I spoke those words unsure of his reaction.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea. When this is all over, I would love to work something out with you about this love thing." He shook his head. "But for now we have a bigger task,"

"Why do you fight?"

"I was crafted to do so," I shook my head.

"You need a better purpose than that. Without purpose your task is empty and failure can happen." He raised a brow at me.

"And what would I fight for, besides my designing makes me?"

"Love,"

"Love? How so?"

"You're fighting to restore my realm with me. You love me meaning you care about my realm like me. You love," I touched his face tracing my finger down the jaw bone. "You fight for what I love because you love me. Can't you see Love is forever but power dies out?" he took my hand and pulled me closer forcing me to stare into his eyes.

"I know that. Love is powerful as is your beauty." He suddenly seemed captivated by me until he shook his head. "I really must keep my mind on the task,"

"No, they're busy. We can, I don't know..." Our lips were less than an inch away. "Kiss?" I leaned up pressing my lips to mine. I guess this was mostly a way to block out reality for right now. I needed to escape the pain of this. My realm Edenia being ruined like it is; being a wasteland. His lips were so soft and warm as I felt his hands press my lower back pulling me closer. His huge black wings fluttered out and over embracing me in the softness of the feathers. he was just about as lost in this kiss as I was...

Savior's P.O.V~

I should have pulled away, I could right now but every fiber of my being was demanding I not dare move from her. Salarnia was a beautiful young Princess branded by the Gods, she was my charge. Why was I falling in love with her I couldn't tell. Was it those eyes? Her beauty? Her sexiness? I wasn't sure what it was but something about her made me shiver with desire and need to be with her. Then I felt a chill lick my spine as I tore from her pulling her away from the wall. I made my sword appear as I crouched into a fighting stance. Procella walked out and smiled sinisterly.

"Watching us fuck, huh? Liked the show?" she mocked. "It almost looked as if you were going to get some soon too Savior. I thought angels were purist."

"An angel cannot be pure and be made to kill as a warrior in order to protect his charge." She walked closer running her hands over her chest trying to use her sex appeal to distract me. It wouldn't work though, I had no desire to love her. I loved Salarnia.

"Oh, so you want her unpure little vagina? She's no purist; she gave herself to a man already."

"I know but I am her warrior. I will not judge her based on her past." She grinded her teeth on her lips cutting it open and drawing blood. "Besides, you should talk. You fuck anything with a dick." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. I had struck a nerve.

"How dare you! I am not bound to one man for sex. I am a free creature!"

"Bound as a weapon and cock warmer to her master, Crocell!" She was growling. "Salarnia, stay behind me!"

"Sure, you pissed her off not me!" She said. Procella lunged forward as I slashed catching her shoulder gashing her open from one shoulder to the other. She spun back and fell on the ground bleeding heavily. I whirled around grabbing Salarnia's hand and running for the portal.

"Once, Crocell has found his creation harmed he will come after us. We must hide in another realm."

"You did it! Savior, how are we gonna stop them?"

"We must collect the charm fragments."

"Charm fragments?"

"In every other realm; not Edenia, has a charm fragment. If we collect them then we can kill him once and for all." We ran into Earthrealm and stopped in the alleyway. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm great!" I hissed. "Of course I'm not! My family and realm are dead, we're on the run from Crocell and I'm falling in love with an angel. This is not everyday that I face this kinda crap,"

"You call my love for you, crap?"

"No I - ." I held up my hand.

"Save it, we must move. We will discuss this later," I said in a slightly cold tone. She seemed scared she'd angered me as I led her out of the alleyway and into the street. I used my magick to hide my wings as she tried to hug my arm. I turned sharply to the right keeping my arm from her reach. Now was not the time to be romantic...

Crocell's P.O.V~

"There you are healed. Where did they go?"

"To Earthrealm," She sat up and turned to me. "We must kill them, they might search for the charm fragments."

"I am aware of that," I said standing. I snapped my fingers forming clothing on her body.

"Oh, I hate these! I can't get laid as fast."

"Stop that!" I boomed backing her flinch away from me. "We have worse matters than what your damn sex drive demands!" I walked toward the portal as she jogged up beside me. We entered Earthrealm ready to find those two...

Salarnia's P.O.V~

I wasn't sure if he was mad at me or too focused on this new task we had to find those charm fragments or whatever he called them. I tried to reach out and stop him but when my fingers grazed his skin he walked faster taking his arm out of my reach. Was it something I said? Did I offend him? What had I done to make him upset at me? Then as he turned the corner I was able to hook my arm around his and pull him to a stop.

"Why are you ignoring me?" He looked deep into my eyes. I was trying to make sure they displayed hurt within them and maybe a bit of annoyance. "What did I do wrong? What did I say that made you mad at me?"

"You called my love for you crap," He looked away. "I thought you loved me back," he tried to walk away as I pulled him back hugging his arm tightly. His elbow was between my breasts cradled in their softness. He looked at me and frowned. "You must not love me if you said that," he said, his voice sounding hurt not angry.

"Savior, no, I really do love you, what I meant was I'm not used to these events. It's not everyday a girl gets a warrior and a lover at the same time." I hugged his arm tighter feeling the pulse of his blood beating through it as I pressed my forehead to his shoulder. "I'm sorry, it's just sometimes I forget to word myself correctly. My fault..." He turned and pulled me close hugging me in his strong thick muscular arms.

"No, I am sorry. I became over emotional when I thought you were rejecting my love." He kissed me softly and then looked into my eyes again. "Come, we must find the charm fragments. There are seven pieces we must find to kill him."

"Seven? How seven?" I said trying to mentally count the realms. How many were there?

"There is one is each of the realms. Seido, Earthrealm, Chaosrealm, Netherrealm, Outworld, Heaven and the Vampire realm." He explained.

"Then we should get going," I said looking up at him lovingly. He smiled and nodded.

"I agree," He kissed me once more and then we continued on to start searching for those charm fragments. I wanted to get my realm back and get rid of Crocell and Procella once and for all...

_**Ooh-la-la! Salarnia gets a warrior and a lover! Sadly Edenia is now a wasteland thanks to Crocell and Procella. Now the race is on to collect the seven fragments of the charm; the only thing that can kill Crocell for good. Can Savior and Salarnia gather them before Crocell and Procella do? Will Edenia ever be restored? Heck will Edenia ever know Peace? R&R please and thanks!**_


	35. Chapter 35

Salarnia's P.O.V~

It was close to night now as I happily held Savior's hand. The feeling of his hand holding mine was soothing mostly since my entire realm was a wasteland. My family was dead and I was going realm to realm with my warrior, who I was falling in love with. How could I not fall in love with this hot sexy and kind angel warrior sent to me to protect me and help collect those charm fragments. I felt like I had to know more of our enemy. What was with that Crocell guy? Why was Procella all about getting laid? So I turned to Savior and kissed his cheek to capture his attention back to me.

"So what's up with that Crocell guy?" I asked as I walked beside Savior feeling how tense he was just by holding his hand. He looked over at me with those soft blue eyes and sighed.

"He was Edenia's first Protector but he was an Angel like me. Yet over time he became bored protecting a peaceful realm and began to lay the women who gave themselves willingly to him. It wasn't until they stopped that he created Procella and then forgot about her practically." I scrunched my mouth to the left side and then frowned.

"So is that why it seems Procella thinks only about getting laid?" Savior laughed.

"It was what she was created for was his pleasure. You could say all she has is sex on the brain." He shrugged and continued . "Back to the subject of Crocell, he became infatuated with the Edenian women and began to rape them. Soon the women wouldn't go anywhere without a male figure present. Crocell though was persistent. He would kill the man and rape the woman who had been with him but he never impregnated them. You see male Angels are sterile." I felt like someone slapped me in the face. Savior was sterile? So was Crocell? Oh boy...

"Male angels can't have kids?"

"Nope, that was why Crocell took advantage of it. He could have all the sex he wanted without worry of children ever. Now after he became so lustful for the women of Edenia, The Elder Gods stepped in and sealed him away under Edenia in underground bowel tunnels. They then created the charm and shattered it to seven pieces scattering them in the other realms outside of Edenia to ensure if Crocell was ever freed that he would never do as he did again."

"Question: Was the main reason he became bad because he was fucking too much?"

"In a way yes. He's controlling and he wants everything." He took his hand from mine and counted on his fingers. "Women, wealth, power, worshiping citizens, shrines, temples, you name it and he wanted it." He slid his hand back over mine. "In fact I need to tell you something before it's too late..." He stopped pulling me to a halt.

"What is it?" I asked stepping toward him. When I looked in his eyes I saw hurt and sadness within their depths which in a way alarmed me.

"I shouldn't have said I'd work something out with you when this is over because..." I held my breath and bite my lip waiting. "The charm will take my life when I use it to kill Crocell." I felt like an arrow had sliced through my heart. He was going to die?

"But why?"

"The Charm can only be used by an Angel and it demands a life sacrifice of the angel who uses it. I'm sorry," I looked down and felt like crying as I bite back the tears trying to be strong. I looked back up at him and frowned.

"Death is your only fate after this? Isn't there another way?" I asked feeling desperate and lost at the same time. I didn't want my warrior dying on me. I was falling in love with him and in a way I wanted him to be my King when I take the throne after my mother. I watched Saviors eyes soften and fill with concern as he slowly shook his head. I felt that arrow twisting in my chest ripping apart my already wounded heart. First my family and now I was bound to lose the one guy I truly was in love with; my hot and sexy warrior, Savior? Could this day get any worse? "I should have known that this might have been too good to be true."

"I should not have lied - ," I touched two fingers to his lips to silence him.

"You didn't lie to me, you wanted me to feel happy after my time of loss." I said also trying to convince myself of my own words. I took his hand and smiled weakly. "We should go and find the first charm."

"I agree," He replied...

Crocell's P.O.V~

We arrived in Earthrealm and hid our wings with magick before stepping out. Procella on the other hand wasn't as focused as I was about finding those charms first. She spotted a XXX store and smiled trying to tug me there instead of the way I was going to go.

"Oh come on, Crocell it looks fun!"

"Sometimes I regret making you as you are,"

"But you love when you get it," She said with a nasty purr in her voice. She pinned her front to me and smiled in that sexy way I loved to see. "Now, c'mon please can we just go there and see what it's like?"

"Procella, we're supposed to be looking for the charms."

"No," She said sounding childish. "I wanna see what's in the store! Besides you know you made me with an endless horniness." She touched the front of my pants rubbing her fingers over me. "Please," Sometimes I couldn't resist her and a lot of times it was annoying since I was the fool who made her. She kept rubbing her fingers on me until I was unwillingly getting a slight boner. I pulled back from her and sighed pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Okay, how about you go and see while I go and search that way we can do two things at once?"

"Oh, dang it I wanted you."

"Well Procella I don't want to die because of some silly charm the Gods made." I said. She sighed and shrugged.

"Okay fine, go find the charm. Luckily I can't bare children due to your design of me." She said walking toward the store. In so many ways I regretted making her. It was more like I created a child or something...

Procella's P.O.V~

Sure I was childish but it was his fault for making me like this. When I walked in the store it was dim and a low sexy dance music was playing in the background. Covering the shelves were DVDs of women showing off their; how do I put this... goodies. Some would push their arms more into their chest to make their already big boobs look about as big as watermelons while others had their legs open as if they were waiting for a guy. I walked in further and found dolls that were plastic but they had there mouths open and they were naked. Talk about silicon breasts! As I kept moving saw more toys in the shape of a man's dick. When I neared the counter the guy behind it was reading a magazine but it didn't have words. No it had pictures of naked women getting banged by one to four or more guys.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked looking up. I smiled and jumped up on the counter sitting.

"Of course you can," I said putting that nasty purr to my voice. He must have noticed as he looked around the store and then smiled at me closing the magazine and sliding it aside.

"Need some 'costumer service'?" He asked. I reached down and touched his cheek.

"What do you offer?" He looked me up and down twice with a pleasing smile as if he liked what he saw mostly because I was holding my chest out more to display the girls. He nodded and licked his lips.

"I can give you a nice big helping of my meat with a side of pounding fun in your hole." I smiled and jumped off the counter on the side he was on. I closed the gap between us pushing him into the seat behind him. He kept smiling the whole time. I placed my hand on his pants rubbing the spot over his member. "I can also give you a cup of my seeds." I stood up and wiggled my chest a bit to invite him to touch me.

"I'll buy," he reached up and ran his hands up my sides cupping my breasts. In so many ways I loved the design Crocell made of me. Sure it made me a slut but I loved it. It was just the say it isn't for everyone. He slowly unbuttoned the top and pulled it open. Smiling when he saw I wasn't wearing a bra to conceal my boobs from his eyes or his lusting hands. He reached up and rubbed his thumbs over the nubs making me suck in air from the rush of pleasure that invaded my being. The feeling shivered down to my sex making it instantly moisten ready and willing to let him have fun inside of me.

"No bra? Bad girl," He said massaging them. The feeling of his hands on my boobs were warm and inviting as he pulled me to sit on his left leg. Hooking his left arm around me, he used his right hand to guide my breast toward his mouth. First he licked the erecting nub sending those delightful chills down my spine then he sucked on it popping off leaving it slightly red. "Damn girl you are one sexy bitch." he purred before suckling again. With a bit of his help I took off my top and threw it to the floor. While his mouth worked my right breast his hand massaged the other continuing to send those chills to my sex.

Soon I pulled away and knelt down unzipping his pants and pulling them down along with those annoying boxer shorts he was wearing. He was already erecting for me as I licked the head sucking him a bit before I stood and allowed him to take off my pants for me. When he did he reached up and slid his fingers through my lips making me smiled and sigh with desiring pleasure. The guy stood then led me over to the counter and sat me up on the top of it. He slid the chair over and sat down leveling his face with me as he leaned forward kissing the lips of my sex. He kissed my inner thighs and parted the lips kissing and sucking the nub. He poked his thick fingers into my hole swirling them around before taking them out and rubbing the juices through my sex.

It wasn't until his tongue glided through that I flopped my head back seeing another guy in the store watching us. He was staring at me wide eyed as I motioned a finger for him to come over and join. When he pointed at himself I nodded and pushed up my breasts inviting him over. He walked over and nervously reached out to touch my boobs when I grabbed his hands pulling him demandingly to them. He started massaging them as I, upside down, unzipped his pants and took him whole in my mouth.

He tilted his head back and moaned out a long and loving yes. The clerk's tongue was grazing through me as I felt the second guys hands lightly pinching the nubs tickling them which in turn sent the chill to my sex where the clerk was licking away at. I had two guys ready and willing to bang me. In a way I was thankful Crocell created me as a slut that was for his own gain first off but now I had more chances to get some pleasure.

To be honest, I felt like I was in fuck heaven...

Salarnia's P.O.V~

I followed Savior into an old abandoned warehouse that seemed to have been for meat packing back in the day. The doors of metal were badly rusted and the one we entered through broke off the hinges when Savior opened it. He caught it and let me in first before placing it back in the doorway to make it look somewhat fixed. He walked pass me taking my hand and leading me toward a brick wall. He took his hand from mine and touched the surface trying to find something.

"It should be here somewhere," He said feeling around the wall. "Can you see it with your Sight?" I shrugged and closed my eyes snapping them open to reveal they were now a bright yellow color. Everything around me was shadowed in blackness and a symbol was present not on the brick wall but the concrete banner beside where Savior was searching. I reached over and pressed my hand flat on the symbol feeling that part of the wall push in. I made my eyes normal as the bricks pushed back from Savior's hands and shifted slowly one layer at a time to open the tunnel beyond it. "Nicely done,"

"Thank the Gods for giving me the Beast," I said walking pass him and down the spiraling staircase leading down the tunnel pathway. I looked at the walls seeing some random spider webs and torches that seemed to burn forever. "Endless flames?"

"Infinite Pyre," (Pyre - just say fire. P = F and Y = I. Get it?) Savior said. We kept walking until we came to a dark chamber deep underground. "Can you light them?"

"Piece of cake," I located a torch and blew a stream of fire lighting it. When I lit that one the others blazed with life illuminating the room. In the very center was a tall pillar. "Is that where it is?" I asked pointing up at the pillar.

"It is," He turned seeing something on the wall. He walked over reading the foreign text. "Vex tu ara mu kitu,"

"Translation please?"

"The bird will not fly," He rubbed his chin. "We can't fly here. The ancient magick prevents us,"

"Dang it, why do they make things harder than they need to be?"

"Wait it says here there are stairs leading up to it only if the person's plight in pure of heart." He said reading more of the wall. "Step upon the first step and all will be revealed." He motioned to me pointing to the stop that held a symbol on the floor. "Step on that,"

"Okay," I stepped on it and was suddenly jetted up ten feet into the air. I nearly fell off when the symbol under my feet acted like a magnet pulling me to stay on. I regained my balance and yelled down. "Now what?"

"Walk,"

"Are you crazy? There's no more steps!"

"Just walk!" I shrugged and lifted my foot to step out when another step shot up catching my foot. With each new step a new stair came up catching my feet moving me further and further up until I reached the top. On the top of the pillar was a statue of a woman with her hands reaching out but closed holding something. I walked up to it and reached out my hand. The statue came to life with glowing white eyes as the fingers cracked and moved opening to reveal a fragment of something. It was the first charm piece. I took it from the hands of the statue and when I did the arms of the statue folded back to her chest as her body curled down into what looked like a praying position.

_BOOM!_ The pillar shook and started to crumble as I ran back down the stairs feeling the step I left crumbling to nothing.

"HURRY!" Savior yelled as I ran down from the stairs and over to him. He grabbed my hand and ran up those spiraling stairs as the whole building was shaking and crumbling around us. We made it up through the brick doorway as it was slowly closing barely letting us pass. We kept running though out into the night as the building shook about to collapse. I felt Savior's arm wrap around my waist as he took flight away from the collapsing building. It fell with a loud boom sending a cloud of dust throughout the streets as we flew off onto a tall rooftop. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Here," I handed him the charm and smiled. "Are all the chambers like that?"

"Maybe, it was to ensure that once they were collected the chambers were no more." He took the charm and held out his arm placing it on the thickest part. I watched as it soaked into his skin forming a symbol that was chinese for earth. "We have one now, six more to go." I fluttered out my wings and smiled.

"We better move on then. Next up Chaosrealm one of the craziest realms I know." I raised my hand taking us to the next realm...

Crocell's P.O.V~

Damn it all! I was too late all because of Procella's sexual intents. The building over the location of the chamber was gone and the dust from the collapse was settled. It had fallen over a half hour ago meaning that damn princess and my brother are long gone. I knew one realm I could go to and get the charm from, the Chaosrealm but first I had to go retrieve Procella from that sex store...

Procella's P.O.V~

Oops, I kinda over fucked the secondary guy. He was laying dead on the ground as the younger stronger store clerk was taking me from behind as I was bent over the counter. He was holding my hips bucking into me hard as I calmly read the magazine he had been flipping through earlier. I was greatly enjoying the feeling of him in me still going longer than the older man had. The older guy did me three times and died from over exhaustion. When I felt the young clerk spill into me again I turned around taking him from me and sitting him down.

"And that makes six," He panted. "I got something for you, hold on." He stood and opened a cabinet taking out a machine with a sex toy on the end. "Wanna try it out?"

"You wanna rest?"

"Yeah, then I'll get you again. You're sure you can't get pregnant?"

"I know I can't." He set the machine on a tall stool and pressed a button making the toy move forward to see if it lined up with me. He smiled and pressed a button on the remote making it enter me on low speed. I tilted my head back and enjoyed the feeling of the bumpy toy sliding in and out of me as he made it speed up. I loved this feeling of the toy pounding me as he sat back watching and getting a renewed boner. My boobs were bouncing wildly as the toy kept hitting me.

"Just watching you gets me ready," he said standing and turning off the machine, putting it away. He held out his hand. "C'mon, I'm ready." I took his hand and stepped toward him smiling. His member poked at me as I sat him down and turned my back to him. He held my hips leading me back onto his member. the door to the store opened then and in walked Crocell.

"How did I know you'd be fucking someone?" He said.

"Who are you, dude?"

"Crocell, her companion."

"Companion? You two are seeing each other?" I sank deeper on him and turned my head to look at him over my shoulder.

"More of sex partners, don't worry." I looked to Crocell. "Let me get some more fun then I'll be with you to help. Did you get the charm?" His eyes narrowed dangerously as he watched the clerk continue loving my hole. I think in a way he was jealous of how he wasn't the one inside of me. And I'm the slut? He's just as bad as me so we're equal in more ways than one. I swirled my hips on his lap as he enjoyed the very feeling of my wetness.

"No, they got it first." He crossed his arms and shook his head. "You better fuck fast, guy." He said. The guy's lap I was sitting on clapped against me as I bounced to help with the process. He hit my core hard with his member as he reached up cupping my breasts in his large hands. He had his forehead to my back as he kept pounding himself into me. I looked back at Crocell as he was bucking his hips straight into me panting like a dog on a hot day.

"Where to next exactly?" I felt the guy finally spill into me for the last time. His hot breath would actually be his last exhale after a nice session of getting a girl. I swirled my hips on him as he reached down rubbing his fingers through me one last time.

"Chaosrealm," I stood and turned to the man I had sex with and kissed his lips.

"Thank you for the time and fun but..." I shoved my hand through his chest ripping his heart from him. His eyes stared at me with shock while his mouth spilled out gushing dark blood. I smiled and grazed my other hand over his softened member feeling the blood veins slow in pulse and soon a cold feeling engulfed his entire body taking him into the cold embrace of death's slumber. Even his eyes rolled back leaving only the chilling whites exposed to my sight. I smiled again at my handy work knowing I made sure no other girl would ever get him like I had. "I think I've stolen your heart."

"Enough with your horrid puns and lets go," I threw the heart aside and got dressed then walked out with him to the next realm we were going to. On the way out I grabbed two of the sex toys but Crocell snatched them back throwing them aside. "Stop it," He said coldly.

"Oh you're no fun," I pouted like a child.

"We need to stop them! Now stop acting like a child!" he scolded

"You made me that way," I reminded him.

"Keep it up and no more from me got it?" I crossed my arms and left with him still somewhat feeling the shape and amount of sex I had for the past hour. Sure I killed two guys one by over fucking him until he died and the other got to have multiple orgasms then I 'stole' his heart from his chest... literally. But the feeling of having someone do me so many times was... well it was lovely and in a way I wished it never stopped...

_**O.O Procella desperately needs a chastity belt. With one charm in hand, Salarnia and Savior move on to the next Realm of Chaos. What trials will await then in the next realm? Will Crocell ever control his overly horny Procella? R&R Please and Thanks!**_


	36. Chapter 36

Salarnia's P.O.V~

Chaosrealm was definitely the weirdest realm I've ever been in. Everything was backward practically and there was there was no such thing as rules because they felt it was giving into order. These people didn't have laws or rules or anything. Water flowed backwards, mountains were upside down, and the people never made up their mind unless it was about chaos. I'll be honest and say entering Chaosrealm gave me a bad chill.

"BOO!" I jumped seeing none other than the damn annoyance that was Havik. I slapped him as a reaction.

"How dare you scare me!" I snapped. Havik smiled and laughed rubbing his cheek.

"What brings Edenian Royalty to Chaos? Want some mayhem? And can you do that again?"

"Rule number one: No!" He clapped his hands over his ears and groaned when I said 'rule'.

"Do not say that!" He hissed. "What do you want?" He growled putting his fists on his bony hips. I took my hands from Savior's and smiled.

"Where is the Charm Fragment?"

"And why should I tell you?"

"RULE!" He growled and staggered back as if I had punched him when all it was, was a word he hated with a burning passion. He stood up right and narrowed his eyes. "Look, help us find the charm and I'll stop saying that. If you don't I'll tie you up and recite some more of them." Havik threw up his hands in a defensive shrug while shaking his head.

"Fine I'll help you, but I'm not gonna like it."

"Don't make me say it," He growled at me. Savior held the silver blade tip of his sword at Havik's throat.

"Never threaten my charge!" I touched Savior's thick forearm making him lower his sword arm. Havik crossed his arms and sighed.

"I'm not going to take you into the underground temple but I might lead you to it."

"Rule," I teased making him snap his gaze from Savior to me. "Don't get me pissed off," He held up his hand.

"I might not," He turned. "C'mon, the sooner I show you the way the sooner you and your order can leave." He led us through the crazy mazes of his realm and over to a shrine that was incomplete.

"Are you not going to finish the shrine?"

"What are you a Siedian? This is Chaos, we finish nothing! We defy laws, break them and cause mayhem! Order is not practiced here." Havik barked pointing to the shrine. "I brought you here, now get your charm and leave. I have to get back to the mayhem." He turned and then looked back.

"What are you gonna do? Pluck feathers off birds? Claws off crabs?" I asked.

"No worse but that don't concern you, princess. Edenia, yuck. Such a vile order bound realm." I narrowed my eyes.

"Walk. Away. Now." I growled. Havik patted my head and walked away. I snorted and started looking for a doorway. Savior found it first at the back of the shrine. He opened a door that slid back and then to the side revealing yet another spiraling staircase. "Okay really? What's with the stairs?" I complained walking down them.

"We are going under ground, Salarnia, did you expect an elevator?"

"It would have been nice," He laughed as I smiled back at him remembering what he said to me before we found the first Charm piece. He was going to die, I was going to lose him. The thought of that made me draw my eyes away and look down the stairs in sadness. I felt like someone was ripping my heart from my chest. How can the Gods have made the Charm take such a sacrifice? Why not sacrificing a goat or pig? Why did it have to be Savior? I looked back at him seeing that marking on his arm from the first charm. If only there really was another way to stop Crocell and Procella but there wasn't.

Soon my eyes were drawn away as we came into the chamber and sweeping back to a far door was a floor of glowing white plates. I was about to start walking when Savior grabbed my wrist pulling me back in time just as a bolt of lightning almost zapped me. I pinned my hand to my chest and felt my heart racing. If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead. He walked me to the wall beside us and began reading the ancient text.

"It says: He who dares to cross shalt be no more." He read down and smiled. "Ah, He must cross backwards using the ancient mirror to mark his path." He touched the wall where a hand carving was. His hand sank further into the wall as a wall to the side of the deadly pathway. I peered into it seeing a path being displayed with tiles that weren't glowing. "Those are the steps. Go, I'll follow." I stepped toward the edge and using the mirror leapt back to the right on on one foot then to the next. It felt weird having to go backwards but this was the way we had to face the trial to get it. When I made it across I looked up seeing Savior was not far behind me but the wall shut concealing the mirror and he was left three lanes out.

"Savior!" I yelled. He turned on one foot and bent back making a daring leap. One of the lightning bolts hit him through the torso as he landed with a hard and heavy thud at my feet. I dragged him the rest of he way over and knelt down tapping his face lightly with my hand. "C'mon, you cannot die on me! Savior, please wake up!" Soon I took a sigh of relief as he started to move.

"What hit me?"

"Some lightning but you're okay, right?" I asked as he sat up and stood.

"I feel fine, well maybe a sting of pain but that's all." I stood and touched his chest where there was a small char mark. I wiped the blackness away and then my hand lingered on his skin. Here I thought guys skin was rough and maybe a bit sweaty but Savior's was smooth and dry and even a little soft. He took my hand and lifted my chin. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah I'm fine. I was thinking." I lied. Well not all of it was a lie. I was thinking but it was about his smooth skin. It was different than what I've felt before. I took my hand from his and patted his arm. "C'mon, we have to get that... Charm." My voice drifted a bit because I knew that with each Charm piece, Savior was one step closer to death just so my family and realm would come back. I felt his hand grab my wrist and pull me back to him.

"You've been acting strange since I told you my fate was death."

"It's hard to not feel the way I do when you know I love you." His eyes saddened.

"Do you think I want this?" He didn't even give me a chance to speak as he answered himself. "I don't; I want to be with you to love and protect you. This is my fate though, it is within my design as an Angel to take such a burden just as you have the burden of being the Beast." He leaned down so our gazes wouldn't waver as he stared me in the eyes. "Fate is a hard thing to face but everyone has a fate that doesn't reveal itself all the time but it can show. Your fate was to be a protector branded by the Gods and my fate is... death." His eyes were deeply saddened and filled with pain beyond anything I had ever seen. Then there was a glimmer of love and hope deep within the look of his soft blue eyes.

"Fate and love hurts," I replied sounding scared and lost.

"It can but," He folded over his wing and plucked a large black feather from it then weaving it into my hair giving me a nice glossy feather that greatly matched the sleek beauty of my long black hair I got thanks to my mother's DNA where I got it from. "When I'm gone, keep this feather." He smiled at me touching my cheek softly. I reached up and touched the feather feeling the velvety softness of the fibers. I leapt up hugging my arms around his neck and smashing my lips into his. His arms wrapped around me holding me up as he kissed me back. The way he was holding me made me know truly he didn't want to let me go. Well neither did I. We loved each other but were bound to be torn apart. When I finally broke the kiss, he set me down as we smiled at each other.

"We better get the charm."

"Agreed," He tucked my arm under his and led the way to a new door. He stepped forward away from me and read the text again. "Beyond lies the treasure you seek, but can you get pass the Grim Reaper's bladed beak?" He scratched his head. "Sounds like this will be hard." He pressed the hand shaped carving again. The door opened and sure enough there were swinging pendulums. The sound of the shing and whoosh made the fine hairs on my arms stand up. We had to get pass that? Oh boy...

Crocell's P.O.V~

Procella and I walked into Chaosrealm and looked around. To me it was nice and just what I liked. Maybe I'll make Edenia like this when I kill those two and get back. Procella clung to my arm shifting her chest so her boobs rubbed over the elbow. In so many ways I wanted to slap her but I held myself from harming her. I made her that way so it was my fault. I turned to her. "Stop doing that,"

"Oh you know you love my ample chest which you made." she reminded. "Eew so technically you'd be my daddy and my master. Would that be considered incest?"

"Stop that!" I snapped. She zipped her lips and threw away the key. She clung back to my arm but this time she didn't rub her chest. I looked around finding a local Chaos realm dweller. "You there, where is the charm?"

"You're too late, the princess and her boy toy are getting it."

"Take us there!"

"Nah, I have something better to do." He walked away. Procella giggled until I snapped my gaze to her. Damnit, yet again we were beaten? No, we would find them and take it. I ran off with Procella not far behind me...

Salarnia's P.O.V~

"Watch out!" Savior dodged another blade as it whizzed by nearly taking off his wings had I not said something. He tucked his wings against his back and ran pass another almost being hit but he made it across. "Okay hopefully we have another way out of here if this place crumbles." I said as he bent over and sighed in relief.

"You're telling me? I knew the trials were hard but wow." He stood and took my hand as we made our way into the real chamber housing the charm. "Up there on the pillar." He saw more text. "No magick can be used. Well no magick powers here."

"Okay that is getting annoying." I said running over as the pillar stairs shot up catching my feet again. Savior was behind me running up with me. When we reached the top there was another statue but it wasn't a woman this time. It was a rather large hand of a woman. It was held palm up and floating over it in the stream of light was the charm. I reached out to grab it when I heard a voice yell out.

"That charm is mine!" I looked down and saw flying at us was Crocell. Savior snapped out his wings and lunged at his brother smashing into him in midair. Wrestling in mid air, I tried to reach for the charm when Procella's hand grabbed my wrist.

"Back off, you slutty bitch!" I snapped.

"How dare you!" She tried to slash my face with her other hand as I ducked down and threw up my knee smashing it into her gut. I heard all the air rush from her as she flipped over my leg falling onto her back on the ground freeing my wrist. She quickly got up and rubber her stomach. "You bitch!" She tried to throw a punch as I twisted around dodging the blow and grabbing her wrist. I spun slightly kicking her legs out form under her feet and then lifting up my other leg kicking her up before I wrenched her hand down causing her to smash her face into the concrete of the pillar top. I stepped back as she stood, her nose bleeding.

"Hey you got a little something there," I said taunting her. She lifted her hand touching under her nose finding blood on her fingers. As she was distracted I jumped up using a move of my father's; the bicycle kick. It knocked her back as she fell off but due to her own wings she flew back up and stood. She kicked toward my head as I kicked up too. Our blows met at the ankles and I heard her bone snap. She yelped and staggered back. She put her hands over the broken bone and tried to heal herself.

"Why? Why won't it heal?"

"No Magick Zone." I said finally snatching the charm. "Savior, I got it!" Savior pushed off his brother and flew over grabbing it as I snapped out my own wings taking flight after him as the chamber began to shake and crumble around us. We made it out and flew any where away from the crumbling shrine. When we landed I handed the charm to him by placing it on his skin letting it soak in. A new symbol appeared and it was Chinese for Chaos. "Earth, Chaos... Is this how the charms are based?"

"Yes, You notice why in the end." The end huh? Does he mean the end of his life? The moment when I lose him; the only guy I ever felt like this for? Absently my fingers went right to the feather touching the softness of it. I found it gave me a feel of him still beside me even when he wasn't or was. I took my hand from the feather and touched his chest. "Next is Outworld, under the Tarkatan wasteland."

"Your kidding right?" He shook his head.

"They have an underground chamber where it lies." He took my hand trying to lead me away from this realm. I pulled my hand back and frowned. "Salarnia?"

"I don't want this,"

"Want what?"

"To lose you! I can't accept it! With each Charm we get you come one step closer to death. I can't handle the pain in my heart. Do you know how much this hurts to watch those charms soak into you?" He stepped toward me and took my hands into his.

"Salarnia, do you know how much it hurts me to see you hurt? To feel like I'm being ripped away from the girl I love most? To know I'm gonna die? It's hard, it hurts and I hate it. I know you do and I know it hurts you and me both." He lifted my chin as our gazes locked. He didn't speak nor did I. We just stared at each other getting lost in each others' eyes. He leaned down and pressed his forehead to mine. "Don't be sad, I will never forget our love."

"Neither will I," He kissed me firmly and took my hand leading me away...

Crocell's P.O.V~

I sat her on the ground as she finally got to heal her broken bones. I crossed my arms and frowned down at her. Procella looked up then back down like a pup knowing she did wrong.

"Why did you let her get the charm?"

"She broke my ankle what was I to do? Hop on one leg?" I knelt down and grabbed her face tightly with one hand.

"It would have been an improvement!" I boomed throwing her back. She rubbed her jaw and stood following me...

Procella's P.O.V~

I hated how he treated me as a cock warmer and an abuse puppet. Crocell sometimes made me angry enough that I should turn against him but the only problem was he made sure if I ever did, he had a way to 'dismantle' me as he said. I walked after him trying not to seem mad or hurt as we arrived in Outworld. I looked around seeing the trees had mouths. The faces were a bit scary but I walked up to one; not too close to get a better look at it. It stared at me back.

"A living tree? Can you speak?"

"_You are dumber than you look,"_

"There was no call for that, you overgrown piece of firewood!" A vine came down and smacked me. "Ouch! You damn tree, I have a right mind to set you on fire!" Then the vine wrapped around my waist lifting me up it held me at the eyes of the tree.

"_And I have the right mind to crunch you,"_

"Put me down!" It let me go as I dropped down beside Crocell.

"Are you done, angering the trees?"

"Can I get back to you on that when my heads not spinning?" I asked sitting up and holding my head. Crocell grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"No, you have already costed me two charms!" He shoved me down the path. "Get moving!" I regained my balance and kept walking on trying to stay out of his abusive reach...

_**Okay Salarnia and Savior: 2 Crocell and Procella: 0. With the odds in their favor can Salarnia and Savior keep up the good work and soon save Edenia from Crocell? R&R Please and Thanks!**_


	37. Chapter 37

Savior's P.O.V~

I kept looking back at Salarnia seeing her pain looming like a dark cloud over her head. I hated this too. I didn't want to leave her. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Her hair was long and silky while her skin was smooth and soft, her eyes bright and lively while her figure was perfect. She had the right curves and her stance was proud but at the moment it was sad from loosing her realm and family and soon me. I stopped and looked around. The wasteland was so barren it was hard to tell where to go to get to the Tarkatans. Salarnia walked before me and looked around sniffing the air.

"BARAKA!" She screamed. It echoed across the empty wasteland of Outworld.

"What do you need of me, Princess?" A voice said as a Tarkatan walked out. That must be Baraka, and from what I heard he is the leader of the Outworld Tarkatans. He crossed his thick arms that were spiked with something that was under his skin. I'll admit I felt like I needed to be on guard because of the teeth alone on him. He made a shark look like nothing compared to his mouth.

"Do you know of an underground chamber under your land?"

"I do, what do you want that for?" He said locking those snake like eyes on hers.

"There is a charm we need to find. Edenia has been destroyed." Baraka turned his back to her and motioned his hand over his shoulder.

"I'll take you to it but what's in it for me?"

"You wanna fight a big bad demon guy named Crocell?" Baraka turned back to her with a bloody lustful look in his eyes. "Take us and help us through the maze and if Crocell arrives you can fight him all you want. You can use the blades and all." She said pointing to his arms. I then noticed a hole in the outter skinning of his forearm. A blade suddenly sliced out.

"It has been a while since I have used these..." He sliced the blades away. "I accept your offer, but if he does not arrive?"

"Then you can freely kill anyone you deem as a threat in your wasteland. Maybe for too long your race has stilled your blades." She held out her hand. Baraka took it and shook then led us to his compound home. Instantly a female Tarkatan walked up holding a small child in her arms.

"Salarnia, this is Jila; my mate and this is my son Aseno."

"Nice to meet you, Jila." Jila just nodded her head. She had the same scary mouth as Baraka. Being around Tarkatans was giving me a chill. Baraka led us on toward the chamber pathway...

Salarnia's P.O.V~

Baraka led us to a mausoleum like small building made of poorly constructed marble. Well either it was poorly made or it was due to the fact that it was made in the middle of a wasteland. Either way we walked in and Baraka pulled open a door on the floor that led down yet another set of stairs. I was surely burning a lot of calories doing all this crap of walking up and down stairs. We ventured down into the bowels of the building as I felt Savior step beside me taking my hand into his. I squeezed his hand trying to take some of his strength as this journey was getting tougher to swallow. Could I really face that moment when I lose him? I shook myself mentally and kept a cool demeanor to make sure he wouldn't worry about me more than he already was.

"Are you alright?" I heard Savior whisper. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm okay," I replied touching his arm. In a way I don't think he believed me because his eyes looked up and down my face then he looked down the stairs in the chamber. I knew his heart was hurting as much as mine was. He didn't want to leave me like he knew he was bound to. "Okay, I was lying. I'm dreading each step because I hate to have to let you go."

"I know, I dread it too but you are my charge and I must fulfill my task." He put his arm over mine tucking mine under the thick bicep. "But after this we go to the heavens."

"Wait, I thought the heavens was that octagon where the Gods appear." Savior laughed.

"Then you've never seen the rest of the heavens. The place where we need to go is the heavens in which my brothers and sisters live. All angels are brothers and sisters I guess that is why the Gods made us unable to have children if we did it would be incest." He explained. Baraka stopped as we entered the chamber.

"There's the text, Savior." I said pointing to the wall to his right. He walked over to it and started reading it.

"Says only the pure of heart may cross here. Evil intent shall be rejected." He read. I looked out and saw the path was lined down the way with markings that glowed bright red. "Those who cross must be ready to face a challenge to give up something they feel they need not." I turned to Baraka and then up to the stairs.

"Baraka, can you stay guard here?"

"If Crocell comes, I my blade will surely find his heart."

"Thank you," I replied...

Crocell's P.O.V~

After Procella vanished to do what everyone knew practically already what she was up to, I found the building thanks to the help of a female Tarkatan holding a young infant. I shoved her toward the stairs and kept her moving. In exchange for her service I wouldn't kill the infant in her arms. She led the way until she saw another Tarkatan.

"Jila? What are you doing down here?" He said as she walked to him. I walked out and down toward them.

"She showed me the way down in order to save her baby," I pointed at her sending a bolt of black lightning through her. "But I never said I'd spare her," The female fell into his arms as the baby cried out. His eyes snapped up at me as he set her dying body aside. She still clung to the horrid child when I was hit from the side. I looked over finding the putrid princess but my brother was missing.

"You're one cruel bastard aren't you?" she said as the Tarkatan rushed at me trying indeed to slice me in two with his arm blades...

Salarnia's P.O.V~

I knelt beside Jila and holding my hands over her chest I started healing her while her mate Baraka attacked Crocell. I sent Savior on ahead knowing Baraka might not be able to take on Crocell and Procella by himself. The thing was, where was Procella? When I finished healing Jila she stood as I helped her escape back to the surface with her son.

"Salarnia, thank you."

"I've had enough of death, I wasn't about to let your son lose you." Jila used her eyes to show her gratitude like how Aunt Mileena had to before her surgery. I smiled at her and turned dashing back down to assist Baraka. When I got down there, Crocell had Baraka pinned to the wall ready to strike him dead. I grabbed his arm turning and throwing him on to some of the glowing red marks. He wailed pain as the marks zapped him burning some of the feathers on his golden wings. I ran pass him to find Savior when the place began to shake. Guess Savior got the Charm fragment already.

I turned as Savior ran out like his ass was on fire or something and grabbed Baraka's hand pulling him toward the surface. The walls were cracking and crumbling as the ceiling was dropping down toward us. I was able to pull Baraka out with Savior not far behind just in time. Baraka staggered over to Jila and fell to his knees. She instantly knelt down and touched his cheek; the part of his face where he had no teeth. He looked up and reached out rubbing his finger on his son's head.

"How is he?" He asked obviously more worried about his son than his own well being. Jila looked down at their son and then back to him.

"He sleeps now, all is well with our son." I tore my eyes from them and saw Savior's forearm. He had already set the charm in his skin. The marks now read: Earth, Chaos, Power. I still didn't understand the whole concept behind the marks and their meanings.

"Heavens?" I asked reaching out and taking his wrist in my hand turning the forearm up. I traced the marks on his skin. I wanted to rip the charms from him and stop this all so we can find another way to save Edenia without him dying but I knew the charms were merged with every cell of his being. He lifted my chin to make me stop looking at the marks.

"Yes, my homelands now." I nodded and turned back to Baraka and his mate Jila. I touched Baraka's shoulder and let the magick of healing flow into him healing anything that harmed his health.

"You truly are a generous princess." Jila said looking up at me.

"I don't judge your race," I replied. "Your people are unique and special in your own way. I am glad to be allied with the Tarkatans."

"As we are glad to be allied with Edenia." Baraka said standing up and taking his mate's hand. I guess even half breed demons like Tarkatans still cared for their family. They were living creatures too and just because their mouth was like staring at a smiling shark didn't mean they didn't have some kind of compassion or caring intents. It was plain to see Baraka cared more about his son and mate than himself.

"We have to move on before Crocell beats us there,"

"He won't ever enter Heaven again. He is a fallen angel and fallen angels are never to return or the Gods will be angered." Savior explained putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Well we better still go and get that then get to the next realm."

"Good luck on your journey," Jila said. It was then their son woke up again waving his tiny hands in the air. Even as a baby Tarkatan males had those little spikes meaning of course, he too would have the blades.

"Thank you," I said as we left to the heavens where Savior called home...

Crocell's P.O.V~

I was despised that damn princess! She was getting on my last nerve! Procella on the other hand was no help at all. I really should dismantle her but right now I was too weak to even fly which wouldn't have worked anyway. My wings were charred; the feathers burnt and flaking. I stood after narrowly escaping the collapsing building staggering away to hopefully find my annoying minion who was probably getting laid while I staggered around trying to find her...

Procella's P.O.V~

Have you ever done it in the bathroom? I never did before now. Well it wasn't a one on one match. I had even more than two. I was allowing six, yes, six Tarkatans to have their way with me. I was leaned over the sink with one taking me from behind thrusting into me for all he was worth while I gave another one a nice BJ. The others watched waiting for their turn after the first came and stepped aside. The one behind me thrusted into me one last time hugging my waist growling as he spilled into me. He stepped aside as the one I was blowing moved to take his place and another one took up his old place. He guided his saliva moist member into me grabbing my hips and thrusting in to a point it hurt.

I grunted and took the new member in my mouth. The new one behind me was pulling me back into his thrust to clap our skin together and sink in further to hit my core. Y'know I never knew Tarkatans were so big down there. I remember the Clerk had maybe 8 inches but Tarkatans had on average 9 1/2 inches and were two inches thick. The tarkatan behind me reached forward grabbing my shoulders and taking himself fully out only to jam himself back in hard. Each time he did that it felt painful but in a good way. He took himself out then and rubbed his member on the nub poking the head of his against me. He guided himself back in and kept going until the warmth of his seed spilled into me. Luckily I was never going to get pregnant from all these loads I was receiving.

He stepped aside as an new male took his place the one I was blowing spilled into my mouth and moved away as I spit it into the sink. The new Tarkatan led me from the sink and he laid on the floor as I squatted over him. He didn't want my entrance though, he sank himself into my back door. As he held my hips to assist with my balance while I leaned back setting my hands on his chest. A fourth male knelt down and guided himself into my entrance. Double the fun? I'm game. This meant I had one last one to please after these two - wait he was walking up toward my mouth. I took him whole and kept the fun going when the bathroom door opened and in walked... Crocell. Great. Lovely. He was here to spoil my fun again like usual. The other Tarkatans I had already pleased stood before him to block his way.

"You want some, wait your turn!" One hissed. Crocell tried to push pass him but the three tarkatans shoved him back. "Wait you turn!"

"She's mine as it is!" I couldn't argue because, well, I kind had my mouth full. I just listened as the one Tarkatan under me shot his seed then the one over me. They pulled away as I knelt before the third continuing to blow him. On of the earlier ones I pleased walked over and knelt down rubbing his hand through my sex spreading the leaking loads all over me down there. When the third and final Tarkatan was pleased the one behind me laid me flat on the floor kneeling over me tapping my ass with his member. I turned to Crocell.

"Why don't you just leave? You always blame me for your failures. I'm just a sex puppet to you."

"You are MY creation and you should be mine alone!" I shook my head.

"See what I mean? You don't treat me right, I love to get fucked and you don't fulfill it well enough. You're boring. I like it all sorts of ways not one way only." I snapped. Crocell narrowed his eyes and turned his back leaving. I shook my head and rested it down on my arms letting the Tarkatans keep having their way. I wasn't going to fight them when the feeling was so good. I was starting to hate Crocell myself. Maybe I was wrong to have so willingly revived him from the bowels of Edenia. I should have escaped and left him there so I could have my fun endlessly. I flinched when the Tarkatan shoved his member in me because I was so lost in thought I almost forgot I was being gang banged by six males.

Crocell might have created me but I had my own brain and I could think too. Sure I was bound to have a sex drive in hyper drive but his demanding blame game was getting beyond irritating. I shivered as the male shoved himself in the back door setting his hands on the floor at my sides raising himself so he could use just his hips to get it in. I made up my mind, I wasn't going to help Crocell anymore. If he wants those charms he can get them himself. I killed for him, fucked him, and did everything for him yet he didn't care? Didn't appreciate what I've done? Was I really nothing to him?

I felt so used and thrown away by him but at least I was 'loved' by these males. Sure the love was just how I felt and how good I gave it to them but it was love either way. I tightened my cheeks making him moan as he shoved in harder getting more pleasure from the tightness. I brushed my hair behind my ear as he spilled into me. I sat up and frowned. "I have to be going boys. Did you have fun?" They all nodded as I stood. One walked up and cupped my breasts. He massaged them firmly swirling them around.

"Must you leave?" he said pinching the nubs lightly.

"Sadly yes," I said walking pass him and gathering my clothing. Bending over was slightly a bed idea because another one slid his fingers through me then shoved two fingers in me.

"We'll miss you," He said more to what they got from me then to me actually. Like I said the love was only for what I had not truly me. I got dressed and left as they were dressing. I walked outside and left not knowing exactly where I was going or where Crocell was. It wasn't like I cared anymore. He can burn in hell for all I care. He treated me like scum and like trash. Maybe I can reverse this? Maybe I could change myself with a bit of help? I looked up at the sky. Would the Gods ever consider helping me? Could I help the Princess instead to make up for what I've done. I killed her grandmother and grandfather. I felt bad about it all now. Would she ever accept my help? I shook my head and kept walking hoping maybe I can atone for my past sins.

"_Procella,"_ I looked around then a brush of wind swept my face up to stare at the sky. _"You soul calls for a new start." _It was the Gods! They had heard me?

"Yes, I want to make up for what I've done. My creator Crocell has thrown me aside and I wish to change myself."

"_You are turning from the darkness you were created from?"_

"Yes,"

"_Would you accept what punishments you are to face for your mistakes?"_

"Yes, I would do anything."

"_Then your punishment is this: Your wings shall be striped from you and you must enter Paradiso, the land of angels to earn your wings back as an Angel. Do you accept?"_

"Yes, I accept the punishment. No matter the time, I will not aid Crocell anymore." I watched the clouds part and a beam of golden light wrap around me lifting me. My wings were torn from me with little pain and I was taken up. I closed my eyes and waited, counting down from 20. When I opened my eyes I found myself in a land that was similar to Edenia but more peaceful and slow moving. No one was in a rush because they were immortal angels.

"_Your cleansing begins now. Fight your urges for lust and become the angel you desire."_

"Thank you," I said walking into the realm of Angels...

_**Bet you never saw that coming. Procella has chosen to leave Crocell in his own mess as she takes the punishment to become the angel she now wants to be. Crocell is now without a minion; can he ever have a chance to stop Salarnia and Savior now? R&R Please! Thanks!**_


	38. Chapter 38

Salarnia's P.O.V~

The heaven realm where the angels lived was called Paradiso. This was where Savior lived before this whole fiasco thing started. When we walked down the road which I expected to be made of clouds or something but this place was like a ten times more peaceful version of Edenia. Everything was slow and calm. Water was calmly flowing smoothly, angels seemed in a way a lazy version of slow but they were at peace here. I held Savior's hand as he led the way through his home pointing out landmarks (cloudmarks?) and greeting many of his fellow angels. That was until a tall female angel walked up and smiled.

"Amalia?" He said. "I thought you had a charge,"

"No, I'm a guardian angel remember I give guidance not protection." She said. Amalia was really tall; taller than Savior who stood at six feet even. Her hair was long and a silvery gray with streaks of white while her eyes were a lovely shade of turquoise green-blue. Her skin was a delicate sun kissed shade of golden. Her outfit was a white two piece. The top covered her boobs even hiding the cleavage while the bottom piece was like a mini skirt. Her boots were up to her thighs and the design woven into the white boots were a golden weaving of vine like motions woven about the fabric. On her biceps were gold braces that shined brightly as if they were just made.

"Salarnia, this is my sister Amalia. She's of course older than me." I looked up at Savior turning my head before I took my eyes from Amalia to look at him.

"Right all angels are related."

"All but one, her name is Procella." My gaze snapped back to her and my jaw dropped.

"P-Procella? She's Crocell's girl! Why she here?" Amalia looked at me and smiled.

"She has turned from darkness and has joined the light. She desires to be an angel and make up for her past sins." Amalia explained pointing to a person in the distance. It was Procella! She was sitting on the fountain playing a small instrument smiling. Her wings were gone and she wasn't trying to get laid desperately. I walked over and stood before her. She stopped playing and looked up.

"Why?" I asked. she raised a brow.

"I was tired of being Crocell's woman. He didn't care for me; no he used me. I was made for sexual purposes but I became something he could blame for his failures. I've turned from him to change myself." she went back to playing seeming too different from the horny slut I saw before. "Crocell is healing himself, you have time to gain maybe two charms."

"How do you know that?"

"When Crocell needs to heal from a severe injury he must take hours, sometimes days. His magick is powerful but since he fell from the heavens his healing is not as great. He can heal smaller wounds but larger ones are not on his side." She looked up. "I'm sorry for the pain I caused you,"

"You killed my grandparents, brought back a demon guy."

"And for all that I am cleansing myself of. I must earn my wings and then my punishment will be cleansed from me. I can tell you of Crocell's weakness to harm him greatly." I felt a jolt of shock.

"What?"

"Have you seen the mark on his chest?" she said setting her musical instrument aside and setting her cupped hands in her lap.

"Yes of course," I replied. She smiled and stood.

"If you strike it with a powerful blow of magick he will weaken and be in need of recovery. He will have to retreat and heal giving you time."

"Why would you give me such information and how do I know if you are not lying to me?" she swept back her sleeve. On it was a marking that was ancient Edenian for: Truth. "The Gods branded you to tell only the truth?"

"Yes, I cannot tell a lie for this brand will automatically pull forth the truth. Crocell is not as powerful as he seems if you know his weakness." She sat down and picked up her instrument which I noticed was a small guitar. "Blessed be, Salarnia."

"Um, Blessed be." I walked almost woodenly back to Savior. He held out his hand as I set mine into it. He rubbed his thumb over the back then brought it up to his lips kissing the back of my hand.

"So the rumors are true. You do have feelings for your charge."

"Was it that hard to see that Amalia. Only I hate to bare such a fate that will indeed tear me from her." Amalia frowned and ran a hand through her hair. She also seemed saddened about the soon to be loss of her brother.

"We can not chose our fate brother. It was handed to you." she said looking at me. "You are here for that charm are you not?" I was about to speak when my voice stopped dead in my throat. The shocking feel of knowing with that charm we'd have four out of the seven charms. Four out of the seven before Savior dies. I clamped my mouth shut and looked away turning from them and walking away a bit...

Savior's P.O.V~

I watched as she reached up her hand and felt my feather I gave her. She didn't want to accept the fact that I had to do this. It was my task, my fate. Sure they say you can fight fate but in angel's case it wasn't as easy. If we fought our fate our wings would be clipped; a huge dishonor for any angel. I turned back to Amalia.

"You should not have mentioned the Charm."

"She holds a great amount of love for you," she said watching Salarnia from over my shoulder. "She is young, maybe her heart will - ."

"Do not say that!" I growled. Amalia stepped back from me knowing she had struck the wrong nerve. She held up her hands and frowned. "I love her and she loves me. We want to be together but this fate is tearing a wedge between us."

"Forgive me, I did not mean to anger you or upset her." Amalia said sweeping to the side and pointing to where two guard angels stood by a small building. "Your charm is there," She snapped out her golden wings and flew off as I walked to Salarnia pressing my chest to her back. I rested my chin on her shoulder and kissed her jaw line.

"Don't be sad," I turned her around and hugged her tightly. Her ear was pinned to my chest as her right hand ran from my chest to my shoulder. I just held her there until she lifted her head and stepped back.

"Let's go get the charm," She said taking my hand and giving me a weak smile. When she walked I held my ground pulling her back to me. "Savior?"

"You're upset about the fate thing aren't you?" She shook her head.

"Liar," I pulled her into my arms and kissed her brow. "I know you are. With each charm you get more and more ruffled and you seem to not want to go on."

"I know; I know. I can't help it because you're the first guy I love who loves me for me. Not for my title or for my boobs or butt; for who I am." she shook her head. "Why does it seem fate in my family is a painful love for all women?"

"How so?"

"My grandmother lost my grandfather for years; centuries and lost him again multiple times. Mom lost my dad before I was born and got him back after I was born then she lost him a few more times. Aunt Mileena lost her husband before her daughter; my cousin was born then got him back when Amor was like 17 or 18 years old." She said shaking her head the whole time. "Am I next on the list? Painful love?"

"Love is a joyous thing but it can also be painful. I enjoy being around you but I too dread the moment when I must die to save your realm." I leaned down pressing my lips to hers. She reached up and took my face in her hands as my hands were on her back holding her to me. I felt her right hand move and her arm wrapped around the back of my neck. She tilted her head to the side slightly pressing her lips into mine more. I licked her lips tasting the familiar smell of strawberries. Then I remembered it was her lip gloss that was a mixture of honey and strawberry. She opened her mouth as our tongues collided in a battle of passion and love.

She leaned into me as her other arm wrapped around my neck. The feeling of her soft lips was so inviting that my left hand on her lower back moved downward. I streamed my finger through the waistband of her pants feeling her shiver from the touch. Then something brushed my back surging reality into our kiss breaking the moment. I broke the kiss and looked down at her. I never understood how at random times we could end up making out and it was sometimes irritating when reality decided to invade our moment.

"We should really get that charm," She said tucking her arm under mine. I smiled and led her to the small building between the two guards. They opened the large marble door and took the Charm from the stand placing it on my skin. Instantly it soaked in leaving the heaven mark. I already knew the incantation from the charms.

_Fallen from the __Heavens__, His __Power__ tainted by __Darkness__, taking all __Order__ leaving only __Chaos__ in his __Blood__, for that he dwells in the pits of Edenia's __Earth._

Get it? The charms have these marks displayed to depict the reason of his sealing. We have Power, Earth, Heaven and Chaos. What we need is Darkness, Order and Blood. I was three charms from death. I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and turned to Salarnia.

"Where to next?"

"Netherrealm," I thought for certain she'd pick Seido. "We can get a harder one and then move on," I smiled and hugged her tightly...

Salarnia's P.O.V~

The feeling of Savior embracing me was so warm and caring it made me forget the world at times. His touch was sweet and protective making me feel truly loved. I know I gave myself to another guy already but he was so in love with me that he didn't care about my past. I admit maybe I was foolish to have given myself to another man but Savior was different. He treated this princess like I was a queen already. I stepped from his embrace and pulled him away.

"Next stop, Netherrealm." I said.

"Alright," He said following me. I held up my hands and the clouds around us formed taking us to the depths of Hell...

"Quan Chi?" I said as the white skinned demon walked up. Savior readied his blade incase he attacked. Quan Chi stopped and put his hands behind his back.

"What brings Royalty to my Depths?" He asked.

"We seek the Charm fragment,"

"Then turn back, I will not let you pass." Savior's movements were so fast I didn't see him until he had the blade at his throat.

"You will take us to the Charm, demon!" Quan Chi nonchalantly put his finger on the tip of the blade pushing it back form his neck. Quan Chi narrowed his eyes. Savior must've seen something I didn't as he kicked him back with the flat under part of his boot. "Do not dare to attack my charge,"

"You're an angel?" Quan Chi said sitting up. "Then I cannot let you pass unless Salarnia defeats this person," He waved his hand and up came... mother! I felt my heart drop to my feet when I saw her gray in color with cracking skin and red glowing eyes. "If you can defeat her than you may pass."

"You monster!" I growled. Mother walked before me and took her stance. Had I the guts to fight her? She was my mother. How can I fight her? She tried to kick at my head. I ducked and slid under and behind her spinning on my back and kicking up hitting her butt making her stumble forward. "Mom, stop!" She turned and mindlessly rushed at me as I flipped up and leapt over her kicking her down face first. "Mom, it's me! Your daughter, Salarnia!"

"You didn't save us. We died and yet you live!" Mom's voice echoed. She tried to attack me as I grabbed her wrist struggling against her strength. She was slowly pushing me back close to the edge of the lava surrounding the pathway.

"Mom, I'm trying to save you!" I said pushing back at her. I snapped out my arms pulling her head close as I smacked my forehead to hers. She lost strength and and I pushed her back. "I getting the charms to reverse everything! If you kill me none of it will happen." Mom was about to attack me but when I mentioned what I was doing she stopped as if someone had grabbed her wrist. Slowly the red glow faded from her eyes leaving them white.

"Quan Chi said you saved yourself and not us..." She lowered her hand stepping back. She whipped around her eyes blazing red again. Jeez was this how people looked when they died? "Quan Chi! You damn liar!" She lunged at him grabbing his throat and struggling, pushing him into the lava. She was about to step into it.

"Mom!" She looked over at me.

"Honey, I'm dead. My soul will be fine. Save Edenia and you'll save us." I felt tears burn my cheeks as I watch her vanish into the lava pushing Quan Chi down. I wanted to dive into the lava and pull her from it but I needed to stay focused. Savior held out his hand as I absently took it being led to the chamber area leading down toward the charm.

"Salarnia, we must hurry and get the charm. Shinnok will be upon us soon." I walked before him as a giant cerberus dog stomped out. I looked up and glared at it. The dog decided to growl at me thinking three was better than one. I snapped open my wings and flew up to the face. It tried to bite when I flew around and kicked it in the eye. It tried to bite again as I blew a jet of fire at the center nose. Then it howled and ducked down giving me total access to get the charm on the other side of the chamber. I took it from the stand and flew back nearly being bitten. I shoved it into Savior's hands and ran out...

We made it out and he now had five of the seven charms in his arm. I felt a suddenly surge of determination counteracted by the feeling of dread of loosing him. Seeing mom though made me feel the way I used to. Edenia and my family meant everything to me. Then again, Savior meant as much to me as well. I really felt like I was stuck in a tug-of-war battle between things I loved. I didn't know what I wanted. I knew I couldn't have it both ways even though I truly wished it. I looked at Savior and smiled anyway...

Crocell's P.O.V~

Damn you, Procella! How dare you abandon me! She'll be back... I know it... really I hoped. I was stuck in a recovery sphere to heal the bad injuries to my body. Surely the damn princess and my brother would be collecting the other charms. I felt the healing on my wings as the healing was coming to a slowly end. Each feather regained the actual shape as the fibers were healed up. When the sphere shattered and freed me, I stood. From the time I was absent, what charms did they get? What had they not gotten? Where were they? I'll start with the Netherrealm...

_**With five charms in hand and a renewed determination will Salarnia be able to chose between her home and her love? Can Crocell find them and stop them alone? Will Edenia ever rise again? R&R Please! Thanks!**_


	39. Chapter 39

Savior's P.O.V~

We were standing in the vampire realm; a forgotten realm that inspired the novel _Dracula _when the author came in contact with a vampire. Even this forgotten realm was beautiful and it was mostly under the shadowy veil of night. All the Vampires were watching us and some licked their fangs as if we were walking snacks. We made our way to the Vampire Council Chambers in the Central Hall of the realm. When we walked in I saw seven tall throne like seats with hooded figures sitting upon them, their faces hidden in the mysterious shadows.

"Princess Salarnia of Edenia, what brings you to our realm?" said an old raggedy voice from the center throne, most likely the leader or Head or the Council.

"I seek an ancient charm left here by the Gods to rid Edenia of a threat, Crocell." Salarnia said as she Head flinched back.

"Crocell you say?" He leaned forward resting his chin on his twined fingers. "What has befallen Edenia?"

"It lays as a wasteland,"

"What do we get in return if we show you the location of the charm's chamber?"

"Allegiance, Edenia will gladly become your aid when you need it of us." He leaned back as a female stood.

"Salarnia, I am Levex and I shall take you to my temple were I am Priestess. The Chamber lies under it." She said flipping back her hood. Down fluttered long silky black hair that reminded me off a raven wing highlighted with blue and purple. "I know once you take the charm my entire temple may collapse but a building is replaceable."

"Thank you, Levex." She walked down the stairs with the grace of a wild cat on the prowl. She led us out into the streets and down to a large temple like building. On the doors was a stained glass depiction of a woman arms up cupping the moon. Levex waved her hand at the doors causing them to open slowly revealing a dome like temple room on the other side.

"This is where we would worship our protector Goddess," Levex said walking across the big open area. There were candles everywhere. Huge white ones suspended from the ceiling in iron chandeliers. Big candle trees held more of them and were lined along the walls made of black stone and bricks. In the temple, sconces didn't burn oil tamely in lanterns as one would think. The only furniture here was antique wooden table set in the very center of the room. On the surface was a marble statue of their protector Goddess, arms raised and and holding the moon in her hands. There was a huge candelabrum on the table, its fat white candle burning brightly, as well as several thick sticks of smoking incense. Then of course there was a goblet of what looked like wine but had a metallic smell to it. It was then I knew it was blood not wine.

Levex made her way over to a pedestal held up on a three step up platform. She walked to the symbol on the back of an ancient painting of the full moon. It was a fully circled letting system that made the shape of a full circle, like the full moon. She touched the center of it and suddenly the pedestal came to life slowly sliding open reveal a case of stairs under it. In a way I wasn't shocked or surprised being it was reasonable to hide it in a place where not many would think to look for it. She stepped toward us and smiled.

"Below is the charm. Be careful." She extended her hand. When Salarnia extended hers the vampire grabbed her forearm instead. Then she moved away walking out of her temple. Salarnia's gaze then looked back to the stairs. She didn't want to go. That internal conflict was attacking her heart again. She wanted her realm back and her family but she also wanted to be with me. I was about to reach out and touch her shoulder when she moved walking down the stairs. I followed as the pedestal began to close behind us. When the light from the outside was sealed off torches instantly blazed to life lighting the way.

Salarnia refused to look back as her head was low staring down at the steps. I could almost feel the agony she was facing with such a hard choice. Her shoulders were slumped down and her movement was practically sluggish. I wish there was more I could do for her but what would make her happy...?

Salarnia's P.O.V~

Have you ever felt torn between things you love most? It feels kinda like that situation where you're madly in love with a guy but someone just swoops in and steals him from you. Really it was exactly like that. I was madly in love with Savior but once he uses that charm it'll take his life. My love for him was burning a hole in my heart because I knew he was going to die just to save my realm. Sure I loved my people, realm and family but I also loved Savior and would have loved to make him my king. I had to bite back tears at the thought that I wouldn't have the love of my life as my king.

"Salarnia," I turned around and found Savior was donning a concern look. My eyes glanced down at his forearm. Each time I saw the marks I wanted to cry and scream, run away from everything; leave all my pains behind. But I was a future Queen; one who needed to be strong in chaotic times like grandma and mom had before me.

"Yeah?" I replied touching his forearm loving the feeling of his blood pounding through his veins. the feel of his warm skin was so inviting I just wanted to stop doing this search for charms and just run away with him. I pushed the thoughts out of my mind and kissed his cheek. "What is it?"

"I can tell you're trying to hide what you're feeling. You're hurting from all of this but you're not alone, I'm hurting too." He said lifting my chin so our gazes met. "You know I love you and I hate this just as much but an angel has to complete his task or he will be stripped of his wings and plunged into the Netherrealm." I felt a renewed arrow strike me, the burning tip searing a giant hole in my heart. If I made him not go through the task I would lose him that way too. For me it felt like a damn lose/lose situation either way I looked. I turned from him and across the room seeing the stand with the charm.

"What's the text say?" He was silent behind me. "Savior, what does it say?" adding some irritation to the sound of my voice.

"It says: blood be thy offering to cross the threshold." He walked beside me and took my hand. "You have to walk with a bleeding hand."

"Bleeding hand?" I scrunched my mouth to the side. "Fine, cut my palm."

"What?"

"Cut. My. Palm." He took out his sword and placed tip on the meaty part of my palm.

"Are you sure?" I nodded. He pressed down on the tip of the blade poking into my skin pulling out beads of blood. He did one quick motion and sliced a cut about two inches long. The blood poured out as I started to walking across being sure only to move one each tile had the offering of blood droplets. Savior followed behind me until we made it across to the stand. I reached out and took the charm filling the empty gap with more blood. Still the temple shook as I handed the charm to him and ran back across.

"Is it me or is this getting easy?"

"Some places are easy while others are harder!" He said as he ran up the stairs. I flipped around kicking up my legs smashing them into the underside of the pedestal. It flew off allowing us out. Savior grabbed me with an arm around my waist and pulled me out of the temple and into the street. Levex was standing outside her hands cupped together staring up at her temple crumbling down to nothing.

"We're sorry about this," I said. Levex looked over at me and smiled.

"Do not be sorry; a building can be rebuilt. Did you get the charm?" Savior held it up to show her before setting it on his skin. It soaked in like the others leaving a new marking: Blood. I tore my eyes from him and looked back to Levex.

"Thank you,"

"Thanks is not needed. I know my Temple was crumbling anyway."

"Your temple?"

"Yes, child. I'm the Protector Goddess." I felt like slapping my forehead. I should have guessed because she looked exactly like the pictures and statues. "I am actually grateful you destroyed it. The vampires refused to fix anything of it until it fell."

"So you're the Priestess and the Goddess?"

"Yes, I am." She looked at the sky. "A dark force has entered the realm. You should move on now." She said turning and walking away. I turned to Savior.

"Last stop,"

"Seido, the Realm of Order." He said taking my hand. I raised my hand as the clouds wrapped around us taking us away to a realm where we would surely get the last charm... sadly...

Crocell's P.O.V~

A woman with long black hair walked up and narrowed her eyes at me. I knew who she was. This was the Protector Goddess, Levex or as her full name is: the Magnificent Moon Dancing Goddess, Levex. She raised her hand pointing out a finger. I was jolted back hitting into a wall.

"I thought I told you centuries ago that you were never to return to my realm!" she snapped.

"You do not control me, Goddess!" She slowly crushed her hand down toward making a fist making the air around me crush me slowly. "Where is the princess?" I choked out.

"That is none of your business! I will not allow you to destroy a realm that allies itself with us!" she threw me aside and ripped off the robe she was wearing. Under it she was donning a golden armor that conformed to her body perfectly. Her large bat wings had paintings of ancient symbols that were foreign even to me.

"No matter what time I've seen you; you still look beautiful."

"I once held love for you but you became a demon; You lusted for power and destruction, you raped women when they turned from you. When I turned from you, you created Procella. In fact where is she?"

"Becoming an angel; she left me." she smiled and laughed.

"You see, your heart is weight down by darkness so much even your creation has turned on you." She pointed at me sending bolt of lightning through the mark on my chest. I felt my body weaken and I soon could barely move. "You're too late as it is. They have gotten the charm and they have moved on." I tried to stand when she zapped me again. "Water never pairs well with lightning or earth does it?" She raised both of her hands as the ground around me shook. I formed a ball of water around me as the earth hands clapped together. The impact though broke my magick and grabbed me. I focused deeply into my magick and created a deep mud pool under her feet. She sank down into it as the earth hands crumbled to nothing.

"It seems you are not so strong." I walked over, hand pressed to the mark as my magick tried to heal but it would take time. "They must be in Seido." I staggered away as she pulled herself from the mud pool...

Salarnia's P.O.V~

"Look, Hotaru. Edenia is filled with CHAOS and I need that last charm to restore ORDER. I thought you wanted to make everything order filled." Hotaru was actually holding the charm turning it back and forth examining it. I put my hands on my hips.

"Why should I believe you?" he said looking down at me.

"You really are a pain in the ass aren't you?" I said. Hotaru looked down at me and frowned.

"How can I be sure you aren't going to use this for chaos?"

"Hotaru give her the charm," I whirled around to see Katama walking up, her golden tabby tiger by her side. Hotaru looked up at her and in his eyes was a new look. It was either love or lust. It was understandable anyway. Katama was a beautiful woman. "You know she's a princess who must uphold order in her realm."

"Are you sure?"

"I am Edenia, I know the royal family is the order and law of the realm. Now give her the charm." Hotaru sighed and handed me the charm. Katama turned her back and peered over her shoulder at me. "Salarnia, if you wish to rest from your journey you may stay at my Villa."

"And what of me?" Hotaru said from behind me.

"What of you? Have I not made it clear enough the last time? I do not have feelings for you. Find someone who does." She said with a sharp coldness to her usually calm and collected voice. Katama looked back to me. "Do you accept?"

"Sure, Savior and I need a rest. We've gone for two days no rest." She smiled and led the way back to her Villa where we could rest. I looked back to Savior and saw the marks on his arm. All seven were lightly glowing and almost seemed to shift and move. Soon the seven symbols became one and it was: Death. I felt my heart drop. Once he used it against Crocell he was bound to die. I tore my eyes from him before tears could fall and followed after Katama and her tiger...

I was sitting on the bed staring down as Savior looked out the window. Each time I saw that mark I thought of grandma and grandpa. Remembering how grandma's neck was snapped sent a chill up my spine. I shook my head and stood walking over to his side. I lifted his arm and snuggled into his left side. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead.

"Salarnia, I know time is short but I've enjoyed my time with you."

"As have I," I buried my face in his chest to hide my tears forming in my eyes. He turned hugging me tightly. He lifted my chin and pressed his lips to mine. I ran my hands up his chest and took his face in my hands. His hands held my hips and pulled me close. His kisses moved from my lips to my jaw line and down to my neck massaging the skin with his lips. Surges of ecstasy was boiling through me replacing the blood in my veins. My skin bubbled with goosebumps as his hands ran up under my shirt on my back.

Every nerve in my body was poised for his touch. My thoughts didn't matter to me right now. They fizzed out as his fingers found the back clasp of my black lace bra. He kissed his way back up to my lips and took off my shirt breaking the kiss for only a mere second before our lips smashed together again. His hands touched the sides of my stomach making the chill of desire jitter through me. His hands moved downward then, his fingers sliding under the waist banding. Slowly he moved them down and soon the pants dropped to my ankles. I stepped out of it and still clung to him as he led the way over to the bed.

He laid me back into the pillows breaking the kiss. Our gazes met and held displaying love and desire to each other. He climbed on the bed between my legs as he started to kiss my neck. He pulled the blanket over us, when he rolled onto his side and as we were kissing and caressing each other. From under the blanket and while kissing me, he removed his pants dropping them to the floor. I shifted my leg and rubbed his upper thigh finding he was only wearing pants as I thought. Nothing under it. He touched my knee and ran his hand up slowly caressing my butt then curling his fingers around the waistband of my panties.

I lifted my hips a bit and he pulled them down throwing them to the floor. I sat up and smiled reaching back unclasping my bra and tossing it aside. Savior reached up and caressed them pulling me down beside him as he lowered his head and taking the nub between his lips. I felt his tongue flicker over the ultrasensitve skin making me arch my back pushing my chest at him. I pulled back and got up straddling him under me. Sure I felt his member poking at me as I wiggled my hips teasingly. He sat up and hugged me laying his chin on my sternum staring up at me from between my boobs.

"You're so beautiful." He said smiling up at me.

"Is that only because I'm naked?" I teased.

"No, you're a beautiful person no matter what. I'm just so in love with you, it's sometimes hard to notice much else besides you." He replied. He rolled over putting me under him as the blanket seemed to cocoon around us wrapping us together in the warm embrace of each other. He leaned down and kissed me as his member prodded at me. He tried not to lean down into me fearing he would invade me without permission. To show him it was okay I lifted my feet locking them around his waist and pulling him down. Sure I felt his tip enter me but it was a way I could show him it was okay; that I wanted this.

He broke the kiss and looked down at me. I smiled and nodded. He hooked his arms under my shoulders from behind as he pushed in breaking through the blockage. I flinched and clung to him as he held still I guess to let the walls of my cervix conform to the new invading object. I had my head pinned to his shoulder as he held onto me whispering to me and breathing slowly. When the pain subsided I slowly laid back as he stared into my eyes. He took my hand laying at my side twining his fingers in mine. Savior started kissing my neck as he slowly moved in and out of me. The feeling of his member stimulating me was so enjoyable I was getting lost in the heat of passion.

My body felt like it was on fire as he moved his hips back and forth massaging the inner walls of me as well on his own sexual nerves. I pulled his head up and pressed my lips to his kissing with such heat and sexual passion I felt like a different person; one more loving and mature. I kept myself from thinking about the pain of loosing him; I had him now and he had me. I was letting him take me here in the Realm of Order, before it was too late. sure I wouldn't get pregnant because Angels were sterile but at least I would know I had the feeling of him inside of me and his arms embracing me.

I kept thinking how if mom found me doing this, she'd be furious. She'd probably never let me see Savior again but she wasn't here right now and I was showing Savior my love for him. His motions were picking up some speed as his lips massaged the skin of my neck. His fingers twined within mine squeezed lightly giving me some of his strength and love. I pushed my hips up as he pushed into me sinking deeper inside. He kept kissing and making love to me as the warmth of our bodies increased making us sweat and stick to each other.

His breathing was growing heavy as mine was too. His thrusts grew harder and faster as he reached his limit. I was speeding toward mine when I felt him spill his blank bullet into me. The muscles of my cervix contracted rapidly massaging the last bit out of him as he rolled over pulling himself from me. We were panting from such a loving rush as I turned resting my head on his chest. His arm slid under me pulling me close and keeping me warm and safe in his embrace. This was what I wanted all the time but this might be our first and last time ever making love to each other.

"I love you, my beautiful princess." I heard Savior whisper.

"I love you too, my strong warrior." I replied falling asleep on his chest listening to the beating of his heart...

_**The time of reackoning is upon them. With the full charm inbedded in his arm, Savior must kill his own fallen brother and restore Edenia at he cost of his life. Salarnia will lose the one man she ever truly loved. How will she take the loss? Will she truly ever be the same? R&R Please! Thanks!**_


	40. Chapter 40

Salarnia's P.O.V~

I woke the next morning and looked up seeing Savior was still asleep. I remembered the feeling of what we did and of how if mother knew she'd probably be very pissed at me. I leaned up kissing his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked down at me smiling. I smiled back and kissed his lips tenderly.

"Morning," he said, his voice cracking with sleepiness.

"Morning," I slid out from under the blanket and grabbed my clothing getting dressed in front of him not caring really that he was seeing me naked. He got to last night as it was so why be shy now when we made love. When I finished getting dressed I handed him his pants and walked to the bathroom fixing my hair a little bit. When I walked out his was buttoning his pants and pulling up the zipper. "We have to go to Edenia, don't we?" He froze and slowly looked up with sadness and sorrow in his eyes.

"Yeah..." I walked over to him and touched his chest. I felt the soft beating of his king and loving heart under the skin of my fingers.

"I have to save my people, I'm their princess. My realm needs me." I said. I think in a way I was accepting some of the fact Savior was bound to die. He smiled and kissed me softly.

"You will truly be a great queen when the time comes for you to take the throne." He took my hand and led me out into the hallway and then outside. Katama was kneeling before her tiger and lioness when she saw I walk out hand in hand. She stood and smiled walking over, her arms open. She took my into a sisterly hug and then stepped back, hands on my shoulders.

"Be safe, Salarnia. Bring Edenia back to the glory it was before Crocell destroyed it."

"When we get there he'll follow us. My brother will think he can stop the charm from killing him but that is not true." Savior said. Katama looked over at him and nodded.

"You truly are a worthy angel to have your wings. May the Gods take pity upon you."

"What do you mean?" I asked. She turned a knowing smile on me.

"Do you think me deaf? I heard what you two were doing. Remember my ears are as good at hearing as my wild cats." I felt my cheeks blaze a bright red color. Katama laughed. "I am over 10,000 years old. I'm not stupid and you are no child but I do know angels are sterile so in a way it was safe." She put a hand on the lioness's head and sighed. "I know love hurts too. Hotaru loves me but I loved someone he banished."

"Why'd he banish him?" I asked.

"Jealousy. He loves me as did the man I loved most, Jericho. When Jericho left as ordered Hotaru went after him and killed him to ensure I wouldn't follow and he thought he'd have a chance with me. I rather live alone with my animals than with Hotaru." Katama said petting back the round ears of the lioness. Her expression was weighted with sadness.

"Come back to Edenia," I said. She looked up and frowned.

"I cannot. If I do the pain of loosing my sister will burn my heart again."

"You can't run from the pain. Sometimes it's better to face it and beat it than run from it." I felt a jolt of shock. I was practically running from the pain I was feeling and yet I was telling Katama a lesson I should listen to. She smiled slowly.

"When Edenia is restored I will face my pain. Thank you,"

"NO! You will not leave!" Behind her at the Villa Gates was Hotaru. "I will not allow you to leave! You will be my wife, Katama!" She motioned to her big male bengal tiger as it ran at the gates jumping up and slamming into them pushing Hotaru back on his ass.

"I will never love you after what you have done! I loved Jericho and you murdered him just to have me? You are sick and foolish if I would ever run into your arms!" She snapped. Her anger expression almost looked like a wild tiger that was caged and released after a piece of steak. Her eyes really did change too. The pupils narrowed and her hair bushed out with it. Claws sprouted from her fingers and her teeth sharpened. "You want a beast? You got one!" She grabbed his leg and spun throwing him into a nearby tree. Her demeanor changed as I ran up grabbing her wrist.

"Katama, stop! Killing won't be the answer. Do you think Jericho will want you to kill?" She stopped and looked down at me. Her entire face was grim and scary. Her eyes were slowly changing back as well as the rest of her. She really was the Mistress of Beasts.

"You are right, Jericho would never have wanted me to kill." She looked at Hotaru. "I can leave is I wish it; You do not own me so your demands do not affect me."

"I could give you everything he could not and yet you love him?"

"I don't need material items and finer things. I wanted true love not lust." she turned walking back to her Villa looking at him over her shoulder. "I leave when Edenia is once again whole. It is my true home from which I was born." She turned to me. "Go, make Edenia whole once more so I may leave this place and return home, to my real home."

"Will do," I took Savior's hand and walked out of her Villa then raised my hand taking us back to Edenia...

The sky was a dark gray without a sun in sight. The crumbled buildings were still the same and the streets littered with skeletons of men, women, children and animals. Not even the bugs had survived the destruction as some places, bugs piled in a mound of death. The once lush realm I called home was a wasteland with cracking dirt roads and dead barren trees. The waters were gray or black poisoned by the destruction Crocell caused. I walked with Savior through the ruins of buildings hearing someone nearby. I peered out and over seeing Crocell shoving a woman down. She certainly wasn't Edenian. In fact her clothing was more of Seido's style.

"Salarnia, when?" Savior asked. I turned shaking my head. I knelt down and kissed him.

"Time of reckoning is upon us isn't it?" He nodded pressing his lips to mine. I heard the girl scream and cry as I stood pulling him with me. "Hey Crocell!" He looked up and stood pulling the woman up with him. He held her hands behind her back as tears streamed down her face. "Let her go," I demanded. He smiled and grabbed her breast.

"Make me,"

"Help me please!" she begged. Savior walked pass me and drew his silver sword.

"Face me brother, I issue the right to challenge!" Crocell threw the girl aside as he drew a black sword. The girl ran to me falling her knees at my feet. I helped her up and told her she'll be okay.

"I want to go home," I smiled and poked her forehead sending her home. I turned to Crocell and Savior who were locked in a battle. The clash of their swords sent sparks as they tried to strike each other down. At one point Crocell grabbed Savior's hand and elbowed his chest snatching the sword from him. He held the blade at his brother's throat.

"Now who wins, brother?" I blew fire at him knowing he was water and it wouldn't work but it would back him away from Savior. He did back away as I ran over grabbing Savior's hand helping him up. "You damn whence! I should have killed you a long time ago!"

"Yeah well, you didn't." I said running up kicking Savior's sword from his hand. He slashed his sword as I ducked but I felt him cut the feather in my hair from Savior. I caught the piece he cut off and something in me snapped. I snapped up my hand grabbing his throat as the other grabbed the sword from him. I spun slashing across his chest. The red energy around me was fading into black as he spun back landing hard. "Savior, do it!"

"Right," He bite his thumb drawing blood as he wiped a line over the death mark. It glowed bright as he held up his hand displaying the mark. Crocell stood struggling to his feet.

"NO!" He yelled as the mark blazes to life. Crocell started to glow red as his skin bubbled. His eyes were bleeding as well as his mouth, nose and ears. I watched as he slowly began to bulge up. I ducked behind a building wall when he finally exploded. Blood flew everywhere as the air shimmered with life. I walked out and couldn't find Savior until I looked up. He was in the air glowing gold. Everything around me began to lift and rebuild as if time was reversing itself. The sky was clearing and the water was being cleansed as I whirled each and every way to catch up with what was happening around me. The Palace was rebuilding itself as all the bodies of the dead floated up regaining their form in life.

Trees bloomed new leaves and flowers sprouted from the new growing grass. Shattered glass sealed back together as splintered wood fixed, stone uncrumbled and Edenia regained it's life and glory and beauty. Then a white light blew out from Savior's forearm flooding all of Edenia...

When my eyes opened I was standing in the courtyard of my home looking around.

"Savior!" I yelled. "Savior!"

"S-Salarnia," I found him staggering over. He was glowing golden still but I watched as his wings first started to dissolve into small crystal particles floating away.

"You're dissolving," I said touching his face. Tears were streaming down my eyes as my heart squeezed. I was loosing him. He smiled, standing as straight as he could.

"It's how an angel dies," He said.

"I wish this didn't have to happen to you," I sobbed, my tears rushing down my face. "I love you so much,"

"And I love you too," I took his face in my hands and pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back holding me in that same loving embrace he had when we made love to each other. I felt his body dissolving then slowly taking him from me. I heard everyone behind me further down the courtyard but right now I was too focused on Savior dissolving from me. His face was dissolving as I pressed my lips into his more. I didn't want him to go; Please gods don't take him from me! His arms were fading and soon his face was practically gone. When Savior vanished from my arms leaving only his memories with behind I fell to my knees crying.

My heart was hurting so bad I thought I might die right there when someone touched my shoulders. I felt who it was and the touch was so familiar I knew it was mother. She hooked her arm around under my chin. She pulled me into her as my head rested on her shoulder, my tears soaking into her clothing. I wanted him back; I wanted my angel back. I suddenly pulled away and stepped back from everyone. I raised my hands and jolting from the tips of my fingers was a red lightning. Everyone was struck but I wasn't killing them. When I broke off the magick Amor looked up.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"Instead of yelling at me, look at your chest." She looked down and found the same beast marks as me.

"What did you do?"

"Shared my powers. I'm tired of everyone dying around me because you aren't as strong as me. Now we're a realm protector family. If the Gods refused this then they wouldn't have let me do so." I said walking pass them sadly but I stopped by the door. "Welcome back everyone," I took a deep breath and walked inside...

_~T.P.V~_

_The Gods appeared together in the octagon as a figure formed in the center. Sure enough it was a lifeless Savior._

"_She pleaded for us not to take him,"_

"_He could not be with her as an angel,"_

"_Make him human then,"_

"_He must recover, which will take years; centuries maybe."_

"_Taking pity upon her would be a gift."_

"_She deserves the one she loves,"_

"_Than it is settled. In time we will return Savior to her as an Edenia human instead of an Angel."_

"_But what of her power sharing?"_

"_She made more beasts,"_

"_Why is that bad? She made more protectors,"_

"_We are the one's to decide who is the Beast,"_

"_Nonsense, she has branded them herself after they died. She is protecting them as well as her realm,"_

"_True it is her duty as a future queen,"_

"_Then why do you complain?"_

"_I was unsure if we strip them of power or not,"_

"_All in favor of keeping the royal family as Beasts say 'I',"_

"_I,"_

"_I,"_

"_I,"_

"_I,"_

"_I,"_

"_I,"_

"_And I,"_

"_Then so be it, from this day forth there will be a family of Beasts as long as each of them live."_

Salarnia's P.O.V~

"So you're giving up your crown grandma?" I asked trying to get back to a normal life. She put her arm around my shoulders.

"Yes, I believe it's time Jerrod and I step down to let your parents take the throne."

"When's the Royal Passing of the Crown?" I asked.

"Sometime next month" She looked down at me. "Are you okay?"

"Not really, I lost the guy I love." she stopped and turned me to face her.

"Salarnia, take it from me. Fate has a funny way to bring people together in more ways than one. I should know." She hugged tightly. "If the Gods wish it they will bring him back to you. Just be patient." I looked up at her.

"Thanks, grandma."

"You know I love you and will always take care of you as well as the rest of the family." I rested my head back on her newly branded chest and just allowed her strength to fill me. I just needed all the love I could handle right now and I knew my family would be by my side. I just hoped she was right...

_***Sniff* *Sniff* I feel so bad for Salarnia. She has lost her love but the next chapter will brighten with a passing of the crown and some good news everyone has waited for. Be there to read! R&R Please! Thanks!**_


	41. Chapter 41

_One month later..._

Salarnia's P.O.V~

The grand hall or what is also called the foyer, of the palace was filled with Nobles and other important people of Edenia. There was two throne seats in the middle of the space between the two staircases. I was standing on the side I knew Grandma and Grandpa would walk down since it was my honor to take the royal crown from her head and place it on mom's. Amor was on the other side and her job was the same but from grandpa to my dad. I heard the music play as mom and dad walked out of the further door and grandma and grandpa out of the one on my side. All in the same pace and timing the two couples made their ways to the first floor.

Mom was wearing a lovely flowing white and gold fringe dress with a golden glittered cape. She held up her one hand that was set into father's as they made their way down. Grandma was wearing a flowing black dress beaded with glass beads and bell sleeves. Then she was wearing a cluster chain as I called it. It was a multi-lined chain necklace with dangling diamond tears drop shaped gems on the bottom chain. Her crown was a golden weaving of then vines across her brow set on her head. In some of the loops of the crown were royal jewels that glittered dazzlingly in the light of the palace.

Mom and Dad sat in the seat still holding hands while grandpa moved to the side of the throne dad was in near Amor while grandma stood beside mom near me. Argus stood before everyone then.

"Today marks the Royal Passing of the Crown, Queen Sindel and King Jerrod are giving up their thrones to the new King and Queen: Liu Kang and Kitana." He motioned to Amor and I as we stepped forward. Grandma smiled and leaned down allowing me to take the crown from her head and move to mom setting upon hers. Amor did the same with grandpa and my dad then we moved away. "Queen Kitana, King Liu will you honor the responsibility to uphold the laws of Edenia as the new King and Queen?"

"We accept the responsibilities of being the new King and Queen of Edenia. We swear it now to uphold the laws of this realm so long as we rule." Grandma and Grandpa moved from them walking together outside. Amor and I followed stepping aside in step with them as mom and dad walked out. Everyone of Edenia cheered singing the Edenian anthem as they got a look at the new King and Queen. When mom walked pass me she reached over and touched my cheek smiling as I smiled back. Then she held up her hand silencing the crowd.

"People of Edenia, I have exciting news," mom said setting her hand on her stomach. "I am with child as I stand before you. Soon my daughter Salarnia will be a big sister." I wanted to do back flips down the Edenian streets. My mother was pregnant! She motioned to me as I walked up and took her hand.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"How do you feel, princess?" someone yelled. I blushed bright red.

"I feel excited and joyful about this news," I said. Mostly since I needed a bit of joy and excitement after loosing Savior a month ago. It's been hard but I have had my family by my side. "I look forward to having a baby sibling running around and causing more mayhem than me," Everyone laughed as mom petted my hair back. I smiled and turned to mom setting my hand on her stomach. "Can I name the baby?"

"Of course you can," She whispered back...

_9 months later..._

I was walking down the hall when I heard mom yelling. I ran into her room and heard her from the bathroom. I knocked on the door.

"Mom? Mom, what's wrong?" I called.

"My water broke!" she replied, her voice echoing pain.

"Where's dad?"

"He went to the Army compound, Agh!" I tried the door but it was locked. I pulled my fist back and punched the doorknob breaking it out and opening the door. I ran in and mom was in the bathtub, a towel over most of her torso. I turned the shower off as she screamed in pain. "The baby's coming!"

"Okay, stay calm I'll get someone to go get a midwife."

"Hurry!" I ran out into the hallway and almost knocked over Mileena.

"Mileena, can you get a midwife; mom's in labor." Without even speaking Mileena bounded off the other way. When mom screamed I ran back into her bathroom and knelt down. Mom's face was turning red as she pushed. I knew she was in pain and it might take a while before the midwife got here. I moved down and found the baby was crowning. "Breathe and push, c'mon mom." she took a deep breath and pushed hard grunting from the pain. The head was slowly moving out more. I'll admit I never expected to do this but I'll be damned if I leave mom alone right now. "You're doing great, mom." She pushed again as the head was free moving as the shoulders were appearing.

I held the baby's head as more of her tiny body started to appear. Soon enough before I knew it I was holding the baby as she was crying; yes I had a sister. I grabbed a towel and started cleaning her off using only warm water to wipe the blood and whatnot from her eyes nose and mouth. My little sister was crying loudly as the Midwife came in taking over with mom as she delivered the placenta. I cleaned my sister off and wrapped her in a clean towel kneeling down and handing her to mom.

"Have you thought of a name?" mom asked, her voice sounding so tired. Dad ran in and knelt beside me touching mom's face.

"I did: Sabella."

"Sabella?" dad asked.

"I couldn't pick between Sabrina and Bella, so I merged them to make Sabella." mom reached up and touched my cheek. Then she withdrew her hand and smiled down at Sabella.

"I love it," she said. I reached down and touched Sabella's cheek. Sabella reached up and grabbed my finger, opening her eyes. She had golden eyes which were a really light version of brown. She, of course, had black hair and she looked like mom which wasn't surprising. I looked like mom too. "Ready to be a big sister?"

"You know it," I said smiling. I took Sabella as dad helped mom out of the tub. I sat on their bed and held Sabella looking down at her smiling face. "Hi, Sabella. I'm Salarnia, you're big sister." I said as she gave a small coo sound. Mom, now dressed, walked out and sat down beside me. Sabella's little narrow eyes darted over to mom as her hands reached over. I handed her over to mom.

"You'll be a great sister,"

"Well I need something to fill that hole in my heart." Mom frowned.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah I know." I leaned down and kissed Sabella's head. "I'm so happy right now, I got my little sister I always wanted." I said...

_2 years later..._

Being twenty-five with a baby sister at only two was fun. I was laying in bed with Sabella playing with my new dog. Sadly Lulu died a month ago with me by her side. She went peacefully. Now I have a small German Shepard puppy named, Valentine because of her birth date. 2/14 of this year. She was four months old. Sabella was laying on her side listening to Valentine's heart beat. I think she tired out the puppy from all the playing.

"Sabella, wanna go find mama?" she stood and walked over as I got off the bed lifting her up and sitting her on my hip. I walked out into the hallway and then outside finding mom by the fountain. I set Sabella on the ground and she instantly ran over to mom. I think the main reason mom had another child was because the Gods were trying to make me and the rest of the family happy. Mom scooped up Sabella and sat her in her lap.

"You've been a great sister," I turned seeing Aunt Mileena walking out with Amor at her side. "And I should know since your mother's been a great sister to me."

"Thanks, I just feel I need to take care of her because of... _him_." I said. Mileena took my chin in her hand and lifted my head up.

"He'll return to you, it might be some time but he'll come back."

"I hope you're right." I said smiling. I walked over to mom and sat down. Sabella was leaning against mom's chest listening to her heartbeat. "She tired out Valentine." I said resting my head on mom's shoulder.

"Really? I thought nothing could beat Valentine in energy." Mom kissed my head as Sabella snuggled into her more. Mom lately couldn't stop smiling, mostly when Sabella and I were together. Grandma actually took a picture of us when I was sleeping and Sabella was laying on my chest sleeping with me peacefully, a smile on both our faces. I really knew the Palace would be a much happier place because of Sabella being born...

_200 years later..._

"_He is complete,"_

"_Send him down,"_

"_Will do,"_

Salarnia's P.O.V~

I was standing out by the lake staring up at the sky, wishing he'd return to me. Yeah I was now 225 years old which means Sabella was 202 years old.

"Salarnia," I turned finding Sabella walking up. She was wearing an outfit similar to mom's but it had no forearm sleeves but it did have a clear veil around her stomach. Her hair was a little pass her butt and she was a few inches shorter than me. "What you doing out here?" I looked into her narrow eyes and smiled.

"Nothing,"

"You're such a liar." She said slapping my arm playfully. "Now tell the truth,"

"I'm waiting," She raised a brow. "You see, before you were born, Edenia was destroyed by a fallen angel and I had to collect these seven charms with the companionship of my Angel Warrior, Savior."

"You fell in love with him?" I nodded. "Great my big sister loves an angel." She plucked a flower from beside her. "Salarnia, loves him; she loves him not; she loves him; she loves him not!" She said skipping around me throwing flower petals at me. I caught her head under my arm and gave her a noogy. "Agh! Stop it! My hair!"

"Then stop being a bone head," I said pulling her straight up hugging her around her neck. I kissed her head and rested my chin on her shoulder. "You know you'll always be my baby sister."

"Pain in the neck,"

"Baby sister," I teased tickling her side. She laughed trying to pull away but my arm around her head didn't let her go.

"Okay you two, be nice to each other." I let Sabella go as we turned seeing mom walking over. I slapped Sabella's butt making her yelp and jump forward. "Salarnia,"

"Yes, mommy?" I replied.

"Mom, she keeps bullying me!"

"You're over two hundred, you're a big girl." mom said touching her cheek sweeping the bangs that fell out of place back. "And you, Salarnia, need to be nice."

"I am. She's my baby sister meaning it's fun to mess with her."

"Pain in the neck!"

"Baby sister," I said hugging her.

"Girls, look." Mom said pointing at the sky. We turned and falling from the sky at a fast rate was a ball of blue light. It sped and hit into the lake spraying water from the center that hit even us. I stepped away from Sabella and mom walking toward the water. Something told me I had to see what it was. I walked into the water until I was in knee deep. I noticed something swimming over but I could barely make it out. That was until it stood up.

I dare say my heart practically stopped. Walking toward me was... Savior! He walked up and opened his arms wide. I lunged at him knowing him over into the water.

"You came back," I said.

"I came home," He kissed me. "The Gods made me like an Edenian and I'm no longer sterile." I hugged him tightly as he stood lifting me with his own body. I stood on my own feet and took his hand leading him to the shore. "Savior, this is my mother; Queen Kitana and my baby sister, Sabella."

"Nice to meet you both," He said extending his hand. Mom shook his hand smiling.

"So you're the one who has my daughter's heart,"

"Well she has mine too."

"Do you have any other angel brothers you could hook me up with?" Sabella asked. I playfully slapped her arm then hugged her. "Get off, you're wet!"

"Salarnia, I'm sorry it took so long." I turned to him and smiled.

"Don't apologize. I knew it would." I looked at his back. Do you not have your wings anymore?"

"No when they reanimated me they took my wings as the price for me becoming an Edenian Human." He took my hand kissing the back. "No price is too big to be by your side."

"Ooh, Salarnia's got a romantic guy!" Mom turned Sabella around and smacked her butt.

"Go back to the Palace."

"But mom - ."

"Go," She frowned and walked back to the palace. Mom turned back to us. "Thank you for helping to restore Edenia. Since you and Salarnia restored Edenia our realm has known peace."

"You're welcome," Savior put his arm around my shoulders.

"Mom, can I marry him?" I blurted.

"I give you my blessings but y'know you'll need your father's blessing too."

"She has my blessing as well, Kitana. I would not deny her to marry the man she loves and the man who helped save Edenia." I looked up to see dad and smiled.

"I was hoping to have the Warrior wedding," I said. Mom smiled and took my face in her hands.

"You can have whatever wedding you want. I only want my children to be happy and Savior makes you happy which makes me happy as well." She kissed my forehead and turned to Savior. "If you marry her remember she will be the next Queen when my time passes."

"Until the day I die I will be by her side treating her always like a Queen." Savior said bowing his head.

"Thank you," mom said smiling sweetly...

_Six months later..._

All of Edenia turned out for this wedding. Sabella, Amor and Ruby were my bride's maids while on Savior's side was some new friends of his. I walked up through the line ups of the soliders toward the stand were Delia stood waiting to marry us. Savior emerged from the other side of the line up and extended his hand. I placed my hand in his and together we walked up to Delia. I handed my flowers to Sabella and turned to Savior. He was shaking a bit and I felt like my voice was going to fail me.

"Today marks the day in which our beloved Princess Salarnia will forever bound her heart to her beloved Warrior Savior." Delia lifted a white ribbon and drapped it over our nearest arms. "If the Gods will this marriage then they will tie the knot forever bounding these two as one." The Ribbon shimmered to life and began to wrap around our wrists tying together. Delia then dipped her finger into a bowl of clear oil tracing two symbols on each of our hands. "So it is said; so mote it be. Savior, Salarnia; Through the will of the Gods I bond you two as one. You may kiss your bride." Savior leaned down pressing his lips to mine.

Everyone cheered as Jade stepped up.

"Swords ready!" They slid the swords out slightly. "Extend arms!" They unsheathed their swords holding them up in a pointing position up crossing at the tips. Savior and I ran through as everyone cheered us wishing us well for the years to come. I finally got the man of my dreams and now I was married to him making him my prince...

_At the age of 12,988 Salarnia took the throne after the Passing of the Crown from her mother to her. Kitana died in her sleep two months after her daughter became Queen and a week after Liu died in his sleep as well. Salarnia made Amor and Sabella her Advisors while Ruby took over the Edenian Army as her mother had once commanded. Mothering two daughter's of her own, Salarnia named her daughter's after her grandmother and mother. Kitana and Sindel._

_During the middle of her rule a bronze statue was erected of Salarnia's likeness honoring her. Salarnia defended her realm and branded the rest of her family. Her niece and nephew motherd by Amor, Ruby's son, and her sister's daughter as well as her own Daughters and her husband. When Salarnia left the world she ensured her eldest duaghter would carry on her ideal and protective spirit._

_May Edenia forever know peace..._

_~The End~_

_**I hope you al loved this story because I enjoyed making this. Next up, I'm making a fan fiction on Wonder Woman and her daughter. I have a great Story line and hopefully everyone who loves my stories will join me when I make Wonder Woman: Alicia. Thank you for reading! I hope to see many more new readers in the future! R&R Please! Thanks! And when I post it please Read my wonder woman story! *Hugs***_


End file.
